The Past Always Returns
by Iridian NightShade
Summary: The Autobots and Cons have to learn to live with the humans now. Sage has to deal with issues from her past, and how her new-found family reacts to those issues. Set between the 1st and 2nd movies. Sequel to A Change In Plans.
1. A Saboteur's Secret Wanderings

Hi guys, this is **The Past Always Returns**, the sequel to **A Change In Plans**. It would probably be best if you read that first, and it's only six chapters long so it isn't too long or time-consuming. :P

Thanks a bunch to DemontaDark for helping me with ideas!

- Until All Are One -

Summary: The Autobots and Cons have to learn to live with the humans now. Sage has to deal with issues from her past, and how her newfound family reacts to those issues. Set between the 1st and 2nd movies. Sequel to A Change In Plans.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Transformers, else I'd have the kiddie version, and the adult version. LOL Plus I'd not be broke right now. XD

I will have my normal notes, from **A Change In Plans**, at the bottom, instead of at the top. So Cybertronian terms are on the bottom. ^.^

- Until All Are One -

Title: The Past Always Returns

Chapter One: Hilariously Terrifying, and a Saboteur's Secret Wanderings

- Until All Are One -

_Previously from __**A Change In Plans**__:_

"Permission to speak freely sirs and ma'am?" a familiar voice called out.

"Permission granted," Will acknowledged.

"Sage, what the hell are you doing here?" the disbelieving familiar voice asked. Sage, blinking, looked at him properly, shocked.

"Jake?"

"You know each other?" Will asked, looking surprised. The soldier, a tall graceful man, stepped forward, his dark brown eyes locked on her frozen form. He was good-looking, cropped sandy-brown hair, rugged looks and a slight tan on his pale skin.

"I would hope so," he drawled, looking at her. The look he gave her wasn't lost on the Cons, who bristled. "She's my fiancée."

And all hell broke loose.

- Until All Are One -

It was dead silent for approximately 0.05 seconds, Sage noted, as she stared at the soldier in disbelief. After that precious fraction of a second, she heard the angry revving; the clamoring of several Cybertronian voices; as well as felt her heart stop. The angriest, she recognized the tones and sounds though she couldn't understand them, were the voices of her brother and Guardian. She heard the familiar tones, from the ear that didn't have her communicator, and couldn't move as the soldiers in front of her scrambled back in shock and fear. One clawed servo slammed down to her right, two feet from Jake's frozen form, as one terrifying pede slammed down on her left side, both appendages easily crackling the pavement below them. She felt more than saw, the familiar form of her Guardian crouching over her protectively, his shadow falling over her and Jake.

"Is that so, fleshling?" the Arctic tone was one she'd never heard from her Guardian before now, not even when he'd argued with Ironhide on her safety. She felt a chill run up her spine, the waves of menace and killing intent perfectly clear and unobstructed. To Jake's credit, despite staring up into the menacing features of her Guardian, he only let out a tiny whimper before straightening defiantly. His eyes showed his terror, but his voice was semi-coherent.

"Y-yes, si-sir,"

"We shall see about that," dark ruby optics stared down at the male, pondering several ways to be rid of him, permanently. His intentions were easily read by his victim, who swallowed audibly.

"Cade, please stop scaring them," The soft calm voice wasn't at all expected, and sufficiently broke the tension as all eyes and optics shifted. Sage, watching Jake, didn't appear to be at all worried at the menacing warrior perched precariously above her petite form. The soldiers realized with awe, that she actually seemed more relaxed than previously. Surprisingly, she was. She felt comforted at the barrier he made, the fact that he would defend her so quickly, made her chest warm pleasantly. Noting the attention of everyone, she calmly reached out, patting his pede gently, not even looking. "This is Barricade, he was a Decepticon, so this is what you will be going up against. Most Cons are not as friendly-looking as the Autobots, so that's one distinguishingly aspect. Currently, we have five Cons working with us, with hopefully more joining us." Her eyes trailed from face to face.

"Barricade is a front-liner, a warrior, but he is also a Hunter. He has highly advanced sensors to allow him to both track down his prey, and hide from his enemies." She smirked wryly, feeling his pride and pleasure at her acknowledgement of his skills. "We also have Frenzy, who is a much smaller Con, maybe two feet taller than me, but is certainly just as lethal. He's a hacker and espionage agent, in fact," she grinned, "He's the one who single-handedly hacked into Air Force One, uploaded the crippling virus, as well as copied top-secret classified information in under ten seconds." The look of awe and disbelief on their faces made her Guardian chuckle darkly.

"Blackout is the Black Hawk helicopter behind us; he was the main aggressor against the Qatar base. He is both a front-liner as well as a communications technician. His symbiote, Scorponok, is a scout, front-liner, and geological surveyor." She continued with her lecture, watching them cautiously. "Last, though certainly not least, is Bonecrusher." She saw the shivers at his designation alone. "Fear him," she said simply, "His temper is worse than anything you've ever come across. He is a fully mature front-liner, who enjoys destroying his enemies above all else. He is also part of a combiner unit, meaning he, and five others who haven't arrived yet, can actually combine their frames to form a larger, more devastating warrior." She paused, watching as they edged slightly away from the Buffalo.

"Those are the Cons who are allied with us for their own reasons," she looked pointedly, "they are NOT Autobots, they have no compunctions about stepping on anyone who annoys them. Respect them, because they don't care much for organic life." She saw the impact on them, as they watched warily. She needed them to understand though, she didn't want anyone to get hurt because they were stupid.

"We currently have five Autobots on planet though. We have Optimus Prime, who is the Autobot Commander. His title also signifies that he is the leader of their planet as well. Respect him, because he deserves our respect. His alternative mode, or alt mode for short, is the Peterbilt behind us." She waited, spotting the recognition. If Barricade was over sixteen feet tall, and he was simply the police cruiser, how large would the Prime be?

"The Topkick is Ironhide, he's the Weapon Specialist of the entire Autobot army, as well as the right hand of Prime. All of you will be running training courses with him, he has powerful plasma cannons. Don't. Piss. Him. Off.

"The Rescue Hummer is the CMO of the entire Autobot army, his designation is Ratchet. He can take a mech apart and put him back together again easily, he also has a temper and will not accept stupidity. If you find yourself in his medical care, you'll most likely survive. If you find yourself in his medical care, due to your own stupidity, you'll survive and leave with a migraine and long lecture. He's the medic. Don't. Piss. Him. Off.

"The Solstice is Jazz, he is Prime's first lieutenant and third in command. He is in charge of the Spec Ops of the Autobot army. Few things piss him off, if you somehow manage, which is most likely unlikely, you better find some remote location and hide in a deep dark hole. He'll find you anyway, but it'll give you a chance.

"Bumblebee is the main scout, as well as one of Jazz's Special Operatives. He is one of the sweetest mechs you'll ever meet. His alt is a yellow Camaro with black stripes." She paused, looking around. "Are there any questions so far?" They looked at her, their faces conveying several different emotions. "The Autobots and Cons have been fighting for millennia, they are seasoned veterans. They are willing to work alongside you. They are great comrades if you prove to them that you know what you're doing, and even better friends if you can move past that they are alien autonomous life forms. They are just as alive as you or I, they love and hate, experience joy and sorrow, feel pain and pleasure. Do not EVER think of them as mindless robots, because they aren't." she finished, looking completely serious. She felt her Links pulse, the gratitude and pleasure, as well as the glee and amusement radiating throughout her.

"Sage is right," Epps stepped forward, looking stern. "We've shed blood, sweat, and metal together. Give them the respect they deserve, because ya'll ain't gonna meet anyone more honorable, more protective, than the Autobots. Nor will you meet anyone more fierce and unrelenting than the Cons." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Feel lucky that these guys are on our side."

"Dismissed," Will mirrored Epps, smirking.

- Until All Are One -

"Was that really necessary, Cade?" Sage grumbled. She was perched on his shoulder, as he made his way to a secluded area of the base. After the soldiers had been dismissed, Will and Epps actually forcing Jake away, she had been scooped up by the irate Hunter and placed on her favorite spot, his shoulder. She had noted the others looked ready to follow, but only her brother actually did. Her stomach sank as she spotted the darkened optics of both of them. She hadn't wanted to tell them about Jake, had thought she'd have time to let him down from his proposal…her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. They had both agreed not to tell anyone that they'd been thinking of getting engaged, but he spoke about it so easily in front of those soldiers. She was definitely going to have words with him once she'd calmed the two down.

"Necessary? No. Invigorating, pleasurable, and hilarious? Slag yes," he replied, his pleasure of terrifying them still potent in his voice. Having decided this area was secluded enough, the Hunter plucked her off his shoulder, settling her on a crate stacked up to his chassis-level. Sitting down, cross-legged, she watched as Cade took his favorite "thinking pose" which was also his "trying to restrain himself from inflicting bodily harm" pose. He stood straight, with his claws crossed, tapping his elbow joint hydraulics while seemingly innocently, hooking his wrists to his forearms so as not to lash out like his Con protocols urged him. Her brother was pacing behind the Hunter, his optics troubled. Sitting quietly, patiently, she internally braced herself for the scolding she could sense arising. Shoving back memories of her grandmother, she focused on remaining in the present.

"Fiancé? Why didn't you tell us?" she cringed, her brother's disappointed tone making her feel like scum.

"He's not my fiancé," she sighed, pulling out her engagement ring. She studied it intently, not looking at the two watching her. "We had, it was, it's complicated," she groaned. Twirling the ring in her fingers, knowing they were staring at the piece of metal and gems, she tried to figure out how to explain to them. "We were friends, and he, liked me more than that, I guess," she started. "Well, I have a bad record in relationships, I always seem to find the creeps, and well, Jake was the first guy who didn't seem to be one. It was, a shock, that he'd proposed. We didn't even date properly..."

"Wait, you're saying he didn't perform the correct courting rituals?" it wasn't her brother, but her Guardian's shocked voice that interrupted her. The Con's armor was bristling, while her brother looked down-right incredulous.

"Well, no…"

"Then why did you accept! If he can't perform the correct courting requirements then he obviously doesn't think you're worth it!" her Guardian began ranting, backing up and taking up the pacing her brother had stopped at her admittance. She watched, befuddled, as her Guardian began insulting everything about Jake, his parentage, his lifestyle, even his scent. Looking at her brother, who was also watching the Hunter, but with an amused glee in his optics, she pondered to herself.

"What's so important about his scent?" she whispered, knowing her Guardian could still hear her. Her brother leaned down, smirking, also whispering.

"Scents are a good indicator of compatibility…"

"I can hear you!"

"We know," they chorused. The Hunter returned to his list of reasons she shouldn't even think about him as a possibility of even a friend, let alone a mate.

"Funny, you've only known about him for maybe ten minutes,"

"Funny, you should have mentioned you had an unworthy male attempting to court you, in his own worthless pitiful way. How distasteful, he wouldn't even follow basic courting rituals, instead…" Cade continued on obliviously.

"In case you hadn't noticed…"

"Traditions are important to you guys?"

"Very much, at least, most are."

"Ah…"

"I've decided," he stormed back to them, crossing his arms, and glaring down at her.

"Oh?"

"You are not allowed anywhere near that fleshling; he is not to come within ten meters of your person, he is not to be in the same room as you without myself or your brother present, and if he insists on being a Potential, he will either perform the correct courting rituals with us present, or I'm kicking him off this base and making slagging certain he flies at least five miles before landing."

Silence.

"You're aware that would kill him right?"

"I'm a Con, I don't care,"

"I would never talk to you again,"

"Yes you will,"

"Oh?"

"I'm slagging annoying when I want to be, you'll speak to me if only to scream and rant at my shining personality."

Silence.

Pleading eyes turn.

"Big brother Orion?"

"I have to agree with the Con on this one,"

Silence.

Two pairs of optics/eyes stare.

"What? You're my Sparkling sister," shrugs.

"Even the kicking him five miles away from base?"

Silence.

"Well, I'd rather drop him from a plane…"

"Deal!"

"Barricade! Don't record that!"

"Muahahahaha! I got Prime admitting to wanting to kill a human!"

"Come back here Con!"

"Never!"

"Um, can you guys get me down?" Silence. "Hello? Cade? Orion?" Silence. "Aw shit,"

- Until All Are One -

"We are very sorry,"

"Um, yeah, what he said, ow!"

"Little Spark, we didn't mean to leave you there for three hours," Silence. "Please talk to me," Silence. "What can we do to make it up to you?" Thoughtful silence.

The others watched, hiding their laughter. To see Prime crouched on his servos and knee hydraulics, trying to peer into the human sized room, which his sister had promptly entered and refused to come out, was priceless. Cade stood beside him, shifting slightly as he tried to look anywhere but the doorway, occasionally glaring venomously at the other sniggering Cons. Three hours, she'd been stuck on the crate, unable to climb down without severely harming herself. She'd finally managed to get Jazz to locate her and help her down, while her brother chased her Guardian all over the base. She had given them a completely blank look when they'd stumbled on her being carried by Jazz, and proceeded to ignore them for two more hours, stepping into her room to get away from them. Even Barricade couldn't block the emotions she'd been sending them through their Links. Hurt, abandonment, anger, thoughtlessness, etc.

- Until All Are One -

In the end, she'd finally come out simply to take care of the Younglings. Ratchet had, after several tests, revealed they were midway through Youngling stage, instead of being newborn Sparklings. No doubt, due to their Creation during a battle, the Allspark wanted to give them the best chance to survive. They had memories of older Cybertronians, along with their experiences, so at least they weren't going to be completely helpless. They were still adamant about being near their Creator though.

- Until All Are One -

Sage remained as still as possible, obeying Ratchet's every little nudge and request. She stood in a secluded room on top of a chassis-level box-car for the medic. She had managed to swear the CMO to secrecy about what the Cube had informed her, so he wouldn't tell her brother or Guardian. Her frame was developing again, becoming stronger and heavier. Currently, she only felt a slight pain, like growing pains, as well as a heavy itch over her entire body. She was required to see him every day, where he would give her metal supplements, and test her slow forming programming protocols. It was incredibly slow going, Ratchet confirmed. Unless she decided to mess around with any other Cybertronian artifacts, it would take five years before any noticeable effect became apparent. She would start becoming stronger, and would keep her organic appearance until the last of the changes. The protocols he was examining, indicated she'd grow to become a mid-sized bot, between his and Bumblebee's height.

He also began going over schematics for frame designs with her. She'd always retain a humanoid look, and would have more compacted systems than the others, making her seem slimmer and not as bulky. He went over different model frames, their advantages and disadvantages, as well as their main functions. She was leaning more to an intelligence officer frame or an engineering/scientist frame; she didn't like fighting, and was too afraid to be a medi-bot like him. She frightened and panicked too easily when in difficult situations, he had noted, and entirely approved of her choices to remain out of the way of more able mechs.

Nonetheless, she was required to have weaponry incorporated in her frame. After several debates, she and Ratchet settled on her weaponry. Energon blades, similar to her brother's but smaller and detachable, were incorporated in her forearms, hips, and calves. For a long-range weapon, she accepted a sniper plasma rifle. She hated guns, but found that sniping was far easier on her nerves than a mid-range assault cannon.

- Until All Are One -

Blackout peered out of the hangar suspiciously, then closed and locked the door; turning, his ruby optics scanned the room. Satisfied that there weren't any spying organics present in the room, he noted where the others were. He had decided to call the meeting between the on-base Cons, but had also included Ironhide in the meeting. The Autobot was obviously very tense, but wasn't arming his cannons thankfully. Barricade was reclining beside the black Autobot, Blackout would settle on his other side. Bonecrusher was waiting surprisingly patiently across from Barricade, Frenzy and Scorponak making themselves comfortable on a boxcar between the Buffalo transformer and the copter.

"Alright, we're all here," Barricade stretched, eying his friend strangely.

"Ah know, Ah'm not da only one ta see dat look dat organic male gave ta our Sage," Blackout growled, tapping his claws on the boxcar. At this, they all straightened, though Ironhide was the only one to not start growling.

"That slaggar, who does he think he is, looking at ANY femme like that," Bonecrusher leaned forward, a malicious grin on his face-plates. "I may be a Con, but my brothers and I don't tolerate ANY mistreating of femmes! Torture an Autobot warrior, slag yeah, but nobot is allowed to lay a claw on a femme, or else,"

"That's one of few things I agree with you, Slagger," Barricade shifted, examining his claws with a wicked gleam in his optics. "Now, how do we express this to that disgusting organic, without Sage knowing?" They were silent as they pondered this, knowing Sage wouldn't want anyone getting hurt, especially if the Cybetronians were blamed and forced to leave. They, even the Cons, were to be on their best behavior so to not upset the human government.

"I know the little femme was planning on talkin' to this male," Ironhide reluctantly added, crossing his arms over his chassis. He grunted at the looks he got.

"I told her, she wasn't allowed near him without Prime or myself present," the Hunter growled, starting to pace slightly.

"Prime's keeping her busy with him, so you don't need to worry 'bout that,"

"Speakin' of dat, how's dem lessons?" Blackout asked, grinning.

"Hmph, she's a good student," Barricade admitted, looking away.

"What'cha teachin' her exactly?" his friend prodded.

"What she needs to know,"

"Yeah, but what exactly?"

"Nothing YOU need to know,"

"Don't tell me you're…" CLANG. Barricade scowled heavily at the front-liner, who rubbed the dent in his shoulder with a grin.

"She's my Charge! I wouldn't expect you to know about that!" he snarled. Bonecrusher guffawed, beyond pleased to have gained such a volatile reaction out of the normally composed mech.

"That, and she's still a Sparkling," Ironhide grunted, optics narrowing, "AND she's Prime's sister. Have you ever actually seen him when he loses his temper? You'd wish you'd be going up against Megatron on your own."

"Yeah, saw da Prime once like dat," Blackout rubbed his helm, shivering, "Saw even Megatron look reluctant ta approach 'im. Old Megs, neva did try dat stunt ag'in," They were quiet, all remembering the few times he'd released his formidable temper.

=Prime's scary,= Scorpanok chirped.

"Slaggin' right ya are, Con," Ironhide agreed.

- Until All Are One -

Jazz grumbled softly, but immediately flashed a bright grin at the humans walking past. Waving to them, grinning as they did the same, his grin dropped slightly. He was unbelievably bored! Sure he had some minor things he could work on, but still, so long as Prime was teaching his sister, he was technically off-duty. Scuffing the ground slightly, his optics blinked brighter, a grin appearing again. Practicing his skills it was! Moving into stealth mode, he crept from room to room, watching and observing the humans without letting them know he was, he was nearly caught but ducked to the side as Bumblebee moved the Younglings to another hangar. Contemplating, he decided to continue his game instead of being with the Younglings. He wanted to explore the base properly.

Continuing his surveillance, he slipped outside, shifting smoothly and drove around absently. Listening in to the new recruits, he noted some good workers, but ultimately continued. Pausing by a building, his sensors caught the conversation between Major Lennox and Master Chief Epps. Listening in, his spark brightened at their loyalty to them, then crept off again. Nearly driving into a cargo plane, and barely avoiding the humans who wanted to examine him more closely, he decided to continue back down. He'd already mapped out the above ground levels anyway.

Wandering the halls, he spotted Ironhide doing his normal rounds. Following him briefly, he turned, becoming bored again. Wandering into a random hangar, he spotted Ratchet digging around in the crates. Almost turning around, knowing he'd be involuntarily dragged in if seen; he almost left before he noted something odd. Ratchet kept looking at his datapad with a strange look. Seemingly to give up his inventory, he watched Ratchet settle down and open a file. Curious, he edged around the proximity alarms Ratchet had placed, which alerted the saboteur to more interesting information. Managing to place himself, he magnified his visual scale, able to glimpse a few images and words. The few things he saw, made his frame tense, his processor blanking. It took a few moments to reboot, but he edged away, nodding to Ironhide when he used his larger frame to escape unseen.

Moving through the halls, he contemplated the information he'd come across. He had no doubt that no one knew about it, except for Ratchet, Sage, and now himself. Spotting Prime sitting quietly with his sister, he observed them silently, realizing that Prime couldn't know, not yet at least. Contemplating the different scenarios, he realized; after thinking how Sage would view it, that she was trying to protect her brother and Guardian. Smiling faintly he left them, deciding to go bug the Cons for a while.

- Until All Are One -

Bumblebee couldn't believe his good luck. He'd managed to gain Youngling duty every time he visited base, which was once a week on the weekends. Sam and Mikaela were happy to come along too, but usually ended up spending time with Sage or the Younglings. He seemed to connect on a different level to them, most likely because he was much younger than the other bots. Even most of the Cons were twice as old as him. Scorponak was with him, he was surprisingly helpful with the smaller Younglings, giving them rides and chattering in whistles, clicks, warbles, and high and low tone pitches. The two easily kept the younger ones from being too bored, especially since the Bots and Cons had managed to create a sort of learning/playpen area in three different hangars. Whistling softly, he summoned them over, checking his chronometer. Ushering them into the next learning area, where they would focus on fine motor skills, he chirped happily as Lift and Nightshade cuddled with him. Laughing at Scorponak who was contently carrying Terabyte and SureShot on his back. The twins skated around the larger framed Younglings, chattering in their own unique speech. Life was good.

- Until All Are One -

Will and Epps reclined in the Major's new office. They'd managed to go through all the paperwork and personnel files of the new recruits and were currently resting their aching heads and eyes. The Cons had compiled a list of soldiers they were suspicious of, so the two had also gone through that list as well.

"What ya think?" Will groaned, trying to stretch his back out.

"I think, we're gonna have our hands full, that's what I think," Epps put his head on the desk, rubbing his neck.

"Well, the Cons agreed to try not to cause too much trouble, if only for Sage's sake."

"That girl's unbelievable, she seems perfectly normal, IS perfectly normal if a bit weird to us, but to them, she's like, like, I don't know man,"

"Hmm, she gives them hope," Will leaned back, crossing his ankles on his desk, thoughtful. "What is it Prime calls her? Little Spark? It's obviously a term of endearment. Anyway, I've noticed how all of them look at her; even the Cons look at her sometimes like she's a small light of hope."

"You're right, what was it Barricade said? Voices of the Allspark thing?"

"What're you getting at?"

"Maybe, she's one of those. Voices are supposed to be important right? Even the Cons here are respectful to her, mostly."

"If only so Barricade doesn't turn them into scrap metal."

"Nah, Blackout and her are pretty close, almost like good friends. Plus she and Scorponak act like, I dunno, he acts like a dog sometimes, playing with her all the time. Frenzy treats her like she's a new toy, and Bonecrusher, he, well."

"He's scared of her, at least if he lets his language slip around the Sparklings. Other than that, he seems to view her as a tolerable pest."

"Nah! Didja see the other morning though? He's a big softie, letting her cuddle with him. I'd trust the Bots like that, maybe Blackout and Barricade, but definitely not Bonecrusher." Both chuckled softly as they thought about that morning a few days ago.

"What about her supposed fiancée, Jake Wells?"

"Something's not right there," Epps admitted, looking up. "I dunno, something ain't right. Sage didn't seem at all pleased when he said that, in fact, she seemed pissed. I'd seen that ring she used to wear around her neck, but, she never seemed to look like she was thinking 'bout some guy she loved."

"The Cons are pissed. Apparently he didn't follow traditions in courting her, I heard Barricade ranting about it to Ironhide of all mechs. Scary thing is, _Ironhide_ agreed with him. Barricade _and_ Prime have also talked to me about it. It's against their traditions to allow somebot such close access to Younglings, especially Younglings as young as her."

"Wait, ya mean, they think of her as…"

"Yeah, apparently she's the younger sister of _Prime_, not only that, she's considered a Sparkling, or a baby, to them. All of them are pissed, not just the Cons. Apparently, a bot's family has a tradition, anybot trying to court a Youngling is required to be approved of all members of the family before they're even allowed to properly court the Youngling and see if they're a good match."

"Holy shit, man. Ya serious?"

"Apparently it's only for Younglings, it's sort of a protection thing, so Younglings aren't abused or something like that. Once one's considered an adult, only the parents and a Guardian, if they have a Guardian, are required to give their approval."

"Damn, they protective or what?"

"Guess so, I'm glad, Ironhide's admitted to loving Annabelle, so I've got no worries there. Hide'll protect her and Sarah to the death if necessary."

"Still man, I don't understand though, how can she be Prime's sister?"

"I don't know; I'm lucky they gave me _that_ much info. Let me tell ya, they're being very careful about revealing info about themselves. Not that I blame them, the few things they've told us about are strange to us, but we accept them, since we've fought with them, you know, seen what they could do?"

"I agree, man. Besides, if one of them is older than our race put together, _one _of their cultures have to be millennia old at least."

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself, but," Will leaned in, grinning. "I swear to protect our new comrades as best I can,"

"Me too," the two bumped fists, grinning at each other. Neither noticed the silver Solstice creep silently away, heading back to the hangar.

- Until All Are One -

Ironhide huffed, walking around in the underground part of the base. All the new recruits were restricted to the ground level; most of the humans down here were soldiers they'd fought with at Mission, and were aware to not get under his pedes. Some were technicians, computer analysts, and government hackers though, and they all stared as he moved easily through. He'd found that wandering the halls and observing the way humans interacted gave him a deeper understanding of how their processors worked. He was incorporating this newfound knowledge into his planned training sessions, even as he made different routes throughout the base. He was also studying the structural integrity of the base, and would report weak areas and strong fortifications once he returned to the main hangar. Turning, he found himself in front of the hangar Ratchet had claimed to sort out the different parts that were scavenged from Hoover Dam as well as things the government had given them in repayment. Ironhide had no doubt the politicians were hoping to continue reverse-engineering from their frames, and he wasn't obliged to allow them to do so. Stepping into the room, he noted Ratchet slip a datapad away, then turned to return to his inventorying. His optics caught on Jazz, who was slipping out, a strange look on his face. Knowing Ratchet was working on a secret project, and knowing Jazz had stumbled on it, he wisely decided to stay out of it. He trusted Ratchet to do his thing, while he knew Ratchet trusted him to do his own.

- Until All Are One -

Ratchet grumbled softly to himself, looking through several crates of mechanics. Pulling a few parts that had potential, he absently picked up his datapad. Adding the parts to his inventory, his optics strayed to the small encrypted icon in the corner of the screen. Contemplating, he glanced at the crates, then at the icon again. A few more moments, then he growled loudly and settled his frame against a wall, opening the file. Inputting several passwords and codes, he scrutinized the scans and information he'd gathered about one very unique patient of his. Using the tips of his servos, he enlarged some areas, shifted other areas, and added a few more notes and observations.

A smirk raised his lip-plates, remembering when he'd finally cornered the shy Sparkling, and accidentally found out about her situation. He'd made her come up with several arguments about why he shouldn't tell her brother about the development, but it wasn't difficult for him to understand. He swore to keep it quiet, so long that she did inform her brother and Guardian. He could tell that right now, the fact that a human girl was slowly transforming into an alien autonomous life-form, no matter how well-liked they were, the human government would promptly "freak out" as the Sparkling would say. The information would be best kept quiet, with the fewer knowing, the better. He did find it fascinating, hence why he was studying her files instead of doing his inventory. He'd also kept quiet about other files he'd nicked, about Prime's sister. He might not be one of the better ones, but he could hack into the humans' systems easily. Seeing several inconsistencies in her files, he'd hacked her medical files, which in turn, lead to him hacking into her custody files, and then into her family's files. Samuel's family was a relief for him to read; her mother's, her father's, and her grandmother's, not so much. Pondering the information, he closed her files, encrypted it once more, and tucked the datapad into his subspace just as Ironhide entered. Continuing his inventory, he didn't see Jazz slip out of the room, let alone see the frown on his lip-plates.

- Until All Are One -

The Prime of Cybertron relaxed contently in an out-of-the-way hangar. Perched on his lap, his Spark-sister contently hummed along to a song. They were simply basking in the emotions they were sending along their Links. Optimus was also teaching her how to control the Links she found herself with. Sending emotions was relatively easy, sending words or thoughts or even images was much more difficult. He had her practicing on how to open the Links wider, by bugging her Guardian, as well as shutting them down, or blocking the connection. She really didn't like doing it, but it would be necessary; if Barricade or himself were hurt, no doubt she'd feel the same pain if they were unable to shut down their own side of the Links. When he explained that though, he was unprepared for her reply.

"Look up the song **Pain** by Three Days Grace," she asked softly, looking down. Stroking her back with one servo, his optics dimmed as he did so. He vented softly, looking at her compassionately.

"Little Spark," he sighed, bringing her closer to his chassis.

"_Pain, without love; Pain, I can't get enough; Pain, I like it rough; 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all,_" She sang quietly, pressing her cheek against the warm armor. Closing her eyes, she felt the soft pulsing of her brother's Spark, as he tried to comfort her. Sighing at the peaceful moment, she felt a slight tickle from her other Link. That was the only warning she got before the base shook and chaos descended on them yet again. "BARRICADE!"

- Until All Are One -

_**Names of the Younglings: **_

_Terabyte_ = the x-bot from Mission (only femme). She's very shy, but curious and sweet. She's white and gray, about the size of a two year old, looks similar to Frenzy but her face looks more humanoid. She has similar weapons as Frenzy, shuriken stars, and a small machine gun in her right arm. Looks to Mikaela as a Creator.

_SureShot_ = the Mountain Dew machine from Mission. He's energetic, loves pranks, and is very active. He gets bored very easily, and constantly pokes around where he shouldn't. He's easily offended and is constantly watched by at least one larger Cybertronian, so he doesn't hurt any humans. He has his twin guns, though he loves to shoot cans of Mountain Dew instead of real ammo. Looks to Mikaela as a Creator.

_Nightshade_ = the dark gray and black Escalade from Mission. He's very patient, mature, and calm. He'll only attack if he feels anyone is in danger, but will do so viciously. His frame is a mix between Ironhide and Barricade, his face, like other Terra-born, looks more humanoid though. He has one plasma cannon and wicked saw-blades on his wrists, like Barricade and Ratchet. Looks to Sage as a Creator/Big Sister.

_HeavyLifter_, or _Lift_ for short = the tow truck from Mission. He's rather passive, curious, and friendly despite his large size, and will only defend. He's tall and lanky, two feet taller than Ironhide, but shaped like Optimus. His face is humanoid and has a visor over his optics like Jazz. He's mainly white and blue with gray internals. He has a plasma rifle, as well as a two-piece disruptor-hammer. Looks to Sage as a Creator/Big Sister.

_ElectroSurge_ = the twin who went with them to Mission. He's more aggressive and protective than his twin. He shifted his alt to a 2006 Yamaha FZ6 motorcycle, his colors are white with a dark midnight blue. His wheels, when in bipedal mode, are set behind his ankles and can shift so he can skate around or simply walk. He still has his winglets, and has twin plasma cannons, as well as electro-knuckle disrupters on his wrists. Like other Terra-born, his face is more humanoid looking, but he has four sensor horns on his helm, two on each side, above his auditory sensors, which are rounded like Optimus's. He follows Ironhide around, because he likes weaponry. Looks to Sage as a Creator.

_Rewire_= the twin who stayed at Mission. He's more level-headed, but just as protective, as his twin. He also changed his alt to a 2006 Yamaha FZ6 motorcycles, but his colors are a light sky blue and white. Also like his twin, his pedes are modified to either walk or skate around. He also has his winglets, as well as the electro-disrupters on his wrists, but he also has a sniper plasma rifle. Like other Terra-born, his face is more humanoid, and he also has four sensor horns on his head, like his twin. He also has a mask that slides over his face though, to protect his optics. He follows Ratchet around, because he wants to be a medic. Looks to Sage as a Creator.

**Chapter Terms:**

Klik – roughly 1 Earth minute.

Breem – roughly 8 Earth minutes.

Joor - roughly 7 Earth hours.

Orn - roughly 13 Earth days.

Vorn - roughly 83 Earth years.

Little Spark: term of endearment that portrays deep affection. Usually only used from a Creator to their own Sparklings and Younglings. However, can also be used between extremely close siblings, example: an older sibling to a younger sibling.

**Potential: **term for anybot attempting to show their possibilities of being accepted as a potential mate. Consider it, a pre-dating screen. Potentials are not date-able, but are being screened by Guardian or Family members to either be worthy or not to even think about being potential mates.

**Other Terms:**

Bud Spark – an influx of energy formed during the action of Spark Interface, not necessarily during regular interface. This bud is highly sensitive to various conditions, dissipating if not properly contained or formed. Should all conditions be met, the bud will attach itself to the stronger Spark and form into a Semi Spark.

Semi Spark – a half-formed spark still in the stage of development. It is still sensitive but stronger than a Bud. Unless the Bearer Spark is weakened, or outright rejects the Young Spark, it will fully mature into a Sparkling after 10 orns.

Sparkling – Newborn. Refers to Unborn Sparks to Young Sparks roughly a single Vorn old.

Youngling – Child. Refers to Young Sparks roughly from 1 vorn to 10 vorns old. Also can be used by older Cybertronians when referring to those younger than them.

Mech Spark – a normal spark designed to power a frame. A mech spark has a 20% chance of forming a bud spark when paired with another mech spark. Should enough energy be stored and such a bud spark be formed, the bud spark will pick the Mech Spark more efficient or stronger to be its Bearer. Mech Sparks are either blue or red.

Femme Spark- a rarely produced, stronger and more potent spark that utilizes energy more efficiently than a Mech Spark. A Femme Spark has a 40% chance of forming a bud spark when paired with another spark, mech or femme. Femme Sparks are white, or very rarely, gold.

Creator – a single Cybertronian who decides to apply for a sparkling from the Allspark OR had created a Sparkling via Budding with another Cybertronian.

Bearer – a single Cybertronian who underwent the Budding process and was chosen to carry the Semi Spark. Only if the Semi Spark fully forms into a Sparkling can the Mature Spark be considered a Bearer Spark.

Bearer Sparks – sparks that had undergone the Budding Process and produced living Sparklings. After the birthing of a Sparkling, the Mature Spark is considered a Bearer Spark. Bearer Sparks become highly receptive to Spark Energies, the percentage of becoming a Bearer again increases. Mech Sparks range from- 20% to 40%. Femme Sparks range from- 40% to 80%.

Spark Shields – equivalent of birth control, normally only used during unsettled times of war or, in Bearer cases, to prevent Spark Exhaustion.

Caretakers – Cybertronians who have undergone training and received Creator programming to look after another's Sparklings and Younglings OR Cybertronians who have activated programming due to being Creators themselves, either through the Allspark or Budding.

Cybertronian Culture Notes:

Mech and Femme frames do not mean male frames and female frames. All frames are built with an Interfacing Array, including ports and cables. Interface without Sparks will not cause Budding, but will store energy influxes to increase chances of Budding when Spark Interface is initiated.

It is perfectly normal for mechs to pair together, as well as femmes to pair together. They do not believe in homosexuality or heterosexuality defining whether a mech or femme is good or not. Because of the ratio of mechs to femmes, it is perfectly normal for mechs to be with each other. In most cases, mechs actually are normal regular interface partners.

They also are not against polygamy. Regular Interface, depending on how far they go, range from showing deep friendship, to showing strong trust, as well as showing intimate connections. Spark Interface is the most intimate form of affection, it also synchronizes the Spark patterns, to allow them to connect deeper. If Sparks are compatible, if the Cybertronians so choose, they can establish a stronger link with one or two others. Linking with compatible Sparks, is as close yet deeper than human marriage customs. Due to different frames needing certain needs, it is entirely possible that two who are Linked, still have other regular interface partners that are not their Linked. Being Linked simply means that they are closer than any others, and would be the preferred partner in Spark Interfacing.

Mech Bearers are also often times referred to as Femmes, due to the higher Budding percentage, depending on a Mech's perception this may be taken as a compliment or insult. They are not true Femmes however, since their Sparks are not as energy efficient nor as strong as True Femme Sparks.

THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IN MECH AND FEMME FRAMES IS THEIR SPARKS! THEY HAVE NO GENDERS!

Spark coloration is varied. Mech Sparks are usually Blue or Red, whereas Femme Sparks are normally White, or very rarely Gold. Scientists have argued since the beginning of records as to why the Sparks are varied. Only the Allspark CORE Guardians know the answer but have refused to answer or ask the Allspark for its reasons.

- Until All Are One -

**Author's Notes:**

A reviewer pointed out something for **A Change In Plans**, so I'll only have my Cybertronian Notes in this chapter. Every Chapter will have the Time translators, and other Chapter Terms otherwise on the bottom, thanks for reading!


	2. Explosions and Lullabies

Hi guys, this is **The Past Always Returns**, the sequel to **A Change In Plans**. It would probably be best if you read that first, and it's only six chapters long so it isn't too long or time-consuming. :P

Thanks a bunch to DemontaDark for helping me with ideas!

Warnings: POTTY MOUTHS MAJOR IN THIS STORY!

- Until All Are One -

Summary: The Autobots and Cons have to learn to live with the humans now. Sage has to deal with issues from her past, and how her newfound family reacts to those issues. Set between the 1st and 2nd movies. Sequel to A Change In Plans.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Transformers, else I'd have the kiddie version, and the adult version. LOL Plus I'd not be broke right now. XD

I will have my normal notes, from **A Change In Plans**, at the bottom, instead of at the top. So Cybertronian terms are on the bottom. ^.^

- Until All Are One -

Title: The Past Always Returns

Chapter Two: Explosions and Lullabies

- Until All Are One -

_Previously:_

"Little Spark," he sighed, bringing her closer to his chassis.

"_Pain, without love; Pain, I can't get enough; Pain, I like it rough; 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all,_" She sang quietly, pressing her cheek against the warm armor. Closing her eyes, she felt the soft pulsing of her brother's Spark, as he tried to comfort her. Sighing at the peaceful moment, she felt a slight tickle from her other Link. That was the only warning she got before the base shook and chaos descended on them yet again. "BARRICADE!"

- Until All Are One -

"Barricade! Barricade! Damn it! Barricade, answer me!" Sage darted between soldiers and Autobots, all who were converging on a hangar above ground. New recruits gaped and willingly stepped to the side as they were exposed to the three Autobots tearing around corners to the smoking warehouse. With a thunderous crash, the doors flew open. Black smoke poured out from the doorway, obscuring everyone's view, as the smoke also poured out of blown windows. Loud guttural sounds before a large figure emerged, stumbling out and collapsing to the ground. It took the Bots a few moments to recognize the soot-covered Bonecrusher, who was carrying a violently swearing Blackout, who was now pinned beneath the front-liner. More noises before Jazz stumbled out, helping a staggering Barricade, as a frantically chattering Frenzy dived between their pedes. Stumbling to a halt before Ironhide, the silver saboteur carefully lowered the Hunter down. Hacking, snorting out smoke, the Hunter wheezed before letting out a string of curses, a mixture of human, Cybertronian, and several other alien languages.

"Slagging glitch-headed mother-fuckers! _Kalkri vanist lorint squa-erk_! _Sheaa-ssan soorrxiiss ssssaasssiss_! To the Pit with all your Slaggin' parts and be smelted for all eternity by Primus's ball bearings!"

"Barricade!" The astonished look on Prime's facial- plates was priceless.

"Watch your language around the Younglings!" Ratchet yanked out a wrench and smacked his helm.

"Unicron-sent Medic!" he snarled, lurching. Jazz grabbed his shoulder armor, keeping him from moving. "What Younglings? They're all with the Bug!"

"Optimus for one, your Ward for another!" the grumpy CMO snarled right back, looking smug when the Hunter looked taken-back. Ruby optics locked on the sheepish Prime, who straightened with a glare at the medic.

"What happened?"

"Ah dunno," Jazz piped up, "Ah just walked inta da hanga' an' heard Frenzy spazz, den boom?"

"Frenzy?" Barricade growled, looking at the Cassetticon.

"B-bbbomb! Sen-sen-senors det-ecte-ed big big boom!"

"We noticed!" Bonecrusher drawled, managing to be rebooted and shifted off the smaller Con, who continued clicking his aggravation and they could all see why. Half of his outer armor was melted, revealing an inner armor that had engraved sigils and runes scrawled all over it. Shoving at the larger Con, the copter began prying off the melted extra armor, Ratchet helping.

"A bomb? Here? Is it possible that it was accidentally detonated?" Prime asked, looking over at Ironhide. The weapon specialist grunted, tugging at panels of armor and repairing circuits in Barricade's shoulder. It was obvious that the two CORE had been the closest, Blackout being far closer.

"Hell no!" Will revealed his and Epps' presence. "That's against protocol,"

"Which means someone purposefully…"

"So soon? Doubt it was the humans," Bonecrusher piped up, standing up unsteadily. The humans looked at him in disbelief. "My bet, it was an accident. Improper containment of explosive chemicals. Seen this kinda damage before," he groaned, examining his armor as well as Blackout's melted paneling. "&#*&$% always was good with his chemicals, but they sometimes did react negatively. Some chemicals even sound like a ticking bomb or a hissing sound as they mix. Which Frenzy must have heard, why that Slaghead over there didn't is debatable." He waved his servo at the growling Hunter. Picking up one panel, ignoring Blackout's screech, he sniffed the melted plates in concentration. "Definitely chemical &#*&$% will be pissed that I managed ta slag myself with chemicals like this."

"Who?" Sage asked, having calmed down now that everyone seemed okay, and was gently stroking her Guardian's leg.

"Hmn, his designation in English would probably be MixMaster,"

"Probably?"

"It's a poor translation, he might use a different combination of words."

"There is no accurate Cybertronian to English translators huh?" Epps asked, grinning. The Bots chuckled, the tension breaking. Prime lifted Blackout up, Ratchet grumbling about having to piece his aft back again. Barricade scooped his Ward up, standing a bit unsteadily but with Jazz and Ironhide helping, he stabilized quickly.

"What was that about watching your language around Younglings," he snipped.

"I'm old, I get to be grumpy," Ratchet expressed loftily, fingering his wrench. "Why? Want some more time with my wrench?" he asked, smirking.

"Sure," Barricade grinned, enjoying the startled look from the medic. "C'mere, I'll re-introduce your tool to your facial-plates."

"That isn't nice," Sage commented.

"I'm a Con, what's your point?"

"This," she pinched a loose wire, causing him to screech in surprise. "Don't piss off the medic who has to put your ass back in shape,"

"Thank you Sage," Ratchet grinned at the glower the Guardian gave him, "It's so nice to be appreciated," instantly the other Bots looked uneasy, "and loved," even more uneasy, "by the way, all of you need maintenance checks…" he looked around to see several amused humans, a wobbling Barricade, and a Con warrior rolling on the ground laughing so much, his systems were almost shutting down; but no Autobots, or Blackout. As they turned, heading for the elevators, they didn't notice one familiar soldier watching them distrustfully. Jake Wells silently turned and walked back to the barracks, savoring the first glimpse of Sage in almost a week.

- Until All Are One -

"Wow, Prime, neva saw ya eva move dat fast be'ore," Blackout commented, watching the Prime leave the hangar designated as a temporary Medbay.

"You will understand soon, you do not mess with Ratchet," the mech shuddered, leaving quickly.

"Slag, and Ah can't move,"

- Until All Are One -

Ratchet, along with help from Jeff Williams, was able to repair the worst damage easily. Blackout was able to move around, but most of his thick over armor was missing, being re-smelted and shaped into its previous frame design. Ironhide took this opportunity to teach the Younglings about their written language, using the sigils and runes on Blackout's inner frame to do so. The Con was grumpy, but allowed the Younglings to trace the sigils and learn how to read and translate them. It was a beyond relieved Con to be called to the Medbay, after nearly a week, and be refitted with his armor. Jazz meanwhile had been slipping through the warehouse, determining what exactly caused the explosion, and how to prevent another one from occurring. Since all the new recruits had been exposed to the Cybertronians due to this incident, the Bots and Cons weren't as stealthy on the ground level of the base as they were before. They would now move around in bipedal mode, assisting with strengthening the fortifications on base, as well as explore the perimeter.

It had been originally planned to slowly introduce the recruits gradually to the Bots, but with the incident, the schedule was sped up a bit. Ironhide was designing and building obstacle courses in the secluded areas around the base, so to start his anticipated training sessions. As expected, the recruits reacted in several different ways to their new allies. Most were stunned, some were overly excited, and a select few gave the higher officers some cause for worry. Recruits were still restricted to the ground levels, to give the Cybertronians a small area of sanctuary, but some were beginning to request entry so to study their new allies.

- Until All Are One -

Jake stared out the window, a heavy frown on his face. He and his two buddies were in the firing range, his friends chatting about the different ammunitions they'd have access to now. They were a good squad, not the best at following orders, but they got the job done.

Joe Croisse was a relatively handsome twenty-three year old Caucasian man with golden-blonde hair and Artic blue eyes, standing six foot three inches. He was a playboy and constantly referred to himself as a sex god, and a gift to women. He was the worst of the trio to follow orders, the only reason he was in the military at all was because his dad wanted him to prove his responsibility, so he could take over the companies his father and grandfather owned.

Christian Torrez on the other hand, was the best of the three to follow orders. He was an average-looking tall Hispanic male at five foot eleven, aged twenty-four, with a black buzz-cut haircut, dark almond shaped eyes, smooth tanned skin, and an easy smile. He only tolerated superiors for a brief while, and only if they were exceptionally good.

The three of them had trained under Major Paul Richie Witwicky, but he was always referred to as Major Richie, who was the father of Brianne Sage Witwicky. Jake had bragged to his buddies how he was engaged to the daughter of one of the few men they'd follow orders for. It took two years before he trusted them enough to explain why: he had a deal with her grandmother, with a LOT of money involved, so long that he married her without her knowing why. Now the three of them were in one of the top-classified field mission organizations, and Sage was a high-ranked member of it. She even was higher-ranked than themselves, and not only that, she was an alien robot liaison! Jake had been too surprised to control himself at the mission debrief, and had been properly put in his place. Staring at the features of one of the most terrifying things he'd ever seen, he'd seen the complete seriousness of his assessment to the robot. He was an insect, a puny pest not worth any show of compassion or mercy. He saw the clear intelligence, the frightening malicious intent, but also the furious protective gestures. Sage was _precious_ to the monstrosity; somehow the average-looking girl had managed to get that thing to devote its entire existence into watching over and protecting her. It disgusted him.

Sure, his fiancée was cute, intelligent, and well-likable; but she was also rather meek, quiet, and average-looking. She wasn't gorgeously hot like the girls he normally flirted with; plus every time he talked with her, she seemed too careful and compassionate, not to mention she wasn't at all confident in herself. He blinked, no something had changed. When he'd seen how comfortable she was with that monster, he'd seen a side to her he hadn't thought she'd had. She was alert, confident, calculating, and perfectly serious. It was the aliens, he pondered. Somehow, for some reason, she felt far more comfortable with _them,_ instead of with her own kind. He kinda liked that side of her.

"Dude, quit moping and go see her already," Joe snapped, glaring at him.

"You know I can't get close to her, what with those things around, plus we're restricted from their areas," he grimaced, "I've only seen her leave those areas once, and that was because one of them caused that chemical explosion."

"Dude, ya know it was an accident. _Máquinas__estúpido__culo_." Christian muttered, examining one shell.

"Oh? So you believe those things?" he snapped.

"No, I believe in the field reports from our forensics experts." Joe stated sarcastically. The soldier growled warningly.

"You need to get laid man," Christian held up another shell, examining it before placing it with several others.

"Chris is right man, damn. Fine! We'll help ya get your girl,"

"Why're you saying "we" dumbass? I ain't going anywhere NEAR those things unless I need to." The Hispanic soldier looked up wide-eyed. "No way man, every single fucking time you decide to get involved in something against the rules, WE get dragged down with you."

"What do you mean against the rules?" Joe shrugged, smirking. "We just wanna talk to her is all,"

"Yeah, and Jake said he was told that he couldn't be alone with her, couldn't talk to her unless Prime and that cop car from hell were there."

"So? If Jake uses his manly charm, she'll gladly get them to stand down, so they could have some alone time together, they are fiancées after all."

"Let's do it," Jake interrupted, smirking. His eyes glinted just by thinking about seeing Sage again.

- Until All Are One -

The three of them walked briskly over to the open hangar. This hangar had the elevators needed to go to the underground levels of the base, plus was large enough for the Bots to relax comfortably while being nearby to communicate with the soldiers. They could see only one of the mechs, and by the blades on his back, they assumed it was the helicopter one. Dark ruby optics flickered over them appraisingly, judged them insignificant, and returned to the object in his servo. The soldiers blinked at the object in confusion. It looked like some futuristic IPAD, except for being the right size for the mechs.

"Yo," Joe called, crossing his arms over his chest, superior smirk on his lips. Another flicker of the scarlet optics, the blades shifting slightly as the hand lowered, revealing a terrifying smirk.

"What ya want fleshling?" he drawled, his accent giving them pause. Looking up at him uncertainly, they suddenly recalled that he was one of the Cons, Sage had warned them about. "Well? Ah ain't got all Cycle ta wait fer ya, spit it out!"

"Um, well,"

"I want to talk to Sage," Jake spoke up, less afraid of this one. His bravado dissipated and his fear rose, when the Con suddenly leaned down, looking at him silently. A growling clicking sound emerged from the colossal frame; he saw several parts shift and rotate without any thought, eerily reminding him of unconscious muscle movement.

"Ah, yer dat fleshling dat claims ta be tryin' ta Court da Lil' One," he leaned back, distaste apparent. "No can do, she's wit' Cade, learnin' her less'uns like a good student," settling back into a relaxed position, Blackout hid his grin behind the datapad. "Afta' dose less'uns, she'll be wit' Prime, learnin' uder t'ings,"

"Lessons?"

"Oh 'course, she's learnin' 'bout us, just like she teachin' us 'bout you," his blades twitched in agitation. "If it's real important ya talk ta her, she an' Cade are down by da abandoned runways, Ah wouldn't inta'rupt if Ah was you though," he watched as the three looked uneasy, but left, heading for the runways. "Rude lil' punks, ain't dey?"

"Slag yeah," Jazz grinned, bemused, from his spot in the corner. "Dey didn' even see meh, Ah'm hurt,"

"Dey up ta sum't'ing, nuthin' good,"

"Betta' com Prime,"

"Already did," the Con grinned, Jazz grinning back.

- Until All Are One -

Prime paused, his optics dimming briefly. Setting the sheets of metal to the side, he apologized to the soldiers. Moving carefully, he left the construction site of one of the new training courses. Once he was clear, he smoothly shifted down into the massive Peterbilt. Roaring off, he chuckled softly at the murmurs of awe from the soldiers and construction workers. Moving faster, he located the three troublesome soldiers on his scanners, and promptly formed a route to avoid them, as well as reach their destination ahead of them. Rumbling to a stop, he shifted back, watching with contentment at seeing the excited look on his sister's face. Obviously she was enjoying her lessons with Barricade, who also seemed to enjoy teaching her. Apparently today was simply a lecture, since Sage was curled up on her Guardian's lap, typing away at the small datapad Ratchet had given her.

"…so Terra Prime promptly revealed her Con side, despite being called the Nurturing Prime, she could easily make the most seasoned warriors bow to her in awe. Her four servos and her two pedes were barely visible blurs as she hit each point necessary to bring that punk crashing down. Did I mention her best friend, Opal Prime, was the Healer Prime? She had taught Terra Prime every weakness in all frame designs, so in only a few hits, she managed to lock all his limbs in place."

"So they were like pressure points, right?"

"Yeah, similar, most Bots and Cons are now aware of their weak points, and protect them furiously. All thanks to Terra Prime and Opal Prime."

"Are there other War Hero Femmes?"

"Slag yeah, a lot of Femmes proved that just because they were a minority, they weren't pushovers. Most Femmes automatically have defensive capabilities in their core programming, it varies though, in situations that will activate it. Some femmes never activate it, others activate it only when a Sparkling or a Youngling is in danger, and sometimes it activates only if certain conditions are met."

"Strange,"

"Yeah, but anyway. ShadowFlight, she was my Mentor, my Guardian. She didn't actively admit to being a Prime, in fact she only told a select few what her Prime designation was. Most knew her by her other designations, and she had several, but only those close to her called her by ShadowFlight. Then there was the Ultimate Guardian Femme, NovaFlame, she was taught by ShadowFlight and became the icon for all Guardians to look to. She was one of the largest Cybertronians, she was too small to be considered a Great Guardian, like Metroplex, Omega Supreme, Fortress Maximus, and Alpha Trion, but she was big enough that she could easily carry three hundred injured mechs AND defend them from anything. She was one of the most beautiful as well, painted like a Supernova, with the golden glyphs of the Allspark declaring her to be one of Primus' cherished."

"Wow, I wish I could meet her,"

"I wish you could too, but she disappeared right before Megatron revealed his betrayal. Several of the Great Guardians disappeared then too, they're all probably waiting for word to come. Rumor has it though, that several were off-lined. It would be a pity, NovaFlame was the gentlest Femme Caretaker I've ever known."

"You knew her?"

"Only for a bit, when I was a Youngling, she raised me along with ShadowFlight."

"I hope she's still alive,"

"I do too, I'm almost certain she is, but she had the LCS as well. It's possible she'll only reawaken for a ranked level one CORE."

"Little Spark, Barricade," the two turned, greeting the Prime. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have guests approaching," Optimus let his sister climb into his palm, leaning down to accept her customary greeting. A brief hug of his battle-mask and a kiss on the side, before a cuddle to his chest-plates; her greeting always made his Spark flutter in happiness. Barricade stood up, tucking her datapad into his subspace, his ruby optics focused on the approaching figures. Apparently they'd decided not to walk all the way out here, but had grabbed a jeep and were driving closer. Both mechs stood upright, watching the jeep come closer, Sage shading her eyes to see better.

"Who is it, Orion?"

"Three soldiers, one of whom claims to be your Potential," Barricade growled. Mentally translating, she frowned, then huffed.

"I need to talk to Jake anyway," she said pointedly, glaring slightly at the two unrepentant mechs. It'd been nearly two weeks since they found out, and they'd managed to make certain she hadn't had a chance to even see the man. "I NEED to talk to Jake," she repeated, chuckling when the two continued to act deaf. "You both are here, so I can, just like Cade's rules said."

"Hmph, doesn't mean we have to like it," the Con grunted, amused at how the jeep slowed the closer they came, apparently they were becoming wary.

"Blackout tried to warn them, not to come and bother you two," Optimus couldn't help it; he felt a mischievous side rear its head. The glint of unholy joy in the Con's optics almost made him feel guilty, almost.

"Stop instigating," Sage giggled, as the jeep finally stopped. She blinked, studying the two guys that were with Jake. They were staring at the two in shock, uncertainty warring with common sense. She twitched slightly, getting a sense of wrongness. Something bad was going to happen. "Are you going to put me down?" she asked quietly. In reply, the servo holding her up shifted higher, pressing her closer to the armor. "Oh, then I guess Jake's coming up?" She hid her grin as she felt herself be lowered down. She smiled reassuringly at the soldiers, who jumped at seeing that she was being held the whole time. "Hi Jake, how are you?"

"Um, Sage, can we talk?" he grinned, rubbing his neck as he eyed the stances the two warriors had taken.

"Sure," Sage clasped her hands behind her back, rocking back on her heels. She knew perfectly well what he was going to ask next, but it wouldn't be obliged.

"Um, privately?"

"Nope, sorry," she didn't sound sorry, she pondered that briefly. She didn't really want to talk to him; needed to, yes, wanted to, no. Time to be a big girl though.

"Um, but why?"

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of them," she tilted her head to the two mechs, who were still staring down at him. He realized how easily it would be for them to step on him, and claim it to be an accident.

"How about, just over there then?" he stepped forward, moving to tug her arm to the side. A deep growling sound made him freeze though.

"No touching," the cop car from hell stepped threateningly forward, looking about to swipe at him with his wicked-looking claws.

"Yes sir," Jake raised his hands up, biting his tongue. Sage felt sorry for him, her Guardian seemed intent on scaring the crap out of the poor male.

"Jake?" she prodded, hoping to get him started.

"Well, I just wanted to know how you were, find out what's been up," his eyes constantly flickered between her and the mechs.

"I've been good, how have you been?"

"Good, good," they paused, one highly uncomfortable, the other exasperated. "Um, could you, get them to stop staring at me?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Ask them yourself, they're intelligent alien life-forms,"

"Um, could you guys…"

"No,"

"Um, why?"

"You're an irritating pest, why do you wish to Court her?" Sage face-palmed at the stunned look on Jake's face, as well as Barricade's bluntness.

"Well, she's a nice girl, we've known each other a long time, and well, I find her very attractive,"

"Hmm, go on,"

"Uh, well, I like her a lot, and we have a lot in common,"

"Hmm, okay then," the soldiers looked up hopefully. "Now tell the truth,"

"Uh, I did sir," Barricade leaned down, scowling.

"No, you didn't," he hissed, "don't insult her or myself with such stupidity. We are both far too intelligent for such a slur." He stood upright, his claws gently curling around her relaxed form, and held her tenderly to his chassis. "When you decide to be truthful, as well as honorable, you may request a meeting with Prime and I. Until then, you are restricted from approaching her, you cannot even utter a single sound to her, or else."

"Barricade!" Jake was relieved when Sage protested. "You can't decide who I can't talk to or interact with,"

"I believe I just did femme," with that said, he stepped easily over the soldiers, making his way back to the base. Optimus looked at the three stunned men stoically.

"We do not appreciate being lied to, gentlemen. Sage falls under our protection and jurisdiction; she will be treated with respect. Have a pleasant day," he too followed the Hunter, stepping easily over the humans and the jeep; his long strides making him close the distance easily.

"Well, shit, that went well," Joe muttered.

"Thanks for the help guys," Jake snapped.

"What ya want us to do? Shoot em?" Christian demanded, settling back in the jeep. Growling in annoyance, Jake jumped into his seat, as Joe turned the ignition.

"Something's gonna budge, and it ain't gonna be me," he grumped. "Come on, it's blazing hot out here,"

"Um, the engine's dead,"

"WHAT?"

- Until All Are One -

Frenzy cackled, chirping happily as he climbed over Barricade's shoulders. Sage blinked up at him strangely. "What did you do?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Barricade broke in easily, grinning**. **_**=They didn't even see him, did they? =**_ he commed Prime.

_**=No, they didn't, =**_ he chuckled. It was only twenty minutes for the humans to walk back, but the males were apparently rude to Blackout, plus they were on everyone's watch list now.

_**=Fun! Fun! Fun! Can Frenzy do it again? =**_

_**=Not right now, =**_

_**=Aww! Play with Sage now?=**_

_**=You'd have to ask her,=**_

"Play play now, Sage? Please please please, play play, bored bored!"

"Sure, oh, where's Scor?"

"Play play with Younglings!"

"Okay, but first I gotta check on them, okay? Then we can play together,"

"Play play! Play play!" the three watched, amusedly, as Frenzy did a crazy happy dance. Despite being one of the best Con warriors, he preferred to have fun or laze around in his off-time. Like the other Cons, he could turn deadly serious in a millisecond. The four of them reached the hangar with no problems, stepping in, they greeted Blackout, who laughed when Frenzy explained what happened, and Jazz, who simply nodded his helm and grinned in acknowledgement to Frenzy's trick. Sage simply looked amused at the Cybertronian words she could hear but not understand, instead, watching the mechs in their movements and body language.

Stepping into the elevator, the quartet was mostly silent as they descended to the lower levels. Frenzy was chirping in anticipation of playing with his favorite human playmate; Sage was poking around in Barricade's armor, searching for his subspace pocket where her datapad was; and Optimus and Barricade were watching the younger two's antics with amused optics. Stepping into the hall, they moved easily through to the hangar where the Younglings were located.

Various excited chirps and tweets greeted them as they entered the room. Terabyte immediately picked up a drawing she'd made, prancing over to chirp sweetly at Barricade. The Hunter obliged, crouching down and letting his Ward down, looking at the picture. Sage cooed softly, rubbing Terabyte's cheek-plates.

"That's so pretty, is that for Mikaela?" a happy chirrup and buzz before the shy femme twirled around, holding the paper gently to her chassis. Frenzy chattered to her, his servos moving quickly, before she happily jumped onto his back and got a ride around the perimeter of the hangar, being watched by Bumblebee and Ratchet. Sage greeted the other Younglings, being cuddled with all of them, before happily sitting on Scorponak's back. The small Con purred as she rubbed his plates, unkinking a few wires. She clicked and hummed, Scorponak replying in kind, for several moments; then the scorpion-shaped Youngling began prancing around excitedly.

"What what ya say, Sage Sage?" Frenzy chirped, hopping up behind her, Terabyte tweeting in joy at her fun ride.

"I asked him what games he wants to play,"

"And you understood him?" Ratchet asked, looking thoughtful. Sage winked at the CMO, smiling faintly.

"Morse Code, I taught it to him, of course he's a lot better and faster than I am," she laughed, stroking between two plates at the wires underneath. Scor let out a long sighing purr, before slumping to the floor and tweeting happily. "Got'cha! I found your spot!" she cheered. The mature Bots and Cons chuckled softly.

"I need to return to the construction," Prime murmured, leaning down. Sage nodded, reaching up to give him her hug and kiss. "We shall have our lessons later,"

"Yes sir, Prime sir!" she saluted, grinning. His chuckles echoed through the room as he left, patting Nightshade's helm as he slid out the door. Heading back up, he nodded to the two mechs who were having a blast with a human game on their datapads. He faintly heard them talking as he headed back to the construction site.

_=Ah say, da letta' 'O' did Ah get it? =_

_=Nah, now ya got a human hangin' wit' one leg, one last chance!=_

_=Aw slag, Ah ain't no good at this, unless…=_

_=What?= _

_=Ya Con! Yer changin' da word!=_

_=No slag, Ah'm a Con!=_

_=Ya ain't supposed ta change da word!=_

_=So? Makes it more a challenge,=_

_=True, but still…=_

- Until All Are One -

Sage giggled softly, they were playing their favorite game of hide-and-catch. It was exactly like hide-and-seek, with more rules. No one was allowed to go into the air ducts or vents, again; no one could leave the underground part of the base, again; if spotted, you need to run to the closest mech and shout SAFETY SPOT; at the words SAFETY SPOT, everyone must jump out of their spots and run for a different mech. Those who didn't reach a mech before all of them were taken would have to run to the first mech who was the "Ultimate Safety Spot" but if they do, then the others would have to run from It, since their mechs weren't safety anymore. It was chaotic and fun, but also training for the Younglings should a battle be on them suddenly. They would recognize the mechs' energy signatures and know they were safe with them, but not with the others who they didn't recognize. An excitable Youngling chirped as she pranced away from his grasping servos. Lift gurgled happily, as she dodged around him, poking his legs and pedes when she got too close. Spotting a mech enter the hangar, she laughed outright and sprinted over.

"SAFETY SPOT! SAFETY SPOT!" she called, other Younglings popping up. Reaching the mech, she jumped up and curled onto one pede, clinging to the panels on his leg. Lift tweeted, turning to track the other fleeing ones. Barricade suddenly yelped when Nightshade nearly tackled him to get away from Lift, while Ratchet and Bumblebee had Terabyte and SureShot suddenly launching themselves at them. Frenzy cackled, from his perch near a door, jumping and landing on "The Ultimate Safety Spot's" helm, earning himself a scowl and growl, as Scorponak shrieked in joy and climbed up his other leg. The twins chirped and teasingly circled around Bonecrusher, who grumbled at being the perch of so many Younglings. At seeing them get the Safety Spot, the others launched themselves away from their mechs, only for Lift to happily grab SureShot and cradle him gently to his chassis for the required klik, unaffected by the smaller mech's struggling.

"Good job Lift!" he beamed at the praise, cooing and nuzzling the ruffled green Youngling, who pouted in his grip. Setting the new It down, the green Youngling muttered to himself as he off-lined his optics and covered them with his servos. Muttering to himself, he waited the required thirty seconds for them to find new hiding spots, then began prowling around. Spotting a flash of blue, he noisily moved over to a stack of boxes, chirping in excitement, then clicking in aggravation at seeing nothing there. The mechs watched in amusement, waiting to see if he realized how noisy he was being. After several moments, the Youngling seemed to realize that, and went into a stealth mode that managed to make him sneak up on Frenzy. The silver Con squawked in shock at being suddenly grabbed, but was quickly immobilized by four servos. SureShot squeaked as he pranced around, his servos keeping the Con from moving too much. The Con warrior wasn't trying too hard, not wanting to hurt him, but the younger mech had a good grip on him. After the required klik, he was released gently, SureShot happily running off to find a hiding spot.

- Until All Are One -

They played games until Ratchet ordered the Younglings to their berths. Sage tucked each in, called Mikaela and put her on speaker for SureShot and Terabyte. Leaving her phone with the two, she stroked her Younglings and hummed softly. After several minutes she peeked at them to see they were still online, and trying not to fidget. The twins were curled up together; Lift was curled up at their pedes; while Nightshade was lying by their helms. All of the Younglings looked bored, instead of trying to go to sleep.

"Butterflies go up and down; Fluttering above the ground; Butterflies soar through the sky; Someday baby you will fly;" she started softly. All the Younglings perked up, looking over at her. Humming softly, she smiled. "Crickets chirp, the whole night through; Playing songs for me and you; Crickets calling wing to wing; Someday baby you will sing;" softly, she heard them start to hum along, their optics slowly shuttering. "Close your little eyes; Sleep until you dream; Someday you will know; That you can be anything;" she heard their systems slow, smiling faintly she knew they were close. "Sunbeams fall from up above; Chasing clouds away with love; Sunbeams touch your heart and mine; Someday baby you will shine;" she didn't see her brother or Ratchet peer in, smiling faintly. "Close your little eyes; Sleep until you dream; Someday you will know; That you can be anything; Butterflies go up and down; Fluttering above the ground; Butterflies soar through the sky; Someday baby you will fly; Someday baby you will fly." Petting all of them, she picked up her phone, and quietly slipped out, closing the door. Greeting the two mechs, she sighed as her brother picked her up, carrying her to the mess hall.

"Sparkling, you need to fuel more," Ratchet grumbled, giving her a Look, "I _know_ you didn't consume your mid break fuel, so you will not leave the mess hall until you re-fuel properly."

"Yes Ratchet," Sage meekly obeyed, smiling shyly.

"Also, you and Mikaela will need to see me tomorrow morning at 0800 hours. Both of you expressed interest in studying the inner Cybertronian systems and Ironhide needs a quick check on his left knee hydraulics. He's already agreed to let you watch."

"Sure Ratchet,"

"I also approve of your Guardian's command; that male is not to approach you. If he comes within ten meters of your person, he will be introduced to my saw-blades and laser scalpels, not to mention my vast collection of wrenches."

"Okay Ratchet,"

"Are you even listening?"

"Of course Ratchet,"

"What did I just say?"

" 'Are you even listening? What did I just say?' Of course, Ratchet,"

"Smart-aft," the two mechs walked slowly along, the medical bot glancing over. "So no explosive temper tantrum?"

"No, because it simply shows you guys care," both went silent at how quiet and solemn her reply was. In truth, they didn't realize just how much their simple, honest actions meant to her. _"I love them, I'll do anything for them." _

_-You've already given them everything, Little One,-_ warm ruby optics locked with golden eyes.

"_And I'll do it all again,"_ the two femmes smiled secretively.

"_-no regrets-"_

- Until All Are One -

Spanish: He said "Stupid ass machines,"

Chapter Terms:

**Klik** = roughly one Earth minute

**Cycle** = Cybertronian day/night cycle, lasting about seventy-hours, it's their normal "day" period. Shifts usually range from half a cycle to two cycles, with breaks for Energon refueling twice or three times depending on how long they're active.

Blackout is currently on guard duty in the warehouse housing the elevators, so no recruits accidentally, or otherwise, wander down into their sanctuary.

**Courting** = similar to how humans court each other to be mates. Courting is a very serious tradition to all Cybertronians, since usually it forms strong friendship Links even if the two don't form Bonding Links. All Younglings are protected from anyone older than them, by the Courting Restriction traditions of the Youngling's family. Every member of the Youngling's family is required to approve of the mech before he can actively start Courting.

The reason Jake is in such a negative light to all the Bots and Cons, is that he disregarded his own species' courting procedures, let alone hasn't at all requested information about how to Court her in their own traditions.

**Little One** = a term of endearment to a Youngling that isn't one's own. Referred normally between friends describing one's younger sibling, or a friend's sparkling or youngling.

Blackout refers to Sage as a Little One, because she's his best friend's Ward, as well as Prime's younger sister.

**Little Spark** = term of endearment that portrays deep affection. Usually only used from a Creator to their own Sparklings and Younglings. However, can also be used between extremely close siblings, example: an older sibling to a younger sibling.

Optimus is the only one who can technically call Sage this, and he usually calls her this instead of her name.

**Potential **=term foranybot attempting to show their possibilities of being accepted as a potential mate. Consider it, a pre-dating screen. Potentials are not date-able, but are being screened by Guardian or Family members to either be worthy or not to even think about being potential mates.

Jake is currently a failing Potential to the mechs.

**LCS** = Lockdown Coding Shields – similar to building multiple firewalls, these shields prevent unauthorized entry into an equipped bot's memory banks and programming. If an unauthorized entry is detected, the confidential information will be erased; unfortunately, LCS is deeply interwoven into all basic programming and behavioral systems. If the failsafe is activated, it's entirely possible that the mech most know would be irretrievably lost. This is why most believe no bot would willingly undergo the delicate operation needed to install LCS. Most believe the risks too great.

CORE Guardians ranked level two and higher are required to undergo LCS in regards to specific projects. Normally the LCS can only be activated by a Rank Level One CORE, but some information can be activated by a proper Prime, which is why Barricade was allowed to form a hardline connection and transfer all information he could to Prime.

**= anything said like this, is in a Com Link =**

_= anything said like this is in Cybertronian =_

Song is **Someday Baby**, from **A Child's Gift of Lullabyes CD**

Thanks everyone for reading!

Much love, Iridian.


	3. Memories and Nightmares Aren't Seperate

Thanks a bunch to DemontaDark for helping me with ideas! She is the proud owner of Jake's buddies: Chris and Joe!

Warnings: POTTY MOUTHS MAJOR IN THIS STORY!

Chapter Warnings: dark themes mentioned in the past. (I scared myself while writing one part) And a hint at a past relationship between two mechs if you read VERY carefully!

BTW: This Chapter is dedicated to DemontaDark for being my muse and helping me actually cement the plotline for this part of the story! Much Love to ya Demonta!

- Until All Are One -

Summary: The Autobots and Cons have to learn to live with the humans now. Sage has to deal with issues from her past, and how her newfound family reacts to those issues. Set between the 1st and 2nd movies. Sequel to A Change In Plans.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Transformers, else I'd have the kiddie version, and the adult version. LOL Plus I'd not be broke right now. XD

Hi guys, this is **The Past Always Returns**, the sequel to **A Change In Plans**. It would probably be best if you read that first, and it's only six chapters long so it isn't too long or time-consuming. :P I will have my normal notes, from **A Change In Plans**, at the bottom, instead of at the top. So Cybertronian terms are on the bottom. ^.^

- Until All Are One -

Title: The Past Always Returns

Chapter Three: Memories and Nightmares Aren't Always Separate

- Until All Are One -

_Previously:_

"Smart-aft," the two mechs walked slowly along, the medical bot glancing over. "So no explosive temper tantrum?"

"No, because it simply shows you guys care," both went silent at how quiet and solemn her reply was. In truth, they didn't realize just how much their simple, honest actions meant to her. _"I love them, I'll do anything for them." _

_-You've already given them everything, Little One,-_ warm ruby optics locked with golden eyes.

"_And I'll do it all again,"_ the two femmes smiled secretively.

"_-no regrets-"_

- Until All Are One -

Under the watchful optics of the CMO of the Autobots, and a few Cons now, Sage ate a full meal of whatever they had in the mess hall. Most wouldn't be able to recognize the "meal" as such, Sage thought it to be Sloppy Joe. Despite the fact that by poking it, it wiggled away, she resolutely ate the mush, much to Ratchet's approval. Apparently it might be unappetizing, but it had all the required protein and nutrients she needed. Relaxing with her brother as he taught her about Cybertronian traditions helped the mush settle in her stomach. She apparently got too relaxed, since she ended up falling asleep.

After being poked awake repeatedly, she was ushered to her room and told to go to bed, which sounded wonderful to her exhausted mind and body. Brushing her teeth, she took a quick shower, brushed out her wet hair, and slipped on a tank-top and sleep pants. Sliding into the bed, she absently twisted her bracelets around her wrist, running her fingers over the beads. Cuddling Hound, she curled up, praying for a dreamless sleep. It was not to be.

- Until All Are One -

"Momma?" a small four-year-old tapped on the office door. Her brown curls were tangled, but the natural reds, gold, and dark browns were visible. Wearing a blue nightgown, her bare feet padded soundlessly against the wooden floor. Golden-brown eyes blinked sleepily, Hound tucked to her chest, with her chin settled cutely on his head.

"Yes my Darkling?" stepping inside at the affirmative, she padded up to her mother's chair. Sitting down by her feet, she felt her mom pet her curls absently as she looked through several files.

"Is Papa coming home for my birthday?"

"No sweetie,"

"Oh, okay," no disappointment was apparent in the soft voice, nor in the face of the little girl. It was perfectly normal to her.

"Can't sleep?"

"No,"

"The voices again?"

"Yeah," A soft sigh before her mom reached down, pulling her up into her lap. Checking the bandage on her forearm, Mallory Blake frowned at the healed scar from the IV this morning. Peeling the adhesive off completely, she cuddled her daughter gently.

"We'll do something special for your birthday, okay?"

"But you have to work,"

"Well, then I'll just bring you with me,"

"Really?" Wide excited eyes looked up adoringly.

"Yes baby,"

"Hi Mal! Oh, hello little Brianna, how are you today?"

"I'm good Mrs. Talia, how are you?" the four-year-old shyly hid behind her mom's leg.

"Such a sweetie! I wish my kids were half as polite!" Sage looked around as her mom and Mrs. Talia chatted. Feeling the pulsing in her chest, she was determined to find out who kept calling out to her. Her mom had a good grasp on her hand though, but she willingly followed the women down, since she felt the strange pulse grow stronger. She absently heard her mom say something about Sector Seven running the Hoover Dam lab techs too hard, before she felt the pulse react. Slipping from her mom, who didn't notice, she turned down a hall and followed the pulse. The people she passed were too busy writing and reading papers as they walked through the halls to notice her. Walking into a huge room, she looked around in surprise at all the computers and piles of electronics. Holding Hound closer, she walked deeper into the room. A hissing sound, similar to a snake's, made her jump and turn to see something encased in ice. The pulse in her chest suddenly burned, heavy emotions blanketing her mind. Had anyone been watching the four-year-old, they'd notice her eyes go blank before flashing molten gold.

She choked, unable to breathe. A trickle of something wet dripped across her mouth, something else dripped down her jawline, down her neck. Looking up, her golden gaze locked with dimmed scarlet optics. Despite being frozen, despite being in stasis, she felt the creature awaken, felt the pulse in her chest burn with unfamiliar emotions. As she grew up, she would remember and recognize the fury, hatred, and bloodlust that consumed her.

_He could sense something approaching him. The soft faint energy waves of a NewSpark, barely even a Sparkling. It moved slowly but surely towards him. He mentally shivered, he could sense the inferior organic insects crawling over his frame, could feel their hacks as they attempted to duplicate his complex systems. Lost in the faint irritating sensations of the human scientists and technicians, he was shocked when his Spark jolted. He felt some systems come online, in response to his Spark, enabling him to initiate part of his optical sensors. Looking around warily, his sensors immediately locked onto the pure light of a Spark in the hangar. Studying it briefly, he trembled, realizing it wasn't white, but the soft golden-hued Spark of a young Femme. Not only that, he detected the unguarded sensitivities of the Spark. A Golden-Sparked Darkling, his processors rebooted several times. His energy field flickered, reaching out and grasping at the NewSpark._

_Ancient/cruel/ ruthless/curiosity/hatred met the soft waves of young/gentle/kind/terror/wariness. He read the glyphs she unconsciously broadcasted, realizing with disbelief that she had taken on an organic form. No, he realized, she was part organic. Probing deeper, not realizing his massive field was inflicting damage on the young unprotected Spark, he sensed it. A Link to the Allspark, not only that, but the NewSpark would eventually grow into a Voice. Desire to possess the NewSpark and its ability to commune with the artifact overrode all his other thoughts. With her power, he'd conquer the galaxies; the Autobots would bow to him since he possessed the only Living Voice. A single glyph she broadcast caught his attention: Agony. Moments later, his audios shut down at the scream that emitted from the young vocal processor._

It hurt, she realized, feeling the pulse shift. It felt like something was digging into her soul, peeling away protective layers to bare her to the world. Not only that, but she felt her head pound, like something was trying to slowly pry it open, her neck was slowly being crushed, her limbs trembling to keep her upright. The only thing that kept her focused was Hound in her arms. The stuffed dog kept her grounded, but also made her aware of the agony creeping up. Unable to bare it any longer, unaware that her nose and ears bled heavily, she opened her mouth. The high-pitched shriek of agony echoed around the cavernous hangar, rebounding and making it sound harsher and louder.

People flinched, covered their ears, not noticing the sudden influx of power in their machinery. It wasn't difficult to locate her, since her shriek continued for almost five minutes, before she abruptly fainted. Scientists from the other hangars dashed in, covering their ears, gibbering about their projects reacting, the Cube, the NBE's systems crash, the sudden influx of controlled Cube radiation. A terrified mother ran in, scooping up her daughter's limp form. Wiping away blood, Mallory Blake's eyes looked up at the NBE. She saw the dim optics glow strong, a deep scarlet blood hue. What she saw in those optics, chilled her straight to the bones. Lifting her daughter up, she protectively carried her away, murmuring too soft for her co-workers to hear, but loud enough for sensitive audios.

"I will die at your hands, but you will NEVER have her! Never!"

_=Oh but I WILL!=_

- Until All Are One -

Stifling a scream, Sage shot upright, gasping. It had been weeks since she'd had such vivid memories, but none had ever been so clear. Normally she only vaguely remembered the sensations, but this time, she felt ALL of Megatron's feelings, could READ his thoughts. Shuddering, she curled into herself, trembling. Something wet dripping from her nose made her panic. Throwing the comforter away, she dashed into the bathroom. Flicking the light on, squinting, she gasped and grabbed at the toilet paper. Shoving the tissue to her nose, she tilted her head back to stop the bleeding. Turning, she stifled a sob as she saw the small trickle of blood escaping her ears. Pulling her hair back, she dabbed the blood away, trying not to cry. A soft sound behind made her leap up, whipping around. Looking around wildly, she sank to the floor trying to calm her pounding heart.

"It was just a dream! Just a dream!"

_-Really?-_ a soft voice whispered. Gasping, the girl whipped around again, looking around. _-Behind you,-_

"Go away!"

_-No,-_

"Why are you doing this?"

_-Because, you WILL help me! Voice of the Allspark!-_ Turning, her golden gaze locked with poisonous red optics. The figure before her was just as terrifying as Megatron was; dark desire clear in his cold optics. Clawed servos and heavy armor made him seem invincible; she recognized the old-style frame, the fins on his face and neck making soft hissing/slithering sounds.

"You're not real," she whispered, crawling backwards. Pinned in a corner, she lifted her hands to her ears. "You don't exist, you can't hurt me,"

_-Keep telling yourself that femme, perhaps you'll believe it one day,-_ the cold voice whispered seductively. The Con stepped forward, crouching before her. _–You WILL help me femme, or I'll rip the Sparks out of all your beloved Autobots.- _

"No,"

_-Yes, starting with your brother.- _

"Barricade…" she whimpered.

_-Your pathetic Guardian? Do you truly believe he would protect them? He's a Con, he'll tear off his own hide before he'd risk helping an Autobot! He'll take you with him to join us, simply because you're his Ward, but he'd never stoop so low as to protect the Autoscum, and certainly not for a pathetic organic Ward!- _

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" she screamed, unable to sense the flickers of her Links coming alive.

_-Don't you ever raise your voice to me again fleshing!-_ the Con snapped, his claw grabbing her throat and squeezing. Gasping, her hands reached up to pry the harsh metal from her delicate skin. A strangled cry escaped her, as the Con stood up slowly, dragging her up until her toes were a foot above the ground. Struggling, she felt herself go light-headed; it became difficult to keep fighting back as her muscles lost precious oxygen. _–Go ahead, call for your Guardian, your Prime, they cannot help you, not against me!-_ Gasping, her vision starting to go black, she felt her Links flare in terror and rage. Just before she passed out, she felt another Link, one not connected to her brother or her Guardian. It was torn, weak, but a single thin strand still held it in place. Reaching out to all her Links, not realizing what she was doing, she SCREAMED.

- Until All Are One -

Far, far away, dark optics flickered. The scream echoed in his processors and registered as intense agony in his Spark. Brushing off the pings of worry, his mind delved deep into his Spark, searching for the source. Searching, searching, feeling the agony blossom, he searched. Finally, he spotted the oddity. Pinging the thin strand of a bond, his Spark warmed for the first time in hundreds of vorns, feeling the weak ping back. Pinging instructions to the others, he delved back into the old unused subroutines, gently coaxing the weak Link. Slowly, he felt it strengthen, new strands weaving to reform the Link, to make it stronger. Never again, he swore, never again would he allow the tiny Bond to dissipate. He'd been lost for vorns, his best friend the only one to keep him semi-sane. Her death caused him to withdraw, and watch his home-world crumble with cold logic-driven revenge. The Bond, he cradled it close, anxious to find his Chosen once again, unwilling to allow them to be taken from him again.

- Until All Are One -

Barricade had been patrolling the outer perimeter of the base when he felt it. Knowing his Ward was supposed to be asleep, he lightly pinged their Link, wondering what the strange restlessness was. Seconds later, his Spark jolted at the terror and pain that suddenly roared down their Link. Making a U-turn, his lights and siren blaring, he nearly drove through the gate. Feeling her weaken, he felt her grab onto the Link and scream out to him. He shifted without thought, screaming alongside her, clutching his Spark before falling to his knee hydraulics. Feeling a worried ping, he growled at the approaching Con.

_=Get to Sage, something's wrong with Sage!= _he snarled, unable to move. He briefly glimpsed the front-liner move away, faster than he'd ever seen him move.

_**=Barricade!=**_

_**=I know Prime, can you move?=**_Barricade tried not to show his sense of helplessness, unable to move.

_**=No, we have to help her,=**_

_**=I know, but I can't!=**_ growling, his frustration leaking through, he saw Jazz streak towards the human barracks, before another wave of pain enveloped him.

- Until All Are One -

Prime had been discussing options with Ironhide when his Spark curled with uneasiness. Shifting restlessly, his optics scanned the hangar. Ironhide, of course, noticed immediately that something was very wrong. _=Something isn't right,=_

_=What is it Prime? Decepticons?=_

_=No, something else…=_ Dark blue optics flickered, as pain and terror nearly overwhelmed him. _=SAGE! Sage!=_ whipping around, he managed three steps before his Spark surged. Falling to his hydraulics, his servos clutching his chassis, he felt her grab the Link and scream, barely keeping his own vocal processor from joining her.

_=Prime!=_

_**=Jazz! Get Will and Epps! Something's attacking Sage!=**_

_=Prime, are you alright? Optimus!=_

_=Ratchet, go to Sage!=_

_**= 'Cade's down too! 'Crusha's tryin' ta see what's hurtin' da Lil' One!=**_

_**=Barricade!=**_ he commed, desperate.

_**=I know Prime, can you move?= **_

_**=No, we have to help her,=**_ he managed to push himself up a bit, his Spark jolting, trying to feel the soft waves of his sister.

_**=I know, but I can't!=**_ he heard the frustration in the Hunter, mirrored the same feeling of helplessness. Another wave of pain hit him, his vents spluttering and stalling, before the Link went dormant. He felt Barricade's panic, no doubt the Hunter could sense his own through their Com Link, as they both forced weary systems upright. Reaching out, he repeatedly called her, trying to get a response. He felt the Link pulse softly, twinges of pain floating between them.

"Sage!"

- Until All Are One -

Will woke abruptly, grabbing the phone and opening it. He briefly saw the time, two in the morning, before the worried tones of Cybertronian filtered through his baffled mind. "Jazz?"

"Ah'm outside, somethin's attackin' Sage!" The phone clicked shut; he yanked his boots on and grabbed his gun, pounding down the hallway. Epps, also rushing, followed a moment later. Other soldiers from their personal squad were alerted, but followed a bit slower, ordering a perimeter watch around the barracks. The two jumped into the waiting Solstice, the doors closing after they were already moving. Grabbing onto anything they could, the soldiers waited breathlessly. Spotting the crumpled form of Barricade attempting to stand up, they both jolted in fear. The elevators were slow, making their tension rise with each passing second. Passing Ratchet and Bumblebee, who were attempting to calm the panicked Younglings, they saw Ironhide helping Prime move to the barracks. Bonecrusher, snarling in rage, was pacing the hallway, his weapons flaring out and his armor bristled so much they feared to approach. Blackout was near him, on his knee hydraulics, trying to reach his servos into the barracks wing. Several panicked technicians were huddled to the side, having ran out of the wing when the two front-liners suddenly pounded down the hall towards them.

Jumping out of Jazz, ignoring that he nearly clipped them in his haste to transform, the two soldiers ducked under Blackout's straining servo, pounding on the door. A string of clicking and chattering alerted them before Frenzy popped out of an air duct, hacking into the door, and disappearing inside. A soft keening made the Cons freeze, the soldiers running into the room with their guns drawn. Looking around calmly, the two spotted Frenzy cradling the limp form of Sage in the corner of the room. Clearing the room and bathroom, they turned their attention to the Con and girl. She was faintly gasping, dark bruises encircled her throat, and lines of blood dripped down her nose and cheeks. Frenzy had her curled into his lap, one servo cradling her limp head; the other was hovering over her chest, a look of intense concentration on his features. Crooning softly, with soft keens of pain in between, he carefully lifted her up; his blue optics locked on the soldiers, the fear and disbelief clear in his eyes.

"We have to get her to Ratchet," Will spoke calmly, but inside he felt like the world had stopped. Seeing her lying limply in the small Con's arms, made him see how tiny she was, how young she was. She was only nineteen, still a kid. Whistling, the Con hurried out of the room, leaving the soldiers behind. Checking everything again, the two grimly assessed the situation. No one had broken in, no one had opened the door after she'd entered, and there was no evidence of ANYONE except for Sage being in the room. So who had attacked her?

- Until All Are One -

It hurt, she realized, mostly her throat, but her head and chest also. It was warm, wherever she was, and safe. That alarmed her, she never felt safe unless she was with one of the Bots or Cons, and she knew she wasn't anywhere near them. Pinging her Links, she could sense them, but they felt blocked to her; she couldn't feel her Guardian or her brother's unconscious pings back. They were intact, but she couldn't communicate with them. Whimpering, despite feeling the warmth and attempts at comfort, she reached out again. There, a soft ping back. Wait, that wasn't her brother or Guardian, who was it? It too was blocked, but not as heavily. Reaching out, testing it, she "blinked." Were her eyes open? Was she sitting or standing? Lying down? Focus! She couldn't see, couldn't speak, and couldn't move. Testing the Link, it felt old and new, familiar yet not.

_-You are alright now Little One,-_ a soft croon. _–I apologize, I did not realize he could sense you, that he could reach you,-_ Who? _–Focus Little One, you must learn how to communicate properly,-_

_-Who?-_

_-Very good,-_ a soft hum of approval, she recognized the mech's voice somehow. _–Remain calm, Little One, you are in stasis currently,- _Stasis?

_-Stasis?- _

_-Good, focus on your thoughts, will them to be sent, that is how you will communicate with the others. Humans cannot understand the true depth of a Cybertronian's meaning. We communicate not just with words, or body language, our true method of communication is our energy field.-_

_-Energy field?-_

_-Emotions, glyphs, remember your memory?-_

_-Hurts,-_

_-The pain will dissipate soon, Little One, focus,-_

_-Megatron's energy, it, overwhelmed me,-_

_-Yes, that foolish Sparkling. He should have known better, that was how you became Linked to him, and to his brother.-_

_-I thought, the hallucinations couldn't hurt me,-_

_-That was no hallucination, that was a disgraced mech,-_

_-Disgraced mech?-_

_-His story will be for another time, but he attempted something forbidden, which is why you are here now, why I can speak with you,-_

_-What did he do? My chest hurts, I can't breathe…-_

_-Focus, Little One! He attempted to Bind you to him, but to force another, especially one as young as you, is forbidden. The Matrix is protecting you, thankfully your Brother is willingly donating his energy.-_

_-Orion, where is Orion? Barricade!-_

_-Calm Little One, you are safe!-_

_-Who are you!-_

_-Forgive me, my designation is Acura Prime,-_

_-Prime?-_

_-Yes, Little One,-_

_-…Am, am I dead?-_

_-No, Little One, you are in stasis. Ratchet is taking care of your frail organic shell, but your Spark, was severely damaged.-_

_-My Spark? What did he do to me?-_

_-He attempted to Bind you to him, to force a Bond, so that you would be loyal to him, like a slave.- _the distaste and fury was clear, despite his rather calm composure from before.

_-Megatron…-_

_-He would desire that as well, but he is not as far gone to do so, at least not yet,-_

_-He's dead!-_

_-Not for long Little One, he will return,-_

_-No!-_

_-Deny it if you so desire, but it will happen, it must, for it is part of Primus' plan.- _

_-I'll stop it! Please! He'll kill Orion, and the Cons!-_

_-You must have faith in your beloved family, they can protect themselves. The only ones you should worry for, are your human family members.- _

_-Sam? Oh no, he'll go after Sam..-_

_-You have time, Little One; right now, you must focus on your Links. The only way your Spark can heal, is by strengthening them.-_

_-I'm so tired…-_

_-Rest Little One, but keep your Links open,- _

- Until All Are One -

Ratchet flinched, his servos hovering gently over the fragile form. Snarling and locking the doors to the Medbay, he had hidden his worry from the others; now, he let his uncertainties show briefly. Scanning her unconscious form again, he paced agitatedly. Her Sparkling frame was growing again, becoming faster and stronger. He knew she was downplaying the symptoms, but with how quickly the Cybertronian nanites were multiplying and reforming, he was becoming worried. Whatever had attacked her had riled the nanites up; they were quickly repairing the bruising around her throat, but had also stepped up on making her delicate form stronger, more defendable. Her frame was already gaining weight; no doubt her Guardian and brother would soon realize she was gaining mass without appearing to do so. It was fascinating, her frame was being built half in subspace half in her organic body; the extra metals and supplements he was supplying her were being deposited in subspace for the nanites to incorporate into her frame slowly, while her organic systems were being sustained.

Venting a sigh, he scanned her again. It wasn't the physical damage he was worried about; the nanites were repairing that easily. What terrified him was the obvious Spark damage. Her young Spark was VERY susceptible to other Sparks, which made sense now. She had formed preliminary Family Bonds to all of them, even the Cons, though obviously her brother's and Guardian's Links were much stronger. It explained why the Cons were so protective of her, at least partly. He'd forgotten, NewSparks were usually kept within the Family Unit until their Sparks stopped the instinctive Imprinting programming. Having a NewSpark Imprint, made all Mature Sparks form Links with it, even if only temporarily. Sage had taken special care to devote time to every Bot and Con, even if she'd simply just sat with them, or listened to their ranting, or soft mutters. She had managed to Synch her Spark to theirs, which made this situation more painful.

He was well aware that ALL the Cons were pacing the hallway, at least those able to. Barricade was suffering through Spark Tremor, the fact that he was unable to protect his Ward unleashing the consequences. Prime was similar, but he was faring much better. He'd told the medic that he felt her latch onto their Link, felt the Matrix respond to her cry. It absolutely terrified both of them, that the Matrix had unleashed its fury. Obviously, whatever had attacked her, had attempted SOMETHING that went against the Matrix. Prime was resting near the door, concentrating on the Matrix, which was sending soothing waves of healing energy down the Link. He was relieved, the energy was slowly repairing her Spark, but it was slow going, probably because her Guardian wasn't with her. He'd been trying to get her to open her Link with her Guardian, but something was blocking her from doing so. Something he didn't want to EVER reveal to the others.

Having had to perform deep scans of her Spark, to see the extent of the damage, he had hissed in disbelief. It was the main reason he wouldn't let anyone in, even the two injured mechs. A Golden-Sparked Darkling, he'd only heard of one case like the one before him. One of the Ancient Primes had been a Golden-Sparked Darkling. Those who were Golden-Sparked were rare, perhaps once in three hundred vorns, and they were **always** femme. Darkling Sparks were less rare, but certainly not common, perhaps one in seven hundred Sparks, mech or femme. Darkling Sparks had certain sensitivities, which allowed them to be excellent Voices; they were able to commune with the Allspark on several more levels than simply Sensitive Sparks. Few believed that Golden-Sparked had the same sensitivities; despite being a rare color, they seemed almost like normal Sparks. Ratchet knew differently.

Those who were Golden-Sparked ALWAYS became a Master of their trade. More often than not, they were Healers, Artists, or Nurturers, but rarely one would be a Guardian or Warrior. He had been Mentored by a Golden-Sparked Femme named Solstice, who had previously been the best Medic that Cybertron had seen since Opal Prime. She had seen him in passing, and named him her protégé. Three vorns later, he'd risen above the other medical bots in training, flourishing under her harsh tutelage. She had been one of the wisest Bots he'd ever met; in fact, she had been Advisor to three Primes. She'd happily deactivated with her mate in their recharge, two vorns before Megatron's first act of war. Rubbing at his optics, the CMO wondered why everything seemed to become far more difficult, not to mention challenging, ever since they came to this organic world.

- Until All Are One -

The pain had faded, she absently noted, but she still was in the stasis/limbo that Acura Prime had explained to her. The voice of the Prime was kind and gentle with her, but she could tell he harbored deep anger at what had almost been done. She had obeyed his orders, to keep her Links as open as possible, but it was tiring. She could feel the worry from her brother and Guardian, as well as the worry from the others. Acura Prime had mentioned that she had formed Links with all of them, forming her own Family Unit, which both elated and terrified her. She didn't have the best of luck with family, with Sam and his parents being the closest to a normal family she could see. Remembering the eccentric trio, she tried not to giggle, since it seemed to ignite the pain again. Tentatively poking the Links, she slowly began building them stronger. She was able to identify them a long time later, despite time being odd in this stasis world.

Blackout was a sort of best friend/comrade Link; he was surprisingly fun to hang around and often amused both herself and soldiers of the funny blackmail material he had collected for vorns. Scorponak was a friend/pet/little cousin, excellent to pass the time with and his interest in showing off everything was both amusing and cute. Frenzy was the same, though their Links were perhaps closer; he reminded her of how she viewed Sam before they had grown so close. Jazz was both a big brother/uncle, he knew how to keep her from being bored, and understood her music addiction. She spent hours with him, simply talking about songs, and listening to songs with him. Ironhide and her were perhaps not as close as the others, she understood his obsession with weaponry, and admired his passion and knowledge, they only connected on an uncle/instructor/grandfather level, since she could sit for hours and listen to his war stories. Ratchet and her were close, she trusted him in a different way than any other, a doctor but also as a brother/uncle. She knew he would always be there for her, despite his rough temper, because it was just as much his armor as the armor on his frame.

The oddest Link she found was the one that connected her to Bonecrusher. Not only did she sense his Spark, but also his Brother Sparks. She could sense he viewed her not really as a little sister, but something precious to protect at any rate. Perhaps if she didn't have the Guardian Link with Barricade, he would have taken that place instead. She didn't truly understand the complexities of their society, she realized mournfully. She wouldn't, until her frame developed more and she could actually start reading their energy fields. She both feared that day, and embraced it, knowing that she would become one with that culture, while losing her own in the process.

- Until All Are One -

Ratchet had finally allowed the others to enter, and checked over the two who had suffered Spark Tremor. Blackout had assisted in getting Barricade to relax enough for his systems to reset, Ratchet shooed all curious humans away long before that point. With one patient on the way to recovery after a long recharge cycle, he turned his attention to his Prime. His Spark jolted with compassion at the helpless look in the leader's optics, as he stroked his sister's back with one servo. The medic noted the fascination with her soft organic endodermic-plating, as it shifted and reformed under his gentle touch, but he knew without a doubt the Prime was blaming himself for this incident. He had already administrated a slight sedative on one nearly-berserk front-liner; he would willingly do the same to his Prime. Glancing over, his optics dimmed at seeing the front-liner glaring at him with ruby optics, but he was sitting almost calmly with all his sensors locked on the Sparkling. Testing _that_ Link was enjoyable, telling the front-liner the news, even more so. Not. Of course he'd been the one surprised, when Bonecrusher had laughed in his face-plates.

_=About time you realized that, Medic,=_ He really shouldn't have been surprised, Ratchet mused. He was a Gestalt member; no doubt his Brothers had noticed the new Link and informed him if he hadn't noticed it himself. The others were surprised, when he'd revealed that she was Imprinting, and had placed them all in her Family Unit. There were no human words to describe a Cybertronian Family Unit, more members to one than simply siblings, parents, cousins, aunts and uncles.

"When will she awaken?" Will and Epps had managed to avoid getting shooed out by the distracted medic, despite protests from their men. The two were already aware of certain things about their allies than the other humans combined.

"I don't know," the medic stated truthfully, feeling the optics on him. "She's in stasis right now," he internally was grateful. They had gotten used to mixing English with Cybertronian by now, that he didn't even lie. She was in stasis, which by humans would consider her asleep; stasis for Cybertronians however, was a healing coma-like state. By the narrowing ruby optics of the three in the room, they detected something off with what he said, but couldn't quite figure it out. He had managed to keep her secret, so far.

"So who attacked her?" the sedative kept the growl to a minimum, but the two still looked at him warily.

"We don't know," Will admitted, ruffling his hair. His tired eyes locked on the frail sleeping girl. He could _see_ the ring of dark purple around her throat, could see it was in the shape of hands. "No one entered her room, no one left her room, there's nothing to show that anyone was IN there with her."

"We're stuck man," Epps shrugged, "Unless someone knows something about her, we got no idea what happened."

"We need to relocate her," Prime rumbled, optics locked on her still form. "Move her quarters closer to us, so we can watch over her properly."

"Not a good idea, the higher-ups are already curious about why she's so interesting to you guys," Will warned. "Perhaps just move her to the female soldiers' barracks? It's more open for you guys, plus, she'll be surrounded by trained soldiers not technicians."

"And if it WAS a soldier?" both humans stiffened, but turned calmly back to the Con.

"This won't happen again," Epps replied calmly, staring into raging ruby optics. The front-liner studied them intently, his armor bristled; before nodding sharply as it settled back.

- Until All Are One -

**Darkling =** extremely rare Sparks that have visible dark spots, they are far more sensitive to all energy waves

**NewSpark =** A newborn Spark in the brief phase of Imprinting.

**Chosen =** reference to one's Sparkmate, or soon-to-be. Occasionally, a Spark of an older mech or femme will feel no compatible Links to others beyond platonic feelings, until a NewSpark is created. These Sparks would be considered halves of each other, neither Bot feeling complete until the other onlines. Certain Spark types require a Chosen Spark before any other romantic inclinations can be formed, it is common for Bots to search for vorns in search of their Chosen. Unfortunately, if a Chosen Spark offlines, it can drive the other insane, even without them Bonding. The Matrix and Allspark usually detect it though, and a sort of reincarnation is possible.

**Bond Link =** A closer Link than a sibling Link, but usually only considered in three areas. Chosen Links, Sparkmate Links, and Slavery Links.

A Forced Slavery Link was attempted on Sage, it would force her to be absolutely loyal, perfectly obedient, and submissive. Her will and even her mind would be broken until she lived to serve the Master Link.

**Little Spark =** term of endearment that portrays deep affection. Usually only used from a Creator to their own Sparklings and Younglings. However, can also be used between extremely close siblings, example: an older sibling to a younger sibling.

Optimus is the only one who can technically call Sage this, and he usually calls her this instead of her name.

**Cybertronian Nanites =** nearly identical to human cells, nanites repair systems, as well as continuously build up their "host's" frame, making them stronger and more durable.

**Family Unit =** one or more Bots. They could be raising Sparklings and/or Younglings, or still be living with their Creators and Grand-Creators. Also includes other members of the family, even if they don't live with them.

**Imprinting =** a process nearly exactly the same as infant animals. Any Mature Sparks that are in close contact with the NewSpark automatically activates protective programming and forms loose Links. For this reason, Family Units usually seclude their NewSparks until the Imprinting phase is complete, which lasts between five orns to a quarter of a vorn (65 days to 21 years).

**Spark Tremor =** When the Spark is under duress of certain conditions, it'll begin fluctuating and causing severe sharp pains. Nothing can be done for the Bot, except to avoid the conditions or prevent it again.

Barricade is suffering a moderate case of Spark Tremor because he didn't protect his Ward as he should have, his Guardian programming thus punished him for "allowing" her to fall to harm. Optimus is enduring a mild case, since his Link is actually helping her heal now, he merely feels "queasy" instead of in pain. The Matrix is also preventing him from suffering more, since it understands what happened.

**Brother/Sister Spark =** not to be confused with Spark Brother/Sister. This is a strong Link between unrelated Sparks, that form almost as strong as Twin Links.

**Spark Brother/Sister =** Sparks that are synched with other Sparks from the same Creators, usually from Imprinting Phase within the Family Unit, or by the Budding Process.

Sage would be a Spark Sister to Prime and Megatron due to Imprinting while she was first developed. However, due to her Sensitivities, she became a Sister Spark to Bonecrusher almost instantly due to him constantly attempting to reach out for his Brother Sparks. Her soft Link is the only thing preventing him from acting out on his volatile Con Protocols, being surrounded by Bots and organics. He is technically the only true Decepticon on base; without her depending on his stability, his Links to his Brother Sparks are strained enough for him to activate his berserker programming. Which is why he reacted so violently at the thought she was attacked.


	4. New Arrival, Secrets, and Signs

Hi guys, this is **The Past Always Returns**, the sequel to **A Change In Plans**. It would probably be best if you read that first, and it's only six chapters long so it isn't too long or time-consuming. :P

Thanks a bunch to DemontaDark for helping me with ideas! She's the proud owner of Jake's buddies: Chris and Joe!

Warnings: POTTY MOUTHS MAJOR IN THIS STORY!

Chapter Warnings: Obvious declaration of mech/mech relationship, between Sage and a Con.

- Until All Are One -

Summary: The Autobots and Cons have to learn to live with the humans now. Sage has to deal with issues from her past, and how her newfound family reacts to those issues. Set between the 1st and 2nd movies. Sequel to A Change In Plans.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Transformers, else I'd have the kiddie version, and the adult version. LOL Plus I'd not be broke right now. XD

I will have my normal notes, from **A Change In Plans**, at the bottom, instead of at the top. So Cybertronian terms are on the bottom. ^.^

- Until All Are One -

Title: The Past Always Returns

Chapter Four: New Arrival, Secrets, and Signs

- Until All Are One -

_Previously:_

"We need to relocate her," Prime rumbled, optics locked on her still form. "Move her quarters closer to us, so we can watch over her properly."

"Not a good idea, the higher-ups are already curious about why she's so interesting to you guys," Will warned. "Perhaps just move her to the female soldiers' barracks? It's more open for you guys, plus, she'll be surrounded by trained soldiers not technicians."

"And if it WAS a soldier?" both humans stiffened, but turned calmly back to the Con.

"This won't happen again," Epps replied calmly, staring into raging ruby optics. The front-liner studied them intently; his armor bristled; before nodding sharply as it settled back.

- Until All Are One -

"Bwee! Bwee!" a little boy chuckled as he ran around the yard. An older child, about five, giggled as she chased after him. Brown curls bounced and shined as both brunettes sprinted under beams of sunlight. The three adults watched, contently, from the patio, as the two played together.

"Sammy! Sammy!" the girl laughed, grabbing the three year old and spinning him around. He squealed in joy, waving his feet as she whirled faster and faster. Stumbling both collapsed to the ground, their laughter floating up through the leaves. Once their dizziness past, they were up and running again, chasing butterflies and other flying insects. Plucking a dandelion, Sam held it out to his cousin, who chuckled and took the yellow weed.

"Fo' yu Bwee!" he laughed when she hugged him, squirming when she planted a big wet smooch on his cheek.

"You're so cute Sammy!" the two laughed and wrestled on the grass.

"Sage! Sammy! Watermelon!"

"Coming Auntie Judy!" Sage called back, then turned to her cousin. Sam waved his arms, grinning. Huffing, she grinned as she attempted to pick him up. Her arms around his chest, lift him up so his arms were over her shoulders, his head looking around as his feet kicked. Struggling, she carried him over, ignoring the laughing adults.

"Wawa-mewon! Wawa-mewon!" he screamed in delight, clapping his hands.

"Yes Sammy, mommy's got watermelon," she praised indulgently. Managing to get him into the chair, she climbed up to share with him. Both kids happily munched on their watermelon slices, enjoying the soft chatter of their parents. Judy laughed as Mallory reached over, wiping the juices from both their mouths, as Ron poked some hotdogs on the grill. Enjoying the sunshine and warmth of family, it took a moment for Sage to realize she was watching a few feet away. Silently, the nineteen-year-old watched the happy family, seeing herself as she was before everything came crashing down. The memory slowly faded away, as if she were watching from inside a tunnel, the last moment she saw, was the happiness on her younger self's face.

"Bree…-me back to us…Bree…please…"

"Sam?"

- Until All Are One -

To say the Witwicky family was upset, was an understatement. The Bots and Cons had hidden from a raging mother with her favorite bat, only coming out when her bat had been confiscated by amused soldiers, while still keeping a five meter distance from her. Only three of them were "safe" from Judy's wrath, Ratchet who was tending to her niece/daughter, Optimus who was wearily sitting by her side keeping vigil over her faint Link pulses, and Barricade who was clearly suffering in the berth next to her. Judy had taken one look at the pain visible by the two affected Mechs and nodded sadly, then began her reign of terror on the other Mature Mechs. She had terrified all of them at her mood swings, from violent homicidal rage aimed at the Mechs, to cooing grandmotherly affection to the whining Younglings. The two male members of the Witwicky family were calmer, though no less enraged. They expressed their confusion as to who or what attacked her, only slightly mollified when Ratchet explained she was asleep not unconscious. Mikaela was silent, watching with confused eyes, and thinking about the situation the way she could see it. After nearly two hours of explanation, Sam had settled down beside his cousin, talking to her softly. The girl would twitch sometimes, but didn't awake, despite Sam's pleading. Ratchet would mention that her mind was active, so she could hear what was being said, but she didn't respond except to shift closer to Sam or her brother when he petted her. It was perhaps one of the worst times for the information to come in: somebot was making planet-fall.

- Until All Are One -

_=Prime?=_

_=Yes Little One?= _

_=How long will I be here?=_

_=Until you are ready,=_

_=But…= _

_=Your Spark is still very weak, Little One,=_

_=I can hear them,=_

_=Really? How fascinating,=_

_=Someone's coming, someone's going to land,=_

_=Ah, planet-fall, it is one of the most spectacular events one could see, if one pays attention,=_

_=I wanted to see, to be there,=_

_=You are still too weak Little One,=_

_=I know…=_

- Until All Are One -

The small group of mechs waited patiently, two remaining in alt mode, while the other stood quietly. Ironhide glanced at the two silent Cons with him, warily scanning again_. =We're hidden, Autobot, your friend won't know we're Cons until after you tell him. So stop scanning us!=_ Bonecrusher snarled the last part, irritated.

_=Watch it Con,=_ the Weapons Specialist growled back, but not as sharply. The two understood his distraction; neither of them were up to dealing with a new arrival either. The black Autobot glanced over to see the human soldiers a safe distance away, though some of the newbies had crept forward a bit in excitement. A slight ping caused him to shift and settle, turning his optics skyward again. There! The comet-like shape came bursting through the atmosphere, a loud roar became audible the closer it came. Re-adjusting his calculations, Ironhide scowled, stepping forward slightly. Pinging the newcomer back, he watched as it adjusted, honing in on the coordinates he'd sent. Calculating the trajectory, he started moving seconds before he hit the ground, sending a heavy tremor across the desert plain.

Reaching the crater, his optics searched through the dust, pinging a set of instructions to the new arrival. The sounds of transformation from travel pod to protoform greeted him. He shifted and grabbed the servo that shot out, yanking the Bot from the crater and simultaneously shoving him towards the vehicles they'd set out. Following his instinctive programming, the new Bot stepped forward, scanning the vehicles. Finding one, blue scans covered the chosen, before rapidly whirling armor plating appeared from subspace; previously hidden weapons flashed and delicate protoform was covered with the thick armor plates. Ironhide nodded thoughtfully, sending a burst of amusement at the disguised Bot.

Annoyance, relief, confusion, curiosity, wariness, was sent back. He watched as the humans crept forward; to his amusement, he saw Lennox pat the helicopter affectionately as he passed. Understanding the gentle feeling of comradeship at the familiar touch, he ignored the surprised shiver he spotted Blackout make at the innocent touch. He felt the two Cons reach out, sending out bursts of questioning, curiosity, wariness, and impatience.

_=It's alright Youngling, the humans are our allies, you can transform,=_ Ironhide reassured. He spotted the pause from the humans, obviously curious as to what he'd just said. Their confusion abated when the Bot initiated his transformation. Smooth plating shifted, limbs appearing in a graceful flashy transformation sequence. No doubt Jazz had helped the Youngling develop such a flashy sequence, which meant Ratchet was going to have a field day going through the Bot's protocols for any glitches. It took Jazz nearly five different combinations before his transformation sequences stopped glitching after playing around with them. After a few moments, the Bot stood before them. He'd make certain the Youngling practiced more, he should be able to transform in less than five seconds, not need nearly nine!

_=Mentor,=_ the relief was apparent in his voice, but the wary stance he took as the soldiers came closer, made Ironhide pat his shoulder.

_=Hello Sideswipe, welcome to Earth,=_

- Until All Are One -

Sage wouldn't admit it, but she couldn't help it. It didn't help that she KNEW he was laughing at her. She crossed her arms and pouted. The stasis they were in had shifted as she grew stronger. No longer was she in a blank space where she couldn't even see herself, now they rested in a light gray/white foggy place. She looked normal, as far as she could see, and human, while Acura Prime was now visible. She was surprised; he looked young, perhaps just a bit older than her brother. His armor was thick, his limbs long and graceful. He looked like a dancer, she realized, and his movements mirrored that. Grace and fluidity accentuated his thick armor and clearly powerful frame. His armor was also slightly flashy, deep reds and gold, with tattooed sigils along the edges of his armor. It was artistically striking, she thought, the black tattoos of swirling Cybertronian and the language of the Primes, versus the bright deep reds and metallic gold coloration.

_=Little One,=_ she heard the muffled laughter, despite knowing he was attempting to admonish her. _=You will see many more planet-falls,=_

_=But this is the first! The first of the new arrivals!=_ she pouted more. She was all excited about meeting more Bots and Cons, so long as they didn't try to kill her, yet she couldn't even wake up to say hi!

_=Primus help me,= _she giggled at the sigh he vented.

- Until All Are One -

It was, awkward, Sideswipe decided. He hadn't really believed his Mentor when he'd explained their… allies. He'd nearly stalled when Bonecrusher and Blackout both transformed, backed his Mentor up, and gave him clear looks: Suck-it-up-and-grow-up. The most awkward? He watched the organics moving around his stationary form without a care in the world. How was he supposed to NOT step on them? Or not roll over them? Or not hit them? They were EVERYWHERE! Of course, this was their planet, but still! Rolling a few feet, still watching the pavement instead of everywhere else, he nearly stalled at the soft crunch.

=IRONHIDE! I KILLED IT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!= his panicked holler got two responses. One: the humans near him jumped at the rapid Cybertronian that was clearly anxious and full of horror. Two: his Mentor and Bonecrusher came barreling around the corner of the warehouse they had JUST cleared. Sideswipe stood frozen, horror clear in his body-language, as well as hurt and humiliation when all the two did was fall down laughing.

"Sideswipe, that was just an insect," Ironhide rumbled, covering his optics as he tried to control the laughter.

"Buh-hut yah-yuu suh-ud ah-ll ohr-gun-nics wwe-rrre nn-ut tt-ooo buh-eee hu-arh-med!" His armored shoulders shook, at the slow sounded-out English Sideswipe had attempted to speak.

"Let me correct that, humans and animals are not to be harmed, insects are fair game," one soldier piped up. The femme soldier smiled sweetly at the confused Warrior, patting one wheeled pede reassuringly. "You'll be alright, honey, it'll just take a while to understand everything,"

"Huh-nay?" Bright confused blue optics stared at the guffawing weapons specialist and Con front-liner, helpless. Earth was a very confusing planet.

- Until All Are One -

Optimus didn't know what to do. He blinked down at the soldier, his optic twitching. It didn't help that the two others were nearly short-circuiting from laughter. His glance over to the slightly irritated Ratchet, confirmed it. Venting, he rubbed his facial-plates, off-lining his optics, and counted to ten. Five times. Then in Cybertronian. Then in each human language. "Ratchet?"

"Yes Prime?"

"Why do humans think that mentally counting, helps calm down systems when it doesn't do frag?"

"Primus help me, I'm surrounded by glitch-heads," the medic growled and nearly ran back to Medbay, where it was quiet and semi-sane.

- Until All Are One -

"Ra-"

"Get Out."

"Bu-"

"I said get OUT!" BANG! THUD. "Primus above, why do you torment me so?" the medic turned, picked up his wrench, then grabbed one pede and dragged Sideswipe into the Medbay. Sending the signal to lock the doors, he absently glanced over to see Sage sleeping peacefully. Hauling the Warrior up onto a berth, he hooked him up absently, going through monotonous medical protocol. Checking systems and re-calibrating off-systems, his optic twitched at the lines of unnecessary new coding he found. Growling and muttering softly, he erased the coding and rewrote it. Twitching violently at memories of the front-liner and his twin, his servos paused momentarily. Grinning evilly, he cackled softly, re-adjusting this, tightening that, add this, subtract that, protect all his changes with his medical code. Wiping his servos off, grinning, he absently popped out the dent in Sideswipe's helm, then left a datapad with all information he needed about Earth beside the offline warrior. Whistling, he left the Medbay to spend some down-time with the Younglings, not seeing the worried ruby optics.

Barricade twitched slightly, he'd seen everything that had occurred. He knew the changes the medic had done wouldn't hurt anything, except for the Autobot's pride, but he only now realized how terrifying a happy Ratchet could be. Easing back down on the berth, he opened his Link to his Ward, relaxing when he felt her embrace him. Looking over, his ruby optics locked with golden eyes, before both relaxed and slipped into dreamless recharge and sleep.

- Until All Are One -

Stretching, Sage sat up. Looking around sleepily, she spotted Barricade sleeping nearby. Turning, she blinked at seeing the new silver Bot. Tugging the blanket around her; she climbed down then up the berth, to see the new arrival more closely. Avoiding the datapad, she settled down beside his helm, looking up into his face. Waiting, watching him, her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned against his shoulder. Curling into his armor, her breathing slowed, until she was asleep once more, her Spark fluttering out and brushing with his.

- Until All Are One -

_=Hello,=_

_=Who are you?=_

_=Sage, what's your name?=_

_=Sideswipe…=_

_=Why are you so sad?=_

_=My brother's missing,=_

_=I'm sorry,=_

_=Yeah…=_

_=He'll come,=_

_=How do you know?=_

_=Orion will find him, he's the Prime,=_

_=Prime? You mean Optimus Prime?=_

_=Yes,=_

_=Why do you call him Orion?=_

_=Because, he's my brother,= _

_=Your brother…He'll come, right?=_

_=He will, I know he will,=_

_=Thank you,=_

_=You're welcome, Sideswipe. Oh,= _

_=Yes?= _Happiness. Joy. Contentment. Emotions he hadn't felt in a long time, felt by the tiny Spark resting so close to his, _aimed at him._

_=Welcome to Earth.=_

- Until All Are One -

Blue optics slowly re-lit, blinking as the Warrior came to. Shifting, he froze as his sensors alerted him to the proximity of an organic. Tilting his helm, his optics studied the small curled up form. Accessing the Internet, he identified her as a small femme human. The soft pulses between their Sparks however, identified her as Sage, the one who had comforted him. Moving slowly, he lifted himself up, then gently picked her up. She squirmed, making him freeze, before settling comfortably in the palm of his servo. Curling his fingers, he picked up the datapad with his free servo, then headed out the Medbay. Skating through the hall, he avoided the humans with much difficulty, before pausing in an open doorway. Inside, he could see most of the mechs, as well as the Younglings Ironhide had briefly mentioned. Sliding inside, his curled servo against his chassis, he watched the antics of the Younglings. They seemed to enjoy playing around; the Mechs enjoyed watching and participating too. Four humans caught his attention; the two adults were speaking with Ratchet as he tickled a dark gray Youngling nearly as large as himself. The two younger humans were playing with the two smaller Younglings, as well as Frenzy and Scorponak. It took him a few moments to prevent his defensive programming from activating; after all he'd fought against those two before. To his disbelief, he heard the femme Youngling chirp and coo, calling the younger human femme her Creator. The younger mech human, male he corrected himself, was coloring with the largest Youngling watching over his shoulder. The male, he frowned, looked very similar to the femme he carried.

_=Prime sir,=_ he called, shifting slightly. The Prime, who had been resting while watching the Younglings, shifted and stood upright. Kind blue optics met his hesitant ones.

_=Yes Sideswipe?= _Wordlessly, the Warrior held up the datapad._ =That is for you to read, it should also assist you in speaking the human languages, and not break any human customs.=_ Nodding, the Warrior shifted again. _=What is it Sideswipe?=_

_=Who is Sage?= _His optics spotted the attention that his question brought him. All the Younglings abruptly looked to him, chirping questions about the femme, wondering where she was and if she was okay.

_=Sage is very special,= _Prime rumbled, quieting the Younglings. _=Her special circumstances are explained in the datapad,= _Dark blue optics narrowed._ =How do you know of her?=_

_=She talked to me,= _he admitted softly, shifting at the looks Prime and Ratchet shared. _=At least, I think she did,=_

_=What do you mean?= _

_=She and I spoke with our Sparks,= _

_=Did she wake up?=_

_=She was right by my helm when I on-lined,= _The two stiffened._ =I recognized her Spark pattern, she…She told me that my brother was coming,=_

_=Sunstreaker…=_ Prime bowed his helm thoughtfully, his optics catching his servo. _=Sideswipe, what's in your servo?=_ Sheepishness, worry, curiosity, happiness, and content was flickered. Fingers uncurled partly, to reveal a sleepily-blinking Sage. Seeing her brother, she smiled shyly.

"Orion," her voice was rough and raspy, husky and dry, but he recognized it instantly.

"Little Spark," large servos scooped her up, holding her up to nuzzle her gently. Greeting her brother, Sage hummed happily, then coughed, grasping her throat.

"Hold still!" Ratchet yanked one arm down, scanning her.

"Sage! Oh sweetie!" Judy ran over, hopping in place, as though she'd be able to see with a few more inches.

_=You shouldn't have taken her from Medbay!=_ Ratchet scolded, prodding her gently. She accepted his poking and prodding, curling into her brother's chassis.

"Bree? God Bree! Don't scare us like that!" Sam fretted. Mikaela carried Terabyte over, SureShot following. The other Younglings crowded around, but kept a distance. Sage smiled shyly, ducking her head. She was loved.

- Until All Are One -

Ruby optics narrowed, human brown eyes stared resolutely back. The others wordlessly stood aside, not voicing their own opinions on the matter at hand. The situation between them would have to be worked out between the Cybertronian Guardian and the human Major. "Ratchet's on my side."

"Negative, he's stated his opinion and agreed with my conditions."

"That was before, the situation is different now."

"Not in my optics fleshling."

"This is for the benefit of the soldiers, and other humans. We can't have a Cybertronian translator _who cannot talk_."

"Find someone else."

"There is no one else who is allowed to know about you guys, I've gone over this already."

"Anyone but him."

"There is no one else."

"I refuse."

"It isn't your decision, it is Prime's, and he's already agreed with me, reluctantly, but he did."

"His decision is flawed."

_=Barricade!=_

_=You're letting your programming interfere with your logic,=_

_=Slag right I am!=_ One pede stamped down, cracking the pavement.

"You're repairing that you know, and PLEASE speak English!"

"I don't give a frag! That male human will not get within ten meters of my Ward and that's final!"

"He's the only one on base who knows sign language! He's the only one who can translate for Sage, since Ratchet's orders are for her to not talk! Her throat needs to heal, Barricade; Ratchet said if she overuses her voice, she might lose it permanently!" Silence. Glowering ruby optics. Firm brown eyes.

"Fine, Lennox. I shall allow this, only until she's fully healed, OR until he proves his incompetence. Whichever comes first,"

"Fine, I'll go inform Jake Wells."

- Until All Are One -

The Cons instantly knew something was off, and quickly informed the oblivious others. The moment they spotted Jake meeting with Sage, they saw a knowing look in the male's eyes. The tension in their Little One's body language, the way her eyes shifted to the ground and to the left; indicated the two were communicating something very important, and something very, very bad. Without a verbal word, the two turned, heading into the open warehouse/hangar where the Bots and Cons watched over the base. Optics scrutinized the signals they made, both with their hands, and their faces. They were polar opposites. Sage's face was perfectly smooth, her lips sealed tight, her signing fluid and flawless, and her eyes focused only on Jake's face. Jake's face was contorted in thought and confusion, his lips mouthing the words, his signing stabbing and hesitating, while his eyes focused on her hands. A quick check on the Internet confirmed it. Jake didn't use signing often, and he disregarded polite niceties. It was considered extremely rude to watch one's hands, instead of one's face, when speaking in sign.

- Until All Are One -

"Little Spark," kind blue optics flickered from the petite girl, to the trying soldier. "Do you know who attacked you?" Sage blinked her golden eyes slowly, shaking her head slightly, and signing to Jake. He frowned briefly, until she signed again, slower.

"She doesn't know who it was,"

"Can you describe the attacker?" Slow signing, hesitation. Prime flicked his energy field out, brushing against his sister's. Her field, very small and delicate compared to his, reflected fear, confusion, pain, and dread.

"She can't," Confusion flickered across Jake's face, which confirmed his own truthfulness. He couldn't quite describe what she had just signed.

"Was it human?" the growl came from her Guardian, who glared viciously at the soldier. Jake's attention was focused on her, but he could feel the scorching look on his back. The frown deepened, fury flashing across his handsome face.

"No, it wasn't." Silence.

_=A Cybertronian attacked her? How? Who?=_

_=It wasn't any of us, she'd have recognized them,=_

_=So some new Bot or Con snuck on base, trying to kill her?=_

_=Somet'ing's missin',= _all optics flickered to Blackout, who was scowling in thought. The Con was watching the two closely, seeing Jake signing rapidly and sloppily. Sage was signing back, but reluctantly, and defensively. "Wha' are ya two talkin' 'bout ova dere?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Jake bit out, glaring at the withering girl. Sage rubbed her arm, bowing her head slightly, not meeting anyone's eyes or optics. The defensive stance she'd taken caught all of their attention.

"Wells," Will nearly growled.

"It's nothing," he insisted, but looked reluctant. "Just something between us, that happened a long time ago." Will frowned, but dropped the subject, especially when Sage looked at him pleadingly. He made a mental note to find out about it however. Apparently Sage was keeping secrets, by the way Jake was watching her like a hawk, he had a pretty good idea that something similar might have happened before. Keeping his suspicions to himself, he glanced over to see Epps nodding slightly to him. Epps had caught the silent communication as well. Their communication was observed by the helicopter-disguised Con, who was trying to put the pieces together as well.

"I guess we're done here then," Epps spoke up, seeing the tension gathering. No doubt the Bots and Cons were worried now, if a strange unknown Cybertronian had managed to sneak on base and attack one of their own, he'd be worried too. The soldier blinked, surprised at himself. 'Why would I think she was one of them instead of one of us? I'm worried too, about her, but nowhere near as badly as the Bots.' He silently mused to himself as he, Will, and Jake left. It was silent in the room, everyone contemplating the little amount of information they'd gathered. Blackout was the first to shift, scooping the surprised teen up in his claws, and heading out the room. Ignoring the questioning pings and calls, the annoyed front-liner carried her outside, hopping absently over a jeep that was moving too slowly for him, not registering the surprised squawks from the soldiers. Sage tentatively tapped his armor, cringing when his optics flashed down at her.

"What?" she curled up, face hidden, at the annoyed tone. "Ah'm not angry wit' ya," he vented, then set her down. Stepping back, she watched as he shifted, then opened his pilot's door. Climbing in, ignoring the yelps of surprise from the humans, she strapped in as he took off. They didn't go far, only circled the base a few times, waiting for air clearance. Receiving it, and pinging the location Blackout had decided to take her to Prime, the two were quickly flying out into the desert. Perhaps two or three miles out in the desert, the Con landed behind a pile of boulders that hid them from view. Climbing back out, Sage watched as he shifted back to bipedal mode, settling down against the boulders and leaning back. Before she could move or say anything, he picked her up and set her on a shaded piece of his armor, where a human's stomach would be. Sitting down, she lightly petted the servo that was cupped around her back, providing her some support as well as more shade.

"Ah'm not angry wit' ya," he repeated, frowning. "Ah'm worried, slag it. Yer Cader's Ward! Prac'ically 'is Sparklin'! He'd rip 'is own Spark out ra'er let anyt'ing happen ta ya!" his armor bristled but settled down partly, still uneasy. Sage bowed her head, helpless to express her regret and shame. It didn't help when she remembered what Jake had said to her either.

-Flashback-

Sage warily stepped forward to greet Jake, her posture stiff and formal. Recognizing the look on his face, she flinched and glanced down to the left, her telltale sign of reluctance. Raising her eyes back up to him, she silently waited. –What happened?-

-An attack,-

-When?-

-Last night,-

-Haven't you told them?-

-Can't, Ratchet's orders,- she lightly tugged on her shirt, flashing the faint bruising to his probing eyes. She flinched again when his face twisted in rage.

-Who? I'll kill them!-

-No one,- He froze, looking at her in disbelief, which turned quickly to irritation.

-Come on,- she obediently followed him to the hangar, where her brother, Ratchet, Barricade, Blackout, and Bonecrusher waited. Despite them looking up and learning sign language in less than five minutes, protocol dictated she have an outside translator, which meant Jake was a necessary part of this debriefing. She looked around at her new family, and felt fear flood her very being. She didn't want to lose them, and if Jake blabbed about the previous incident, she felt they would abandon her, just like her parents did.

-Please don't tell them about it!- she pleaded, seeing his determination. She spotted the moment of hesitation, and guiltily took advantage of it. –Don't tell them, and I'll give you my answer,- she lightly tugged on her dad's chain, despite the engagement ring no longer being on it. Jake didn't know that she had taken it off, nor did he know that she would return the ring. It felt the best time, since their conversation would be private, unless Jake decided to mention it to his buddies. She knew the Bots and Cons would be thrilled with her decision, and would remain silent about it if she asked them to. His eyes flicked to the visible chain, a smile spreading across his face. Seeing his delight, she schooled her face into a reassuring look, despite knowing their friendship would be ruined.

-Alright, I won't-

-Promise!- There were two things she liked about Jake: he refused to ever hit a woman, and he always kept his promises.

-Alright, I promise I won't tell them.- The two climbed up the elevated platform that they were using as a prototype. Once they got the designs and other issues out of the way, more of the platforms would be built for communication consoles, so the technicians didn't have to crane their necks and the Bots wouldn't need to kneel down so low. It had been a simple off-hand comment Ironhide had made, which had caused a whole roomful of humans to stop and gape at him: "I wasn't Created ten eons ago you slagger!" Which was then upped by, surprisingly, Bonecrusher's comment: "Nah, you were Created before the universe had actually settled into different systems, even us Cons know you're ancient even by OUR standards." Needless to say, Ironhide sulked the rest of the day, especially since he had looked to Ratchet and Prime for their help in his defense, and found them actually agreeing with the Con. Prime ended up having to make an order specifically for his weapons specialist: No blowing up anyone who mentions the Comment.

Once everyone had settled, and Will and Epps had joined them, they began the debrief. Sage looked to the side, unable to look her brother in the optic. She could vaguely sense his energy field, having become partially aware of the invisible energy surrounding all of the Bots and Cons, and could tell he was worried. "Little Spark, do you know who attacked you?" Sage blinked her golden eyes slowly, shaking her head slightly, and signing to Jake.

–I don't know who it was,- She realized she'd signed too fast, not paying much attention, when she saw his frown.

"She doesn't know who it was,"

"Can you describe the attacker?" Slowly signing, showing her hesitation. She felt Orion flick his energy field out, brushing against her own. Her field, very small and delicate compared to his, reflected her fear, confusion, pain, and dread. Remembering the attack was painful, and brought her abandonment fears up to the forefront of her mind.

-I don't know how to, his frame was old-style, but I couldn't really focus on him. He terrified me.-

"She can't," Confusion flickered across Jake's face, which confirmed his own truthfulness. He couldn't quite describe what she had just signed.

"Was it human?" the growl came from her Guardian, she saw him glare at Jake, as though it were his fault. Jake was focused on her though; she didn't even need to sign, since he remembered from their walk up. The frown deepened, fury flashing across his handsome face.

"No, it wasn't." Silence.

"####$$$$$$ ***#))$*$&#&!" the four humans looked up at the Cybertronian voices overlapping each other.

"*^&$(#)*%&#(*&$(."

"#*$()(*($&$&$&*())."

"&$*#&$()." Jake flicked his hands, catching her attention.

-Haven't you told them about your past?-

-No, and you won't either! You promised!-

-I promised not to tell them about the Incident! Have you told them anything?-

-No,-

-Then how can you trust them? They don't know you at all do they?-

-I, I do trust them! But, I can't, not with that, they're too busy…-

-Bullshit!- Neither of them noticed they were being observed.

"Wha' are ya two talkin' 'bout ova dere?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Jake bit out, glaring. Sage rubbed her arm, bowing her head slightly, not meeting anyone's eyes or optics. The automatic defensive stance she'd taken caught all of their attention, despite her desire for the conversation to be smoothed over. She wished desperately for the ground to swallow her up, even if she knew her brother and Guardian would end up running around the planet looking for her.

"Wells," Will nearly growled, she peeked and saw both the soldiers looked _pissed_.

"It's nothing," he insisted, but looked reluctant. "Just something between us, that happened a long time ago." Will frowned, but he thankfully dropped the subject when she sent a pleading look at him.

"I guess we're done here then," Epps spoke up, allowing her to relax a bit. Watching the three humans leave, she shamefully stared down at the platform floor. She squeaked, like a mouse, when she felt a servo pick her up suddenly.

- End Flashback-

Sage pondered the many ways everything could come crashing down, and shuddered at the many scenarios she came up with. She felt Blackout pet her head, and for a moment, felt like a pet mouse or hamster, or even a gerbil. Getting a mental image of humans in tanks, being fussed over like pets by the Cybertronians, she snorted. At the poke from Blackout, she described/signed the image, and watched his optics dim, before flaring as he began laughing. After several moments, he calmed down, then grinned evilly.

"Ah wanna see dere face-plates when Ah show dem dat image, so guess we'll hafta wait till we done 'ere, unda'stood?"

-Yes sir!- she saluted. He grinned again, but it turned sly after a second. -What?-

"Ahm'a gonna call ya Mouse,"

-Why?-

"Cause, ever'time one o' us picks ya up, ya squeak like one o' dem rodents, by da way, ya know da base's infected wit' dem right?"

-Infested, not infected,- she corrected automatically, reeling at his proclamation.

"Same difference," he waved it off, obviously having surfed the Web lately.

-Won't Cade get mad?-

"Why wo-" his optics widened, "O'…" after a moment he burst out laughing again. "He ran ova a mouse! Ah'd forgotten! Mission! Hahahaha!" She squeaked once again, feeling his servo flatten her to his chassis as he rolled over, tilting her precariously. Giggling, unfortunately, made her throat hurt, and she understood Bee's annoyed discomfort. Protected from his rolling, she winced when she noted sand had slid under his armor. Blinking, an idea formed in her mind. Once he'd recovered from a much needed laughing fit, she signed her question.

-Does sand hurt you when it gets under your armor?-

"No' usually, if it gets inta sensi'ive areas, it'd ge' annoyin' but no' usually painful. Unless it wet," he shivered, groaning. "If it wet, slag does it HURT, compac's inta ALL da systems, and can't get it out, need a medic ta do it," he trembled, then blinked up at her, lying on his back with her on his chest. She looked thoughtful, tapping her chin.

-How about washing?-

"Eh?"

-You know, taking a shower? A bath? Cleaning yourself?-

"O', well, sur'ace cleanin' is good, some'imes need help doh, wit' outta reach areas," he pondered, "Deep cleanin' is more personal, not usually done wit' comrades, but lotsa fun wit' yer bondeds!" he grinned, obviously remembering several fond memories.

-You look rather happy,- she noted, hiding a smile.

"Ah am, mmm mmm mmm! Dose mechs gots skills, always care'ul ta get me blades,"

-Cade's servos are good at that,-

"ooh, his are da best…" he suddenly realized what he'd said, "Uh, ya didn't hear dat from meh,"

-Should I be worried, you screwing with my Guardian?- she teased, grinning. Blackout looked _flustered!_ She didn't know _how_ he managed it, but he did.

"Now, ya Youngling, yer too young ta be askin' 'bout t'ings like dat!" he looked horrified.

-I'm an adult here, over eighteen, and I want to know if I need to spend time with Orion, so YOU two can have some alone time,- she replied sweetly.

"Yer…but..Ah…um…"She managed to make him stutter! She couldn't believe it! "Dat's IT! Conva'sa'ions OVA!" he lurched up, earning himself a startled squeak ("Mouse!") and LEAPED into the air, transforming around her. ("Tell Caders and Ah won't get ta 'screw' 'im fer an orn!") Despite the burning, she couldn't help giggling all the way back to base, and then collapsed to the floor at the sight of her Guardian. Barricade looked at his Ward, then at the wary Blackout. Frenzy skittered forward, prodded her warily, then blinked his optics.

"You-ou-BROKE-her-er!"

- Until All Are One -

Chapter four is now complete, and I'm dead tired. Hope ya guys are enjoying the story so far!

**Chapter Terms:**

**Little One =** a term of endearment to a Youngling that isn't one's own. Referred normally between friends describing one's younger sibling, or a friend's sparkling or youngling.

**Mentor = **Any Bot or Con who takes in a student, equivalent of a student calling their teacher 'Master' or 'Sensei'

**Warrior = **A specific type of front-liner, dealing damage in fluid strikes or shots. Is considered a specialized class, usually Warriors are simply combatants, rarely do they specialize in other fields of interest. Sunstreaker is a rare Warrior, since he also is a famous artist.

**Little Spark =** term of endearment that portrays deep affection. Usually only used from a Creator to their own Sparklings and Younglings. However, can also be used between extremely close siblings, example: an older sibling to a younger sibling.

Optimus is the only one who can technically call Sage this, and he usually calls her this instead of her name.

**Bonded = **refers to the closest and second most intimate of partners. Only Sparkmates are considered more intimate than Bonded partners, since Sparkmates usually off-line with their mates, while Bondeds rarely do.

Bonding is the preferred method during wars, by higher-ups, so to lose one, means they don't lose several others.

**Orn = **roughly 13 Earth days.

- Until All Are One -

So I am curious as to how many people read my translations on the bottom, and I've found out something disheartening yet uplifting.

Few people are leaving reviews, yet I've received a LOT of emails about story favs, author favs, and alerts.


	5. Hellfire's Reappearance, and Aftermath

Oh my sweet Primus! Who saw Dark of the Moon? I LOVED IT! Except for one part, I can't believe Bay pulled the same stunt! I wanna lynch him!

Anyway, I saw the midnight showing, Tuesday night/Wednesday morning, and just might go see it again. It was so crowded, I couldn't hear some of the new Bots' names, but Primus Above I loved it! While watching it I was: Oooh I know what to do for the story now! Much love and inspiration! My home city got destroyed but hey, that's the price for inspiration, loves!

Okay, done with that, on with the story!

Thanks a bunch to DemontaDark for helping me with ideas! She's the proud owner of Jake's buddies: Chris and Joe!

Warnings: POTTY MOUTHS MAJOR IN THIS STORY!

Chapter Warnings: Obvious declaration of mech/mech relationship

Disclaimer: Primus I want to own them so bad, but it'll never happen. I only own Sage and her crazy side of the family.

- Until All Are One -

Chapter Five: Hellfire's Reappearance, and the Aftermath

- Until All Are One -

_Previously:_

_-Should I be worried, you screwing with my Guardian?-_ she teased, grinning. Blackout looked _flustered!_ She didn't know _how_ he managed it, but he did.

"Now, ya Youngling, yer too young ta be askin' 'bout t'ings like dat!" he looked horrified.

_-I'm an adult here, over eighteen, and I want to know if I need to spend time with Orion, so YOU two can have some alone time,-_ she replied sweetly.

"Yer…but..Ah…um…"She managed to make him stutter! She couldn't believe it! "Dat's IT! Conva'sa'ions OVA!" he lurched up, earning himself a startled squeak ("Mouse!") and LEAPED into the air, transforming around her. ("Tell Caders and Ah won't get ta 'screw' 'im fer an orn!") Despite the burning, she couldn't help giggling all the way back to base, and then collapsed to the floor at the sight of her Guardian. Barricade looked at his Ward, then at the wary Blackout. Frenzy skittered forward, prodded her warily, then blinked his optics.

"You-ou-BROKE-her-er!"

- Until All Are One -

His optics widened and he trembled, "Why-why-you-BREAK-her?" The unhappy Cassetticon let loose with the most adorable kicked-puppy look Sage had ever seen. Having grown up with Sam, she was proud to admit that puppy-eyes did NOT work on her, but she absolutely melted at Frenzy's. Standing up, she hugged and petted him, not seeing the smug look on his face-plates the other two Cons were fully exposed to. At the twin growls, she shot a glare at the two sulking Cons, and freed her hands momentarily to sign a smart-aleck reply, then happily re-glomped the sniggering Cassetticon.

"WHAT THE SLAG HAVING YOU BEEN TELLING MY WARD!" Barricade roared, turning on his Bonded. Shooting a poisonous look at her, he stepped warily back.

"Now wai' a klik Caders! She guessed and Ah had nut'in' ta do wit' it!"

"Nothing to do with it my AFT! You-"

"What. The. Hell?" They turned to see Jake and his two buddies standing there. Jake was pale, as well as turning slightly green, while the other two were looking confused.

-Jake, don't!-

"What the hell do you mean, they're screwing each other?" he blurted out, staring aghast at the two Cons.

"Screwing each other?" Joe and Chris repeated, gaping.

"Oh-oh-shit!"

"Slag right," Barricade stepped forward, one pede coming between Sage and Frenzy, and the three soldiers. His ruby optics glinted maliciously at them. "You are not to inform anyone else about such information,"

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Joe snarled. "I ain't fighting alongside no fags! Definitely ain't no robot fags!"

"Dude, how is that even possible?" Chris muttered, looking thoughtful. None of them saw the way Barricade's optics dimmed, before brightening into a dark fury. His optics darkened until they were almost black, as he crouched down snarling.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Us!" the three jumped back, automatically reaching for their weapons.

_=Barricade! Stand DOWN!=_

_=What the SLAG is going on!=_

_=Caders, stop!=_

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Will, having been contacted by Frenzy, had jumped into the nearest vehicle and floored it to the confrontation. Blackout, sensing something was about to go bad, had commed Prime, who had shown up along with Ironhide. The two Bots tackled the enraged Hunter just as he pounced, sending all three to the ground. Luckily, they landed on the other side of the humans, and rolled along the asphalt runways. The resounding earthquake of three Mature Sparked frames hitting the ground alerted the surrounding personnel that something was going on. The running soldiers alerted a dozing Jazz, who then commed Ratchet, who then commed Bonecrusher and Sideswipe. Soldiers alerted technicians, who alerted their supervisors, who alerted air control, who were amusedly watching the three brawling across the quickly clearing runways. (Grapevines, gotta love em.) Unfortunately for the soldiers, they quickly realized why Sage had warned them AGAINST pissing any of them off.

Prime grabbed an arm, unprepared for the hydraulic-empowered limb to wrench him off his pedes, flipping him over a shoulder and creating another crater in the new asphalt. Ironhide, one arm grasped around the mid-torso, attempted to knock one leg over; only to end up spinning on his back, his legs wrapping around one of his target's, while his other arm managed to pin the flailing claw before it dug its way into his side. Standing again, Prime gripped the snarling Hunter's helm in a Nelson maneuver, unaware of the human technique, and pinned the free leg between his own, pulling his helm back and forcing the remaining clawed servo to clutch his gauntlet. Snarling incomprehensively, Barricade struggled and bucked, before with a hissing whine, went limp. Ratchet, scowling down at the Hunter, removed his injector and stepped back. Warily, the two Bots released his still growling frame, but were relieved to note he only seemed able to glare and snarl.

"What the fuck man!" Epps roared, jumping nimbly out of a moving Jeep, despite the driver's startled yelp. The two Bots looked almost embarrassed, until they spotted the other Con. The humans whipped around at the startled yelps, to see Blackout scowling, having scruffed the three soldiers who caused Barricade's berserker programming to activate. The three were struggling from where he held them by their vests, pinched lightly between his fingers. The furious expression on the normal easy-going mech, made the remaining soldiers quickly remember that he was in fact a Con. His anger also reminded Prime and Ironhide what faction he belonged to as well.

"You t'ree Youn'lin's, are comin' inside wit' us!" his soft deadly whisper was more frightening than Barricade's predatory lunge, and caused Jake and his buddies to freeze and hang limply from the Con's servos. Ruby optics flicked over to the downed Hunter and he snorted. "Barricade, ge' yer af' up and ge' ova 'ere NOW!" Seconds later, the previously growling Hunter wobbled to his pedes. All noted that he looked hesitant to approach the pissed front-liner, and only did so to scoop his Ward and Frenzy up, holding them to his chassis as though using a shield.

_=Blackout…=_

"Don' even t'ink 'bout it!" Barricade flinched back, looking apologetic. "GO!"

"Yes Blackout," and he meekly crept into the hangar. Ruby optics, darkened to a blood-red, roved over the rest of them. Scowling, he pointed his free servo at the three Bots, and jerked his helm to the hangar. Reluctantly, they did as he said, eying the three humans with suspicion and worry. His optics landed on Will and Epps, who looked about to step back, but didn't. Stepping over to them, he surprised them when he crouched down and held his servo down in invitation. Taking it, they climbed on, tense, before relaxing when he simply stood up again, bringing them close to his chassis, and curling his clawed fingers carefully around them. Scowling at the rest of the dumbstruck humans, he wavered a moment.

"Ya'all gots duties ta attend ta don' ya! Ge' ta work!" Will and Epps sniggered, never seeing their soldiers move so fast to clear the runways. Blackout glanced around again, noted the damages, and abruptly turned, walking into the hangar. Thankfully, everyone seemed to get the hint to go underground, so he simply locked the hangar and stepped into the elevator. For some, the silence was very intimidating, others, it was surprisingly relaxing. The three idiots kept their mouths shut, realizing they were in enough trouble, despite seeing the highly advanced tech in the underground part of base. Blackout carried his passengers, and victims, down the hall into the largest hangar, where all the mechs recharged together. A platform had been brought in, where Blackout deposited Will and Epps gently, as well as a boxcar that was missing the top metal sheet. Lifting the three soldiers and dropping them in, he dropped them only a foot from the floor, but enjoyed them falling on their asses from the suddenness.

"What happened?" Prime asked wearily, rubbing around his optics. Ratchet silently reached up and began welding a crack in one of his armor plates, Barricade knew how to take his opponents down, but he wasn't a match for the two larger Bots.

"We was havin' a nice lil' chat, wasn't we?" Blackout asked, scowling at the Hunter. Barricade growled faintly, but nodded in agreement. "Was teasin' each o'der 'til dose _humans_ 'cided ta eavesdrop," Will and Epps noted the aggravated emphasis on their species, but wisely didn't take it personal. "Den dey 'eard somet'ing ra'er personal, dey 'cided ta place dere _human_ perceptions on us, and insulted us."

"Which caused Barricade's berserker programming to activate," Bonecrusher finished, nodding stoically, his arms crossing over his chassis.

"Berserker programming?" Will asked, blinking.

"It's a rare programming glitch," Ratchet muttered, moving on to Ironhide. "Front-liners, Warriors, and rarely Guardians, sometimes develop it. When something irritates their protective programming, or something activates it beyond their mental processing control, they go into a berserker rage. The rage doesn't end until either the cause is permanently destroyed, or, the most common way: the Mech falls into stasis or is destroyed himself."

"Wait, you mean…" Will and Epps exchanged looks.

"Very rarely does the rage end after the cause is destroyed, which is why Megatron didn't have it installed in all his troops."

"You can't recognize friend or foe, sometimes not even one of your Bonded. All you desire is to destroy everything." Ironhide growled; flexing the cannon Ratchet wasn't working on.

"Can't you, remove it?" they looked over at the scowling Hunter. Ratchet shook his helm negatively, venting hard.

"It won't happen again," Barricade hissed.

"What activated it?" Prime asked, sternly.

"They insulted my Bonded," the Hunter growled, feeling Sage hug his chassis. The Bots jerked, looking at him in surprise.

"Is dat so strange?" Blackout asked, raising an optical ridge, "Dey called us fags, what's a fag by da way?" he asked the two gaping soldiers.

"Look it up,"

"No t'anks, Ah've got two humans 'ere ta tell meh,"

"It's an insult," Will interrupted the lovers' spat. "It's an insult for homosexuals,"

"Homosexuals?" the soldiers looked stunned at the confused Mechs. All their optics dimmed as they searched the Web, before brightening in surprise and shock.

"It is not natural for them?" Prime was in disbelief

"No, apparently femmes outnumber their mechs," Ratchet looked thoughtful.

"What a strange planet," Sideswipe mused.

"It doesn't matter," Ironhide shook his helm, though he looked baffled, "We're not human, OBVIOUSLY, so their views on ho-mo-sex-ual-ity, doesn't integrate with us,"

"Wait, you guys don't believe in…" Epps trailed off at the negative helm shakes.

"On Cybertron, what you would call femmes, they were far outnumbered by us mechs," Prime started.

"There are no distinctive genders between us," Ratchet interrupted, scowling at the Prime. The tall mech raised his servos up, allowing the medic to explain. "We are robotic organisms; we do not reproduce like you organics,"

"Oh god, please don't give us the Autobot version of The Talk," Epps yelped. Will blanched, looking about to run. They faintly heard the whimpers from inside the boxcar, but ignored them.

"Stop interrupting me," Ratchet pulled out his wrench, smacking it into his other servo. They gulped but remained silent. "As I was saying, _and no I'm not giving you The Talk_, there are no genders between us. There is a slight difference in Sparks however, that we refer to. Femme Sparks are more potent, and more energy efficient, therefore they are more able to Bud and sustain a Sparkling, an infant. HOWEVER, Mech Sparks, while NOT as potent or as energy efficient, CAN and HAVE Budded and sustained Sparklings for longer than Earth has had _intelligent life._ That is the only reason we are referred to as Mechs," he waved to the present grouping. "We CAN reproduce if we wanted to, without a Femme; however, they have an easier time than we would. As to what Prime was saying: Mechs outnumber Femmes nearly eight-hundred to one," Epps whistled lowly, "exactly, it is more common to see Mechs together, than to see a Mech and Femme. Now, some of us," he pointed to Ironhide, Prime, and himself, "have been with femmes, or actually are Bonded to femmes," he looked them over critically, "let me tell you, they are EXACTLY like any mech partner, we do not have robotic phalli and robotic vaginas," Sage snorted, giggling, despite the looks she got from her Guardian and brother. Ratchet wisely ignored her. "And no, I will not go into specifics about interfacing, it is however, just as pleasurable to us, as sex is for your kind. In certain aspects of it, it is also used in reproduction, but I will _not go into those details with you!_"

"Yes sir," both agreed, nodding.

"Now, as for you three," Ratchet turned his Glare of Doom on the gaping three, "You cannot place your views on us, simply because we're _not human_. Also, as you've unwittingly stumbled on something you didn't need to know and in fact is highly personal, it is recommended you do not speak of it, since you'll simply misconstrue it. If I find out you three did speak," the unholy glint in his optics made even Bonecrusher step back, "I guarantee you will find it most unpleasant, the remaining time in your service here." They gulped. "Do I make myself clear?" They nodded shakily, muttering. "I require verbal confirmation, and visual contact. _Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?_"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good," he reached in and picked them up, semi-gently, and carried them out the room. "I'll return after I deposit these three _Sparklings_ outside."

"Wait," he paused, glancing over. Barricade scowled down, his optics flickering to his Ward, who was signing something. Ratchet apparently caught what she was saying, and scowled as well. Plucking Jake from the other two, he set him down and prodded him over to the others. "Fine, I'll return shortly," he stared hard at her, "Don't aggravate your throat anymore, Sparkling, or else," she smiled and meekly signed a 'Yes, Ratchet' to him. After several moments of her looking up at her Guardian, and him scowling down, he reluctantly set her on the ground with care. She beckoned to Jake, her carefree and happy expression turning ice-cold, as they stepped over to one side of the hangar. She turned back to the curiously watching mechs once she felt they were far enough away.

-Privacy please,- she signed, looking pleading.

"Alright Little Spark," Prime nodded, "However, if he upsets you, we will intervene,"

_-Alright Orion,-_ she turned to Jake, so she was facing the mechs and he was facing her. A frown flickered onto her face, her molten-gold eyes turning cold. _–What was that?-_

_-You honestly can't be defending those things!-_ Jake couldn't believe it.

_-They have been more understanding than most HUMANS I've dealt with, including you!-_

_-Sage, those things are only weapons of war, we can't even tell if they really ARE alive! Now we find out they're fags too!-_

_-You weren't listening to Ratchet! You can't label them as though they're human, when they AREN'T!-_

_-Of course they aren't human! But how do you feel, that they as males, can reproduce? They're robots! All they have to do is build more of them! They DON'T reproduce! They can be factory made on an assembly line! Not only that, they seem to think they can keep you isolated from us, like they OWN you or something! Are you their pet? The large one, Prime, claimed to have jurisdiction over you, like you're his property or something! I know perfectly well how much you hate when people do stuff over your head like that! How do you feel about your precious robot friends now? Do you even know ANYTHING about them? You're supposed to be learning about them, are you learning about their supposed history and cultures? They're ROBOTS! They can't HAVE a history or culture!-_ he paused, furiously staring at her composed stance.

_-Are you done?-_ She had remained silent during his ranting lecture, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on one leg, head tilted slightly. Her face was perfectly expressionless, but her eyes revealed her hidden emotions. Jake, knowing what to look for, was both pleased and terrified. Her honey-colored eyes, he HAD noticed they were gold when around the mechs, had reverted to her natural color, but he could see the darkening ring of scarlet that indicated she was close to breaking. Neither of the humans noticed when Ratchet came in, looking over in curiosity. His frame stiffened, his sensors flicking warnings, but before he could interfere, Prime stopped him.

_-Do they even know you?-_ her rage faded slightly, staring hard into Jake's face. His face betrayed his apprehension, but he kept pressing, knowing what questions would torment her_. –They don't know you, not the way I do. I know about the bad things, have you even hinted about it to them? Your precious friends? I doubt it,-_ he snorted, leaning closer. She took a slight wary step back, fear flickering over her face. _–They don't know you, so they really can't be your friends, can they? You don't have the balls to tell them, that you're not some innocent little human girl. That you consider yourself a monster.-_

_-Stop it!-_

_-No, because I know you, better than they do. I've SEEN what you're capable of! The Incident, remember? When you went absolutely insane? I still remember cleaning that up! I still remember bringing you back to my home, you were in shock, but quite aware, you told me so yourself. I'm the one, who cleaned all the blood off you, who told the police, and DEFENDED you. Do they know about that side of you?-_

_-Stop it Jake, I mean it!-_ the scarlet growing in her eyes flickered the warning, but he didn't heed it.

_-I'm not going to stop! They aren't your friends Sage! They DON'T KNOW YOU!-_

"Stop it Jake!" her raspy voice was barely audible, but everyone knew she meant to scream. She clutched her throat, glaring at Jake, her bangs covering her eyes. Jake flinched when they felt the footsteps start approaching.

_-Tell them then! If they are your friends, tell them!-_ She shifted, brushing past him. Jake felt the footsteps pause, but his own anger overrode his common sense. He whirled around, glaring at the petite girl. "So is that how it's going to be?" he demanded, aggressively striding forward. "You're going to abandon your own kind? Side with those things?" He was unprepared for her to twirl around, her eyes locking with his. And he froze in terror. Mentally, he realized he'd pushed too far, when his mind connected the pieces. The scarlet eyes staring resolutely back at him, were terrifyingly familiar, but did not match the ones watching from the other side of the room. The eyes staring at him were like a predator, trying to decide which part to devour first, knowing there was no escape for its prey.

"Little Spark!" everyone jumped. Prime's voice was stern, demanding, but also held a tint of fear and worry.

"I'm fine Orion," she rasped, not removing her eyes from Jake's. Her stance shifted, to the alarm of the watching mechs, who only now realized something was very wrong.

"Stand down!" his powerful voice made the others freeze minutely, but she simply shrugged it off. Her stance made the Cons back away, having witnessed the familiar aggressive position for many vorns.

"No," her simple reply stunned everyone, Will and Epps belatedly reaching for their guns.

"Ward," Barricade hissed, reaching through their Link, only to draw back in fear. The energy he could sense filling her, was far too familiar.

"That's enough Sparkling! Stand down!" Ratchet dodged Prime's grasp, stepping directly behind the girl. "Deactivate your Decepticon programming, NOW!" he ordered, while grabbing Jake's frozen form. The others jerked, flinching, their optics widening. Will and Epps gaped, unable to understand, let alone reply.

"He's threatening my family! I won't allow it!" her voice, weak and raspy before, seemed stronger now, and she turned her raging scarlet optics to the human in his servo, unwittingly revealing them to the other mechs.

"Are you going to kill me Sage?" Jake's voice was calm, stoic. Her scarlet optics flickered. "Like you killed than scientist?" Alarm flickered across the mechs' faceplates, but the Cons exchanged brief looks, understanding clicking into place.

"He hurt my family," she repeated, numbly, staring defiantly at the human, "He hurt my Brother," Prime stiffened. "He tried to hurt me,"

"Self-defense, I understand," Jake looked down coolly, his own fury rekindling. "Did you have to dismember him?" A slow smirk tilted her lips, as her head tilted, dark scarlet optics flickering in pleased amusement.

"I warned him, he didn't listen," her voice drifted, becoming softer, pain flickering across her face. "Besides," a grin flicked into existence, "Mom's killed two or three scientists in my defense,"

"That was different," Jake back-stepped, "She's a government agent, with a license to kill, and they were going to torture you,"

"And he wasn't?" she frowned, blinking, her optics fading to violet edged in gold.

"He was just…"

"Going to torture me, find out why my Brother's stats jumped every time I came near or got hurt," her optics flickered again, "He told me he would enjoy every minute of my pain, that a _freak_ like me deserved it," a disgusted look flickered over her face, "you don't know _half_ of what he threatened me with, why do you think I haven't even _hugged you_, my _fiancée?_" he stiffened. The mechs didn't understand, but the humans did, and they did not like what they were finding out. "Put him down Ratchet, I'm not going to kill him,"

"I doubt that, your Decepticon programming is still active," he groaned softly, scanning her, but his frame relaxed, to the shock of everyone else. "And I TOLD you Sparkling, not to use your voice, your repair nanites are in overdrive now,"

"So?"

"So, I thought you wanted them not to know, and not to worry? Or are you too angry and controlled by your protocols that you don't care?" She tilted her head slightly, still watching Jake, before shrugging.

"I don't give a damn right now, put him down."

"Not unless you swear you won't harm him, I would hate to have to put you in the brig."

"I won't inflict bodily harm on him,"

"For some reason that doesn't comfort me," he muttered, before hesitantly placing the male down. Not several feet above her head now, Jake backed warily away from her, who was still eying him savagely.

"Jake,"

"Sage," She reached into her pocket, enjoying his flinch of surprise, and pulled something small and hidden from it.

"Don't EVER insult them again," she warned, tossing the object at him. He barely caught it, too wary to look away. "And don't ever talk to me again," Her optics flickered with her promise of pain, before fading back into gold. She strode past him, and allowed Ratchet to scoop her up, curling into his chassis. Jake looked down at his hand, not needing to open it, to know her engagement ring rested on his palm.

-Until All Are One -

Jake had been escorted out by two alarmed soldiers, and told to keep his mouth shut. He did, simply to save face that he'd revealed so much fear to one _petite teenage girl_. Will and Epps, on the other hand, decided to separate and think over the information they'd learned. The mechs, they too decided to contemplate on what had occurred, and were not pleased about it. Ratchet, being the CMO and knowing more about her situation, simply locked her in his Medbay with him and ignored all requests to talk from everyone. Even Prime was denied access to the girl, who had stiffened and become unresponsive once she realized how she acted. Ratchet's constant reassurances, that none of them hated her, did nothing to ease her conviction that they would. She refused to answer the pings across her Links, shutting them down for the first time since they'd formed. Needless to say, none of the mechs were in very good moods.

"It makes sense," Ratchet spoke gently, fitting tools together while she sat glumly nearby, watching him interestedly, but sluggishly. "You are the Sparkling sister of Prime, who was the Sparkling brother to Megatron. You Linked with him first, so it's perfectly logical that you're half Decepticon and half Autobot. Your Decepticon protocols only activate in defense of your family, so you should feel lucky in that."

"Feel lucky? I killed a man, Ratchet, and I enjoyed it. I remember it clearly: I killed a man with my bare hands, when I was sixteen!"

"Self-defense," he replied, rumbling softly. His optics flickered over to her, warm and understanding, "The Cons have trouble with self-control you know," she sat straight, looking at him in surprise, "Why do you think they're so violent, even during peaceful moments?" It was true, Bonecrusher enjoyed sparring with Ironhide and Barricade whenever he could, and though the damage from it was minimal, it was still ruthless. "I will admit, Blackout surprises me, he has more self-control over his protocols than most Cons I've met," he reached over, patting her head gently, "You are just like your brothers, more so Prime than Megatron, but you gained his violent temper instead of Prime's cold anger."

"That's the problem; Megatron lets his anger cloud his judgment, while Orion uses it to increase his own awareness."

"Perhaps, however, you didn't lash out at the human male, when you could have. We all expected you to, after realizing how much you resembled your older brother in those moments."

"Yeah, even the Cons backed away from me," she returned to being glum.

"It was a bit frightening, seeing you take the stance Megatron always did when dressing down ignorant fools," Ratchet chuckled. He tilted her chin up, giving her an understanding look. "You will feel unbalanced while your protocols fight each other, but in the end, they WILL balance out. Primus wouldn't be doing this to you if He didn't believe you could work through it,"

"Doesn't make it easier," she muttered darkly.

"Never said it would," he replied smoothly. "Now, are you going to hide out here for the rest of your life? Or are you going to go talk to your worried brother and Guardian?" She flinched, then looked up at him pleadingly.

"Here with you, you're comfortable around me, don't treat me any different," she paused, looking at him shrewdly, "Why is that?"

"Well," he smiled faintly, "I knew about 'the Incident' as you call it, since I did in fact hack your records," he seemed rather proud of himself in that moment.

"You hacked my records?" she repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, and I'm concerned over your mother's records," he set the finished welding rig down, having modified it to work more precisely, as well as made the full-size welder into a good portable one for his frame size. He turned troubled optics on her, noting she seemed very curious. "Your mother was apparently an orphan, but part of some large group who call themselves Haven. Most information I researched about this 'Haven' is very odd." Sage frowned, silently repeating the name several times.

"I think I've heard of them before,"

"They're a popular group for charity purposes, especially for orphanages and environmental protection agencies. One agency in particular they're mainly supporting is a Native American tribe somewhere in the Arizona reservation, a tribe called Odakotah, supposedly the descendants of the Anasazi tribe."

"That's right, mom often spoke on the phone with someone, what was his name?" she bit her lip, thoughtful, "Anyway, she always donated money to the tribe, and always got these strange little stones in return. But she didn't keep them; instead, she sent them to someone in Haven,"

"The agents are rather annoyed, your mother managed to encrypt a lot of her files in a way that even a Cybertronian would have difficulty." Ratchet mused, a grin flickering across his optics.

"Mom loved puzzles," Sage laughed, Ratchet was pleased to see she had relaxed back into her normal cheerful self. "In fact, she loved designing programming puzzles, we would play the puzzles all the time when I was little." She hummed, basking in the pleasant memories. She didn't notice Ratchet silently unlock the door, letting the two mechs in. They remained in the back, simply enjoying being so close. "We would play this one puzzle a lot, the keys she'd hide in paperwork that had nothing to do with the answer to the puzzle, but since she doodled a lot on all her papers, no one realized she pretty much left her passcodes and encryption keys in plain view. I remember trying to break one code, it took me months to figure it out, but when I did, mom gave me this huge smile and promised…" she trailed off, her eyes darkening slightly, sadly.

"Promised what, Little One?" he asked gently.

"She promised to take me to the reservation; she wanted me to meet someone she loved almost like a mother," she sighed softly. "Mom was adopted by someone who worked for Haven, but who also lived on the reservation. Mom never did tell me who it was, never showed me pictures, it was really odd." A thoughtful look crossed her face. "I remember one time, I picked up the phone and heard someone from the Haven. They asked if Keeper Blake was there, mom was upset that I answered the phone, and told me not to tell anyone what I heard. Then she proceeded to talk to the guy and scolded him." puzzled eyes met puzzled optics.

"Keeper? How odd,"

"Why?"

"A Keeper, at least for Cybertronians, is someone charged to protect an area or secrets. Your mother sounded like she protected a lot of secrets, in fact, this Haven seems like a Keeper Guild,"

"A Keeper Guild?"

"Sort of like an agency, it's the main organization."

"Huh, weird,"

"Perhaps you could look at your mother's files and de-crypt them?"

"I guess," she looked reluctant, before tensing. Looking over her shoulder, she yelped when she saw her brother and Guardiian standing there.

"As much as I enjoy your presence, you cannot hide in here with me forever," Ratchet chuckled, nudging her to their waiting frames.

"Traitor," she grumped, ignoring the chuckles from the three.

"Yes," he agreed, plucking her up and depositing her in a waiting servo. Feeling the reassuring and loving affection through their Link, she huffed before snuggling into her brother's chassis. She felt the metal part slightly, allowing her to squeeze under the heaviest armor plates, to rest against the softer, smaller plates, but the more durable ones. Feeling him rumble his approval and delight at having her so close to him again, she hummed right back. Sensing the twinge of jealousy, she giggled and poured her love and affection over the Link to her Guardian, only slowing the torrent when he huffed and calmed down.

"Let's go Little Spark,"

"Yes, you've missed several lessons," her Guardian grumbled, ignoring the soft laughter directed at him.

- Until All Are One -

Sage felt awkward, which she felt was understandable. She had admitted to one of her darkest secrets, revealed another newer secret, as well as showed off a raging temper she could only have gotten from her oldest Spark Brother, who incidentally was the harbinger of death and destruction, as Sam had called him. All in about fifteen minutes. She had managed to be soothed by her brother and Guardian; they couldn't lie through their Links, and she knew they still cared for her, and didn't view her differently. Well, Barricade admitted to viewing her differently.

"I wondered where that hellfire of yours was, after all you DID slice a main Energon line of mine in defense of your cousin." He had shrugged, eying her. Optimus had blinked and demanded to be told the story; Sage had done so, while Barricade had pouted. Her Guardian ended up having to snatch her away when her brother nearly collapsed, his Spark jolting at the realization _she had attacked Barricade and won._ Now, however, she was sneaking around, avoiding the other mechs, until Sideswipe spotted her and scooped her up. He had gone into the main hangar, held her up, and cheekily hailed her as Hellfire, the insane Spark Sister of Prime and Megatron. The Cons had roared in laughter, agreeing, while the Bots vented and also agreed. He had then proceeded to carry her up to the hangar and settled her on his shoulder, where he, Jazz, and Blackout were playing a game.

"Got any three's?"

"Go fish," Jazz delicately picked up a card from the pile, studied it for a second, then placed it in the neat stack before him.

"Kings?"

"Slagger," Sides shuffled his cards, managing to maneuver the human-sized card over. Blackout grinned, took the card and placed it and its twin to the side. Both Bots were disgruntled, he had far more experience with these human games. Scorponak clicked contently, curled around one of Blackout's pedes, taking a pleasant nap. Sage stretched briefly, it was interesting to listen to them insult each other, but her perch was surprisingly warm and comfy. Curling into his neck cabling, she lightly stroked the cables as her eyes flickered closed. She barely noted the pleased looks they exchanged, before she fell into her own nap. The Cons and Bots were glad that she had relaxed around them again; hating the distance she had placed between them, withdrawing into herself. Jazz fiddled with a panel, before bringing out one of the human blankets, draping it over her. Sideswipe ignored how ridiculous he appeared, a light blanket draped over his strong shoulder, with a head of light brown curls peeking out by his throat. A femme soldier peeked in, and giggled softly, explaining he looked like he was prepared to burp an infant. The mechs shrugged it off, not understanding, and too content to look the reference up.

- Until All Are One -

Bonecrusher stared down at the petite girl, tilted his helm, and growled in exasperation. "So long that you don't try and shove a cannon up my aft like your Guardian, I don't care about your brother." He scooped her up, showing the only bit of gentleness he possessed, and settled her on his shoulder. Sage mused that they REALLY liked putting her there. Not that she was complaining; the gap between their neck cabling and shoulder armor was surprisingly comfy for her petite size. "Besides, Hellfire," he grinned at her huff, "you just gained my respect as a warrior, of course, hearing about how you took down Barricade, that was amusing and a factor as well,"

"Gee, thanks, Crusher," she grumbled.

"If any of the others try and give you a hard time," his optics glinted dangerously, "well, let's just say they won't like it,"

"Everyone's been really reassuring," she spoke softly.

"We've been fighting this war for vorns, Hellfire, killing isn't new to us," his reply was also soft, as he busied his servos with the metal framework for one of the obstacle courses. "It was self-defense, and besides, if your Con protocols caused it, well, us Cons understand better than the Bots in that regard." She hugged his neck thankfully. Most never realized how understanding Bonecrusher was, mainly believing him to mostly be all brawn. There was a reason he was chosen to help free Megatron, he was a good strategist and an even better brawler. He was also one of the more stable of his Brother Sparks.

"Thank you Crusher," she kissed his cheek, smiling faintly when his fans kicked on. He growled lowly, suddenly becoming more focused on welding the seams expertly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends," he grunted, tensing slightly, "Nothing embarrassing,"

"Why did the war start?" He vented, pausing and hanging his helm.

"Difficult to answer, more so to remember," he muttered darkly. "Why ask me?" She hummed thoughtfully.

"I try to keep Orion away from thoughts of the war while I spend time with him," she started slowly, organizing her thoughts. "Cade's reluctant to talk about it, because of his LCS; Blackout doesn't remember, only remembering he was Cade's partner,"

"What about the Bots?"

"Ratchet hates talking about it, besides he's got enough stuff he needs to work on, other than answering a Sparkling's questions," she replied, not realizing her slip, but Bonecrusher did, and he smiled. "Hide's too busy with the training courses, and Bee's not here long enough for me to ask in private."

"Jazz?"

"He's upset about something, I can tell," she went quiet, tugging on her ear in thought, "He's Bonded to someone, isn't he?"

"Rumor has it," the Con nodded.

"I think he's trying to reach out to him, his optics go dim and he looks out at the stars,"

"Sounds like it," he grunted, bundling the support beams together. "Sideswipe?"

"He doesn't remember the start either, just remembers the sudden bombings, maybe a bit of propaganda."

"Huh, and I'm the last,"

"You're a very difficult mech to corner," she teased. He vented, grinning slightly. He relaxed, able to be himself when alone with her, something they both kept secret.

"Cybertron was a lot like Earth," he started, turning solemn. "A lot of politicians, a lot of 'blue-bloods' in charge. Mechs like myself and my Brothers, we were built in a poor level class, despite our prized skills in construction, we couldn't be anything other than construction mechs. Whatever class you were created in, that was it for life. I've known a lot of good mechs, who would have been amazing medics, scientists, slag _teachers_, but they couldn't."

"Megatron promised freedom from that, didn't he?" she whispered.

"That, equality, no class system. Primus, for us under-paid, over-worked mechs, it gave us hope." He vented softly, "Megatron understood our problems, he was one of us before he became Lord Protector. He and his brother were third class, like me, Megatron was a fierce warrior in the war rink; Prime was a simple dock worker/courier. Then the Matrix chose Prime, and chose Megatron, despite the indignant Elites on the Council trying to deny them. The Council lost a lot of rapport with the stunt; they tried to claim them false, despite the Head Voice herself proclaiming them as Chosen by Primus."

"Wow,"

"Head Voice Stargazer was one of us too, and she knew intimately how corrupted the Elites were becoming, so she fully supported Megatron's attempts to demolish the class system. Unfortunately, the Elites held all the power, and constantly vetoed his changes, caused a lot of uproar," Lifting the stack of I-beams, he placed it on his unoccupied shoulder, carrying it easily past the humans and setting it down by Ironhide, who was looking over plans and designs. The Bot nodded in thanks, and winked at Sage, tilting his helm. The two looked over to see Joe Croisse, Christian Torrez, and Jake Wells digging out a pit.

"The little slaggers don't even realize," Ironhide gleefully stated. Bonecrusher raised an optical ridge, looking at the design.

"The pit's supposed to be on the other side,"

"Oh, I know," Sage shook her head at the malicious chuckling they shared.

-Until All Are One -

Whoo hoo! Chapter's done!

-WARNING! Dark of the Moon Spoilers, Read at your own Risk!-

Everyone who wants to lynch Bay raise your hands! I can't believe he killed off Jazz in the first movie, then Arcee in the second movie, and now Ironhide! It's not fair! I love Hide! This SUCKS!

Other than that, I LOVED IT! Always hated Sentinel, always, always, always! That is not how my story's gonna end people! Poor Optimus, he's always getting beaten up, I thought he was gonna die again, and I would have been so pissed if he did! Loved how funny he was though, when he got caught by those cables and was stuck. He looked so cute! So glad he and Megs kicked Sentinel's aft, but Screamer died, and I'm iffy on that. I've read lots of good stories with Screamer, both him being bad and good. Poor Dorito.

Okay, that's the end of my rant and squealing.

Okay, spoiler's done for those who didn't read it. Thanks for reading! Much love to all ya peoples!


	6. Landings and Liaisons

Thanks a bunch to DemontaDark for helping me with ideas! She's the proud owner of Jake's buddies: Chris and Joe!

Warnings: POTTY MOUTHS MAJOR IN THIS STORY!

Chapter Warnings: Obvious declaration of mech/mech relationship, mentions of past torture

Disclaimer: Primus I want to own them so bad, but it'll never happen. I only own Sage and her crazy side of the family.

- Until All Are One -

Chapter Six: Landings and Liaisons

- Until All Are One -

_Previously:_

"The little slaggers don't even realize," Ironhide gleefully stated. Bonecrusher raised an optical ridge, looking at the design.

"The pit's supposed to be on the other side,"

"Oh, I know," Sage shook her head at the malicious chuckling they shared.

-Until All Are One -

Fear gripped her, she instantly could tell by the uneasiness in her Links. Moments before, they had cause for celebration, too soon she mourned. Weeks after they'd discovered the hated part of herself, she'd finally reconnected to her family. Now, something threatened her family again, something they'd fought against before, but not since they'd become so close.

"It's confirmed, three Decepticon planet-falls,"

"I need coordinates now!"

"One's landed in Canada! The other two landed in Asia, one in Siberia, one in India!"

"Damn it! Get me ETA's!"

"Four hours to Canada, ten to India, eleven to Siberia, but sir! Targets are moving!"

"What?"

"The two are moving parallel, signals are getting weak, they're jamming us!"

"We've lost the signals, all three have disappeared!"

"Maggie! Glen!"

"We're moving as fast as we can man! It's gonna be a few minutes!"

"Glen, there, there, jamming signal is ignoring that,"

"That's a dead zone, Maggie, NOTHING gets through that,"

"Here, codes,"

"Alright, alright, we got something! Looks like they're heading west, avoiding the cities,"

"Alright, everyone suit up! I know we haven't had much practice time, but this is the real deal. Maggie, Glen, keep us updated!"

"Bonecrusher with Sideswipe to the Canadian landing. Ironhide and Blackout, Siberia. Barricade and Jazz, India. Ratchet and I will be in the air. Let's roll!"

"Don't ya mean fly Boss Bot?"

"Let's move, and quit yer quipping!"

"Wha'eva ya say 'Caders!"

- Until All Are One -

First Decepticon landings since Mission, Sage wondered blearily if all of the future battles would be so fear-overwhelming. She wondered how strong the wives and husbands of the soldiers were, to be forced time and again to watch their loved ones leave, with the high possibility of not coming back, or coming back different. She couldn't help it, her Spark tentatively reached out to her Links. She felt the reassuring pulses, even the weaker Links she had formed with the others, all of them were wary, a bit of their own fear, but mostly their conviction. Their conviction helped calm her down, they were veterans at this, and they knew what they were doing. Pulling back on her Links, she settled down amongst the Younglings, trying to soothe their confusion. All the other mechs were gone, leaving her alone with them; it will be a long three days.

- Until All Are One -

Sage put the Younglings to bed, having had to sing them three lullabies before they settled, before taking off down the hall. Rushing into the communication center, she paused behind Maggie, who simply handed her a warm cup of coffee. Wrinkling her nose, she gulped the warm liquid down, then refilled it for the exhausted analyst, mixing in Maggie's required milk and sugar. Handing the piping hot beverage to her, Maggie downed it in less than two gulps, opening her eyes wide before groaning.

Glen, typing away, barely glanced over, but offered a quick thanks when the brunette set a cold can of Pepsi by his hand, idly clearing away the crumpled empty cans. Pulling two sandwiches from her bag, she set them in easy reach of the tired analysts, before studying the screen. While they ate, Sage tangled her fingers together worriedly. They had called to require radio silence, so unless there was an emergency, no one could contact the teams. Sage had taken it to heart, closing her Links down so she could only feel each member of her family, but they couldn't be distracted by her worry and fear. It strained her, forcing her new Links to be dampened for so long, enough that she only took quick naps instead of full sleep. Her Links reopened if she slept too long or too deeply, and she could feel Ratchet's annoyance at her. It did open her to the unknown Link however.

As the others were closed one-way, it seemed to force her one open Link, to widen and stretch. She could sense confusion, curiosity, and helpless reassurance, but nothing else. She knew the mech, it had to have been a mech, was disappointed at the distance they were still at, despite his soft assurances that he was approaching. All the emotions were faint, but gaining in strength. Tapping the Link, she tried to send some information, like her brother had been teaching her. Worry, fear, fighting, separation, calmness. He seemed to understand the jumble, knowing she was safe, but worried about others who weren't. She felt him reply, a slow careful ping: an image. Bots versus Cons, a battle. Sending her affirmative, she felt him ease back in thought.

"Girl, you need to sleep," Maggie piped up, looking at the dark circles forming under honey-brown eyes. Sage laughed, looking over at the beautiful Australian woman.

"Look in the mirror, you need your beauty sleep more," Despite her clear exhaustion, Maggie still looked unbelievably beautiful and sexy. Pulling a chair over, she straddled it and rested on the back for a few minutes. Hearing Glen muttering under his breath, she peeked her eyes open to see Maggie working again, pointing at discrepancies on their screens. Just as she closed her eyes, she thought she saw ShadowFlight appear in the corner. Before she knew it, she hit her head on the chair as her arms went limp. Maggie looked over, alarmed, but relaxed, realizing she'd fallen asleep.

_-It's almost time Little One,-_ ruby optics flickered warmly over the sleeping Sparkling.

- Until All Are One -

Barricade and Jazz slowly patrolled around the village, they knew the Con was here, but they couldn't lock on a specific spot. The Hunter's sensors were flicking, decoding the jammer slower than normal, before he felt the slight ping. Jazz stayed back as the Hunter advanced, creeping to a secluded field and spotting the disguised Con. In unison, the two shifted slowly out of alt, stretching carefully. Jazz, watching and listening, tried to identify the Con. After several moments, he matched the Con, and transformed. Just in time to see Barricade nimbly dodge a serrated blade.

- Until All Are One -

Ironhide and Blackout travelled in silence, Blackout attempting to initiate communication with the unknown Con. Finally getting a ping, he headed to the rendezvous spot, Ironhide masking his signals and keeping a safe distance. Blackout landed and shifted, looking around only to look up when a dark figure landed close by. Tensing slightly, Blackout greeted the Seeker, thankful to recognize the slightly-more-even-tempered Con. Ironhide froze his automatic response, but initiated his transformation when the Seeker clearly looked straight at him. He remained several paces away, as the two Cons talked.

- Until All Are One -

Sideswipe internally grinned at the softly growling front-liner. He had made it a point to talk the Con's audio off, speaking about anything and everything his processor thought of. For the past forty kliks, he'd chatted non-stop about humans' obsession with sex, yet their embarrassment at speaking of the subject. The rumbling had started two kliks into the new discussion, and the front-liner seemed to keep edging further away from the Warrior, who would simply speed up a bit, chattering non-stop. He noted however, that they seemed off in their directions, and slowed his speed down slightly, before pausing his chattering.

_**=Where are we?=**_

_**=We're lost thanks to you!=**_

_**=Me? You're the one who was tracking the signal!=**_

_**=And you kept distracting me! Slagging pit-spawn of the planet-eater!=**_

_**=Um, should we contact the others?=**_

_**=…=**_ louder growl.

_**=Yo, Prime, we got a problem,=**_

- Until All Are One -

Barricade looked at the silver saboteur blankly, as he happily whistled while sitting on a disgruntled DropKick, who happened to be hog-tied. How the silver mech even _knew_ how to hog-tie some-mech, he didn't want to know or find out. How he even managed to appear so fast, well that was interesting and he _would_ like to know that. They were waiting for their pick-up, when they got the com.

_**=Yo, Prime, we got a problem,= **_Sideswipe's voice broke radio silence, but his sheepishness alerted the two that someone had done something wrong. Barricade pondered for a second, before smacking his helm, remembering who the Bot's partner was.

- Until All Are One -

Ironhide huffed, looking to the side, at the grinning Seeker and Con. All three of them were relatively relaxed, relatively, and HardGlide had agreed to listen to Prime's truce. When Sideswipe's com came in however, the two Cons shared a brief understanding look, before breaking down in laughter. Ironhide was left looking puzzled, unknowingly imitating Jazz.

- Until All Are One -

Prime looked at Ratchet, who looked back puzzled. _** =What's the problem Sideswipe?=**_

"Yo Prime! Sideswipe and Bonecrusher appear to be going around in circles…" Will spotted the disgruntled looks on their faces, before they opened the com to him and his soldiers.

_**=Um, well, we seem to be lost,=**_ the Warrior admitted softly. Everyone could hear the growling rumble of Bonecrusher's engine, and he didn't sound happy.

_**=Prime! You need to control your soldiers!**_his sharp scolding tone only confirmed it._**=He won't shut the slag up! My audio's going to overload! Get him to shut up or I'll do so PERMANENTLY!=**_

"_**=Please do not kill the Youngling,=**_" Prime vented, ignoring the chuckling from the soldiers.

"_**=Don't be blamin' da Younglin' Crusha'!**_" Blackout's voice sounded sharply, though they could hear a very loud engine stuttering with laughter close by him.

"_**=Yeah Bonecrusher! Every Con knows how horrible you are with directions!=**_" Barricade chimed in, before laughing uproariously.

"_**=Why you two-face slagging glitch! If I wasn't on a different continent than you, I'd…=**__"_

"_**=What? Kick my aft? You couldn't lay a servo on me! Besides, have you at least found your target?=**_" smugness. "_**=Jazz and I have already taken ours down! Less than a klik and he was dropped!=**__"_

- Until All Are One -

The technicians and analysts stared at the screens in disbelief, Maggie and Glen turned to the now awake Sage, who had covered her face in disbelief. "Hey, Sage?"

"Yes Maggie?"

"Are they…?"

"Yeah, they're always like this,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah,"

- Until All Are One -

The growling reached a higher point, making Sideswipe slowly creep away. Switching to a private com, he waited for his Prime to answer._**=Why assign me to the Con who can't tell North from South!=**_he squawked.

_**=I was not informed as to the problem,=**_ and the com was ended. Before the pissed front-liner could potentially attack him, an old compact car careened from the side, clipping Sideswipe's side and sending him spinning into the ditch. Maniacal laughter sounded over the open com, as the car split, forming into a lithe and nimble Con painted dark red and silver. Black dreadlock-like extensions flowed from his helm, sharp blades attached to the ends as they whipped around his shoulders, leaving small scratches in his silver paint.

"_**=Oh SLAG! It's a Terror!="**_ Bonecrusher yelped. He slammed on the brakes, shifting as he did so, and spinning around. He vaguely heard the yelps of surprise from the other Cons, as he planted his pedes between the Con and the stunned Sideswipe. "Did he hit you?" he roared, flicking his optics to the prone Corvette.

"Hiss, just a clip," he sluggishly started his transformation sequence, wincing.

"That's enough, if your systems start crashing, go into stasis lock immediately!" blue optics flickered in surprise at the barely hidden panic. Bonecrusher powered up his cannon, warily watching the Terror who was standing there watching.

"H-how sweeeeeet!" he screeched, one ruby optic wide, the other welded shut but still glowing dark ruby. He stood with his pedes braced apart, while his chassis and arms hung loose, a spiked chain and sickle-like blade dangling dangerously from the clawed servos. Sideswipe shuddered in revulsion, seeing the multiple weld-marks criss-crossed over the entire lethal form.

"Don't let him get close, avoid his vectors!" Bonecrusher snapped, then darted forward. Leveling his cannon, he let off a blast that should have hit his target. Should have. With an insane cry of delight, the Terror dodged far faster than they expected, ripping the asphalt up as he sent his Energon sickle at his unprotected back. Sideswipe lunged, his blades ripping through the chain and deflecting the blade into a nearby tree. To their horror, the tree instantly began shriveling up, crumbling into dust, leaving the cracked and worn blade lying on the ground. The Terror blinked and cooed, staring at his blade for a klik, then lunged at the silver Warrior. A cannon blast in the face sent him flying back several meters, but he recovered impossibly fast.

"What the slag is that thing!"

"A Terror! A tortured victim of Shockwave's twisted experiments!" he grunted and blocked the attack, sending a thunderous impact to the Terror's chassis. A screech left badly damaged vocal emitters as he flew back, before spinning and lunging again. He was clearly insane, attacking with no plan, simply attacking whoever was closest. He seemed to ignore the pain his tortured frame went through, using it as fuel for his berserker rage. Sideswipe dodged the attacks, spinning and unsheathing both blades. He felt his blade slice through something, and turning, spotted one of the Con's arms sail off. An enraged battle-cry sounded before he lunged at the Warrior, who blinked in shock. He just took off his arm! And he didn't even wince!

"Get the slag away from me!" he lifted his blade, and watched as the Terror impaled himself on it. His remaining servo clutched the blade, slowly pushing the blade deeper into his chassis, as he crept closer, flailing towards the Warrior. A dangerous hum before Bonecrusher fired his cannon point-blank at the Terror's helm. It exploded in a flare of gore, the frame going limp. Sideswipe pulled his blade free, rolling away from the slumped frame. "What, the slag!"

"I told you, he was insane," Bonecrusher aimed his cannon and fired three times, making certain the Terror's Spark was destroyed. Then he spun and grabbed the Bot.

"_**=PRIME! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!**__=" _Sideswipe yelped into the open com.

"_**=HOLD STILL YOU IMPUDENT SPARKLING OR SO HELP ME PRIMUS I WILL GIVE YOU A REASON TO SCREAM!=**__"_ he bellowed. Freezing, Sideswipe watched as he carefully examined his dented side. Prodding a few scratches, the Con was careful to examine for any nicked lines, searching for an injector. Straightening, he growled softly. "Congrats, you're going to live, he didn't infect you,"

"Wait, infect? What the slag do you mean?"

"I meant what I said; his vectors have hundreds of injectors with lethal viruses embedded in them. If you were lucky, you died quickly, if you weren't," he gestured to the shell. "You would be like he did, before I blasted him to bits." They heard the sounds of their pick-up, glancing up to see the C-17 landing. Containing the shell, they picked up all evidence they'd been there. None of them noticed the optics watching from deep in the tree line.

- Until All Are One -

They all rendezvoused at an island base called Diego Garcia, where apparently building had commenced to form a base. The Bots and Cons were disgruntled at not being informed, since they had been scouting areas they thought would be excellent areas of defense, only to find out they would be assigned to an island base. As it was still under construction, they would remain at Glendale until it was completed, but they were using the island to speak with the two new Cons. DropKick was being mulish, glaring at the Cons, while HardGlide was listening to Prime while studying his claws.

_**=So you see, Megatron is dead, the Cube is destroyed, the war is over,=**_ he finished, watching the Seeker warily. HardGlide was thoughtful, looking at the Prime, before clicking at Blackout. The Con replied back, utilizing a Decepticon code. Barricade and Bonecrusher listened intently, perfectly relaxed. It was only when a slightly speculative look appeared on the Seeker's facial-plates, that Blackout chirped something, to Bonecrusher's amusement and Barricade's fury. As the Hunter smacked his Bonded's helm, the Seeker gaped at the two, while DropKick looked about ready to glitch.

_**=There's no way,=**_he muttered, twitching his pedes_,__** =Lord Megatron couldn't be Linked to an organic,=**_

_**=It's impossible,= **_HardGlide frowned, shaking his helm_. __**=This organic femme cannot be a Voice, it isn't logical!=**_

_**=She won't be organic for long,=**_Ratchet chastised, glaring at Blackout_. __**=She's already beginning to build her protoform frame in her organic form, the rest in subspace is nearly complete. Converting her systems into Cybertronian will take nearly ten rotations of this planet. As a precautionary, the Allspark radiation wants her to survive, which is why it's being so discreet and careful,= **_He was glad to not be keeping the secret from his Prime any longer, but he was annoyed that Blackout had blurted the information out so easily. The Con winked his optics, settling his frame more comfortably.

_**=So why tell us? We're Cons,=**_HardGlide looked suspiciously around.

_**=Ah wan' ya ta tell da o'ders,= **_Blackout shrugged,_**= tell 'im dat dere's still a Voice, dat Prime's willin' ta accept Cons, so long as dey ain't gonna start slag, and will follow da rules, like 'is Bots do,=**_

_**=Slight problem with that Blackout,=**_DropKick looked annoyed,_** =What's the point of there being a Voice, when the Allspark was destroyed?=**_Everyone went silent, before Prime and Barricade shared a wary look. Everyone caught the glance however, and the two new Cons shared blank looks between them.

_**=What are we missing?= **_the seemingly mild HardGlide vented.

_**=Sage still retains a connection to the Allspark,=**_Prime disclosed. He vented slightly, rubbing at his optics_. __**=She doesn't really talk about it, but I've heard her talking to several extinguished Sparks, particularly a femme named ShadowFlight,=**_he briefly peeked up, watching their expressions. Not a single sign of recognition from the name made him slump slightly_. __**=The femme seems to be guiding Sage, teaching her as a Mentor, while Barricade teaches her as well.=**_

_**=That's confusing me too,=**_DropKick interrupted, glaring icily at the Hunter_. __**=You're one of Megatron's most loyal soldiers, why would you turn traitor, to protect an organic femme, even if she is a Voice?=**_

_**=Because Terra Prime asked it of me herself,=**_Barricade growled, enjoying the startled fear they briefly showed_. __**=When the Cube was destroyed, she briefly appeared to us, and she requested I take over Guardianship of her,= **_he vented and crossed his arms over his chassis_, __**=Besides, the Bots are amusing when they're running around like Sparklings,=**_

_**=Punk ass Decepticon!=**_Ironhide growled_._

_**=Careful 'Caders,= **_Blackout teased_,__** = Ah've given dat Epps soldier dat video of ya in Me-xi-co.=**_ he guffawed and ducked the swipe, singing the last word.

"Epps! You better not show that video to ANYONE!" he roared.

"Too Late!" Epps shouted back, laughing hysterically. Several other soldiers snickered, revealing they'd seen the video too. "Also saw the cockroach one, mighty fine dancing you do Barricade!" He teased, before thinking he'd gone a bit too far. Barricade hissed, stepping forward to teach the human a lesson, when he was grabbed by Blackout and a disgruntled HardGlide.

**=Enough, I want to know what's going on,=** the Seeker fluffed his armor, showing his irritation.

**=Screama's pro'ably fled back ta da **_**Nemesis**_** fer reinforcemen's but Ah was hopin' ye'd talk ta da udder Seekers, get 'im ta wait, yanno?=** Blackout spread his servos reassuringly. HardGlide and DropKick exchanged wary looks, before nodding hesitantly. Prime stepped forward, smiling faintly.

**=Thank you,=** his words were fully honest, surprising the Cons with their gentleness.

**=You're welcome Prime, can't say they'll listen, but we'll try,=**

**=That's all we can ask for,= **his optics glittered, just as he was about to continue however, he and Barricade stiffened, looking at each other in disbelief.

"Prime?" Ratchet paused, his own optics flickering. The others paused, feeling what the others were feeling: their Links with Sage were radiating disbelief, fear, and fury. "Primus, what has that Sparkling gotten into NOW?"

"Optimus!" Will ran over, clutching a radio. His face was stern, annoyance clear. "We just got word from HQ,"

"What's going on?" Prime kneeled down, his armor bristling. Will frowned, looking uncertain.

"We're getting screwed," he said bluntly, locking his eyes with the wise optics, "We've got some ass claiming to be your new liaison. He's, well, aggravating the Younglings, to put it nicely." Growling from all the mechs answered him, even the two other Cons were growling faintly.

"A fleshling is threatening Younglings?" HardGlide hissed, flaring his wings. Will stepped back, recognizing the bird-like posturing as all his armor flared out, making him look even larger.

"Let's go," Prime rumbled darkly, nodding to the two Cons. DropKick was freed, but he and HardGlide were forced to watch them leave. HardGlide turned to the other Con, sharing a glance, before shifting into alt. Dropkick shed his outer armor, taking on his traveling pod shell. Picking up the pod, HardGlide shot up out of the atmosphere.

- Until All Are One -

Sage had been with the Younglings when she got a brief warning from Maggie. Some government suit was demanding entrance to the underground sections, demanding to speak with Prime. They had gone into a sort of lock-down while the Bots and Cons had been gone, only those with access ID cards could enter due to the security measures. The man had begun ranting when he was denied entrance, despite seeing several techs and analysts be allowed entrance. Since he had claimed to be the new liaison, Sage was ushered up to meet him.

"Mister Stone?" she greeted, approaching the only person in a suit. The man whipped around, enraged, before his expression faltered. She hid the grimace, knowing what he was thinking. She was in casual clothing, a pair of jeans with holes in the knees, her pair of thin sneakers, a dark gray tank top, and a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, revealing her eclectic collection of bracelets. Around her neck, falling just below the curves of her breasts, hung her ID access card, a slap in the face to the man. "I am Sage Witwicky Blake, you may call me Miss Blake," she extended her hand out to him. He looked at her for a moment longer, then grimaced, pointedly not taking her hand.

"Miss Blake, I demand to see the leader of the alien robots," he said her name as an insult, looking down at her. She calmly lowered her hand, looking at him with a faint frown.

"I'm sorry Mister Stone, but Optimus Prime is unavailable at the moment," she started.

"What do you mean 'unavailable,' it's a damn robot! What could it be doing?" he interrupted, nearly screaming. She stiffened, the others around them doing the same. Slowly, one eyebrow rose, looking at him condescendingly.

"That 'damn robot' saved everyone on this planet, including you," she replied calmly, almost stoically. He gaped for a second, then puffed up. "Might I suggest you show some gratitude and respect?" her cold tone made his mouth click shut. Staring at him for several moments, she assessed her options. Despite her calm façade, she felt furious at the man for such disrespect to her brother and her family. "Now, Mister Stone, why exactly did you want to speak with Prime?"

"_You_ do not have the clearance for that information," he stated smugly. Bad move. Her other eyebrow slowly rose, giving him a look he clearly knew meant she thought he was an imbecile.

"I am the cultural translator between the Cybertronians and humans," she started, "Prime has clearly stated that I am privy to all communication between the human governments and Cybertronians," her eyes narrowed, "whatever you need to speak about so urgently with Prime, will be said while I am present anyway. Prime has several things he needs to take care of, and I help him prioritize those items in measure of importance. Fortifying Earth against any attacks, preparing soldiers to fight against Decepticons, and locating necessary supplies come before ALL other items. Now, why are you here?" He gulped slightly, sweat trickling down his temple.

"I-I-I'm here, to-to discuss the ne-newer robots, and ques-question why the-they aren't on re-record as able fi-fighters," She looked at him coldly, assessing him.

"That would be because they aren't soldiers," she spoke crisply. His eyes widened before narrowing.

"What do you mean?"

"They're infants," she frowned, glaring, "Born during the fight in Mission City, therefore, they wouldn't be placed on the record as fighters."

"Infants?" he looked skeptical, "They're robots, they can't HAVE infants,"

"They are sentient mechanical organisms," she corrected, narrowing her eyes again, "who have been alive for far longer than Earth's held intelligent life," she added, crossing her arms over her chest. "They ARE infants, and they ARE NOT soldiers. However," the look on her face caused him to back up, "I want to know how you found out about them,"

"I-I-it's required, th-that we b-be kept in-informed as to a-all their mo-movements." He stammered. Her eyes narrowed more, advancing slowly. "St-stay back! Yo-you can't d-do anything to m-me!"

"What are your orders?" she demanded. He visibly gulped, especially since he noted several soldiers had crept closer. None of them appeared amused, and were fingering their weapons while eying him.

"I-I-I can't t-tell you that,"

"Then I have permission to place you in the brig until Major Lennox returns," she replied.

"Y-you can't d-do that!"

"Watch me," her cold eyes held his before she turned partly, gesturing to the soldiers. They nodded and approached quickly, one pulling out handcuffs.

"W-WAIT!" he yelped, backing away. "M-my orders were t-to investigate t-the u-unknown NBE's and i-if necessary, b-b-bring th-them i-in!"

"Bring them where?" she clenched her hands, glowering.

"T-to a l-l-lab f-for o-ob-observation!"

"Who gave you those orders?"

"I-I-I can't t-t-tell y-y-y-you!"

"Brig him, please," she tilted her head, "I know Major Lennox is going to want to speak to him,"

"Yes Miss," the one handcuffed the protesting suit, he and two others grabbing him and leading him to a waiting jeep. Sage smiled weakly at the other soldier.

"Thanks Donelly,"

"Not a problem Miss," the soldier patted her on the shoulder, grinning back. "Ain't ya glad the Major asked me to stay behind?"

"Definitely," she openly showed her relief. She and Will and Epps' original squad were good acquaintances, if not tentative friends now. She noticed that though a lot of the dark looks had faded, some still looked at her as though she didn't belong. She understood their feelings, because she didn't feel like she belonged there. It was a military base, and she couldn't even hold a gun properly, not to mention she wasn't even a technician. Pondering her position, she felt her stomach clench. She pretty much was a babysitter for the mechs and younglings, she realized glumly. As well as a caterer to the analysts while the mechs were out in the field; she'd only gotten food and beverages for the exhausted technicians and analysts in the control room, not helping them at all with the technical work. In truth, she felt helpless. As though sensing her darkening mood, Donelly rubbed her shoulder gently.

"We all feel like we don't belong in the beginning." He reassured.

"I feel useless," she muttered. The surprise on his face only lasted a second, before understanding took its place.

"I'm not good at this mushy stuff," he admitted, looking around suspiciously as he pulled something out of his pocket. Showing it to her, she looked at it blankly before blinking. "Yes, that was me, I didn't know what the hell I was going to do with my life, and as you can see, the military wasn't an instant option." The picture was of a huge man cradling a stick-thin boy on his shoulders, the boy had Donelly's hair color and the same eyes.

"Then how?"

"Well, my old man showed me how to shoot his gun, and well, I found my calling. Hit the bull's eye nine out of ten times that day, never saw my dad so flustered with pride." He grinned, bumping her chin with his fist lightly. "You'll figure out where you're supposed to be around here, maybe not today, or next week, or next month, but someday,"

"Thanks Donelly,"

"No, thank you Miss," he grinned and tipped his hat, ignoring her bemused look. "You should have SEEN how moody the big guys were when you were out, they were worse than a woman going through labor and PMS at the same time. Um, no offense,"

"None taken," she grinned back, lightly bumping his fist with hers. She waved as he left, feeling lighter, but still depressed. Inhaling slowly, she turned and headed back down, intent on calming her younglings down. She could feel the three's uneasiness, and had no doubt that the others were the same. She was just glad that Frenzy and Scorponak were still on base. Not that the base was in as good condition as it was previously…She really needed to get them to clean up that paint from the sleep hangar before the others returned. She doubted the exhausted mechs would be happy to recharge in a room painted neon green, pink, and yellow, with an obnoxious shade of orange polka dots. How they managed to convince the younglings to help them, and not get paint all over them, she'll never know.

- Until All Are One -

Sage admitted, she might have overdone it a bit. Greeting all of them when they made it safely back to base was expected, her glomping onto all of them for at least five minutes each, while humming appreciatively, might have been a bit much. Flaring her Links open with all of them and practically flooding them with her relief and happiness, well, they gracefully accepted it and waited patiently as she made her rounds. Will and Epps had mistakenly gotten in her way while she was doing her greetings, so they too received a bundle of teenager lunging at them and hugging them almost enough to suffocate. Once all of them had received their greetings, she had looked at them and meekly asked for some leeway in punishment-wise for the two Con younglings.

Entering the hangar, they immediately understood. She'd managed to convince them to clean up a bit, but their 'cleaning' only seemed to make it worse. The neon green, pink, and yellow, with orange polka dots, was now streaked with silver, and circles, and obvious areas where they'd used paint thinner to destroy the 'art' that had been on the walls. Not to mention the smell of the paint AND the paint thinner was still lingering in the air. Sage had given up after two walls were spotty, and had meticulously restored the paint of the Younglings' servos and arms, since they seemed to splatter more paint thinner on themselves than on the walls. She had then attempted to clean the room herself, only to give up once her twins started trouble because she wasn't giving them 'proper attention.' At hearing that, all the mechs turned to Sideswipe, who pouted at the knowing looks, as they reassured her that in their experience, Twin Sparks were exactly like that.

Ratchet and Prime both scolded the Younglings for their mischief, chosen because they refused to bend to the Sparklings' I'm-innocent-you-love-me optics. The others finished cleaning the walls, before Sage was required to re-paint their servos. She was happy to do it, and listened intently as they talked about parts of the mission. Sideswipe kept telling her about Bonecrusher's inability to even locate north, while the front-liner was busy telling her how the silver mech couldn't keep his vocal processor shut. She had listened, smiling, as she repainted their servos, before sending them on their way, bickering, before shifting down to fall into recharge. Barricade and Ironhide didn't chat as she repaired the splatters, but they did talk about the two Cons and Blackout's idea. She was torn, she didn't want to be some beacon that drew Cybertronians towards her, yet she wanted more Cybertronians to come and be at peace.

"So long that I don't have to be some prized trophy you brag about, I think it's an okay idea," she murmured, tilting her head to re-check her work. She peeked up, frowning. "What happened to the third signal?"

"What third signal?" Barricade looked preoccupied, and kept his optics away. Her frown deepened slightly.

"The one that landed in Canada, the one Bonecrusher and Sides went after," she said matter-of-factly. The two exchanged brief looks, but she caught them. "What happened?" she meant to be stern, but instead, it came out wary and fearful.

"No hope for that one," Barricade scruffed her gently, placing her on his shoulder. "He was very badly… glitched. It was better that he was offlined," She silently hugged part of his cheek, feeling a weight on her chest. More death, more loss of life. Ironhide prodded her gently, catching her eyes with his optics. Understanding flickered between them, as he hummed softly.

"Nothing you can do, Hellfire," he spoke solemnly, "We just have to move on," she nodded sadly, curling into her Guardian. Ironhide vented softly, before nodding briefly, leaving to join Prime in the debriefing. Sage watched the others fall into recharge before the Younglings came in, nudging up and snuggling into the heavily armored mechs. With their protectors back, the Younglings relaxed easily, falling into recharge within kliks. They didn't realize how much that hurt her. Sage lowered her eyes, feeling useless once again. She wouldn't be able to start working with the engineers and technicians until they were at a permanent base, and until then, she hated feeling so pathetic. A soft humming purr vibrated the metal she rested on, peeking up, she saw Barricade watching her silently.

"Sleep, my Ward, you'll feel better," he hummed softly. She relaxed, nodding faintly, and felt her Spark flicker in content. She was safe again, with her family with her.

- Until All Are One -

Major William Lennox was annoyed. Having returned from the mission, expecting the worst, he was relieved to see the base still standing. Once he spoke with Donelly however, his thankful mood evaporated. Sage had carried a recorder on her, and had given the tape with the confrontation to the soldier, who had willingly handed it over to his CO. Going through the conversation multiple times, only pushed him more and more towards aggravation. He knew that Sage had also caught the references the supposed liaison had slipped, and he definitely wanted to speak to the man.

Approaching the brig, his scowling caused the guards to open the doors quickly, offering Mr. Stone's room number easily. Flanked by Epps and Donelly, Major William Lennox entered the room and scowled darkly at the man. At the end of their conversation, none of the men were pleased, Mr. Stone was escorted off-base, and Will had several phone calls to make, concerning a Theodore Galloway.

- Unitl All Are One -

Whoo, that chapter was a doozy! It took forever to write, probably 'cause I've been too busy memorizing DotM. Galloway is starting to appear, well, not yet, he's going to be shoving others out there first. What ya guys think? BTW, my new story, **Our Haven**, is kinda the background story to these ones, there will be hints in this story that relate to it, as well as in the short stories series: **Unforgettable Memories. **Hope ya guys like it!

Much Love, Iridian.


	7. Some fun and

Thanks a bunch to DemontaDark for helping me with ideas! She's the proud owner of Jake's buddies: Chris and Joe! Enjoy!

This story is now officially dedicated to DemontaDark, hurrah!

Warnings: POTTY MOUTHS MAJOR IN THIS STORY!

Chapter Warnings: some swearing, Sage nearly flashes some soldiers, and mentions of tampons. XD

Disclaimer: Primus I want to own them so bad, but it'll never happen. I only own Sage and her crazy side of the family.

- Until All Are One -

Chapter Seven: Some Fun and… (Part One)

- Until All Are One -

_Previously:_

Approaching the brig, his scowling caused the guards to open the doors quickly, offering Mr. Stone's room number easily. Flanked by Epps and Donelly, Major William Lennox entered the room and scowled darkly at the man. At the end of their conversation, none of the men were pleased, Mr. Stone was escorted off-base, and Will had several phone calls to make, concerning a Theodore Galloway.

- Until All Are One -

"I don't care about that crap! This Galloway is stirring up trouble with my troops, as well as practically threatening some of our allies! I want to know who he is, what his plans are, and his reasons for doing this! I really don't want to come back on missions to find some moron trying to break into secured areas and haul some of our allies to God knows where, just because they aren't able fighters!" Will was not happy. Across from him, also on the phone, was the CO of the Glendale base, who had been quite accommodating to the newly sanctioned NEST division. General Lorenzo was a proud soldier who worked hard and cared for every soldier under his command, he was friends with General Morshower, who was the CO of the NEST division, and had quickly earned the trust of Major Lennox, Master Sargent Epps, and Optimus Prime. While the younger soldier was arguing on the phone, he was making his own calls, utilizing his hard-earned contacts to figure out what was going on as well. The Major would make the larger waves, drawing attention to him, while the older General would prod in subtle waves, to get a clear picture of the entire situation.

- Until All Are One -

Location: Tranquility, California

Judy Witwicky hummed softly as she did the dishes, a phone pressed to her ear and against her shoulder. Listening intently to Mikaela's idea, she smiled softly as her eyes shifted unconsciously to the package she'd received a few days ago. It was addressed to her niece, unfortunately, she hadn't gotten the chance to give it to her yet, especially with how security was with the military base, and doubled that with the Bots and Cons being present there as well. "I think that's a wonderful idea Mikaela! Sage really does need a break from all those military men, and being surrounded by our _friends_ as well." She had been quite giddy when told she couldn't discuss the Bots and Cons except face-to-face, delighted in her little "spy talk" over the phone. Mikaela had amusedly allowed the older woman's silliness, the silly and eccentric antics of her boyfriend's mom endeared her to her. "So who else should we contact? Sage doesn't have many friends…" nodding as she listened, her face brightened again. "That pretty Australian woman? Sage has mentioned being friends with her, and isn't she also stuck on base? It would be a great break for both of them!"

"Hey mom," Sam popped in, grabbed a can of soda and started drinking it.

"Hi Sammy," she greeted, then chuckled. "Yes Mikaela, Sam's in the room," Her son perked up, choking a bit on his pop, before crowding next to her.

"Mikaela? You're talking to Mikaela? Let me talk mom! C'mon!" he pleaded. She laughed again, flicking soap and water at him, while keeping the phone away from him.

"Yes Mikaela, I think it would be an excellent idea,"

"What are you talking about? Lemme have the phone mom!"

"Perhaps this weekend? When we go over to visit? I'm sure they'll be happy to let her out to play,"

"C'mon mom! Wait, let who out to play?"

"That reminds me, I'll have to bring her some more tampons…" she grinned as the girl snickered, as Sam shot out of the room, clutching his ears and singing the 'la, la, la, I can't hear you, la, la, la!' song. "Though, maybe we should schedule it for the next weekend, that way we have a whole weekend to ourselves!" At hearing Mikaela's enthusiastic agreement, they ended their discussion. Judy hollered to her son, who happily took the phone, before she began planning for their girls' weekend out. A spa treatment, she knew Sage had never had one, perhaps a pedicure and manicure? Her niece was so clueless as to the finer aspects of female relaxation techniques. Plus she'd saved up quite a bit of money, so she could splurge on her niece for once. The poor girl had always preferred to save her money or spend it only on bills and necessities. In fact, Judy paused, frowning briefly, the only thing her niece had ever really spent her money on herself for, had to be books, her car, and her laptop. "My poor niece,"

- Until All Are One -

Location: Glendale Military Base, California

Will wasn't happy; he hadn't been able to get as much information as he wanted. General Lorenzo had gotten most of the information they now had, and it wasn't pretty. Theodore Galloway was a politician who had been steadily rising through the ranks throughout the years. His passion, to them, apparently was causing as much trouble in the military ranks as he wanted, without jeopardizing his career. He occasionally was able to get conferences with the President, and often got his way with those meetings. His interest in government military divisions was high, when he found out about NEST and their alien allies, he wanted in. Unfortunately, like most who don't interact with the Bots and Cons on a personal level, he believed them to simply be advanced weaponry that could be reverse-engineered or exploited to use against the US's human enemies. Most likely, he'd never really realize how lethal the Decepticon forces were, and would attempt to ostracize their allies into either leaving, or to his preference: handing over advanced weaponry and THEN leaving. Luckily, Prime had already stated their terms in protecting the humans, long before Galloway had heard about them. He kept pushing to break the terms and demand the technology, unfortunately for him, Prime and his advisors were millennia-old and had already decided to share green technology, to improve their planet and allow them to fully harness their natural renewable resources. They knew it was going to be trouble to deal with this politician, with a major capitol 'T.'

- Until All Are One -

It was a normal Friday for the Witwicky family; after Sam got home from school, they packed a bit and headed off to the base. Sam and Mikaela rode with Bumblebee, while Judy and Ron drove behind them. As usual, Bumblebee was excited about seeing his comrades, and in getting to spend time with the Younglings, so he easily kept the two humans amused on the trip. Getting through security upon arrival, they immediately made their way down the elevator, the humans unpacking and allowing the scout to stretch out. When they entered the communal hangar, the scout chirped softly just before he was swarmed. Tweeting, chirping, all happy electronic sounds, emerged from the cluster of Younglings, all of them determined to talk to their favorite playmate at once. Sam grinned at how happy his best friend was, before noticing something.

In greeting, Bumblebee lightly touched his forehead to the others, just a bare tap, but the pleasure they derived from the slight contact was immense. Watching as Bee greeted the others, Sam frowned in thought. He didn't touch foreheads with them, Ironhide leaned close yes, but Bee simply leaned into his side, barely tapping their shoulders. Ratchet placed a hand on his head, fingers lightly stroking the cables and lines in his neck, but Bee simply raised his hand to lightly touch Ratchet's elbow. Jazz and Bee both bobbed their heads, tapping each other's shoulders, though Jazz's touch was firmer, and his hand was splayed, while Bee's was a bit hesitant. Sideswipe's friendly backslap was easier for Sam to understand, though he didn't get the light taps on the backs of their hands that happened afterward. Bee's interaction with Prime was the closest to the Younglings. The Prime rested one large hand on the scout's neck, leaning down to lightly tap their foreheads, while Bee's hand spread lightly over his chest. Both were silent and remained close for perhaps ten seconds, much longer than his other greetings.

"Hey Sam!" his cousin chirped. She slid out between Prime's feet, one hand stroking the metal as she passed him, before giving him her customary hug in greeting.

"Hey, Bree, glad to see you're looking better," he greeted back. She ducked her head, smiling shyly, as she looked over to see Mikaela edging over, Terabyte in her arms. The younger female smiled at the older teen, murmuring a soft hello. They weren't exactly best friends, Sage treated her the same as she did with her coworkers at her job, friendly but only acquaintance-like.

"Hi Sage," Judy collected the petite girl in her arms, frowning slightly. She seemed to be gaining weight, but still looked too thin. "Sweetie, we'd like to talk to Ms. Madsen and Major Lennox if we could,"

"Um, sure," Sage looked bewildered, catching the mischievous look passed between the two women. "Will's actually kinda busy at the moment…"

"He's on his way over," Ironhide interrupted, looking warily at them. He shifted slightly before relaxing. "You didn't bring that rodent did you?"

"Yes actually…" and all the Bots and Cons stepped back, while Bee twittered in laughter. Sideswipe was the only one to look confused. Speaking of which, Mojo popped his head out of the bag Judy was carrying, his eyes locking on the unfamiliar silver Bot. Yipping, he scrambled, trying to free himself.

"Uh, no," Sage tapped his nose, frowning, "No peeing on the aliens, Mojo,"

"Peeing?" Sideswipe's optics dimmed, before flaring as he stepped behind Bonecrusher. "Slag no! That rodent ain't gonna ruin my paint job!"

"Unfortunately for you," the Con grinned maliciously, stepping to the side and shoving him forward. "He's greeted all of us at one point, so best get it over with,"

"Slag no!" and he shifted, leaving tire marks as he shot out of the hangar.

"That was mean," Sage giggled. Bonecrusher shrugged, grinning.

"What'd I miss?" Will asked, as he walked in. Eying the tire marks on the floor, he swept his eyes over and spotted the head disappear back into the bag. "Ah, teasing Sideswipe? No wonder he shot out of here so fast."

"Major Lennox," Judy's no nonsense voice caught his attention. The severe look of disappointment on her face caused him to balk at how uncannily she resembled his mother-in-law. "I would like to discuss something with you, if you have some spare time,"

"Of course Ma'am," he shot a questioning look at Ironhide, who shrugged, and Sage who also looked completely bewildered.

"I also need to talk to that lovely Ms. Madsen, along with you," she beckoned him to lead the way, internally laughing at the deer-in-the-headlights-look he was giving the confused Bots. As the two left, Mikaela smiled mysteriously, but ignored all questions from her boyfriend and his cousin, choosing to spend time with her adopted Younglings. Playing with them, spending time with them, she had actually bonded to them, despite her first misgivings. Terabyte was easy to love; she was sweet and innocent, but shy. SureShot was a handful, but she was able to rein him in a bit. Surprisingly, Terabyte loved drawing, and was quite enamored with chalk. SureShot however, was surprisingly interested in shadow puppets, and regular puppets. He could happily talk to himself as he played with the puppets, making them talk and amuse himself for hours. Afterwards however, he often went exploring and pranking with Frenzy and Scorponak.

- Until All Are One -

Will poked his head in the communications hangar, spotting the Australian woman working intently at her desk. As he walked in, he noticed how exhausted she appeared, and winced in sympathy. She was still working hard, trying to find ways to break the Decepticon coding, and probably hadn't fully rested since before the planet-fall of the three Decepticons.

"Ms. Madsen? May I have a word?" his words startled her, causing her jump and knock over a file. Bending down and helping her pick up the papers, he grinned embarrassedly. Once the papers were in order, she followed him out of the hangar and greeted Judy. He led the two women to an office, locking the room securely before settling on the corner of the desk, looking expectantly at them.

"Major Lennox, I have a question for you," Judy started without preamble, "I would like to know how often people who work and live on base get leave?"

"Well, soldiers with families, unless they're deployed elsewhere, can usually spend a few days at home once a month, but they are on call and must be able to return to base quickly," Will started, just as confused as the analyst beside him. "Technicians and the analysts can usually go home every day, and I believe work in shifts?" he looked at the woman who was nodding.

"I usually work in the weekends, and go home for two or three days during the week," she replied, "I have an assigned room to sleep in, in case I have to stay overnight,"

"Okay, but what about others?" she pressed. Will frowned, thinking.

"Normally they work in shifts and go home every day," he shrugged.

"What about one specific person?" she prompted, crossing her arms.

"I don't understand?"

"My niece has not left base since she got here," Judy frowned, looking highly upset. Will started, looking shocked. "That's been what? Four months? Is she allowed off-base, or is she going to be required to spend the rest of her life here?"

"I'm sorry, I honestly didn't know she'd been here so long," he apologized. "I see why you're upset, she's not a soldier and isn't required to spend weeks here on end..."

"Good," Judy interrupted, smiling, "I'm planning on taking her and Ms. Madsen out next weekend, on a girl's weekend out, understand. I hope you can organize it, so they are able to do so?" Maggie twitched in surprise.

"Me?"

"Sage unfortunately, doesn't have many friends, but she's said you two are pretty close," Judy waved away her concerns, "Besides, you need a break too, I can see how exhausted you are, especially since Sage said something bad had happened a few days ago. So the four of us, Mikaela, Sage, you, and myself, will go have some fun,"

"I'll get it organized," Will grinned, chuckling. "I am sorry though," he was, it hadn't crossed his mind that she might not have left base in the whole time they'd been there. He was so used to everyone knowing protocol, that he hadn't thought she didn't know she COULD leave for a few days.

"Good, I'll go inform Sage now," with that said, she left the two choking in disbelief. It wasn't difficult to navigate back; she simply listened for her son's slightly girlish shrieks as he was teased by the Younglings. Walking into the room, she smiled at seeing Sam being held upside-down by one leg by the dark Youngling, Nightshade, she believed. Sage was mercilessly tickling her cousin, while her Younglings were tweeting encouragingly, watching as their new toy made such funny noises. Mikaela was laughing, holding Terabyte close, and trying not to fall over. Bumblebee was chuckling as well, but kept close to catch his ward should Nightshade drop him. The other present Mature Bots and Cons were amused and entertaining the rest of the Younglings, but were keeping a careful watch at the same time.

Judy smiled softly, remembering when she'd been terrified and had threatened the metal giants with bodily harm if they hurt her children. Now, she could see how gentle they were, and how protective they could be. She'd gotten along quite well with Blackout, who had kept her informed as to what was happening with her adopted daughter. Besides being terrified, delighted, worried, and panicked, at the different events her niece and son had gotten themselves involved in, she knew that Sage was meant to stay with them, and nothing she said or did would change her mind. Sage could be stubborn on few things, normally she was very open-minded and flexible, but her stubbornness, one of few traits she got from her father, was Witwicky through and through.

She shook her head of memories, steeling herself for the fight she would have with her niece. No doubt Sage would attempt to refuse to go on this little trip, claiming her responsibilities as excuses. She'd have to be crafty, to make Sage not believe the trip was for her benefit. Her smile turned sad, seeing the little signs her niece was able to hide from most. Sage was exhausted, it was apparent in her tense shoulders, around her eyes, and the strained smile she kept on her face. The dark shadows in her eyes though, made Judy tense. It was obvious to the woman who had helped raise the petite teen, that she was having issues with her self-confidence and self-worth again.

"Sage, sweetie, please stop torturing Sammy for a moment," she called. Smiling at the whining the Younglings made, Sage pouted briefly, but moved over to her aunt. Automatically they hugged, Sage propping her chin on the taller woman's shoulder. "I'd like to talk to you," Sage blinked before following warily. Stepping outside the hangar, Sage studied her aunt thoughtfully.

"Yes Auntie?"

"You haven't been sleeping well," the concern and faint frown caused her to shyly duck her head down, fiddling with her bracelets. It was true, she'd been having trouble sleeping, after finding out that they had killed one of the Decepticons. She fully believed what she had told the Allspark, during the Mission City fight, all life was precious to her. She could also sense that the mech that had attacked her was regaining his strength again.

"Yes," she admitted softly, shrugging it off, "It's nothing,"

"It isn't nothing," Judy studied the exhausted teen, her concern doubling. "Maggie and you will be joining Mikaela and myself on a girls' weekend out, next weekend," her tone brooked no disobedience. To her surprise, her niece merely nodded in agreement. "No arguments?"

"You spoke to Will, right?" she asked wearily.

"Yes," Judy didn't know where this was going.

"Ratchet's been mentioning that I need to get away from base for a while, and since no doubt you've alerted Will, then he'll practically order me off base, and Orion's worried about my stress levels, Cade's been grumbling about me spacing out during lessons, and Sideswipe's been smug about me always falling asleep on his shoulder." Judy smiled at the rambling her niece rarely indulged, few knew that her niece could be quite a chatterbox when talking to someone she loved and trusted.

"Sweetie," she interrupted gently. Sage clicked her mouth shut, rubbing her eyes with a slight blush of embarrassment. "We'll come over on Friday, drop the boys off, then we'll be off to have fun, alright?"

"M'kay,"

"You need to go take a nap," she gently steered her back into the hangar, looking around briefly. Spotting an unoccupied mech, she prodded her niece over and tapped the mech's pede. Optics blinked down at the two, confused, before understanding as Sage stifled a yawn. Gentle servos scooped the teen up, settling her against a warm chassis. It was habit for her to squirm, slipping between the two largest armor plates, to rest against the warmer inner-plates. Curling into a comfortable ball, before slipping instantly into sleep, soothed by the Spark-pulses she could feel and sense. "Take care of her, alright?" Judy asked softly, eying the mech who kept a servo cupped protectively over the slight form. Ironhide chuckled softly, dark blue optics warming at the overprotective woman.

"Of course, nothing will happen to Prime's sister," he rumbled. Judy nodded, completely serious; it was why she'd chosen the older Guardian. Her niece's strange family bonds to the mechs confused her, but she understood enough. While the leader, Prime, was busy with the human leaders, and her niece's personal Guardian was busy, she'd prefer either Ironhide, who was a Senior Guardian, or Ratchet, who was a Medic, to watch over her. She knew all of them would protect her, but those four were her top choices. For Sam, she trusted only Bumblebee, Prime, and Ironhide. Ratchet would also be a good one for Sam, except she knew Sam's antics would only annoy the Medic. "Might I make a request Mrs. Witwicky?" She blinked, looking up at the amused Guardian.

"A request?"

"Invite Sarah, Will's wife, to your 'Girls' Weekend Out' would you? I am certain she would be thrilled, and it would not be a problem for us to watch over little Annabelle, not to mention Will's missing his Sparkling."

"I would love to, but I don't have her phone number," Judy smiled, sadly. Blue optics dimmed, a soft humming of systems activated before going silent as his optics re-lit.

"Her contact number is now in your cellular communication device,"

"Thank you very much, Mr. Ironhide, but should you really be giving her phone number out to just anyone?" she teased. He shrugged slightly, careful not to catch the sleeping Sparkling with any shifting plates.

"She said only to those I trust, and who else can I trust, if not the Bearer and adopted Bearer of two Sparklings I respect?" Judy smiled again, warmly. He leaned down slightly, adding softly, "Not to mention a quite formidable Warrior, this Bearer has revealed herself to be,"

"Oh, you sweet talker you!" she gushed, feeling her cheeks warm. "Have you a mate of your own?" she teased.

"Yes, actually," he sounded pleased, her astute observation and intelligent question hinted acceptance of it being a mech or femme. "A beautiful femme Warrior, by designation Chromia," he vented softly, relaxing. "Very similar to yourself in Spark, she is quite protective of her Youngling comrades, of ALL her comrades, but can be the kindest and gentlest, as well as the fiercest and most formidable,"

"I wish I could meet her," Judy understood the faint sorrow she noted in his voice. "Is she still alive?"

"Yes, I can sense her; she is approaching, but will not be here soon enough," she patted his pede reassuringly, understanding his anticipation and sorrow.

- Until All Are One -

Prime vented softly, rubbing at his optics as he resisted the temptation to scold his medical officer. It had traveled around the Bots and Cons what Judy and Mikaela had planned, and of course there were different reactions. All were pleased though, that Sage would get some relaxation time, some were adamant about going with her, and well, a prank of Ratchet's had revealed itself. Sideswipe had been eager to go as an escort, having been interested in the humans' 'clubs' and other activities. His request had been denied, as it was Barricade who would naturally be sent to escort his Ward, causing him to pout and become depressed. His depression then escalated to threatening to start pranking everyone, while claiming that the only way he'd stop would be to let him go out and 'explore' the humans' clubbing activities. Ratchet had stepped in, grinned maliciously, and activated his own revenge. Every time the single twin made an attempt to make them 'reconsider' his eligibility to be Sage's escort, a few…interesting, things would happen.

The first time, his vocal unit suddenly went sticky, static laced through his words, making them muffled and unidentifiable. At continuing to attempt, despite Ratchet's warning look, his unit returned to normal, except, well, Sideswipe stopped talking as his voice went from deeply seductive, to high-pitched chipmunk-like.

The second time, his vocal unit began spitting out commercials in between his own words.

Third time, he began twitching as his unit swung wildly between different accents, from cowboy, to Russian, to German, to Indian, etc.

Fourth, never let it be said he wasn't stubborn as the Pit, it returned to chipmunk-like, only he began singing his words.

Fifth, as well as singing, his movement protocols were also revealed to apparently been touched by the Maniacal Medic, since he started doing a jig.

Sixth, Prime had a hard time taking his soldier seriously and kept his battle-mask on at all times when near the sulking Warrior.

Everyone agreed with Barricade, Ratchet was downright TERRIFYING at his extensive knowledge, and the fact that he proved to be evil when highly irritated. The fact that Sideswipe revealed the extended prank's abilities over the course of only two days, made Ratchet quite impressed. So currently, the Prime was debating the pros and cons of the situation before him. Keeping the changes to Sideswipe's programming, while non-life-threatening and non-invasive to his battle-computer, was highly amusing and suitably kept the Warrior in line, kinda. Removing the programming, left them with the normal antics of the twin, without the guarantee of keeping his pranking moderately contained. Despite his own personal preference, he ordered Ratchet to deactivate the programming, after clearly stating several terms. Ratchet could re-activate the programming ONLY when Sideswipe was being far too overbearing, and Sideswipe was allowed to tag along on the trip, so long that he obeyed Barricade's decisions. Since for this trip, Barricade would be the higher-rank. A few moments of grumbling, but both agreed thankfully.

- Until All Are One -

The twins chirped and twirled, chattering as they circled their adopted Creator. Sage was buried in her datapad, walking easily with the twins' slight nudging keeping her on track. Despite seemingly being engrossed in her reading, a faint smile twitched at her lips at the sounds they were making. One chirped loudly right before she was scooped up. Not looking up, she vaguely heard the apologies of the person who almost collided into her, as well as the scolding tones of Rewire. A brief glance over, indicated that Surge was the one who had scooped her up, since his dark midnight and white coloration was different from his brother's light blue and white. She felt him snuggle against her briefly, before continuing on their way. Smiling, since she'd gotten quite used to being carted around like a teddy-bear, she said nothing as they skated into the elevator. The two were spending far too much time with Sideswipe, enjoying getting under-pede of the other Mechs, and skating down the freshly waxed flooring, despite being scolded several times. She adjusted her position, getting more comfortable, before listening intently to Surge's Spark-pulse. It was different from the other Mechs, since it had a slight phantom pulse as well. Sideswipe's Spark-pulse was the same, but slightly distorted. It was because they were Spark Twins, the Mech had explained. They would always have a secondary pulse, their twin's, overlapped with their own. Depending on how distorted it was, indicated the distance between them.

"Well, well, if it ain't my favorite twins?" Sideswipe's familiar voice alerted her that they'd reached the topside. Excited tweeting and chirps met him, Rewire bursting forward and skating neatly around the larger mech, doing figure eights around his pedes. Sage blinked and watched, a grain of an idea forming. Observing Sideswipe's movements as he carefully avoided the twin, her idea slowly grew. "Oh, and you brought my favorite human!" Sideswipe reached down and plucked her out of Surge's arms, despite his protesting. With a gentle twist from lots of practice, he settled her neatly on his shoulder, skating out with the twins in hot pursuit. Tucked in a gap, she listened as the three laughed, the twins attempting to tackle the larger Bot, with little luck. She was the first to spot the dark figure of her Guardian approaching, and happily jumped into his servo. "Oi! Give me back my human!"

"Your human?" Cade's eye-ridge rose imperiously, staring the other down. Sideswipe reluctantly backed down, smirking when the twins latched onto the Guardian's legs and tweeted cutely. Cade ignored the twins, keeping an optic on the silver mech. "Time for lessons," he announced, walking away. Sage giggled softly, the twins were tweeting excitedly, hanging onto the Hunter's legs as he lifted them easily. She vaguely remembered doing that to her dad, when she was three. He settled out by one of the unused runways, the twins groaning but letting go when he clicked at them. Settling his Ward on the ground, he contemplated their choices.

"Cade?"

"Yes, Hellfire?"

"I've got an idea," she started softly, carefully.

"What kind of idea?" he sat on the ground, almost cross-legged, but he wasn't that flexible.

"Well," she hesitated, then stepped forward and ran her fingers against his armor on his ankles. "Can you feel this?"

"Vaguely," he tilted his helm, wondering.

"How sensitive are your sensors? Can you locate humans easily?"

"Of course, optical scans locate humans by body heat,"

"But what if you aren't watching where you're going? Can you detect humans near your pedes, without using your optics?" he blinked, tapping his leg armor for a moment.

"Not really,"

"So if you're distracted, you might step on a human?"

"Quite likely," he sounded disturbed. His optics narrowed, focusing on her. "Why?"

"I was watching Surge and Rewire, they keep skating between everyone's pedes, and they seem to always struggle to keep from kicking them."

"Yes…"

"Well, if in a battle, you guys'll be too distracted to notice anyone on the ground near you, or if you do, it might distract you from a Decepticon," she bit her lip. He looked quite thoughtful, before blinking and looking at her.

"True, so your idea?"

"Training," she chirped, perking up. "The soldiers have to train with you guys anyway, add this to it! Plus, it'll help you guys not step on any of us while on base."

"We'd have to figure out HOW though," he pointed out, "and besides, it might not work." She looked thoughtful for a second.

"Our lessons," she piped a moment later. "I'll train with you, to show how it could be done. You're teaching me about the songs and dances, so why not use those movements to train you to detect me?" Scarlet optics blinked before darkening in thought.

"Perhaps,"

"Shall we try it?" she asked, looking hopeful. He stared down at her for several moments, musing. A smirk flickered onto his face for a moment.

"You just want to dance today,"

"Maybe," she grinned slightly, tilting her head coyly. He hefted himself up, before taking a stance, she imitated him, adjusting minutely to compensate.

"Begin," and so they did.

- Until All Are One -

"Sideswipe! Calm down!" Barricade roared, grabbing the squirming silver Bot and hauling him down to sit on the ground. "Stay there or else!" he froze, straining himself to not annoy the irate Hunter any longer. It was Friday, all the Bots were anxious, wondering if this was a good idea. They knew it was, but due to the panicking Sparkling they all shared a Link with, they were getting edgy. "Prime, what the slag is wrong with her?"

"How in Primus' name should _I_ know?" the Boss Bot spluttered, on his servos and knees. He was peering at the tiny room Sage had locked herself in, babbling about how her aunt was going to kill her. "Should we prevent Judy Witwicky from approaching her? She's claiming that the femme will off-line her."

"Nah Boss Bot," Epps smirked, enjoying the situation. "Her aunt ain't gonna kill her, man,"

"Den why she glitchin' so ba'ly?" Blackout demanded, irritated.

"Listen," the soldier grinned, pointing to his ear. They quieted down, listening to her muttering to herself.

"Oh Primus, she's gonna kill me, oh Primus, why did I _agree_ to this? Oh, yeah, I was half-asleep, stupid Aunt Judy, she knows how to get me to agree to stuff," she moaned. "Oh Primus, I have nothing to wear, and she's going to be here soon, and she's going to kill me because I don't have anything, and I'm not ready, oh," It went silent for five seconds, "FRENZY! YOU WENT THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR AGAIN!" the door slammed open, and she shot out, killing intent nearly visible. One servo scooped her up, before shoving her back in the room.

"You really DON'T want to be running around without your outer armor on, do you?" Bonecrusher demanded, keeping her inside. She squeaked, realizing she ran out in just her underwear and a tank top, and socks, since she slid backwards as he shoved her back in. Luckily for her, he had covered her before the soldiers waiting outside had seen her…unclothed form, other than her legs.

"Whoo hoo! Baby, look at dem legs!" Fig crowed, then cowered at the scarlet glares.

"I'M GONNA KILL FRENZY AND DON'T TRY AND STOP ME!" she screamed through the door.

"I'll hold em down!" Epps offered, sniggering.

"What's going on?" Judy asked, bemusedly. The soldiers whistled and turned away grinning, while Epps rubbed his head.

"Sage is having a mild panic attack, as well as threatening Frenzy," Ratchet explained, utterly unimpressed. At the curious look, he expanded, "apparently the Youngling Con has a strange obsession with digging around in what she claimed her 'underwear drawer,' " his attention returned to the datapad he held.

"Why is she panicking?" Judy asked, curious to what set her niece off this time.

"She's claiming you'll off-line her, because she doesn't have the 'appropriate clothing' for your outing," Barricade huffed, eying the woman. "You won't, will you?"

"Of course not!" she snorted. Mikaela, Sarah, and Maggie all arrived at that moment, and cracked up at his worried tone. Rapping on the door, she listened to the scrambling inside. "Sage, sweetie, open the door,"

"Inadvisable," Bonecrusher denied, not impressed with Judy's look. "The Sparkling is not wearing any outer armor, I've prevented her from revealing her under-armor to the soldiers just three kliks ago," Judy looked thoughtful as she mentally translated, then blinked and giggled. "Sage sweetie, I'm coming in," she opened the door and slid in quickly, so no one glimpsed inside. Murmurs, a few things being dropped, before squawks of disbelief and hysterical laughter sounded. The Bots and Cons shared looks of confusion then silently agreed: human femmes were completely illogical. Minutes later, the door opened to reveal Judy and Sage stepping out, fully dressed. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and was tugging on a pair of thin gym shoes.

"I really wish you'd have TOLD me we were going shopping," Sage grumbled, blushing slightly, "I wouldn't have worked myself up into such a panic."

"I thought it would be obvious, girls always go on a shopping trip before going to a new club, right Mikaela?"

"Well, not always, but usually when they haven't gone out for a while." the teen agreed.

"Traitor," Sage mumbled.

"Alright! Ladies, shall we get going?" Judy nearly danced on the spot.

"Where are our destinations?" Barricade requested, only for the women, excluding Sage, to stop and stare at him. "Something wrong?"

"Um, this is a GIRLS' weekend out," Mikaela said slowly. He blinked slowly.

"And?" and he obviously didn't get it.

"Guys aren't allowed to come," she hinted, not seeing the looks of realization the others shared.

"I am aware of that, what is your point?" he sounded completely serious, if a slightly irritated.

"You," she waved her hand at him, "are a GUY." Silence.

"I am a Mech," he corrected, "I am also the Guardian to Sage, and as such, your Guardian until we return to base from your 'Girls' Weekend Out' thing,"

"Um, you aren't coming with us, are you?" she realized.

"Of course I am, femme," now he was irritated, "That is what I have been telling you the past two point three kliks." A slow evil grin made its way on her face.

"So, you'll be with us, when we go shopping?"

"Yes, femme,"

"You'll be escorting us?"

"YES, femme,"

"All by your lonesome?"

"No, femme," at the same time, "I'm coming!" Sideswipe cheerfully chirped. Mikaela glanced between the two, then smirked at the girls. Maggie and Sarah understood, and immediately claimed their own.

"I CLAIM THE CORVETTE!"

"Hell no girl! I'm older than you, I'M claiming the Corvette!"

"Well, I'M older than both of you! So I'M claiming the Corvette!"

"I claim Bumblebee!" they turned to see a smug Judy.

"You can't Aunt Judy," Sage crossed her arms over her chest, looking solemn. She winked at the scout, grinning.

"I've already claimed Bumblebee,"

"What? When?" her aunt demanded. Bee chortled, understanding. He tapped his helm, before his recording of Sage played.

"_**I claim him as my minion! And I shall love him and feed him and play with him all day! And his name shall be! Bumblebee!"**_ Mikaela giggled, remembering her own shock at hearing that.

"And don't forget," she added, grinning widely. Sage understood a moment too late, reading the glint of evil in her eye.

"No! No, no, no, no, Mikaela!"

"Kinky robot sex!" all the soldiers froze, staring at the blushing girl in disbelief. Sage covered her hot cheeks, wishing to die of embarrassment.

"Excuse me young lady!" Judy gave her the you-better-explain-right-NOW-young-lady look.

"Remember, I was checking under Bee's hood, before we knew he was an Autobot?" she squeaked. Her aunt froze, thinking, before looking at Ratchet.

"She did not have 'kinky robot sex' with Bumblebee," the CMO drawled, unimpressed.

"Good!" Judy scowled, "She isn't to have ANY sex with ANY of you, unless you verify you're marrying her!" Dead silence, except for Sage's choking.

"AUNT JUDY!" she wailed.

- Until All Are One -

Lots of drama, humor, and needling later, they were off-base and driving to a shopping mall. Barricade, who had shifted his alt-mode despite grumbling, escorted Sage, Sarah and Judy while Sideswipe escorted Mikaela and Maggie. Barricade had shifted his alt again, into a Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500, but modified it to have hidden police lights in the dashboard, which were barely visible. He and Sideswipe were now realizing how utterly BORING it was, sitting in a parking lot, waiting for five women to finish their shopping.

- Until All Are One -

Okay, I'm posting this. Part One of this chapter, the next has the entertainment part. I am really sorry it's taken so long to update. Very little time and tons of sudden things popping up in real life. I am so not happy with not being able to write. Thanks for everyone's reviews! They've inspired me to keep writing, and they've made me feel so guilty about not updating sooner.

VACATION IN THREE DAYS! WHOOHOO! Sorry, couldn't resist.

Note to Kitsune-miko-witch: Yes, you guessed correctly, I didn't make it too clear, but nor did I make it obvious. I have an awesome idea on introducing him to Sage, and boy oh boy, does it include VERY overprotective Cade and Prime. So cookies to you for guessing right! And thanks for your continued support!


	8. Trouble? Uh oh

Chapter Warnings: mild throwing of humans against asphalt.

DemontaDark partly wrote this chapter! Plagiarism bad!

Disclaimer: Primus I want to own them so bad, but it'll never happen. I only own Sage and her crazy side of the family.

- Until All Are One -

Chapter Eight: Uh oh! Trouble? (Part Two)

- Until All Are One -

_Previously:_

Lots of drama, humor, and needling later, they were off-base and driving to a shopping mall. Barricade, who had shifted his alt-mode despite grumbling, escorted Sage, Sarah and Judy while Sideswipe escorted Mikaela and Maggie. Barricade had shifted his alt again, into a Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500, but modified it to have hidden police lights in the dashboard, which were barely visible. He and Sideswipe were now realizing how utterly BORING it was, sitting in a parking lot, waiting for five women to finish their shopping.

- Until All Are One -

Judy hid a smile, seeing the look on Sage's face. The poor girl looked about ready to cry, it was clear she had attempted to pretend to enjoy shopping with them, but after the third store, she gave up the façade. She was so alike Sam sometimes; it was frightening they weren't twins. Then again, Judy pursed her lips momentarily. Sam was a bit oblivious and naïve, his cousin was more observant and probably only mimicked Sam's behaviors when around her family. Sage was oblivious however, to how overprotective her family, the old and the new ones, were of her.

"Mrs. Witwicky! Look at this!" she turned, eyes lighting up when she saw what Mikaela was holding up. Touching the sheer dark blue peasant top, she smiled. With a smooth motion, she had the top pinned to her startled niece's chest, looking it over with a grin.

"It's perfect!"

"Gorgeous!"

"I've out-done myself!"

"It's see-through!" Sage protested, being utterly ignored by the other women.

"Hold that!" Judy ordered, disappearing for a moment before reemerging with the pile of clothes they had been looking at before. She flicked through the hangars so quickly, she was just as fast as a bank teller counting bills. Yanking out a pretty black halter-top like bodice with red accents, she shoved that against her bemused niece's chest as well. Sarah looked over the tops before snapping her fingers, digging through her own pile of clothes to yank out a pair of dark gray leggings and a pair of knee-high black boots. Maggie, not to be out-done, pulled out a black pleated skirt with tiny blue and red embroidered butterflies.

"That's going to look so cute!" Mikaela nearly squealed. Sage frowned briefly, looking at the outfit, before a brief flicker of amusement showed across her face.

"What is it? What's so funny?"

"You guys playing to Cade and Orion or something?" she asked, grinning. Blinking they did a double take. Her outfit was black and gray for Cade, and blue and red for Optimus. Chuckling, they continued on, chatting on and on about their plans. Nearly four hours later, they left the mall with clothes, makeup, shoes, a few 'necessary supplies' for Sage and Maggie to take back to base, and a few pieces of new jewelry. Cade and Sides immediately perked up, and started their engines as soon as they were in view, scaring the crap out of two teenagers nearby.

"Ha, ha, remote on switch," Judy smiled uneasily at the two kids. The boys looked unconvinced, until they popped their trunks. Piling the bags into the trunks, they piled in, smirking at the appreciative looks. The teens weren't just eying the sweet rides either. Cade's engine growled deeper, his doors snapping shut protectively, Sides' doors doing the same a second later. The girls laughed at the overprotective antics, but expressed their appreciation. Mikaela's house was closest, so they headed over, listening to the complaints from both mechs. Neither was ever going to go shopping with them again, if they had to spend four hours sitting in a boring parking lot again.

**::I swear, I thought some humans were going to hit me! Not just with their drones either! They're dangerous with those metal frame things! ::** Sides yelped, he and Cade had a com open between them, so his voice sounded through the radio.

::"Shopping carts?":: Maggie laughed, nodding enthusiastically. ::"I totally agree with you Sides,"::

"You should see how insane people are on Black Friday," Judy grinned mischievously. Sage shuddered, curling up in the seat. Her disgust and dread flowed over, making the mechs go uneasy. Looking up the reference both swerved and fishtailed violently, swearing about crazy and illogical organics. Ignoring the honking of startled drivers, and the swearing of their passengers, Sage's laughter rang clear. Grabbing the 'Oh shit' handle, she giggled hysterically.

"Do it again! Do it again!"

"Don't do it again Barricade!" Sarah screamed.

"Sage! Don't encourage him!" Judy yelped, "And YOU! Don't encourage her either!"

**::Glitched pit-spawned fleshbags! What the SLAG is wrong with you! ::** Cade's voice stuttered a bit, still scrolling through incidents that police had to come and resolve. His Spark jolted at one: a woman attacked another woman because she stole several items out of her cart, and nearly hospitalized her.** ::Sage! You are not to leave the base on these 'holiday sales days' ever again! :: **

"EXCUSE ME?" Judy yelled, kicking his dashboard slightly. His frame jolted in surprise at the abuse, his swearing stopping. "I need her to help me with those sales!"

"Oh Primus, no! I swore not to do that anymore Aunt Judy!"

"The black eye went away after two days, sweetie, and that woman was just a puddle of goo after I was done with her,"

"I was twelve! _AND I WAS IN THE SHOPPING CART_! I don't even know how she hit me with that box!"

"She tried to steal it out of my cart and knocked you in the face sweetie,"

"And don't forget about the time that employee nearly ran me over with his fork-lift,"

"He really shouldn't have been driving that thing,"

"Or that the mob that was chasing him, actually did run me over."

"I saved you from that, didn't I?"

"You left me at the store,"

"You didn't fit into the car,"

"You forgot me,"

"That too,"

"Uncle Ron had to come and get me,"

"My car was full,"

"From work,"

"I was busy,"

Maggie, Sarah, Mikaela, Sides, and Cade listened with growing dread and deep amusement. Sage's voice became emotionless, while Judy's remained light. Barricade threw open his doors happily, when they arrived at Mikaela's house, Sage pouting while Judy grinned. Grabbing their bags, the entered the house, leaving two worried and nearly panicked mechs behind. Once safely inside, Sage and Judy looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Freak out the mechs, check!" Judy cackled. Sarah snorted, covering her mouth as she slid down a wall. Mikaela shook her head, belatedly realizing the two had been fooling the mechs the whole time. Gathering in Mikaela's room, they began sorting through the outfits, before separating to change. Maggie took the hall bathroom, Mikaela took her mom's bathroom, Judy took her mom's room, Sarah took her room, and Sage squeezed into her closet. Once all were decent, they congregated in Mikaela's room again, helping adjust each other's outfits.

Maggie wore a tight dark ruby dress that flared around her hips down to her knees. A black sheer long-sleeved shirt covered her arms, and tied in front to emphasize her bosom. A silver necklace with a ruby rose and ruby drops in her ears completed her jewelry. Her honey-blonde curls were piled on top to cascade down to her shoulders, pink gloss on her lips and black eye-liner made her blue eyes pop. Black high-heeled sandals over her thigh-high pantyhose completed her outfit.

Sarah looked stunning in a silvery-blue dress that went to above her knees, with a silver sash that wrapped around her waist and tied into a bow on her back. Silver bangles danced around her wrists, along with the charm bracelet she always wore. She had a silver cross draped around her throat, and silver butterfly earrings as well as her wedding band. Her blonde locks were lightly curled, falling just past her shoulders, with her bangs pulled back with a silver butterfly clip Will had given her. A touch of blush and eye-liner, as well as a sheer gloss made her nearly glow. Silver strappy high-heels over her sheer panty-hose completed her light design.

Judy decided on wearing a silver-gray glossy satin dress shirt with a long black skirt. A dark gray vest with a low-neckline cinched her chest up and emphasized her small waist. Ankle-high boots flashed as she moved around, the skirt swirling around her legs with the tiniest movements. She had light pink lipstick, slight blush, and dark eye-liner. She only wore a heart pendent she got from Ron for a wedding anniversary, and her wedding rings. Her hair was fluffed, and brushed until it shined, revealing the reds, gold, and brown locks.

Mikaela chose a low-cut fancy halter in dark pink and ruby, with lace at the hem and cleavage. A dark blue jean mini-skirt, with a silver belt and sheer pantyhose made her look more gorgeous than normal, while dark brown leather boots made her taller. A gold bracelet with a heart charm rested on her left wrist, with silver rings decorated her fingers. Her long dark brown locks were curled and fell past her shoulders, while the front was pulled back and braided, leaving her face easily viewed. Dark pink sheer gloss made her lips pouty, while a smoky eye makeup and dark eye-liner made her hazel eyes flutter flirtatiously.

Sage winced slightly, she had her dark blue peasant top on, as well as the leggings and skirt. Sarah and Maggie were fiddling with the corset, while Judy kept scolding her. Mikaela was trying not to die from laughter.

"Sage, suck it in, and hold your girls up!"

"Do you know how embarrassing it is? To be pushing your boobs up in front of the woman who mostly raised you?" she hissed, feeling the two twisting the corset.

"I helped change your diapers, you took baths with Sam, trust me, I know everything you've got," Judy replied dryly. She tied the strings, making certain the knot held, then looked her niece over. "You can breathe now."

"Really? I thought that the whole point _wasn't _ to be able to breathe." Sage frowned, then blinked. Twisting, she actually felt quite comfortable. "Huh, who'd have thought?"

"Remember when you were little? I took you to Renaissance Fairs during the summer. You absolutely loved them,"

"Oh, yeah, guess I've forgotten that,"

"Understandable," Maggie fiddled with her hair, "You've been busy lately."

"What to do with her hair?" Sarah wondered, running her fingers through the strands.

"Forget her hair for a moment, what about her make-up?" Mikaela gripped her chin turning her face back and forth. Sage winced, she wanted to be friends with the girl, but not be manhandled.

"I've got it!" Maggie pulled the back half up, Sarah grabbing the front and braiding little braids. The back half was twisted then pinned up so the ends flared up and framed her head. Sarah pinned the small braids to the twist, so they dipped down to her ears. Most of her bangs were brushed to fall over her left eye, the rest framed her right eye. Mikaela applied eye-liner, despite Sage's flinching, and a sheer gloss to her lips. Her dad's dog tags and parents' rings were pulled free, left visible to the world; a gold necklace with a tiny sword pendent rested against the hollow of her throat; while she kept her collection of handmade bracelets on her left wrist. Pulling on some thin socks, she pulled on the knee-high boots, lacing them up carefully.

"Shit! We've got to go!" Mikaela yelped, looking at her watch. They grabbed matching purses, and hurried down, piling into the two waiting mechs, who were once again grumbling about waiting for them to reappear.

"So?" Maggie prompted, grinning at the dashboard. Mikaela sniggered softly, also waiting.

**::So what?::** Sides asked, clueless.

"I can't believe you! We took two hours to get ready, and you don't even notice?" The woman covered her face, soft whimpers emerging. Mikaela schooled her face into an outraged expression, leaning over to comfort her.

**::Wait, stop! Are you leaking?::** It took all of their will power not to chuckle.

:: "Sideswipe! How could you be so cruel!":: Judy's voice only made it more difficult.

**::What did I do?::**

**::Slagger,::** Cade's voice was full of mirth, **::Compliment the femmes before they ruin their paintjobs,:: **

**::Wha..oh,::** silence, **::I apologize, Ms. Maggie, Ms. Mikaela, both of you look beyond **_**##$%!***_**,:: **

"What?" both looked confused.

**::Sneaky slagger,:: **Cade chuckled, **::Have any of you femmes seen images of a supernova?::**

"I believe so," they nodded.

**::To reference another in comparison to a supernova, is one of the highest compliments a Bot can give. Not just the colors, but the power and feelings associated with one, is also implied. Unfortunately, it is a phrase that does not translate well into English, the best would be 'Brighter/Dangerous/Overwhelming/Beauty' so perhaps, You are brighter and more beautiful than a supernova, and more graceful and overwhelming than one as well.::**

::"Aw! You two are so sweet,":: all five chorused. They could feel Sides glow with pride, and Cade's frame settle lower in embarrassment.

**::What's our destination?::** Cade shifted topics, despite Sides' whine.

"I know this really good club, unfortunately, our two young ones will be tagged," Sarah piped up.

**::Tagged?::** Cade sounded alarmed.

"We get a paper bracelet that says we're underage, so we don't get served alcohol," Sage explained, petting the steering wheel.

**::Alright, address?:: **She gave him the address and they arrived within twenty minutes. Parking, the two mechs grumbled before waving away the females' concerns. **::World of WarCraft, I'm almost level twenty-three goat-thingy,::** Cade sounded far too happy.

**::Online poker, I've already made several thousand human credits,::** Sides chirped.

"Okay, if you guys like it," Judy mused, while the others giggled. "Remind me to ask you to play for me, we could use some renovations in the house,"

**::Sure Ms. Judy,::**

"Great, let's go," Sarah led them to the line, then grinned and tugged them past it. Ignoring the surprised looks from others in line, she stepped up to the bouncer and smiled.

"Say-rah, Say-rah Lennox, vat a pleasure!" the bouncer, a well-muscled man, grinned at the blonde. His accent was slightly German. Light brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard accented his dark brown eyes.

"Hello Gus," she hugged him, accepting his kiss on the cheek. "I've got four with me, will that be a problem?" She lightly fiddled with her charm bracelet.

"Not at all, milady, _alles__für meinen Lieblings-__Beschützer_!" he grinned, stamped their hands, then tied a paper bracelet on Mikaela's and Sage's wrists. Sage frowned slightly, appearing to think, before glancing at Sarah in surprise. She was immediately tugged inside, Sarah's smile soothing her wariness. They moved down a dark hallway, hearing the music and voices of hundreds ahead of them. Suddenly, the hallway opened into a two-level club that was both sophisticated and modern. The lights were low, with a little bit of strobe lights, but not dizzy-inducing. Tables and booths were moved to the back area and sides, leaving a large area to dance in. It wasn't at all crowded though, the building was far larger than they thought it was. Moving closer inside, they could see the dance floor was lowered about three feet lower, but enough to keep it semi-separated. A small handrail kept anyone from falling in accidentally, but people were also dancing around the dance floor as well. The DJ platform was set to the right on the stage in the front, while a live band played in the center. A large screen behind them flashed images to the songs, and sometimes the lyrics, allowing anyone to sing along. Further to the right, one of the bars was placed, with three bartenders expertly fulfilling the demands of the people surrounding them. Along the wall by the bar, a kitchen could be seen, where waiters and waitresses picked up and delivered orders.

Closest to them, there was a staircase that curved slightly, leading up to the second floor, that was open and balcony-like with an excellent view to the dance-floor and stage. A thin pane of glass separated the topside from the club, which they guessed also quieted the music since no one was dancing. Catching glimpses, they could see a more dining area, along with several office rooms. From watching, it was obvious that business meetings were taking place, there were a lot of suits and cocktail dresses.

To the left of the stage, another bar was placed, also attended by three bartenders. Tables and booths were placed comfortably; they even saw a few areas with couches and cushions. From several doors near the bar, they guessed there were hidden walkways from the kitchen, since waiters and waitresses often carried food and plates in and out, reappearing on the other side.

"Wow Sarah, this is amazing!" Maggie exclaimed.

"I know, isn't it? I know the owner; she's always wanted a club like this!" Sarah called over the music. Moving forward, they claimed a booth, a waiter setting an occupied sign on it for them. Ordering a drink, they chatted as they started to relax. Mikaela finally tugged Sage out on the dance floor, wanting to dance. Sarah joined them, the three laughing as they stumbled around before getting into a good rhythm. Swaying and twirling with each other, they let loose and enjoyed themselves. Mikaela grinned sadly, watching Sage out of the corner of her eye. She'd never seen the older girl so relaxed, always so anxious and observant. She was determined to take care of and protect the Bots and Cons, barely getting time to relax and be alone.

Grabbing her hand, Mikaela spotted the startled look, before it shifted into happiness. Sam had told her often how tactile his cousin was, seeing how more relaxed she was, Mikaela only then realized how important it was. Twirling the smaller girl, she smiled as they danced close, not quite touching, but close enough to get appreciative looks from several guys. Sarah laughed and closed in, sandwiching Sage between them. They moved fluidly, spinning out, then ducking back in, all relaxing and building up their trust in the others. Judy and Maggie joined, laughing and turning down all offers from strangers. Tonight, they wanted to spend together, none were interested in any guys there. Judy and Sarah were true to their husbands, Mikaela wouldn't break Sam's trust, and Maggie and Sage just wanted some girl fun, not some guy interfering.

Nearly two hours later, Sage called to check on the two mechs in the parking lot, and got grumbling about her not babying them. Laughing at them, and letting them return to their games, she headed over to a bar. Smiling at the bartender, a cute brunette male, she ordered a soda and paid, not noticing his flirtatious attitude. Sliding between several others ordering drinks, her attention caught on a figure. Blinking, her eyes locked with the other girl's. Smiling shyly, she hesitated. The girl smirked, then leaned forward slightly and nudged her head towards a guy who was trying to flirt with her. Sage giggled when the girl rolled her dark purple eyes, brushing her black, purple, and red hair back, before giving the guy a scathing remark that had him running away with his tail between his legs. Smiling at the Leave-Me-Alone-Or-Die attitude, she waved goodbye reluctantly when Mikaela found her and tugged her back to the booth. Momentarily forgetting the girl, who Sage swore felt familiar, they ordered something to eat as they rested. Relaxed and content, with Judy almost on the tipsy scale, they wondered what else they could do over their weekend.

"Hello everyone! My name's Derek! We here at Darkest Pitch would like to give thanks to everyone who's here, and welcome to any newcomers!" the club slowly quieted a bit. The speaker was the singer of the band; he held a microphone to his mouth as he smiled widely from the stage. "Those who've come back, we give thanks for your support! Right about this time, we start our karaoke games, so anyone who wants to sing, can come on up. We would however prefer those who CAN sing, but hey," he grinned and shrugged, "We all love a good laugh too!" most in the crowd laughed as well, a few hoots and shouts of encouragement as one guy jumped up on stage. "Well, welcome back, my good man," he slapped the guy's back, laughing, "Yo, everyone, this is Steve, he's THE worst singer ever! But that doesn't stop him from making everyone here laugh." He tossed the microphone to the guy, who expertly caught it and scrolled through the laptop at the DJ's table. Moments later, the lyrics began showing on the screen, as the band began playing the music. Most began to laugh hysterically, as he took an exaggerated pose and began singing, purposefully off-tune.

"**Let's go girls! Come on.**" He grinned, making his voice higher-pitched.

"**I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
>Gonna let it all hang out<strong>," He motioned to his chest as he bowed, grinning lecherously. Several women laughed and flicked him off.

"**Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
>Yeah, I wanna scream and SHOUT," <strong>he screamed the last word, hopping in place, grinning at the hysterical laughter.

"**No inhibitions-make no conditions  
>Get a little outta line,"<strong> he stroked up his leg, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"**I ain't gonna act politically correct  
>I only wanna have a good time," <strong>he fluttered his eyelashes.****

**"The best thing about being a woman,"** he 'tossed' his hair back, struck a model pose, and studied his nails. **"Is the prerogative to have a little fun," **he winked saucily, before pretending to strut away in high-heels, swinging his hips, to the amusement of the crowd.

"**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
>Men's shirts-short skirts," <strong>he mimed shimmying a skirt up his thighs.

"**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
>Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction<br>Color my hair-do what I dare,"** he fluffed his short hair, to the screams of laughter.

"**Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
>Man! I feel like a woman!"<strong> he struck a pose, before bowing extravagantly.

"Whoa!" Derek laughed, taking the microphone back as Steve bowed several times. "Well, that was entertaining, let's give a hand to him," laughter and applause proceeded him off stage, giving high-fives. "Now you know how this works," he muffled his laughter, "Write your name, or a friend's name, hey, if they can sing, let's hear it!" he shrugged at the laughs, "If we manage to call your name, please join us and pick a song. If you want to sing right away, you can come up right now, we'll be passing around a locked box, with paper so just slip a name in," he motioned to a box already circulating. "So let's have some fun shall we?" he headed over to a group who had already volunteered, picking out their songs.

"Sage, you should go!" Judy tugged on her.

"Uh, no thanks, Aunt Judy," Sage edged away, right into the grinning arms of Maggie and Mikaela. Grabbing her arms, they began shoving her up. "No, no, no, come on guys!"

"You sound like Sam," Mikaela chuckled.

"Come on, you guys know I can't sing,"

"You can sing," Maggie protested, rolling her eyes. "I've heard you singing the Younglings to sleep. You may not be good enough to go professional, but you can hold a tune."

"One song, Sage," Sarah pleaded, giving puppy-eyes. "They've heard you sing, but I haven't yet, so please?" Sage bit her lip, huddling in her shoulders. Sarah upped her eyes, looking about ready to cry.

"Oh don't," she begged, the tears got bigger, "Okay, just don't cry!" Sarah squealed, tears vanishing instantly. Sage pouted, unable to resist tears, except for Sam's. They climbed up, absently listening to the other volunteers singing. Most were okay, some were good, others purposefully being horrible. Flicking through the songs, Mikaela debated the songs Sage pointed out.

"If you like singing, why don't you go up several times?" Maggie suggested. They laughed at the horrified look on her face, the clear disbelief that she had even _suggested _it.

"Who knows, they might like y-"

"No way!" Sage interrupted her aunt, giving them a frown. "I'm only doing this for Ms. Sarah," she pouted. They exchanged brief looks, seeing her edging her shell back up.

"You don't have to do it, if you don't want to," Sarah spoke quietly, propping her chin on the girl's shoulder. Sage twitched, looking at them uneasily.

"You don't, we just want you to have fun," Maggie encouraged. Sage shrugged, looking away.

"I'll do it, but I don't think I want to do more than one song,"

"Well, then, we better pick out a song!" Mikaela cheered. Flicking through the songs, Sage stopped on one. For some reason it called out to her, reminding her of the past, and how she wanted to just move on. "This one?"

"Yeah, this one," she swallowed nervously, but began preparing. The line grew shorter, until she was next. Looking around, she barely spotted her group, giving her encouraging thumbs-up. As she stepped forward to the microphone, her eyes spotted dark purple ones. Unknown to her, her honey eyes turned to molten gold as she reached up. The music started, slowly, some people turning away at not hearing an upbeat tune. She swallowed before starting to hum, focusing her eyes on a pillar in the back.

"**I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did, I did,<strong>" her voice was soft but gained strength. Some turned back to listen, others didn't.

"**And you were strong and I was not  
>My illusion, my mistake<br>I was careless, I forgot  
>I did,"<strong> She thought about her parents, her Brothers, her grandmother, and Jake. As she connected to the song, her voice grew stronger and more passionate.

"**And now when all is done  
>There is nothing to say<br>You have gone and so effortlessly  
>You have won<br>You can go ahead tell them,"** Her parents had abandoned her, first with her grandmother, then in death.

"**Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the roof tops<br>Write it on the sky line  
>All we had is gone now<strong>

**Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible,"<strong> her innocence was killed when they left her. She still carried the wounds of their abandonment, as well as the scars from her grandmother's cold attitude.

"**Falling out of love is hard  
>Falling for betrayal is worst<br>Broken trust and broken hearts  
>I know, I know<br>Thinking all you need is there  
>Building faith on love and words," <strong>She knew Jake wasn't telling her something, could tell he wasn't entirely truthful in their interactions. He had caught her in a bad time, and she'd latched onto him in the hopes that he'd be her pillar of strength.

"**Empty promises will wear  
>I know, I know," <strong>her first Brother, he promised things she knew he wouldn't keep, but above all, she believed promises were sacred, and must always be kept.

"**And now when all is gone  
>There is nothing to say<br>And if you're done with embarrassing me  
>On your own you can go ahead tell them," <strong>she wasn't strong enough to face everyone, once they saw her mistakes and faults. She would defend her family with her life, but she wasn't strong enough to even look someone in the eyes when she'd shown her inadequacies.

"**Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the roof tops<br>Write it on the sky line  
>All we had is gone now,"<strong> The last line echoed deep, affecting her Spark, as she realized it applied to the whole Cybertronian race. She didn't realize her Spark started to flicker and expand, reaching out. Her eyes flickered over the crowd, seeing some listening intently, others were nodding in agreement. She didn't see the two who watched in disbelief, who sensed something no human could.

"**Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible!<br>Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)" **She didn't want to hurt anymore, she realized, she wanted the pain to go away. So she sang, feeling her Spark grow lighter. Her eyes closed, as she poured out her emotions.

"**I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did,"<strong> Perhaps the only bit of advice she'd listen to, from her oldest Brother, she thought wryly.

"**Tell them all I know now  
>Shout it from the roof tops<br>Write it on the sky line  
>All we had is gone now,"<strong> Was that the flicker of a Spark? She mused, then ignored the faint pull, thinking it was nothing.

"**Tell them I was happy  
>And my heart is broken<br>All my scars are open  
>Tell them what I hoped would be<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible<br>Impossible, impossible  
>Impossible, impossible,"<strong> Feeling lighter, she smiled softly.

"**I remember years ago  
>Someone told me I should take<br>Caution when it comes to love  
>I did..."<strong> She jumped, having forgotten to have been on stage, when the sound of applause hit her. Blushing, she shook Derek's hand before hurrying off stage, ignoring the calls for more. Glomping onto her aunt, she smiled faintly, not remembering the last time she felt so free.

- Until All Are One -

The rest of the night was spent listening to music, dancing, and laughing at how tipsy Judy was, Sarah and Maggie both drank enough to get light-headed but not enough to be considered drunk. Finally, about one in the morning, they decided it was time to put Judy to bed, despite her slurring that they didn't need designated drivers, since the Mechs would drive them home. They chuckled and shushed her, Sage and Maggie walking on either side of her. Hoisting her into the back seat, chuckling at Cade's amusement, they paused.

"Aunt Judy's purse is still inside," Sage groaned, "I'll go get it, be right back." She trotted back to the door, smiling apologetically at the bouncer, who grinned knowingly and let her in. Making her way back to the booth, she picked up Judy's purse and turned. Before she could leave, however, she felt a hand grab her around the waist and another cover her mouth. Freezing, she felt herself pulled into a strong chest, but her Spark was flickering, something wasn't right.

"Hello, Little Voice," a shiver crept up her spine. The voice had the same mechanical tones that her family did. "You're coming with me," She was bodily lifted, easily restrained despite her kicking legs, to an exit door. Catching a brief glimpse, she saw Sarah look over, before she was forced into a car. Vaguely, she heard Sarah scream, but the car, without a driver or that man who grabbed her, hit the gas. Jerking forward, she slammed her palms against the glass, seeing Sides and Cade follow. Whipping around turns, she desperately beat against the glass, barely catching glimpses of her Guardian and friend, as the unknown Cybertronian pulled away.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed, kicking the seats, the windows, anything. A Cybertronian snarl, before she smelled something sweet. Starting to go light-headed, she held her breath, continuing to kick out, even managing to kick the doors. Unfortunately, her eyes began watering, and her struggles only made her desperate for air, and she couldn't hold her breath forever. Inhaling the sweet gas, she coughed as she slumped, weakly pounding on the seat as she felt her eyes flutter. "Why?" she whispered, before the darkness covered her eyes. "Why?"

- Until All Are One - (Demonta Dark helped write this part)

Sage's eyes snapped open as she felt her body scream in agony. Stifling a startled scream, she let her body roll from the momentum of being thrown by a moving vehicle. Wincing, clutching at her side and arm, she bit down on her tongue as she dizzily looked up. The vehicle, a Mercedes Benz 2007 s550 not that she knew at that moment, or really cared, was a deep ruby red with black accents. A Decepticon logo stood out as it idled for several moments, its engine growling faintly. Swallowing, she shakily pushed herself up to kneel, grasping her left elbow. A quick glance over, showed her sleeve was torn, revealing the scrapes and cuts she got from sliding across the asphalt. Her side throbbed from the impact, but her leg thankfully wasn't as badly torn up. Staring down the aggressive Decepticon, she vaguely wondered how she got there. Coughing lightly, she vaguely remembered arms throwing her into a car, Sarah screaming, and a sweet gas smell, before everything went black and blurry.

"Well?" she coughed, waiting several minutes. At her question, the Decepticon lurched forward, before she heard the familiar musical tones. Despite him being an enemy, she was always mesmerized at watching them shift. She was startled back to awareness, when he slammed a clawed servo down, close enough it caused her to fall forward with a cry.

"A pathetic squishy," the angry tones were filled with disgust. His, it was most definitely a mech, unforgiving scarlet optics looked her over contemptuously. Stifling another cry of pain, she kneeled back upright, locking her golden eyes on his stubbornly. His optics widened fractionally, before he snarled and back-handed her, careful not to dig his claws into her frail body. Unable to stifle the cry, she screamed as she slammed into the concrete again. Curling up, wheezing, she vaguely wondered how pissed Ratchet would be, having to fix her back up again. Catching her breath back, she peeked up to see the Decepticon pacing slightly, looking thoughtful. He had tossed her at least five feet away, she guessed, considering her vision was blurry and her mind was growing groggy. It was the gas, she realized, she was having a reaction to the chemicals in the gas.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she asked quietly, sitting upright slowly. She didn't think she'd be able to stand, let alone make a run for it, despite her instincts demanding she get as far away as possible.

"That is none of your fragging business putrid fleshy!" he roared, still pacing. Biting her tongue, she stifled a slightly hysterical grin.

"Actually, since you kidnapped _me_, I think it _is_ my business, but whatever," she muttered, starting to feel nauseous. He ignored her, since she _knew_ he could hear her, muttering under his breath incoherently. She strained to listen, catching only a few brief words.

"…could have sworn… was certain I heard the Calling…stupid fleshy…sensors malfunctioning…cannot be a Voice…" Swallowing and blinking her eyes, she looked around covertly. A deserted parking lot, abandoned by the looks of the weeds and potholes, with an old partially collapsed warehouse greeted her desperate eyes. Shifting, she slowly began crawling backwards, hoping he was distracted enough for her to reach the dubious cover. She made it halfway there, before he suddenly whipped around to stare at her. Freezing for a second, she counted three heartbeats, before both of them moved. He lunged forward, three steps easily closing the distance between them. Ignoring her protesting injuries, and how the _ground wouldn't stay horizontal,_ she sprinted towards the warehouse. Grabbing at the paneling, she started to twist to duck into a hole, when he gripped her torso painfully.

"Let go!"

"Got you," the dark humor in his voice alarmed her. Feeling him squeeze, she yelped, struggling as he yanked her away from her niche of freedom. As he ripped her away, neither noticed the metal slice into her wrist and palm. He stood upright, swinging his fist around, staring down at her with a twisted grin. "Thought you could get away? Not a chance, fleshy," he sneered. Struggling, she felt panic now start to rise. Her ribs protested, her arm was in agony, and her legs were going numb. Her head was spinning in dizzying circles, and she knew she'd never be able to run, if he gave her another chance. "I should have realized, a disgusting organic could never be a Voice,"

"V-voice?" she stammered, her lungs being slightly crushed.

"A Voice, yes," he sneered. "I heard you in the club, your song initiated the Calling sequence, only a Voice could activate that sequence." He shook his fist, enjoying the wheeze and cry as she was jolted violently. As his fingers curled tighter, she nearly smacked herself. Gasping in a deep breath, she closed her eyes and ripped open her Links. She felt his shock and surprise, but focused on her Brother and Guardian. Acknowledgement and rage locked onto her, she knew instantly that they had found her location and were en route. Throwing open all her Links however, alerted her to something else, something that terrified her. A Cybertronian was quickly approaching, one she didn't recognize, and it radiated hostility. "No!" She screamed, forgetting she was being held by an enemy for a split second, as he threw her down to the concrete again. He raised a pede up, dark glower on his face not hiding his bloodthirsty glee, as he aimed to crush her in a single blow. She gasped, looking up, but a flicker of color near his other pede drew her attention.

A spray of glowing Energon flew through the air, hiding the spinning figure who twirled and sliced into another Energon line in the Decepticon's left ankle joint and hydraulic system. She caught a glimpse of dark purple eyes, before the Decepticon roared in pain, staggering to the side, luckily not stepping on her or her rescuer. Rolling away slightly, she focused her wavering vision on the small figure.

She had been coated in the two, (or was it three?), sprays of Energon she had caused, but it didn't hide the all black ensemble she wore. She wore a black pleated mini-skirt over top of fishnet stockings. For a shirt she donned a black mid-rift tank top beneath a long-sleeved fishnet shirt. Upon her feet she had knee-high black buckled combat boots and to top everything off she had a black leather trench coat that was open to show off her kick-ass outfit. Her hand twirled a long dagger between her fingers gracefully and expertly, the blade dripped with the familiar glowing liquid. The figure raised an Energon splattered face and grinned brightly at Sage locking her familiar purple eyes with Sage's own. "Long time no see." she stated, amused. The angry roar of the Decepticon behind her made them break eye contact. The girl sighed and brushed her hair back before running full speed toward the extremely angry Decepticon, not flinching or slowing when he transformed his hand into a blaster. The three shots, which caused dust and concrete to fly up, sounded like thunder, and shook the ground where she lay.

Sitting up again, barely feeling something trickling down her wrist, she looked around anxiously for the unknown girl. She remembered her from the club, but other than that, had no clue where she'd come from. The dust settled slowly, but to her surprise and horror, she couldn't see her. With a deafening roar of outrage, the Decepticon looked around, optics scanning the surrounding area. They quickly landed on her, causing him to growl and start stomping towards her. Struggling to regain her feet, she backed up and caught a glimpse. The girl swiftly swung herself up onto the mech's shoulder, pulling free her dagger and leaning in close. With an expert twist and turn, another Energon line was split open.

Screaming in agony, he clawed at her, flinging her away before turning away. Leaping three steps away, he shifted back into his alt and careened away, still heavily bleeding. Sage, taking a few seconds to stabilize her shaking legs, stumbled over to the girl who was groaning on the ground. Leaning over, she gently turned her to her side, visually checking her over. A few bruises, and minor cuts and scrapes met her worried eyes. Helping her sit up, she swayed slightly as the girl wiped off her blade, tucking it back into a sheath. The girl shot up, cracking her neck, before grinning and thrusting her hand out.

"Alrighty then! Now that that's all taken care of!" Sage took her hand, standing up with a slight tug from her. "The name's Demonta! It's a pleasure to finally _really_ make your acquaintance Sage!"

"How?" she blinked, fighting the black spots.

"How what?"

"How do you know my name?" Demonta scratched her head, looking rather uncomfortable, and sighed softly.

"Yeah…that's the thing. I know a lot more than I should." She laughed meekly after her statement. "But that's beside the point…"she paused, trailing off. Sage felt her Spark jolt, hearing the engine rumble behind her, and then the sound of the transformation sequence. The Spark that was behind her wasn't at all familiar, and the sequence wasn't either. "Ah, friend of yours?" Demonta backed away as she hesitantly turned around. A dark blue Chevy Volt completed his transformation, staring down at the two of them with unwavering dark blue optics. Sage felt light-headed, seeing the glistening Autobot brand, the wary but kind blue optics, and feeling the reassurance over her Links. Blinking, she murmured a soft greeting, before the ground came rushing up to meet her. She vaguely heard a surprised feminine "Oof!" before arms caught her waist, her head hitting a shoulder before her eyes shut and everything went dark again.

- Until All Are One -

Demonta swore vividly, awkwardly holding up the girl who had collapsed into her arms. Vaguely, she wondered if the girl was a drama queen or one of the silly girls who fainted constantly. At least, until she heard the Bot before them, also swear violently. Suddenly, she could smell the coppery scent of blood, could feel it dripping onto her clothes. Looking down, her purple eyes widened at seeing the torn-up left arm, which was sluggishly bleeding still, and the sliced wrist and palm that had steadily bled since she'd gotten the slice. The Bot kneeled down, scanning her injuries, before swearing again.

"Lay her down, femme, she's losing too much Energon!" she hated being ordered, but did as she was told, realizing he was a doctor or something. He pulled out several pieces of cloth, which he used to press down on her wrist. "Hold that, tightly and securely," Gripping the cloth, she ignored the blood that started to seep through the bandage. He was fiddling with something, before he ordered her to pull the compress away. She vaguely heard two engines approaching, but was too focused to look up. He aimed something that looked like a hot glue gun at her cut. Releasing the trigger, something clear and gooey oozed out, seeping over the cut and clotting the blood. It acted almost like a liquid bandage, hardening slightly before he wrapped another cloth around her wrist. Prodding at the scrapes on her arm and leg, he lightly wrapped them as well. She watched in surprise, at how gentle his fingers were when he stroked her sides and stomach.

Growling faintly, his face twisted in concentration, he pinged his annoyance at the questioning pings he was receiving from the two Mechs behind him. Ten minutes after their arrival, they heard sirens before a Hummer came careening to a stop, transforming before he was fully settled. Ratchet scanned her and the other femme before focusing on the most serious injury: Sage's wrist. Pulling out a needle, he injected antibiotics before scanning her wrist more thoroughly. As he took over the medical attention, the new Bot scanned Demonta over, noting a few minor cuts and scrapes, and only a slightly sprained wrist. Following Ratchet's orders, he splinted her wrist before helping load Sage into Ratchet's gurney. Before anyone could protest, or say anything, Demonta hopped into Ratchet and settled by the unconscious girl. Snapping his doors shut, Ratchet tore out as quickly as he could without jarring his patients. Jolt, newly arrived and very confused, looked warily at the Guardian and Warrior, who also shifted and followed the CMO. Shifting down, he vaguely wondered if anyone was going to bother debriefing him.

- Until All Are One -

Songs:

Man, I feel like a Woman! By Shania Twain

Impossible, by Shontelle.

- Until All Are One -

Chapter Terms:

**One is like a Supernova : **the highest form of compliment a Mech can tell another. By claiming one is like a Supernova, indicates they're powerful, beautiful, graceful, deadly, etc.

_**alles**____**für meinen Lieblings-**__**Beschützer **_: German for "Anything for my favorite Protector/Keeper"

**Little Voice: **a young Voice in training

**Calling:** a special sequence that can only be activated by a Voice. Sage doesn't realize she actually IS a Voice yet, but during her singing when she connects to a song, her Spark releases waves, which connect with nearby Sparks. Normally used to calm, they're also used to heal and relax distressed Sparks. Sage cannot control it, so this is her third time she's accidentally released a Calling. There's more, but I don't want to give away too much right now. XD

- Until All Are One -

Author Notes:

I wanna thank everyone for reviewing, I felt so horrible about not updating for so long. Also, special thanks to these peoples:

**Kitsune-miko-witch**: You reminded me about Ratchet's prank, cause I literally forgot about it. I really didn't like the way it turned out though, cause I really suck at pranks. ;( But thanks for all your reviews and for pointing stuff out. Also, your reviews had me dying of laughter!

**Jayna Prime: ** also a consistent reviewer, much love to you. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate you guys leaving even a "Good chapter, update soon!" review!

**Kitiara Woodbane:** Thanks for noticing what I was trying to do, I don't believe in clear black and white. You've also given me several reviews so thanks again!

**Doglover911: **I literally died of laughter from your review! You AND your best friend are awesome! And yes, I did get your jokes –very amused- Couldn't stop grinning that day, most people at work thought I finally went over the edge.

**BrittanyMichele:** love your reviews! I did dedicate the first story to you because of that. Forever Viva la kinky robot sex! Added that in especially for you.

**FireNekoDemoness:** loved all your reviews, hope you like how this story is going!

**Animalkingdom13: **hope you weren't disappointed, unfortunately, their reactions will be in the next chapter.

**Awesomeness:** You actually stumped me with your review, I had to go back and reread my chapters. Then realized, you had to have read Pleasant Frequencies. To answer your question: she only learned Traditional Cybertronian Courting Dances to impress her Chosen. She hasn't learned them yet in this story. Doubt she will either, she doesn't meet her Chosen until the next story. Also, sorry, her pairing was decided long ago. Sides IS special to her though, he's gonna be grouped with the Constructicons for something special with her. I've dropped some hints, but haven't elaborated, wanted it to be a surprise. Hope that answers your questions! I don't mind answering any questions. :D

**Warriorkat21: **loved your reviews, and PMs, and can't wait for your updates! Hurry up already! :D

**DammitJim:** thanks for the reviews and pointing out the little points, they make me grin and continue writing!

**Smilee:** love your enthusiasm, and sorry for not replying to you before. I've been all anxious to update, that I haven't written my thanks to my reviewers.

**Silverwolf654:** the same to you, love that you love the story, and I'll try to update sooner than these past three chapters.

**Lunar Mist:** thanks for the feedback, I was kinda depressed, but after reading your review, it made sense. So thanks a lot! XD I'm glad you think this is amazing, I've put a lot of hard work and research into this. ;) But mostly just a lot of fun and humor.

**Extra extra special thanks to DemontaDark for helping me flesh this part out!**

I've hit 31 reviews! Yay! So happy! Thanks to everyone, reviewers and readers alike! I can't believe I've got readers in different countries. T.T That's so cool…

United States, Canada, Australia, United Kingdom, Sweden, France, Germany, Malta, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Mexico, Portugal, Russian Federation, Columbia, China, Republic of Korea, Malaysia, Kuwait, Brazil, Switzerland, AND Singapore.

HOLY PRIMUS' SACRED BALL BEARINGS! –dying from shock-


	9. Some Answers, More Questions

Chapter Warnings: swearing, I think that's all. ;P

Disclaimer: Primus I want to own them so bad, but it'll never happen. I only own Sage and her crazy side of the family.

- Until All Are One -

Chapter Nine: Some Answers, More Questions.

- Until All Are One -

_Previously:_

Growling faintly, his face twisted in concentration, he pinged his annoyance at the questioning pings he was receiving from the two Mechs behind him. Ten minutes after their arrival, they heard sirens before a Hummer came careening to a stop, transforming before he was fully settled. Ratchet scanned her and the other femme before focusing on the most serious injury: Sage's wrist. Pulling out a needle, he injected antibiotics before scanning her wrist more thoroughly. As he took over the medical attention, the new Bot scanned Demonta over, noting a few minor cuts and scrapes, and only a slightly sprained wrist. Following Ratchet's orders, he splinted her wrist before helping load Sage into Ratchet's gurney.

Before anyone could protest, or say anything, Demonta hopped into Ratchet and settled by the unconscious girl. Snapping his doors shut, Ratchet tore out as quickly as he could without jarring his patients. Jolt, newly arrived and very confused, looked warily at the Guardian and Warrior, who also shifted and followed the CMO. Shifting down, he vaguely wondered if anyone was going to bother debriefing him.

- Until All Are One -

Time: 1:17 a.m.

Location: Outside the club Darkest Pitch

Sarah didn't know why she glanced up at that moment, only that she was glad she did so. Seeing Sage being thrown into a driverless car, which took off seconds later, enabled her to warn the mechs in time. They watched as the two tore after the unknown Cybertronian, huddling together as they realized what had happened. Judy, surprisingly, sobered nearly instantly, and was torn between screaming and ranting, or falling on the ground sobbing. Maggie called the base, just in case Sides and Cade didn't, and received word that Ratchet was en route, and Ironhide was on his way to pick them up. Sarah hugged herself, fear clouding over, but she did notice the figure watching over them from the other side of the parking lot. Smiling weakly at the three, she trotted over to the man who appeared to be talking on a cellphone. Hearing the language he was speaking in, she stifled a hysterical laugh. Gustav, the bouncer, turned his dark brown eyes to her, and for an instant, they shifted into dark green optics. In a blink, they were back to brown, but she saw the gray and white jeep behind him shift on its axles, the wheels twisting slightly in a show of anxiety.

"Sarah," his German accent faded, turning more metallic, "we've located the Decepticon, he's, well, we've managed to trick the Bots into believing they caught his signal, they're on their way,"

"Thanks Gus," she murmured, relaxing a fraction. He briefly, awkwardly, hugged her slightly, before nodding back to the girls. She turned, spotting Ironhide's powerful alt roaring down the street. Kissing his cheek, she hurried back to the others, in time to see her husband jump out of the weapon specialist, fully geared. Three other soldiers, Epps, Fig, and Donnelly, also jumped out, helping them into the Autobot. Seconds later, two military jeeps came to a stop nearby. Sarah vaguely was grateful it was after one in the morning, most were inside the club, but few were outside to witness the deployment of several military vehicles, and the soldiers.

"Sarah!" she happily grabbed her husband, curling into his chest. "What happened?" he asked, soothingly stroking her hair.

"Sage, she was kidnapped, dragged into a Decepticon, I think it was a Decepticon, it had no driver," she stammered, trying to talk too fast. Will, her beloved, understood her words and nodded briefly, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"Thanks, we'll take it over here…"

"They've got a lock!" Ironhide's voice boomed, making them jump. "The Decepticon's stopped, ETA for Barricade and Sideswipe is ten minutes, the slagger's a fast one."

"Ratchet?" Will demanded.

"Twenty," they breathed a faint sigh, "Make that fifteen," Ironhide chuckled darkly, "The Hatchet's coming out to play, plus with those emergency sirens, everyone's getting out of his way."

"Hatchet?" Will wondered.

"Ratchet's not just our CMO," Ironhide glowered, "he's a VERY able fighter, and right now, he's verging on accessing his own battle routines."

"I take it, that's very bad," Epps muttered.

"You know how reluctant we are for our maintenance checks, right?" the Bot replied, receiving several curious nods, "well, when the Hatchet comes out, all of us run _to_ him, instead of risking him coming after us,"

"That bad huh?" Will asked, as Fig whistled lowly.

"Worse,"

"Why?" they glanced over at Mikaela, who looked puzzled, "why would he react like that to Sage?" Sharing looks, and noting the curious expressions on Sarah's and Judy's faces, they groaned. Only Maggie knew about Sage's transformation, they realized.

"Sage is a Sparkling," Ironhide decided to be blunt, "she's also gotten ALL of us to adopt her in some way. Ratchet's, well besides her being a patient, she's managed to activate his Caregiver's programming," a brief moment of silence, before he vented lightly. "Ratchet views her as one of his own Sparklings, it's mostly his medical programming, and a mix of his Caregiver protocols, he's adopted a LOT of Younglings and Sparklings during this war."

"So he thinks of her as his own?" Judy smiled, chuckling lightly. "She's gaining family right, left, and center, lately isn't she?" She detected a slight tension in the Guardian, and grinned faintly. "What about you Ironhide?" she CLEARLY remembered how eager he'd been to cuddle with her last week.

"My own Caregiver and Creator programming is very active in accordance to her," he admitted softly.

"Heads up," Epps interrupted, looking worried, "we just got confirmation,"

"Of what?" Will asked, tensing up. Epps locked eyes with his CO, his anxiety clear.

"A new landing, this one went completely under our radar,"

"When does he hit planet-side?" Will demanded, rubbing his forehead. The hesitance in his officer made him brace himself.

"About three hours ago," Epps rubbed his head, groaning, "wanna know the best part?"

"Sure, what else could go wrong?" Will threw his hands up.

"DUDE! Murphy's Laws, man! Shut the hell up!" Fig yelped.

"Knock on wood, knock on wood!" Donnelly swore, looking around before tapping on Ironhide's armor rapidly. Ignoring the irritated rumbling of the Bot, he relaxed marginally.

"Well, this new guy's gonna intercept the Decepticon, BEFORE Cade and Sides get there," Epps muttered darkly. The others swore violently, grabbing their communication equipment. Before they could start however, Ironhide revved his engine.

"Confirmation, Autobot Medical Assistant Jolt, he's located the Decepticon…" he trailed off, his frame tensing, seconds later, they heard what could only be a Cybertronian swear-fest.

"What? What's happening?" Judy demanded, peering into the window.

"The Decepticon just retreated, Jolt is attempting to stabilize the two femmes, Sage is severely damaged," he related.

"Ratchet's ETA?" Will demanded, then paused, "Wait, TWO femmes?"

- Until All Are One -

It had become tradition, Prime realized darkly, for all of them to glare at the medical bay's doors, after Ratchet would sequester Sage behind said doors and lock all of them out. Even Jolt was locked out; Ratchet merely said he'd perform a diagnostic after he was certain Sage was alright. The new femme, who hadn't said anything, was sitting in the brig after being forcibly separated from Sage. She had put up quite a fuss, but once she was in the cell, had gone silent and merely tapped her foot as she glared at the door. The Cybertronians had ignored her for the moment, too interested in Sage's status, calming down the Younglings again, calming down the humans, and calming down Cade, Sides, and Bonecrusher. The two Cons were bristled and had deployed their weaponry, making the humans skittish, while Sides skated up and down the hall, snarling quietly under his breath, his swords peeking out from their sheaths.

"Dat's 'nough!" Blackout whirled around, having stood there for several hours tapping his claws. His outburst briefly silenced the three grumbling, before he shoved at all of them. "Ah can't t'ink, wit ya'll slaggers 'ere! Go do sumt'ing productive!"

"Like what?"

"We're stuck on base!" Bonecrusher growled, slamming a fisted servo into a wall. Ignoring the dent, he smirked maliciously at the surprised squawks from the humans. They had clearly felt the tremor, judging by the heads poking out in alarm.

"AH DON'T CARE! GET LOST!" they warily stepped back, seeing him lose his control. Sides growled faintly but sheathed his swords and slumped on the ground, by the disgruntled Jolt, who had been watching with distaste. Bonecrusher backed up, leaning against a wall and going silent. Cade stood for a moment, staring at the door, his claws twitching slightly. Blackout frowned, staring at his Bonded for several seconds, before glaring icily at everyone there. Stepping forward, he ran his claws over his elbow hydraulics, causing the Hunter to twitch slightly, but kept his focus where his Ward was. "Caders, go, Ah'll watch ova her,"

**:: I failed her, again,::** the Con twitched, freezing. Rarely did Cade ever initiate their Bond-link, usually only in dire moments or during radio-silence. Searching down their Link, Blackout felt ashamed. The self-loathing, self-disgust, his Bonded had been stewing in the past few hours, was easily detected now that he had re-opened their Link.

**::Bonded, stop, ya tried ta help her, ya went afta' 'im,::**

**:: I still failed!::** the fury in his Spark, wasn't visible in how stiff his frame was. Blackout felt dread rise, he could feel the depression starting to grip his Bonded's Spark, could feel the tightening.

"Stop Caders," he whispered, gripping onto his Bonded's arm. "Ya didn't fail, we neva' detected 'im, we didn't know he was dere,"

"I can't feel her," his soft admission made everyone tense. The guilt undertone in his voice screamed out to them. "_I can't feel her_,"

"Neither can I," they looked at the Prime, who was lightly resting his servo against the door. "The Matrix, it says she's fine, but I can't feel her,"

"Is she blocked?" the worried tone made them jump; Ironhide took no pleasure from their surprise. In his arms, he held the keening twins, who kept calling out to their Creator. Lift, having shuffled behind the Guardian, looked morosely at the floor, also keening, while attempting to cuddle into the black mech's back-plates.

"Yes, no, not like last time," Prime vented, leaning his helm lightly against the door. He stumbled back, when the doors opened, revealing an exhausted Ratchet. The CMO looked around blankly, before his optics locked on the Younglings. Reaching out, he took the twins and turned around, bringing them inside. Lift followed, settling nearby against the wall, optics locked on the petite figure. The mechs slowly peered in, watching him settle the twins on either side of the bed. They clicked softly, their keening quieting, until they began humming softly. Prime and Cade straightened, their optics dimming, before they relaxed.

"I feel her," the relief in Cade's voice nearly broke them.

"It's faint, but she's there,"

"Of course, she isn't dead," Ratchet snapped, rubbing at his optics, "She's in stasis,"

"Human stasis or Cybertronian?" Bonecrusher demanded.

"Cybertronian," the weary reply made them flinch. "Her body was severely damaged, her Spark, it started to Detach,"

"Primus no," Sides shuddered.

"She's recovering, slowly," Ratchet groaned, looking about ready to collapse. Ironhide reached over, hauling the medic down to rest, despite his protests. Now that they knew she would recover, most had relaxed. Most. Blackout watched his Bonded as the Hunter watched over his Ward, even sizing up the Younglings to see if they were a threat.

"Let's go Caders," he urged softly, pulling on him gently. Reluctantly, he stepped back, before a tingling along their Link warned the tech Con.

"Stupid slagging sparkling!" his outburst startled the others, the rage simmering in his optics made them back away. "She's just like a sparkling! Always getting into trouble!" he snarled. Vexed, he clenched his servos and began pacing violently, flicking his gaze over every few seconds.

"Mah Mech," Blackout steeled, ignoring the surprised looks he now received. It was obvious that he and Cade NEVER admitted their affection in front of anyone; Blackout had already performed several affectionate actions to his Bonded now, which indicated how unstable Barricade was becoming. "Go, do somet'in', so ya dun hurt yer Ward when she comes to, n'kay?" Slowly, his pacing stopped, a thoughtful expression crossing his face, before he agreed with a sharp nod. Still looking aggravated, he locked optics on the Con front-liner.

"Let's go slag-head," he ordered. Bonecrusher vented, looking at him warily. "We're going to do something _productive,_" he snarled the word. The two briefly commed each other, before smirking maliciously, turning and storming down the hall. Cade paused though, long enough to allow Frenzy to pop out. "Watch over her," he ordered, before continuing.

"What ya afts gonna do?" Ironhide demanded.

"Hunt that Decepticon down," Cade snarled.

"Keep busy," Bonecrusher stated almost gleefully. All but Blackout looked worried, believing destruction would be the main item. Blackout looked curious for a second before venting.

"Dey ain't leavin' da base," he reassured, or tried to. Looking worried, the Bots wondered if they should feel reassured.

- Until All Are One -

It was warm, and comfortable, and dark. Vaguely, the sounds of voices broke through the cloud of content she felt. It was odd, she drowsily thought, they shifted from soft murmurs to shouting, but she couldn't understand them. Faint words, but they didn't make sense to her mind. Curling into herself more, she briefly wished to return to sleep, she wanted to dream some more. Dreams of alien robotic beings, of gaining a large adopted family, adopting several Younglings as her own…

_-Sweetie? Are you awake?-_ a soft voice murmured.

_-No,-_ she replied sleepily, smiling at the soft chuckling she received. She hummed, when she felt warm arms curl around her. Relaxing, she sighed contently, remembering when her Mom would hold her like this. But…her Mom was dead, wasn't she?

_-Yes sweetie, she's dead,-_

_-Who?- _a soft giggle, a husky bell-like chime.

_-Callie, you can call me, Callie. However, there are two who are quite anxious to see you again,-_

_-See me?-_

_-You may not remember them, you were only an infant,-_ a gentle tugging, before she felt like she was flying. _–Open your eyes,-_ She did. Her breath caught, they were surrounded in all shades of colors, swirling together beautifully. The arms around her were transparent, she was transparent. Gaping, she whirled around, realizing she wasn't solid. They flew around, mist-like, only their heads and shoulders semi-solid. When she moved her arms, they briefly materialized, before melting back into the streaming mist that formed flowing sheer robes. The person holding onto her, the only part that really felt real, was a girl perhaps four inches smaller than her. Wispy black hair floated around them, several strands were coiled around her, keeping her close, along with the tanned arms. Dark blue-green eyes watched over her protectively, silver flecks danced in the interchanging colors, while they glowed faintly with a kind light.

_-What…?-_

_-Have you ever heard of astral projection?-_ Callie asked, sounding calm and soothing the panicked instincts.

_-Vaguely…-_

_-You were hurt, enough that your Spark began detaching,-_ a sad smile flickered over the young face, Sage jolted, she looked younger than her, but her eyes were full of deep wisdom, and countless years of suffering. _–Sparks aren't necessarily meant to be in an organic body, it's far too easy for them to detach, unless one has a core…-_ her strange multicolored eyes briefly peered at Sage's chest, making the girl blush slightly, _-Unfortunately, you don't appear to have a core, so you're a normal human being,-_

_-What is this place?-_

_-Home,-_ Sage blinked, before stifling a cry. The colors faded, leaving a creamy faceted nothingness around them. Reaching out, she was surprised to feel what felt like glass, so it wasn't nothingness after all. _–They want to see you, but you must promise, not to reveal them to your other family, not yet,-_ Sage nodded briefly, confused.

_-Other family?-_

_-The Bots and Cons,- _with that said, Callie pulled backwards, gripping her hands, and pulling them _through_ the glass. Gasping, Sage blinked at the oversized surroundings. Feeling tiny, she felt Callie tug on her, but she was distracted. Without Callie surrounding her, she felt herself slowly falling away. Looking down, at her mist-like body, she saw herself dissolving._ –Focus on me,-_ Callie's voice rang through her; focusing on her voice and the gentle pressure of her hand, Sage felt herself reform. Once she had gotten used to keeping her concentration, Callie made them fly through the metal walls, laughing joyfully as they passed several others that Sage couldn't see properly. Hallways, doors, all seemed over-sized to her, not to mention the walls and floors and ceilings looked like they should be part of a high-tech scene from a science fiction movie. The one door they approached, easily large enough for Orion to step through with enough room for Ironhide AND Bonecrusher as well, was apparently their destination, since Callie sent them flying through the thick metal and into a control room/communications office.

_-Holy Primus!- _Sage gaped, spotting the two occupants. She could easily tell what they were, and her Spark jolted. As though hearing her, the smaller occupant tensed, then idly looked around. Dark green optics landed on her and Callie, almost bypassing them, before snapping back to them instantly. A strange feeling overwhelmed her, watching the Bot slowly stand up. It was a femme, Sage thought in disbelief, not understanding how she knew it.

Dark green optics revealed a childish glee, but also several millennia of knowledge and understanding. She was small, barely ten feet tall, with a slender frame. Light armor of silver and gold, surprisingly didn't attract her attention as it should have. Looking closer, she could see the engraved golden glyphs of the Allspark hidden over her frame. She balanced on clawed feet, her heels upright, giving her a fragile feline appearance, but showed her strength was in speed and agility.

_-Hello Gaia,-_ Callie warmly greeted. The Femme hummed, staring intently at Sage with joy. The other Bot in the room was a Mech, who noticed Gaia had stood up. Turning slightly, he blinked his dark blue-green optics worriedly. Sage felt her Spark jolt again, she knew him! Much more than the femme, she felt her Spark reacting to him in a strange way. She felt inexplicably drawn to him, enough that she moved forward and tried to reach out. Gaia noticed, and laughed warmly at the childish action, alarming the Mech more.

"Cobalt, we have company," her voice was warm, full of love and kindness, with an odd huskiness that made Sage believe she hadn't spoken for a very long time.

"Who?" the mech stood upright, making Sage crane her head up in shock. He was taller than Megatron, by at least ten feet! His frame was thick and heavily armored, dark blue plates larger than herself carried easily by his powerful frame. He looked similar to Orion, she pondered, tall and semi-lanky, but he possessed the heavy steps of a Warrior, like Ironhide. More like Orion, she decided, seeing the war-weary but kind optics as he scanned the room. His weapons were visible, but only in reach, and not deployed like the battle-ready Guardian. A huge war hammer-like weapon, almost as large as the femme, was strapped securely to his back, indicating he rarely transformed, despite having a _human vehicle alt?_ She could faintly see a human logo on one armor plate.

"Hello, our Little Spark," Gaia knelt, reaching out and gently stroking at her head. She could faintly feel the caress, despite being insubstantial, and reveled in the love and affection. The mech jolted, his Spark reaching out, sensing hers instantly.

"Sage," he whispered, then knelt and looked around avidly. "Where is my Sparkling, Gaia? Where is she?"

"Callie brought her to us, Cobalt, she brought our Sparkling to us!"

"My sparkling," a hint of irritation seeped into his voice, possessiveness clear. Gaia laughed, teasingly pouting.

"Of course, Mama Cobalt," she teased. Callie laughed, turning to the bemused girl.

_-This is your grandma, your mom's mom,-_ she explained, urging her into the mech's open servos. Touching them, she saw the optics lock onto her, surprise, fear, happiness, and grief flaring in the heart-broken optics.

"My grand-sparkling," he murmured, lifting her up to nuzzle her against his helm. Slowly, gently, he pressed his fore-helm against her forehead, a gesture of complete love and adoration only Orion had shared with her before. Feeling her Spark singing with joy, she broke down crying, not feeling her form dissipate, or hear the alarmed noise as Cobalt attempted to keep her there. She felt pain sweep through her, before a heavy tug slammed her into something that felt heavy and restricted…

"She's found a reason to keep living," she soothed the distressed Creator, smiling sadly. "To find you again."

- Until All Are One -

Sage jolted upright, panting as though she had ran five miles in under five minutes. She vaguely heard something beep incessantly, before heavy footsteps broke her trance-like stare. Seeing a weary Ratchet creeping closer, looking half-asleep, she ignored her screaming pain-filled body, lurching up and jumping off the bed, and the berth; she realized too late, that the bed was sitting on. Ratchet instinctively grabbed her, widening his optics, as he realized what had broken his recharge cycle. Bringing the girl close, he froze when she clasped onto his chest plates and buried herself in them, murmuring how happy she was to see him, how much she loved him. His Spark swelled, he stumbled to a wall and slid down it, cradling the shaking human against his chest protectively.

Optics stared dazedly across the room, as their Link became permanent, solidifying at her verbal confirmation. She had only confirmed two of her Links, one with Prime, the other with her Guardian; his was the third she'd finally confirmed. They all had briefly wondered if she would confirm their Links, now, the CMO had no doubt she would. He could feel her overflowing sense of love and trust, not only to himself, but to all the Bots and Cons on base. His Spark pulsing, sending soothing calm waves, he felt her relax, her fear and anxiety dissipating instantly. He didn't know when she finally slipped back into recharge; he didn't even know when he did the same.

- Until All Are One -

Frenzy clicked softly, his baby blue optics watching protectively. He'd nearly shorted out, when he saw the little Sparkling jump from the berth, his Spark jolted in relief when the medic caught her. Watching over them, seeing the medic relax into recharge, but not release the Sparkling in any way, he wondered when the oblivious Mechs would realize. He hadn't at all been subtle in his interactions with her, but it seemed no Bot or Con had put the pieces together. Thinking over the past few Earth months, he reluctantly admitted that it had been one major event after event. Cybertronians were used to a slower-pace; humans on the other servo were apparently a very fast-paced species. It was taking its toll on their systems, trying to keep up with all these events occurring in such a short time.

Nodding his helm determinedly, he settled down comfortably into the crook of the medic's arm. He briefly wondered again when they would start to realize, just how odd he was acting towards her. It would be Bonecrusher, he figured, or Sideswipe, who would notice first. Those two had strong Links with their Siblings, although Bonecrusher would probably figure it out first. He chirped softly, mischief gleaming in his optics as he carefully curled around the frail organic shell. As a gestalt, he would understand the Cassetticon's actions, once he realized what Frenzy had been revealing. After all, Gestalts and Cassetticons understood the Links better than most. It would be obvious to Bonecrusher, that if Frenzy was this affectionate to her, then his Siblings would be the same, and so would their Carrier…

- Until All Are One -

Judy frowned as she watched the antics of her son and Mikaela; the two seemed perfectly fine now, whereas before they'd been panicked. They had relaxed completely once they'd been told that Sage was recovering, and safe at the base. Judy had dragged all of them back to the base, determined to wait for her niece to wake from this newest incident. Her annoyance was subtle, she had yet to ream into them, so instead she was watching the others around them. The soldiers were exuding a relaxed air, but they were still worried, she was grateful _they_ understood. Maggie and Sarah too looked slightly worried, though they kept eying her and had stopped her from yelling at her son and his girlfriend already. Sarah had tried to help defend the kids, but still, Judy knew Sam at least should have realized, after all, he dealt with Sage's quirks for several years, he should have realized, that this wouldn't go without consequences. She was worried, she didn't know how Sage would react, and that terrified her more than when they first realized she'd been taken.

Sage depended on the Bots and Cons, more so than she ever did on them or even other humans in general. Being taken, and injured, by one of the same race, might break her trust in the ones around her. She saw some of the soldiers watching the Bots and Cons warily, as though wondering why they were different, or if they even _were_ different. Knowing how much her niece had come to care for the massive aliens, she prayed that this didn't break her.

- Until All Are One -

Shifting slightly, she sighed in contentment as a large finger smoothed over her back, deftly avoiding the warm weight curled against her back. Two Sparks pulsed on either side of her, one was a large protective paternal-like warmth she rested against, the other a smaller child-like one. Frowning softly, she reached out to poke the smaller one, feeling along Links that felt both strong and weak, but still connected. Two were strong, she realized drowsily, one stronger than the other but the other was growing stronger every day, as though creeping closer. Four others were weaker, but faintly becoming stronger as they too neared. Pinging at the Links, she felt curiosity and faint alarm. Curiosity, and then jealousy, flickered back, as well as understanding. The stronger Link, that was far away, seemed to calm the other four, before sending warm pulses back to her, genuine caring and comfort. It was strange, she fuzzily thought, her sudden confusion making her draw back, despite the cajoling light calls. She had only ever felt comfort from Orion and her human family. She'd felt reassurance from the others, but they'd always been muted, as though restrained for some reason.

Suddenly, she felt her body tilting slightly, a warm servo curled around her and keeping her in place, while the closest, strongest Link flared softly. It gently probed her open Links, but apparently decided they weren't a threat, since it admonished them softly, expertly telling them that she needed rest, not communication. Slowly, the Links were gently closed, pulses of reassurance towards her, before they were muted gently. Once they were muted, she realized how exhausted she had become, lightly pinging the Links wore her out more than she thought it had. The main Link she had open now, Ratchet she blearily realized, was soothing her back into recharge, gently scolding her for using up the little energy she'd recovered. As she slipped back into sleep, she faintly understood his whispered words.

"We are going to have a long talk later, Little One,"

- Until All Are One -

Demonta leaned back carelessly on her arms, lightly stretching her back, as she glared up at the boring metal ceiling. She was annoyed, but understood, when the soldiers had taken her weapons. She expected them to, after all, she was stranger to them, they couldn't let her run around armed. No, what really had her annoyed were the Bots and Cons. They had tried to demand information, but she had decided she needed to talk to Sage first. It was only fair, she contemplated as she cracked her knuckles; after all, the older girl didn't know anything about herself, at least that's what the seventeen-year-old figured. She'd done some research, okay a lot of research, and Sage was the closest, and sanest, of their strange little group. Smirking, she wondered if the Bots and Cons had even thought about their little Ward, or had they been too busy to think about others like her?

The two of them were unique, she pondered, Allspark-born Sparks in organic shells, there were only a handful of others like them. Unfortunately, most were too unstable to continue onto the next stages of their transformations. From how strong Sage's Spark was when they had touched, Demonta guessed her transformation was moving into its second stage already. She also had the longest active Imprint protocol, which would make sense as to why Bots and Cons were guarding her. Wondering if the girl had solidified her Links yet, Demonta shook her head briefly.

She needed to focus and contemplate how to go about explaining to the oblivious girl about their circumstances. She knew her mom briefly mentioned she was born part Cybertronian, but she also knew her mom had died that same day. She'd have to try and be a bit delicate in how she said things. Her normal bluntness and aggressive attitude might make the girl shy away rather than accept what she was saying.

Hearing the heavy footsteps of what could only be a mech, she smirked devilishly. Game on, she chuckled heartily; she was ready for anything they threw at her. She only wondered if _they_ were ready for what _she_ was going to reveal to them.

- Until All Are One -

It was very reluctantly, that Sage was allowed into a bathroom to clean herself up. Frenzy actually followed her in, making certain she didn't collapse or fall back asleep. Despite how exhausted her body was, she was adamant about making certain the other girl was alright. She had only managed to recall seeing her at the club, how she had saved her, and the brief moments of info before she collapsed. At her confirmation, Ironhide had gone to bring her to the main hangar for questioning. She'd not been pleased about hearing her rescuer was in the brig, but was too tired to argue the point. That would come later, she decided, after she could stand upright without swaying.

The shower was soothing and relaxing, enough that Frenzy had to chirp several times to remind her to hurry up. Gently washing the grit out of her arm was pleasant, not, and she was ordered to keep her wrist as dry as possible. Studying the stitches, although she praised Ratchet's astonishingly tiny needlework, it made her shudder and quiver. It was a long gash, starting just above the wrist, tearing down and curving just above her thumb. Her fingers were stiff, moving her thumb was agony, and she was ordered to clean it carefully before he rewrapped and splinted it. Luckily, it was on her left hand and wrist, unluckily, she wouldn't be able to type for a while.

It also would most likely scar, Ratchet had not been pleased. While the liquid bandage Jolt had applied did save her life, it wasn't meant to be used on organics, and had irritated the wound. This was why she needed to clean it as soon as possible, to get the residual chemical compound out. It was an angry red color, which contrasted with the scars she'd gotten in Mission. The spider web-like lines, that had turned black as they formed while she'd been channeling the power to heal Bee, had faded into silver scars that occasionally pained her. Not that she mentioned it to Ratchet, of course. Most often, no one noticed the scars, since her skin was slightly pale. If someone looked long enough, they'd notice, but she usually had her hands behind her or in her pockets anyway.

Finished, she wrapped the towel around her, which Frenzy had thrust into her hand as soon as the water was turned off. Stepping out, she sat on the toilet before squeaking softly, as Frenzy dropped a towel on her head and began rubbing it. Giggling softly, she changed her mind, Frenzy was more like a little brother to her, but something still nagged at her, pulling at her Spark. Listening to him chatter softly, she let him coddle her, knowing this was his odd way of making certain she was okay. Once her hair was mostly dry, he neatly began brushing the fluffy strands. While he worked on her hair, she lightly patted her wrist dry, then wrapped it carefully. The Cassetticon turned around, still chattering softly under his breath, while she got dressed. Once she was decent, he helped pull her socks on, then had her lean against him as they walked back to Medbay.

Ratchet studied her wrapping, declared it satisfactory, before adding a soft splint and a sling, so she didn't bump it too often. That complete he picked her up, not noticing or caring that Frenzy had scampered up his armor to sit on his shoulder, and headed to the main hangar, where they could hear an argument taking place. Just as they stepped in, they faintly heard the whirling start of cannons charging up.

- Until All Are One -

Demonta smirked as she jogged next to the large black mech, who was eying her viciously, daring her to run off. Entering the hangar, she was beckoned to join two soldiers on a raised communication platform, several other mechs standing loosely circled around it. Climbing the steps, her oddly colored eyes swept across the hangar, but didn't glimpse the one she was looking for. Folding her arms over her chest, she watched the approaching mech. He was the tallest present, his dark blue and red colors were flashy, yet gave him a sense of nobility and authority. She noted her escort stepped forward into a closer position, his frame shifting into a defensive and confident stance near the larger mech. She guessed he was a protector of the noble-bearing one, at least by his attitude.

"Greetings," the soft chatter died as the leader greeted her, leaning his head closer to the platform. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," he paused, a few gears clicking and rotating, before a smaller, dark gray and black mech stepped forward. By the blades on his back, she guessed him to have a helicopter alternate mode.

"Blackout, Ah'm representin' da Cons fer dis meetin'," he introduced, shifting into a relaxed position.

"Uh, huh, nice accent," she grinned cheekily. He grinned back, making her step back slightly; he had a surprisingly _sharp _grin.

"T'ank ya,"

"Would you care to give us your name?" the Prime requested, forcing them back on target.

"The name's Demonta," she answered, briefly looking around again.

"No last name?" the light-skinned soldier asked, before chuckling, "Sorry, Major William Lennox, this is Master Sergeant Robert Epps,"

"Wassup? And no, no last name," she waved off the question negligently. "Master Chief huh? So that's what you look like under that armor," that got a laugh out of the two soldiers, though confused looks from the mechs.

"Back on target," Will focused his attention on the unknown girl.

"Explain who you are, how you located the Decepticon, and the confrontation," Ironhide growled, blunt and to the point. She looked at him for several moments, then shrugged.

"How about, no?" she stifled the amusement at the startled looks on all their faces. "Look, I'm sure all of you are interested in that, but I have to talk to Sage first,"

"Negative," Ironhide leaned forward dangerously, "you will tell us what we need to know, before you come anywhere near the Sparkling."

"She isn't a Sparkling," Demonta corrected absently, then winced, she didn't want to reveal that yet.

"Please explain," the Prime didn't sound pleased, she noted, but he remained calm and nonjudgmental, unlike the others creeping forward.

"I can't, at least not until I talk to Sage," her eyes glinted with her stubbornness. He looked thoughtful for several moments, but Ironhide only appeared more irritated.

"Can't or won't?" She blinked, then chuckled darkly.

"Well, when you put it that way," she mimed looking thoughtful, touching her bottom lip. "Won't, you pile of scrap metal," He growled deeply, stepping forward. His cannons hummed dangerously.

"You dare insult me!"

"Bring it rust bucket!"

"I will crush your puny organic shell!"

"Oh yeah? I'll dismantle you, then rebuild you into the world's most advanced port-a-potty!"

"Disgusting fleshbag!"

"Rust-ridden scrap heap!" His cannons whined as they charged up, despite the restraining grip of his Prime. The girl looked far too smug, and quite eager, since she seemed close to lunging at him off the platform. The others were too amused to notice the doors slide open to admit the puzzled medic and the two he carried.

"What is going on?" Ratchet's question went unheard, let alone unanswered. Ironhide stepped forward menacingly, one cannon raised and humming louder, pointed straight at the annoyance.

"Hide?" He paused, everyone paused, at the strangled scream. Turning, his dark blue optics landed on Sage's pale face. To their surprise, she was trembling like a leaf, staring at him in fear. Her fear made him power down his cannon, turning to step towards her. He froze, his Spark jolting, when she scrambled back, pressing into the medic's chest-plates.

"Shh, shh, it is alright," Ratchet crooned, optics wide in disbelief. "Ironhide will not hurt you, you know that,"

"It isn't Ironhide," they looked at Epps. The soldier was frowning faintly, before his eyes locked on Demonta. "The Decepticon, he didn't happen to use a cannon, did he?" She nodded faintly, understanding causing her to settle back. "She's scared of his cannons, not Ironhide," he explained briefly.

"Traumatic Stress," Will nodded, "she'll be jumpy for a little while,"

"I am still here!" her protest was weak, since she was still curled up half-way under one armor plate. Slowly, she peeked out, her fear fading slightly. Ironhide remained frozen, watching her carefully, before stepping slowly to the side and back. Her eyes followed him, but she crept out a bit more, still pale.

"Little Spark," Prime looked torn, wanting to come closer, yet not wanting to be rejected. He sent calming and affectionate waves down their Link, relaxing when she returned the emotions. His optics flickered between the two girls, before nodding in acceptance. Raising one servo, he beckoned Demonta on. Reluctantly, she hopped the metal railing, settling on his palm with a strange look on her face. Carefully, he moved over to the CMO, infinitely relieved when his sister came all the way out from under Ratchet's armor. She hopped into his other servo, stumbling only slightly in her normal clumsy way, before settling. "Demonta would like to speak to you, before she speaks to the rest of us," he nodded his helm regally, "Do you accept this?" She looked thoughtful, looking at the other for several moments.

"Yes," she agreed, nodding. He dipped his helm slightly in acknowledgement, then carried them over to another room, a human-sized room. Kneeling, he let them hop off, before giving both a stern look.

"We would like a debriefing as soon as possible," he reminded them quietly, before standing upright and moving back to his devastated weapons specialist. Sage flinched, seeing and sensing the hidden hurt the large mech was feeling. She fled into the room, unable to face the feelings she'd invoked in the strong mech, and all because of her reaction to the sound of a charging cannon. Demonta followed her in, looking uncomfortable.

"Um, it isn't your fault," she tried to comfort. Sage settled on the desk, the room was supposed to be an office of some sort, but it wasn't in use. The brunette wiped at her eyes, feeling miserable, but not crying, yet. "Sage…"

"Please don't," it was sharp, slightly rude, and made Demonta's hackles rise, but she fought down her normal sarcastic scathing remark.

"Sorry," her annoyance shone through, making the other flinch slightly.

"No, I'm sorry," she meekly lowered her eyes, fiddling with her fingers for a moment. "What did you need to talk to me about?" her voice lowered, briefly expressing her exhaustion, before she forced her attention to her.

"Well, this may come as a surprise to you, but you're not the only one who was born with a Spark," Demonta started bluntly, still faintly annoyed. "Obviously, I'm talking about the Cube, which Sector Seven had been studying and experimenting with." Brief confusion, before complete understanding and acceptance crossed Sage's face. Demonta settled herself comfortably on a chair, swinging her legs up over one arm rest and leaning her head on her hand, which rested on the other arm rest. "Yours truly is one of us, I'm calling us Shard Sparks, since we only actually have part of a Spark."

"Part of a Spark? You mean we don't have a full Spark?"

"Nope," she popped the p, looking faintly amused. "In fact, we have the option of either remaining human, or going Cybertronian, or even remaining a half-breed. From my guess, half-breed or full Cybertronian would be best," she leaned forward slightly, looking at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Not you though, for some reason you're already in the second stage of a full transformation,"

"I already chose to go Cybertronian," Sage admitted, blinking slowly. Demonta sat upright, blinking in shock.

"No friggin' way! How?"

"Mission City, I kinda activated the Cube, and its energy kickstarted my transformation, at least, that's what Ratchet says. It'll take about five years before it becomes obvious…or rather it used to be five years." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "The attacks had activated my nanites, so they're actually speeding up my transformation, so maybe less than five years."

"Whoa, wait a minute, you already have nanites? Who donated them to you? Cause no offense, but none of those mechs out there looked like they were Bearers to me!" Demonta's eyes shined briefly in excitement.

"What?" Sage felt so confused. Growling faintly, Demonta leaned closer.

"Your nanites. Who. Gave. Them. To. You?" she asked slowly.

"I don't know…"

- Until All Are One -

Chapter Terms:

**Detach:** similar to the humans' near-death experience, it happens when one's frame is damaged enough that the Spark fears it will be extinguished. Parts of the Spark will detach and deactivate unnecessary systems, in an attempt to contain the rest of the Spark in a safe environment. This is an extreme case of Stasis Lock, which would be a successful re-containment of the Spark. Stasis Lock can contain a Spark for several days or even weeks, depending on circumstances, while a Detached Spark can last only a few hours or a day at the most.

**My Mech:** a deep and very intimate, possessive term used only in Sparkmates or VERY close Bondmates on the verge of cementing their Vows.

**Imprinting =** a process nearly exactly the same as infant animals. Any Mature Sparks that are in close contact with the NewSpark automatically activates protective programming and forms loose Links. For this reason, Family Units usually seclude their NewSparks until the Imprinting phase is complete, which lasts between five orns to a quarter of a vorn (65 days to 21 years).

**A minor note on something Demonta says: **_"Oh yeah? I'll dismantle you, then rebuild you into the world's most advanced port-a-potty!" _ I instantly was gonna use the toaster reference, but then I decided I needed something new. I giggled to myself when I thought of the most disgusting thing I could do, and thought of a public port-a-potty. If you actually think about it, it's really gross…but I'm not gonna change it.

**Cybertronian Nanites =** nearly identical to human cells, nanites repair systems, as well as continuously build up their "host's" frame, making them stronger and more durable.

For the reference, Sage's nanites are actually building her Cybertronian protoform frame. They have also adapted to repairing the injuries she keeps getting…I'm so mean to her…too bad I'm not done with her yet…is that wrong?

Bearer Sparks – sparks that had undergone the Budding Process and produced living Sparklings. After the birthing of a Sparkling, the Mature Spark is considered a Bearer Spark. Bearer Sparks become highly receptive to Spark Energies, the percentage of becoming a Bearer again increases. Mech Sparks range from- 20% to 40%. Femme Sparks range from- 40% to 80%.

- Until All Are One -

Review replies!

**Warriorkat21:** glad ya liked it! Yes, I've been reading your stories, they're awesome! Though, I apologize, I'm not much of a reviewer…T.T I really need to start thinking of good reviews.

**Jayna Prime:** hope that answered some of your question as to who the girl was, the chapter was getting too long and I was getting antsy with how long it's been since I updated…hope that helps!

**Demonta:** lol, glad you squealed, hope ya like how the story's going. If I'm not doing her character right, make certain to correct me! I tried to stay in character…lol

**Awesomeness:** Sorry, the thing with Sides and the Constructicons won't be happening for awhile, maybe in the next story when the rest show up. Squealing like femmes is perfectly fine in my book, so don't worry and keep on squealing! Lol! Thanks for reviewing as always!

**Tylerbamafan34:** Yes, I was very excited, -prim and proper- I was also sleep deprived and exhausted, and promptly collapsed into bed the second after I updated. Glad ya liked it! ;)

**Itachigirl250:** thanks! I think this one is better than the first one too, it was rushed through the movie, and I liked the fast-pace of it, but I'm thinking of going through it and correcting a few mistakes I made. I wasn't really keeping track of my terms with it, and might have accidentally misused some…oopsie! I'll PM you definitely! I don't mind idea swapping, and the offer goes to you as well!

**Kitsune-miko-witch:** how I adore your reviews, they always make me laugh and think at the same time! You are so right in your list, I honestly wasn't even thinking about that. I just thought of the most random things, and coincidentally, they all linked somehow. Honestly, I hinted to MMORPGs and the Cons playing them in the first story, and have read them in other stories too. Just found them hilarious, especially since Cade didn't really care what his character's species was, he was just killing stuff. Sides, I wanted him to play another game, but was honestly too tired to think anything other than the over-used poker concept, but it'll fit in later, I've got plans…and schemes…and I'm probably gonna be REALLY mean to them soon…that's too much info, I need to sleep soon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to all my non-reviewing readers, I feel the love when I look at the stats sheet on my page! Much Love, Iridian!


	10. Pieces To An Unknown Puzzle

Chapter Warnings: some fluffiness

Disclaimer: Primus I want to own them so bad, but it'll never happen. I only own Sage and her crazy side of the family. {Isn't it obvious already?}

I do not own the OC Demonta, she's property of DemontaDark, another author here, WITH PERMISSION! So please ask her if you want her kickass attitude in your stories.

- Until All Are One -

Chapter Ten: Pieces To An Unknown Puzzle

- Until All Are One -

_Previously:_

"Whoa, wait a minute, you already have nanites? Who donated them to you? Cause no offense, but none of those mechs out there looked like they were Bearers to me!" Demonta's eyes shined briefly in excitement.

"What?" Sage felt so confused. Growling faintly, Demonta leaned closer.

"Your nanites. Who. Gave. Them. To. You?" she asked slowly.

"I don't know…"

- Until All Are One -

Demonta's eye twitched slightly, but she restrained herself at seeing the honest confusion and bewilderment. Tugging at her bangs lightly, she cooled her annoyance down. "Alright, let's try again," she murmured, refocusing. "We are Shard Sparks, organics who are born with a partially formed Spark. I say organics, because humans weren't the only ones I've found," she quickly answered the unspoken question in Sage's eyes. The older girl nodded, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them, her golden eyes fixated on her. "The Cube has been here for a long time, it obviously began affecting the Earth, how could it not? It contained so much raw power…anyway; it affected organic life, so it's reasonable to conclude humans had been affected too. Some humans became more psychically aware, others more intellectually advanced, etc., etc." she paused, contemplating.

Sage listened intently, but couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. The way she kept referencing to the Cube, indicated she thought the artifact was just that, non-sentient. She remembered the voices talking to her, she remembered feeling some stirrings of emotions from the massive artifact, and she remembered being pulled to the Cube in a way similar yet much stronger than Megatron.

"Alright, so Shard Sparks are born," Demonta continued, "what that means for us, is simple. We have a Spark inside us, we get to choose between staying human and letting it dissolve into our organic bodies; going a sort of half-breed, kinda cyborg-like state; or going completely Cybertronian. In order for us to do that however, we need donated nanites, from Bearer Sparks. You do know what a Bearer Spark is, right?" she paused.

"Yeah, Cade's been teaching me about the history of Cybertron, but Ratchet's been teaching me about my Spark, he's referenced a few terms." She giggled faintly, "He won't go into detail about their reproduction though, says I'm too young,"

"Huh, cool," Demonta nodded. "Alright, so Bearer Sparks are the best, or Carrier Sparks I guess but they're so few…they're the best since it is more likely they'll, oh, what's the word? Be compatible, and won't attack our systems. Bearer Sparks usually pass their nanites to their Sparklings, so their nanites are programmed to adapt easier than other nanites. That's why it's so difficult for Mech Bearers, usually their nanites attack the forming Sparkling, at least until they adapt into Bearer Sparks."

"Oh, that makes sense," Sage nodded.

"Yeah, so I'm surprised you have nanites already, and to not know who gave them to you? It isn't something they can slip you without you knowing," Demonta frowned, crossing her arms behind her head. Sage bit her lip, something prodding at the back of her mind. She felt so tired, she just wanted to curl up against any Bot or Con's chassis and sleep… "Oi, focus!" she blinked, looking at her irritated features.

"Sorry," she rubbed at her eyes blearily.

"Anyway, so we go through about five stages, depending on our choice..."

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Sage asked. Demonta paused, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, I found out about the Cybertronians when I was about ten," the seventeen year old looked highly uncomfortable. "Met a Decepticon, didn't like him after a while, learned several fighting styles at the _tender _age of thirteen, hacking at fourteen, weaponry at fourteen, and have pretty much been working odd jobs ever since…"

"But how do you know…"

"_I-kinda-might-of-accidentally-hacked-in-to-the-Pentagon's-computer-base-and-found-Sector-Seven's-files-and-found-out-about-you-and-the-Bots-then,_" Demonta scratched at the back of her neck, laughing nervously. Sage closed her eyes briefly, before they snapped open in shock.

"Wait a moment. _You HACKED the Pentagon's computer!_"

"And Sector Seven's files," Demonta smirked, not at all embarrassed at that. A stifled snort escaped the brunette, before she covered her mouth and doubled over. Demonta blinked, watching as the fit of laughter turned slightly hysterical. "You alright?" she cautiously leaned forward, poking her head. Sage snorted again, wiping at her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I think so…You really did hack Sector Seven's files?"

"Yup," she popped the 'p' grinning amusedly. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about this first, which is why me and that old rust bucket were arguing,"

"Ironhide," Sage flinched. Her Links flickered, Orion's and Ratchet's both pulsed reassurance to her, but she couldn't make herself reach out to Ironhide. She felt the Link, waiting for her to acknowledge him, but her Spark was denying it for some reason, telling her it wasn't time. "His name's Ironhide, Optimus Prime is the blue and red semi, um, Blackout is a helicopter, Barricade is a cop car, Bonecrusher is a construction vehicle, Jazz is the silver Pontiac, Sideswipe is the Stingray, Ratchet's the medical Hummer, and Bumblebee's the Camaro. Those are the big Mechs…"

"What about the Volt?" Demonta asked.

"Volt?" she lightly pinged her Link, Orion sent an image of the Bot she vaguely remembered, as well as the name, Jolt. "Oh, he just arrived, his name's Jolt, I think,"

"You think?"

"Last night, err, this morning? Well, that was my first time meeting him," she admitted, blushing, "A nice introduction huh?" she murmured, embarrassed, though Demonta laughed.

"Yeah, nice intro,"

"We've also got eight Younglings," Sage continued, rubbing at her pink cheeks. "Frenzy and Scorponak are the oldest; they came with Barricade and Blackout. The other six were Created during Mission City. Rewire and Surge are twins, Lift is the third oldest, followed by SureShot, Nightshade, and Terabyte." Pausing, she giggled at the stunned look on the younger girl's face.

"How do they keep up?"

"They're actually very well behaved…" Sage trailed off, blinking. Before Demonta could ask, a loud screech sounded outside the room. Sage jumped up, feeling her Link with Nightshade snap open, his aggravation, annoyance, and clear desperate desire making her uneasy. "Nightshade?" Before she could move three steps, the door was suddenly torn free. A low keening was heard, as the Youngling's face peered desperately in. "Nightshade! What's wrong sweetie?" He reached a servo in, scooped her up, and nearly yanked her out of the room. Demonta followed, blinking, to find him cuddling her to his cheek, whining and keening softly. Sage, completely confused, was trying to calm him down, and shushing him softly. The Mechs around them also appeared disturbed and confused.

"He just came tearing through the halls," Ratchet shrugged, "Keening, wanting to see his-"

"Siss-te-err," Everyone went silent, staring at the Youngling in shock. His bright green optics shuttered, cradling her close. "Meh b-big siss-te-err," he crooned. Sage melted, hugging his face tightly, but avoiding her injured arm.

"Aw, Nightshade, you said your first English words!"

"Sissy hurt," he complained, glaring viciously at the older Mechs. They stepped back, as his armor bristled. Chirps, tweets, and whining alerted them to the arrival of the other aggravated Younglings. Demonta looked over the various different styled frames, whistling softly. The twins skated around Nightshade's pedes, whistling in aggravation. Nightshade clicked and hissed, which made them more upset. Ratchet hissed softly, his optics narrowing, scolding them. All but Nightshade calmed, the Youngling stubbornly holding the girl protectively. "Sissy hurt! No good!" he stamped his pede seriously, glaring at the CMO.

"Stop, Nightshade, I'm okay," Sage attempted to calm him down. He clicked something to her, judging by the scowls on the Mechs, and the surprise on the Younglings, it wasn't necessarily a good thing. Prime stepped forward, optics stern, and promptly scolded the Youngling enough that his frame slumped slightly. Demonta and the soldiers watched on, confused, but vaguely understanding the situation.

"That's enough," Prime looked over, to see Barricade and Bonecrusher returning from their 'pet project.' Barricade was eying the Younglings with a careful optic, while Bonecrusher was looking amused.

"We got a Con Youngling," he chuckled darkly. Nightshade hissed and spit something at them, glowering darkly. In response, Barricade moved forward, clicking darkly, and promptly smacked the Youngling's helm. Yelping, Nightshade ducked, rubbing his helm with his free servo, the other carefully putting Sage down and nudging her away. The twins chattered softly, lightly pulling her away from the two tense Cons.

"Barricade!" Prime scolded.

"Don't Prime," Bonecrusher hissed, moving to stand near Barricade.

"He's righ' Prime," Blackout stepped forward, completing a triangle with the two Mature Cons, with Nightshade in the middle. "Da Younglin' gots Con protocols, 'e needs ta know 'is Con standin' not a Bot's,"

"Decepticon and Autobot protocols are different, remember?" Ratchet nodded in agreement, optics understanding. "The few main differences between us, Decepticon protocols are more aggressive, perfect for Guardians and enforcers, while Autobot protocols are more passive, excellent for being Caregivers and teachers."

"So they're going to put him in his place? Like a wolf pack?" Epps asked, leaning forward, looking curious.

"Exactly," Barricade nodded briefly, not looking away from the tense Youngling. "He needs to know, that _we _are the ones in charge, which he still needs to _learn._ He needs to understand the hierarchy."

"Positions of authority," Prime nodded, understanding, but still looking wary.

"We won't hurt him," Bonecrusher reassured, "Not much anyway, depends on how independent he's become," He flickered his optics away, slipping his frame into a ready stance. At seeing his attention seemingly drift, Nightshade lunged. He yelped when the larger Con easily spun and flipped him onto his back, pinning him down with a pede planted on his chassis. "That was dull," he commented, looking blankly down at the Youngling. Nightshade snarled something, digging his claws into the panels. The front-liner didn't even flinch, the humans blinked at seeing the armor was only scratched, not at all damaged. Scratching at the armor, only peeling the paint off, Nightshade yowled and hissed, growling as he attempted to squirm out from the firm steady pressure. Bonecrusher looked absolutely bored. Barricade and Blackout were watching, both chuckling faintly.

"Dat 'splains that," Blackout teased, "Ya were a Caretaker b'fore, righ'?"

"Kinda," the front-liner shrugged, "Took down a lot of punk Younglings back in the construction zones, learned how to NOT crush them, and teach 'em the hierarchy." Once the Youngling stopped struggling, merely pouting now, the Con appraised him silently. Clicking and whirring, he sounded cautious but calm, lightly pressing harder on the chest-plates. Nightshade clicked in annoyance, then keened softly, submissively. Hearing the keen, the three relaxed completely; Bonecrusher removing his pede and lightly nudging the prone Youngling. Twisting, he stood upright, getting a slight scruff to the back of his helm by the three, making him whine softly. Slowly, he shuffled over, crouching down to beg attention from his big sister, who quietly reassured him, but also sided with the three Cons.

"Why is he the only one to speak English?" Demonta asked suddenly, reminding them she was still there.

"They are Younglings, their systems are still settling, so their behaviors and personalities are not settled completely. Depending on their maturity, certain programs are active or dormant. Nightshade managed to activate the data packets I gave them, to activate their vocal processors and start speaking the different human languages." Ratchet explained, gently prodding at a deep scratch on the Youngling's chassis. With nothing more than scratches, he deemed the play fight safe, though Bonecrusher was eying his leg panels, and the scratches, with contemplation. "I'm not surprised they're becoming more independent, frankly if they weren't, that's when I would start worrying." He continued.

"Hellfire," Bonecrusher interrupted, "You're repainting my armor,"

"Why?" Sage asked, blinking.

"Your Youngling damaged it," his tone radiated tolerant obviousness, "fix it,"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, amused.

"Hellfire?" Demonta mused, looking the shorter teen over. "I don't see it,"

"You will, when her Con protocols surface," Barricade waved off, but his optics focused eerily on her. "Who the slag are you?"

"Demonta, who's askin'?"

"Barricade," he leaned down, looking her over. "You're like my Ward," his observation unsettled the others, who shifted and tensed. "You have a NewSpark, no, it isn't a NewSpark…"

"We're Shard Sparks," she piped up, looking fearlessly into the scarlet optics. "We've got part of a Spark, thanks to the Cube,"

"How many of you are there?"

"Not sure, Sage and I are the sanest that I've found though,"

"Sanest?"

"I've met a couple who were psychotic, you know, serial killer-like, but others are completely ignorant to the fact they ARE Shard Sparks. So I'm curious, who donated the nanites to Sage?"

"Donated the nanites?" Ratchet repeated softly. "You are incorrect; she's had nanites her whole life,"

"No friggin' way," Demonta shook her head, "Shard Sparks DON'T have their own nanites, they need a Bearer to donate some,"

"Pa'haps da Allspark gave ha' some?" Jazz suggested, leaning against a wall, Jolt standing stiffly beside him.

"Negative, the Allspark's nanites were far different from Sage's," Ratchet shook his helm, contemplating. His optics flickered for a moment, then looked thoughtfully at Barricade. The Hunter blinked his optics, flicking them between his Ward and the amusedly thoughtful CMO.

"What? Stop looking at me like that!" he stamped his pede aggressively, looking unnerved.

"Sage ingested some of your Energon, when she defended Samuel, correct?" Ratchet scratched his helm thoughtfully.

"I am NOT a Bearer!"

"Never said you were,"

"Oh Primus, I don't want to remember that," Sage grumbled, wincing.

"Wait, you ate some of his Energon?" Demonta scrunched her face up in disgust.

"It sprayed into my face and mouth, I'm sorry I didn't want to spit it out inside Bee, so I swallowed it…"

"And promptly became nauseous, before exhibiting symptoms of sugar-high," Ratchet chuckled softly.

"I don't do drugs very well," she pouted, "Even over-the-counter Tylenol is carefully considered before I take half a dose."

"Yes, we clearly remember you nearly bouncing off all the objects in Samuel's room,"

"Can we get back on topic?" she threw her hands up, rolling her eyes.

"Ah yes," Ratchet zeroed in on the Con, who had attempted to creep out unnoticed. "If you aren't a Bearer, however, then I do not see how you could have donated the nanites."

"Thought you said she's had them her whole life?" Ironhide spoke up darkly. Ratchet winced slightly, shifting slightly.

"True, however they only recently activated,"

"Because of the attack?" Bonecrusher was looking puzzled.

"No," Ratchet shook his helm, his optics flickering to Prime. "Mission," They all froze, contemplating.

"When she activated the Cube?" Will broke the awkward silence. Ratchet nodded faintly.

"But she activated the Cube at Hoover, when the twins were born," Epps countered. Those who didn't know that, shifted slightly, looking at her differently. Sage hunched her shoulders up, grimacing. Rewire and Surge trilled softly, nuzzling her and flanking her protectively.

"Does it really matter who donated the nanites?" Jolt sounded annoyed, looking at the humans sternly.

"Considering they've been inside her for at least fifteen Earth rotations, yes," Ratchet looked worried now, as well as irritated at Jolt. "It means that there are other Cybertronians here, or there were."

- Until All Are One -

After the realization of other Cybertronians being present on Earth, Demonta explained the little she knew about her and Sage being Shard Sparks. She glossed over her illegal adventures in Seven's files, but did claim she found some interesting old archives from the thirties and fifties. During her explanation, Ratchet scooped Sage up, tucking her against his chassis; she was asleep in seconds. While the others pondered the new information, and debated what they were going to do with it, Ratchet slipped back to Medbay and tucked her into a berth before rejoining the arguing Bots and Cons. Frenzy kept a careful watch over the girl, settled in his boom-box alt with Sage curled up tight around him, using him as a replacement to her beloved Hound.

- Until All Are One -

Judy wasn't pleased; finding out her niece had been awake, yet not being informed until after she passed out again. She did take a long look at the teen who had apparently saved her, before giving a sharp nod in thanks, but she clearly didn't warm up to Demonta yet. Being a mother, she trusted her instincts, and her instincts were screaming that something had happened. Seeing the hidden tension in Ironhide, and the reassuring looks of empathy sent to him, she immediately went to him. She stood by him for several minutes, waiting patiently, until he vented loudly and tilted his helm slightly. Following him outside the communal hangar, she reached out and petted his ankle joint as she'd seen Sage do. The action brought a soft vent, and a slow shutter of his optic covers.

"How bad?" she asked gently. The mech shifted, looking at her briefly, before looking away. She caught the hint of shame and internal agony, as well as the self-aggravation.

"I frightened her," he held up one arm, his cannon shifting before resettling. Judy watched thoughtfully, continuing her petting. "She flinched away from me, from ME."

"I'm sorry," he looked at her with surprised and shocked optics. She stared back at him calmly, understanding and a bit of guilt in her own honest face. Reading her features, he knelt, offering his servo.

"I have a feeling, that we're about to have a LONG conversation,"

"And you would be correct," Judy sighed, climbing on and settling herself. Raising her to his optic level, and regaining his standing position, he watched her silently. Judy Witwicky, mother and wife, contemplated how to explain her niece's quirks to the highly advanced sentient mechanical alien before her. "You mustn't take it personally," she started firmly, looking at him with empathy, "It took me two and a half YEARS before Sage started trusting me again, after her parents abandoned her,"

"Her Creators abandoned her?" Ironhide's optics widened, before narrowing nearly to pinpricks, fury making him stiffen and bristle.

"She was about six when her parents left her with her paternal grandmother. It took us three years of fighting to gain custody of her; Ron's mother isn't the nicest woman in the world, but she IS a very good politician, and she has a great deal of money." Judy paused, frowning slightly. "She took more to Ron and Sam, because they were male, but it took me a long time to break through her walls. I've never seen her take so quickly to anyone, like she does to you guys," she smiled faintly, seeing the surprised but pleased look appear on his face, relaxing him a bit. "She has very little self-importance; she believes others should come before her own desires, but she does know her own limits. However," her eyes darkened in sorrow, her lips pursing. "She's frightened of being close to anyone, since most of those who have, hurt her. I'm not surprised she's drawing back from you, she's terrified of trusting others with her inner self." A faint smirk appeared, her eyes looking back at his for a moment. Ironhide blinked, trying to keep up with her different emotions. "I promise, she'll come to you, just let her have a few days. No doubt her guilt will overwhelm her, especially since she loves all you guys. She's like sand," she chuckled at the confused look. "If you try and grasp sand too tightly, it sprinkles through your hands, but if you don't hold it tightly, it all flows out."

"Let her come to me," Ironhide mused, Judy nodded.

"Trust me," a wry grin appeared, but deep love flickered in her eyes. "Don't let her go easily, keep treating her like one of your own. Once she fully trusts and opens to you, you won't be able to get rid of her."

- Until All Are One -

Will knocked briefly on the door, hearing a slight scuffling, before the girl, Demonta, opened the door. Her trench coat was off, as were her boots. He saw her returned weapons were placed on the small dresser. "You settling in alright?" he asked, smiling warmly. The seventeen-year-old nodded, yawning slightly as she stretched. "You need some clothes for today? We'll go pick up some of your stuff later."

"Nah, thanks though, I got some pajamas, already. One of the lady soldiers gave them to me. They'll work for today at least."

"Good, get some rest alright?"

"Yup, thanks again,"

"No problem," he left, hearing the door click shut. She was being temporarily housed in the technician's wing, since her skills at hacking would be beneficial. Will was hoping to transfer her to the barracks soon though, preferably near Sage, since he had the feeling the two would become friends.

- Until All Are One -

Cade slipped into the Medbay easily, his optics locating his Ward easily. Seeing her snuggled up to Frenzy, he chuckled darkly. Settling himself nearby, he lightly picked away the concrete on his claws, scowling and cursing softly at some stubborn flecks. The humans will be thrilled, he idly thought; he and Bonecrusher had repaired every runway, road, parking lot, and air-field on base, and surrounding the base. A bit of compound tweaking from Bonecrusher, had the asphalt setting in less than five minutes, and hardened enough for use in two hours. He was getting tired of listening to the humans complaining about the damages they'd done, despite most of the damage being from their drone vehicles. He only briefly wondered when they would notice.

- Until All Are One -

Sage jolted awake, her eyes flaring open. Tensing, she laid still for a moment, before peeking around. She was laying on a bed, in the Medbay, with Frenzy clutched to her chest. Peering at the boom-box, she determined he was asleep, since she faintly could hear a soft clicking every few moments. Slowly sitting up, she tucked the boom-box into the bed, wrapping the blankets around him, before looking around fully. Cade was settled against the wall, one knee up with an elbow resting on it, the other knee was bent, tucked behind his other pede. His helm hung low, optics dark and shuttered, with a few parts softly re-aligning from time to time. Seeing him asleep, a light ping confirmed it by their Link, she smiled faintly. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around the darkened Medbay. Lightly brushing her other Links, she guessed they were all in recharge, except for Jazz, who was guarding the elevators. Feeling him pulse a soft good morning to her, she stretched and stood from the bed. A faint moving shadow caught her attention; her eyes searched for the figure, and saw it beckoning to her. Grabbing her shoes, she tugged them on as she slipped out of the Medbay, following the figure into an office.

"Hello, ShadowFlight,"

_-Hello Little One,-_ The femme's warm ruby optics looked her over sadly. _–I am sorry, you always seem to be damaged, or in danger,-_

"It's alright," she smiled faintly, but her eyes were troubled.

_-What is it Little One? I will assist you as best as I am able,-_

"I hurt Ironhide," she whispered, sitting on the desk and bringing her knees up. Broken golden optics looked pleadingly up at the tall femme, "How can I fix this?" The femme looked thoughtful, tilting her helm to the side. Despite her not really being present, Sage saw the ancient glyphs etched into her armor glint beautifully, the language of the Primes.

_-You care for him, correct?-_

"Of course I do!"

_-Then why do you hesitate?-_ Sage hesitated, looking lost. _–Your Spark, what does it tell you?-_

"My Spark, says…not yet, I'm not ready,"

_-Why?-_ ShadowFlight was perfectly calm, her optics warm and inviting. _–Why does your Spark say it isn't ready?-_

"I don't know," she tucked her face into her knees, willing the tears to dissipate.

_-What is he to you?-_ the question was soft, she felt a gentle servo card through her hair. _–You must know what he is to you, before you can confirm and acknowledge him,- _She still seemed confused, so the femme hummed thoughtfully. _–The same as Ratchet, correct?-_ a slow nod, _-How do they make you feel?-_

"Safe," the word was muffled and hesitant, but an encouraging croon increased her confidence, "a protector, someone who'll watch over me, protect me, but let me do what I want, let me make minor mistakes, but will help me through major ones…" she tensed slightly, looking up at the Prime in disbelief.

_-Now, Little One,-_ warm ruby optics smiled deeply, _-what are they to you?-_

"Dads,"

- Until All Are One -

He was soundly in recharge, his Spark mostly soothed by his talk with Judy. His proximity alerts vaguely noted an approaching presence, the soft padding sounds of socked feet barely audible to his audios. His frame barely twitched, but his sensors automatically scanned and identified the Sparkling, even as his door opened welcomingly. Feeling the femme crawl into his cab, a light blanket and her well-loved stuffed dog in her arms, he felt his Spark warm as she curled into his seats. She adjusted the blanket for a moment, then pressed a soft kiss to his leather. He felt her Spark reach out over their Link, connecting to his and making their Link permanent.

"Love you, g'ight, papa," her drowsy words nearly made him stall, but he felt his Spark soar, especially after he Googled the word 'papa.'

- Until All Are One -

To say everyone was amused, and relieved, would be an understatement. When Cade had woken from recharge, he'd nearly gone into panic mode once he realized his Ward had vanished on him, yet again. Frenzy had dove into the vents, scaring the crap out of soldiers and technicians after popping his helm into the various rooms, searching for her. It was only when they bothered to ask the others, did they calm. Ironhide was on cloud nine, as the humans would say, not relinquishing his hold on the still slumbering Sparkling. Their relief was from not seeing the proud Autobot Weapons Specialist, looking Spark-broken anymore. It was… disturbing to them.

With Sage on the mend, again, the base settled again into its normal routines, meaning the Younglings were terrorizing their Caregivers with pranks and immature antics, some soldiers were giving them a wide berth [cough, cough, Jake, cough, cough] while others were far too interested in them, technicians were slowly being acclimated to the antics of both Younglings AND Mature Mechs, and the Bots and Cons once again learned to be wary in the presence of an over-protective Judy with a bat. The only new additions would be Jolt, who kept a distance from the humans and pretty much remained in the Medbay area; and Demonta, who was flitting from the technician communication center, hanging out with Maggie and Glen, pranking with Frenzy, and spending time with Sage and the Younglings.

Maggie and Sage happily accepted their forgotten purchases from their disrupted Girl's Weekend, which Judy and Mikaela had remembered to bring back to base. Maggie had bought several of her favorite coffee flavors, as well as an emergency stash of chocolate and junk food. Sage's purchases were several boxes of hot tea bags, a pair of roller-blades, her toolkit, and a few replacement art supplies, as well as more craft stuff for the Younglings. SureShot trilled in joy, when she showed him how to make his own puppets. He was surprisingly talented at sewing.

"Hot tea?" Sides poked the boxes, looking amused. "Is it like that cough-ee stuff Maggie bought?"

"Kinda, I prefer tea though, not coffee." Sage wrinkled her nose, a grimace appearing on her face. "I like cold coffee drinks, but cannot stand hot coffee," She spotted the calculating, mischievous look in his optics and grabbed her tea boxes protectively. A feral look appeared in her eyes, turning them slightly red. "Do. Not. Mess. With. My. Tea." She warned, deadly serious. "For soldiers, you don't mess with their coffee; for women, don't mess with their chocolate or clothes; for me, don't mess with my tea." Seeing him not at all dissuaded, she desperately tried to remember anything he told her that was similar. Her eyes flickered evilly, once she remembered something. "Messing with my tea is equivalent to messing with your brother's paintjob," he stilled, then blanched. Backing away, he pouted at the laughter the others didn't contain.

- Until All Are One -

Sage slipped into the small room she'd been given in the barracks, holding a large packaging envelope in her arms. Judy had handed it to her just before they left to return to the house, but she'd forgotten about it. Slowly opening the flap, she shook the contents out. Her mother's familiar handwriting made her chest ache in grief, so she was slowly going through the items. To her bemusement, there was only a thick envelope and several flash-drives. Lifting the envelope up, she could faintly smell her mom's favorite perfume. It was slightly thick; when she opened it, several sheets of paper fell out. One was the letter she was expecting; the others were deeds to various properties, a list of names and addresses, and a small crest with a glyph in the center. Picking the crest up, she noted it looked very familiar. Tucking it into a pocket, she picked up the letter. It was in a separate envelope, sealed with wax with a fancy 'H' pressed into the wax seal. Breaking the seal, she pulled the letter out.

"_Darkling, if you're reading this, then I'm dead, probably by the hands of the Lord Protector,"_ Sage blinked, confused as to how her mom knew Megatron's title. _"-or by one of his followers. I know a great deal about the Cybertronians, you could say I was, personally tutored, by them. I have no doubt that you know about their existence, but there is a great deal more you need to know. They've been here for a very long time, my Darkling._

"_There is so much I want to tell you, to share with you, but I must uphold my oath, and Keep their secrets. I have left you clues and people to talk to; however, only if you want to undergo this harsh journey. __**Only if**__ you want to do this, because once you start, you cannot stop. They will be watching over you, especially now that I cannot protect you. Just know, that you have more family out there, than you realize. _

"_I'm sorry baby, but I can't help you any further, I love you so much. Trust in Haven, trust yourself, and trust that someone is watching over you, whether it be a divine entity, a Guardian, or your family. XOXO, Mom."_

The letter was folded back up, placed back into its envelope, and placed carefully under her pillow. It took several minutes before she completely willed her tears back, once she was composed again, she began looking at the other papers. Folding the list neatly, she placed it in her computer case, so not to lose it. The flash drives were gathered and placed to the side, while she comfortably settled cross-legged on the bed. Picking up the rest of the papers, she slowly went through them. Barely reading through all the legal writing, she determined she now held three deeds in her hands. One was the deed to the house she grew up in, mortgage fully paid for, and property taxes being paid from an off-shore account her dad had. The second was a deed to a house in Arizona, on an Indian reservation, also fully paid for, but the property taxes were being paid by some unknown company. The third was a piece of land that wasn't developed, at least that's what she figured from the legal jargon.

Setting the papers to the side, she opened her laptop and started it up. Picking through the flash drives, she spotted her mom's tell marks. Seemingly ordinary scratches were set in the unusual code her mom was always playing around with. Now that she was older, she wondered what her mom was protecting, teaching her since she was little how to read the codes. Selecting the first drive, she plugged it in and entered her password, opening the folder and looking through the password-protected files. Scanning through the coded names, she softly repeated out loud the code her mom had constantly drilled into her head.

"Three d, four u, six s, two b," Focusing on the file, she clicked on it, not surprised when two passwords were required. Hesitating, she pressed the enter button. Instantly, the error message popped up, with a hint. Reading the hint, she chuckled softly, her mom loved riddles. _I am not a greeting._ Pondering briefly, she cast her mind around. Instant thought would be a goodbye, but her mom was crazy, so the answer wouldn't be a goodbye either. Remembering her mom working all the time, with her different interests filling up the house, she paused. "Aloha," she smirked, "Aloe," Her mom absolutely loved the desert plants, had them all over the house. Typing in the plant, she unlocked the first password, and promptly typed in aloe backwards, in numbers, 3014. The file unlocked, but before she could congratulate herself, her eyes caught the images rapidly filling her vision. Staring at all the schematics, her eyes flickering from image to image, she froze.

"Oh, shit!"

- Until All Are One -

Bearer Sparks – sparks that had undergone the Budding Process and produced living Sparklings. After the birthing of a Sparkling, the Mature Spark is considered a Bearer Spark. Bearer Sparks become highly receptive to Spark Energies, the percentage of becoming a Bearer again increases. Mech Sparks range from- 20% to 40%. Femme Sparks range from- 40% to 80%.

**Carrier Sparks** – Sparks that are very rare nowadays, but more common in the early ages of Cybertron. They're Sparks that are naturally Bearer-orientated, but are more prone to adopting Sparklings not Carrying them. Abandoned Sparklings, and that does happen, that are found by Carrier Sparks gain part of their Bearer's and the Carrier's nanites. Carrier Sparks are also adapted to carrying their Sparklings in guarded portions of their frames, so they are normally quite larger than normal mechs. The Carrier Sparks population was also 90 % Mechs, with few Femmes being considered Carriers.

Very few knew about this tiny select group since the early years of the Golden Age, since most were considered obsolete and many preferred a more streamlined frame design. Few kept the protective additions, and fewer admitted to being this select type. Soundwave is one of the only known Carrier Sparks.

- Until All Are One -

Um, sorry about the wait…lots of crap going on in RL. I'm _hoping _with my fingers crossed, it'll settle back down the second week of October. So yeah…sorry again.

Thanks for reading!

Replies:

**Tylerbamafan34:** Thanks! Yes, it is someone who is unexpected, not Optimus, I hope ya figured that out, but no, not Megatron either. The Allspark, might've helped a little, but not by much. If you're REALLY dying to know, the answer is in Ch. 2 of Our Haven. Thanks for your awesome reviews!

**Itachigirl250:** Just PM me if you need any help or ideas, I will reply to them, I promise! Despite my hectic schedule. I can usually read and reply either in the morning or late at night, so any inquiries during the day will be replied then. Hope your story is coming along! Ja ne!

**Warriorkat21:** I love your reviews, honestly I do, usually you react to the story the way I was hoping people would, with humor and laughter. I am definitely reading your stories, keeping up with them, despite my lack of reviews. Much Love!

**Awesomeness:** It just hit me, right as I wrote it, that Sage's feelings were still confused about him and Ratch, well, just him since she connected with Ratchet. Plus, I got a bit bored with how slow this story is going, so I sped it up a bit…tee hee. That attitude is purely Demonta, I'm rereading her story to try and keep her attitude right, since I'm not a very confrontational person and don't know how to write someone who is…but she's got it down nicely. Yes, Ironhide was REALLY upset, but it's better now! He's just a giant metal teddy bear!

**Demonta:** Yay! Dee-chan! –glomps- I'll be sending you parts soon, about how she's going to react to stuff, I'm going to start tearing at the Links, and bring in Galloway, soon. Just fair warning!

**Kitsune-miko-witch:** Well, does that answer your first question? XD I loved this review, it gave me so many good ideas, which means the second movie is so screwed once we get there…LOL. Actually, they're gonna be kinda laid-back, knowing Orion and Cade are watching over her, as well as Bonecrusher and Sides….I so need a good nickname for Bonecrusher. Maybe just Crusher? Anyway, I died laughing at the mental image, Ratchet looking at a pissed Ironhide and pointing at a Bot/Con, then saying open fire. I DIED! Lol! Oh…that's good! And, yeah, Frenzy is a sneaky little Con. I…am not going to reply to that question, not yet. But I love the idea of Ravage! Can I please, please, please use it! I love Ravage! I love cats, but I love Ravage more! You are so right about the feline superiority. Blackout and Cade aren't really into PDA, so I'm hoping people realized that. Cade was seriously going unstable, which is why Blackout, hee hee BO, was…flirting? Um, expressing his affection in full view. Um, yeah. Anyway, thanks a lot! I feel the same for the _Diego Diaries_. Such an awesome fic…XD. Much love!

**RatchetTheWrenchThrower:** Thanks for joining my little harem of reviewers! Muahahahaha! Just kidding, I am glad you decided to review. No, I haven't read the book, what's it called and the author? I wanna read it now, I didn't know there was a book…I feel sad now…

Much love to all my readers and reviewers! I love ya'll!


	11. Goodbyes and Holoforms

Chapter Warnings:

Disclaimer: Primus I want to own them so bad, but it'll never happen. I only own Sage and her crazy side of the family. {Isn't it obvious already?}

I do not own the OC Demonta, she's property of DemontaDark, another author here, WITH PERMISSION! So please ask her if you want her kickass attitude in your stories.

- Until All Are One -

Chapter Eleven: Goodbyes and Holoforms

- Until All Are One -

_Previously:_

"_Three d, four u, six s, two b," Focusing on the file, she clicked on it, not surprised when two passwords were required. Hesitating, she pressed the enter button. Instantly, the error message popped up, with a hint. Reading the hint, she chuckled softly, her mom loved riddles. I am not a greeting. Pondering briefly, she cast her mind around. Instant thought would be a goodbye, but her mom was crazy, so the answer wouldn't be a goodbye either. Remembering her mom working all the time, with her different interests filling up the house, she paused. "Aloha," she smirked, "Aloe," Her mom absolutely loved the desert plants, had them all over the house. Typing in the plant, she unlocked the first password, and promptly typed in aloe backwards, in numbers, 3014. The file unlocked, but before she could congratulate herself, her eyes caught the images rapidly filling her vision. Staring at all the schematics, her eyes flickering from image to image, she froze._

"_Oh, shit!"_

- Until All Are One -

Sage's eyes flickered over the images, schematics of Cybertronian weapons, ship designs, mainframe motherboards, and many other things she couldn't recognize instantly. One set of designs caught her attention immediately: a very large, very heavily fortified, very complete base. Flicking through the images of the base set, she focused on a small room simply labeled 'Gaia' that kept catching her attention.

"Gaia," she murmured thoughtfully. "Where have I heard that name before?" Her Spark pulsed warmly; lifting her hand to her chest, she was surprised to feel a strange deeper warmth emanating from the spot. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember what had happened recently. Going to the mall, the club, being kidnapped, meeting Demonta, being saved by Demonta. Her eyes opened, a frown forming. "Jolt saved me, but I passed out. Then, the Medbay?" she felt something was missing, something right on the tip of her tongue. Something had happened between passing out and calling out to Ratchet. Despite her uneasiness of being unable to remember, she felt it wasn't a bad thing. Yet that only made her more upset, since it was a good thing she couldn't remember.

"ShadowFlight? Are you there?" It was the first time she had ever actively called out to one of the Sparks, she realized glumly. Looking around the room, she shivered at not seeing the Sparks surrounding her, but still feeling how close they were. There weren't many, but she'd occasionally see a few on base, wandering around. It was how she tended to startle the soldiers. Most of the Sparks had identified the humans by name, and they liked to chat, so she often overheard their names on accident. Unfortunately, it freaked several soldiers out, with how she'd know their names without being introduced.

-_Yes, Little One?-_ despite expecting her, Sage jumped, nearly scattering the neat piles on her bed. Calming herself, she pushed a few things back into the pile before looking up at the patient femme.

"What happened after I passed out? Before I woke up in the Medbay?" she asked, hesitantly. The femme looked at her contemplatively, hesitating only slightly.

-_Are you certain you are ready for the information?_- the wary tone indicated her disbelief of the answer. Sage bit her lip, ShadowFlight obviously didn't think she was ready. –_If you were ready, do you believe you would remember the information yourself?-_

"I suppose, but, why can't I remember?" The femme shifted, crossing her arms over her chassis, her ruby optics looking mildly confused.

-_Because the memories are not in your mind, but your soul, -_ she murmured quietly, venting softly. –_I do not know what happened, but I do know your Spark Detached,-_ Bowing her head, Sage tapped her fingers on her knee in thought.

"My soul," she thought aloud, "not my mind, my soul, my Spark…" her chest warmed suddenly, a familiar feeling wrapping around her. "Mom? No, it wasn't my mom," she remembered warm arms, and hands holding her, two very familiar presences, but not ones she'd remembered _seeing_ before, but _feeling._ "How can you feel someone, and recognize them, but have never seen them before?" She wasn't expecting to get an answer.

-_Your Spark would recognize them, from their strong presence, even if you were unable to see them before, perhaps from injury…-_

"Or if I was too young to remember," Sage realized. "I remember a male presence, and a female's, those two I knew, I knew who they were, but now I don't."

-_Family, perhaps?-_

"The female's was more, recent, I've felt her recently, but the male's was, stronger, like I've felt him my whole life…" she gasped, before jumping off the bed. Tearing open her bags, she dug through them, desperately holding onto the faint memory. "A color, I remember a color!" she pulled out a set of colored pencils, hesitating as she paused in pulling them out of the box. Looking over them, not seeing the femme watching over her shoulders, she pulled out several blue ones. Turning them over, she frowned as she felt the memory fade. She tossed the lighter colored ones away, turning two darker ones over. Reading the names lightly engraved in the wood, her breath caught. "Cobalt," She dropped the pencils, her eyes going distant, as she recalled the faintest memory.

- Until All Are One -

She was warm, cuddled up to her mom, who was making the funny noises again. Others were around too, but she didn't really notice them, just enough to hear them making the same funny noises. When her mom shifted her, turning her forward, her brown eyes squeezed tight. Whimpering, she tried to twist back into the comforting warmth of her mom. She didn't like the bright lights! Making her displeasure known, she faintly heard a deep chuckle. Feeling her mom put her down on something warm, she hiccupped and looked up.

A large face stared down at her, dark blue-green eyes glowed, lighting up the dark blue helm and making the dark gray face turn a shade of navy. Softly hiccupping, she reached up, lightly patting a piece of metal covering one of his cheeks. Whirling clicks, croons, and chirps followed her action, causing her to perk up, her tears slowing. Reaching up, she tried to grab on with both tiny fists. A deep chuckle vibrated her small frame, the large hand that cradled her lifted her a just enough for her to grab on. Patting the warm metal, her eyes wide in curiosity, she squealed in excitement. She didn't notice the flinch from the one holding her, nor notice the laugh that burst from her mom.

Too focused on her new toy, she tugged on the metal, bringing the face closer. Laughing, she smooshed her face against his chin, rubbing her cheeks against the warm metal. Babbling softly, she didn't notice the looks of love and adoration the gentle giant continuously gave her. Just before she was returned to her mom, he murmured the funny words to her, then repeated the words in her favorite language, the clicks and croons he was so adept at speaking. He pressed his forehead against hers, letting her push roughly closer, always so gentle with her fragile form.

- Until All Are One -

Feeling the servo lightly tug on her hair, Sage blinked drowsily. "Grandma Cobalt," she looked down, staring intently at her palms. "I think, that's who gave me my nanites…"

-_Indeed Little One? And what do you intend to do with this new knowledge?-_ Her lips pursed as she slowly closed her fists. She could vaguely remember now, seeing Gaia and Cobalt, but the warning the girl Callie had given, rang clearly in her mind.

"_They want to see you, but you must promise, not to reveal them to your other family, not yet,"_

"Nothing," she whispered, bowing her head, "I mustn't tell anyone, I have to, I have to protect my family," She didn't see the sad smile flicker across the Prime's face.

_-You would have made an excellent Prime,-_ she thought sadly, _-And though it is your heritage, you will never be one, Little Voice,-_

- Until All Are One -

In the next several weeks, thanks to Ironhide's training schedules, the recruits quickly began to understand how to fight against their larger and much stronger opponents. They also began to form camaraderie with their unusual allies. Though several still had reservations, all began to show levels of trust. With that trust, the training became easier, with little hesitation occurring when following orders given by the alien warriors. Surprisingly, Bonecrusher was out with Ironhide every day, working on the training grounds as well as working with the recruits. His strength, tactics, and devious nature made him an excellent adversary. Despite his continued recorded winning streak in training matches, where he was the one being hunted, he hadn't inflicted a single serious injury. He was very good at explaining how they made mistakes, as well as showing them how to improve, AFTER the matches, but he was ruthless and merciless during them. This attitude served to harden the soldiers' resolve, to make them realize how dangerous their enemies would be.

"You are the humans' last defense," he snarled, swatting a soldier to the side, gently enough to only leave a bad bruise from the wall he hit. "If we or the Bots fail, YOU are the last ones to protect your home! Your family units! Pay attention or you will die!" He swiped at an on-field medic, nearly clipping him in the head. "Medics in particular! Always go for the medics! Target the medics, destroy the rest! More soldiers will die if the medic goes down! Protect your medics!" he ducked a blast, snarling as the CMO ducked to the side.

"Archer and Figuroa! Get Hudson out of here!" Ratchet bellowed, twisting and covering for the two to get the 'injured' soldier off the field. He hissed when his shoulder got tagged, but it wasn't an injury, barely a scratch on his armor. Beyond the training ground, Ironhide and Barricade stood watching. In addition to hacking into the soldiers' radios to give advice and shift between tactics, they were recording the training for perusal afterwards. Soldiers who stood out would be given more specialized training, those who struggled, would be placed in training squads to help them catch up.

"What the- slagging glitch!" Crusher yelped, twisting and falling backwards, luckily not on the crazy soldier. With a cry of victory, the soldier leaped up onto the mech's chassis. Three more soldiers jumped the mech, clinging to his armor in desperation. Ratchet held up his fist, stopping the advancement of others, the other soldiers slowly popping their heads out from their cover. They waited, breathless, for several seconds, before he sat upright, hauling his leg up to look at his pede and ankle joint. "You slagging glitch!" he groused, "what the slag did you do to me?"

"Um, Taser?" the guilty soldier held up the small black Taser gun.

"YOU TASED ME?" The hysterical laughter from the sidelines caught his ire, turning, he saw Cade hunched over, grasping his armor. Beside him, the silver twin was cackling madly.

"I told you that would work!" he boasted. Crusher turned back to glare at the human, Private Ike, he remembered. Said human was grinning, and flashed a victory sign at the pissed front-liner. Increasing his glare, he waited. Soon enough, seconds later, the human started faltering, his grin dying as he realized, that he had _Bonecrusher_ pissed at him.

"Um, si-sir, I um, I ap-apolo- um, please don't kill me?" he yelped when he was plucked off, the other soldiers being swatted off the front-liner. All looked at him wide-eyed, staring in dread. Ratchet tilted his helm, looking amused. Standing upright, the Con looked down at the frozen soldiers, giving them all a severe look. Then he chuckled softly.

"Well done, heed the Youngling's advice, but next time," he pointed at his chassis and tapped the armor harshly. "Make certain you make the kill shot," then he turned, and attempted to stalk away with dignity. Instead, he wobbled and weaved, and limped about three meters, then growled and plopped back on the ground. "Medic! Get yer aft over here!"

"Well done indeed," Ratchet murmured, shooing the soldiers away. He then proceeded to re-calibrate all of the sensors and systems in Crusher's right leg and part of his side.

- Until All Are One -

Will was expecting this day to come, though he'd have preferred to put it off a bit longer, indefinitely most preferably. He stared into the mirror, re-adjusting his officer's uniform, and neat-picking his appearance. He wished Sarah was there, she'd have gotten him all 'fixed up' in less than five minutes, instead of him working on this alone for over twenty. Moving briskly, he nodded in thanks to the driver, as he settled in the car, General Lorenzo joined him mere moments later. The ride was brief thankfully, they stepped out and were ushered into the meeting room at a rather nice meeting hall. Both paused as they caught their first glimpse of their latest adversary.

Theodore Galloway was a well-dressed middle-aged man, salt and pepper hair, calculating brown eyes, and a sharp eye for weakness. He held himself with pride and a touch of arrogance, though he appeared pleasant and semi-warm to those around him. He was a very well-learned person, even his enemies admitted he was quite intelligent. He used his cunning and resourcefulness to get what he wanted, which was usually information about various military divisions and research facilities. He was a keen supporter of Sector Seven, but hadn't been involved in them, so didn't suffer much of a loss with their disbandment. However, he was annoyed at their disbandment, since he had been fascinated with the study of alien mechanics. He was also a xenophobe, unfortunately. He hated how accommodating to foreigners his government was, let alone playing host to _aliens_.

"Don't worry son, he won't be able to touch the Bots and Cons," Lorenzo comforted. Will smirked, hearing the affectionate nickname the soldiers had started using in reference to their allies. The young Major was witness to Lorenzo's astonishing friendship with Prime and Blackout. He had the dignified presence and experience as a leader, to understand and empathize with Prime's position. However, he also had a wicked sense of humor and his own large collection of blackmail, which endeared him to Blackout's humorous Spark. Will was certain, if their species and ranks weren't so very different, the two would have been an unstoppable blackmailing machine. No pun intended.

"Major Lennox, General Lorenzo," the two nodded in greeting, when Galloway approached them. Nearby him, they spotted an older woman. Her silver hair was pulled back tightly, a few streaks of visible auburn alluded to its once vibrant beauty. Her face held a slightly age-less look, but a few wrinkles graced her face, making her appear wiser. The crow's feet at her eyes, which were a harsh hazel, and around her pursed lips gave her a wizened look. She had an arrogant air about her, as she looked down at everyone, almost literally, as she was nearly six-foot one. "May I introduce Chairwoman Alecia Tancred."

"Madam,"

"Major, General," she briefly dipped her chin, but looked largely uninterested in them. "Shall we begin?"

- Until All Are One -

Epps scratched at his chin, contemplating, before drawing a card. He didn't particularly mind the large metalloid face hovering behind him. Waiting for his opponent, he tapped his hand before re-adjusting his grip. An excited chirp alerted him just before Lift carefully laid down his set of cards, revealing a full house. Groaning, he and the other two soldiers watched the Youngling happily scoop his winnings up. Watching him begin stacking the desert rocks into a pyramid, they realized he had lost interest in the card game now.

"This is boring," Sideswipe muttered, leaning back. He'd watched the soldiers playing; hoping one of them would start twitching at being stared at, but no luck. Apparently his little games of annoy the soldiers was catching on. He'd played several online games, but had grown bored of them too. Tilting his helm, he vented softly. Perhaps he should inform Prime about the thousands of human currency he'd won through various online card games?

"Dude, relax," Epps tapped his knuckles against Sides' leg. "Will's in a meeting, and I've got a weird feeling about it,"

"Should we have gone as backup?" Sides perked up, "I can get us there in less than fifteen klicks, gear up and mee-"

"We are not crashing the meeting," the Master Sergeant interrupted, laughing. His phone buzzed, making him pause and pull the device free. Reading the message, he groaned softly. "Aw, shit,"

"Does he need backup? I'll com Pri-"

"Don't, Will's on his way back, he's got news."

"What sort of news?"

- Until All Are One -

"We're MOVING? NOW?" Ironhide's bellow made everyone wince, and made all the Bots and Cons dial down their audios.

"Yeah, we gotta start packing up right away,"

"Diego Garcia could not have been completed so quickly," Ratchet murmured thoughtfully. "We were there only weeks before, the level of construction was nowhere near complete enough for an operational base."

"Yeah, well, there's a few issues," Will waved off their looks, attempting to hide his own frustration. "We need to get everything ready, since we're to start shipping out at the end of the week."

"The end of the week?" Jolt repeated. "So soon? There is not enough time," he waved dismissively. "Especially since we must continue surveying for incoming Cybertronians."

"Yeah, with our luck, we'd get slammed by them en route," Cade muttered darkly. Bonecrusher nodded, then stiffened.

"Diego Garcia is an island, correct?" he asked, wary.

"Yeah," Will looked slightly amused.

"No More Planes!" Bonecrusher and Ironhide yelped together.

"Overgrown Sparklings," Cade muttered, Blackout chuckled darkly.

"Now, now, da Sparklin's seem ta be ex'ited," he tilted his helm. They looked over, amusement flickering across all their faces. The Younglings indeed appeared excited, they were grabbing their toys and piling them into shipping boxes, closing them and hauling them back and forth. The twins would grab two boxes and move them to one side, near the door, and return for more, only to pass Lift and Nightshade, who had grabbed the previous boxes and were moving them back to the sides of the hangar.

"They're cute," Will chuckled softly, but he frowned after several moments. "Guys, there's something else," Prime turned back, hearing the suppressed worry.

"Yes Major?"

"Um, well," he sighed. "Sage isn't coming with us,"

"WHAT?"

- Until All Are One -

It took a lot of negotiating, haggling, a couple of hints of blackmail, and a very severe look from Prime, before a deal was made. Sage needed to complete her degrees before she could begin working for NEST, otherwise she would only get in the way. Not only that, as they were being shipped out early, construction wasn't complete, and the Bots and Cons were expected to help with it. Lift, Nightshade, and SureShot would be going with the mechs, since the two larger Younglings could assist with the construction, and they still didn't trust SureShot to behave. Terabyte and the twins would be remaining with Sage, she would also have Frenzy with her, who had orders to help her with the Younglings. It would only be until the base was almost fully constructed, plenty of time for her to finish her schooling at a normal pace, instead of her online study crams she'd been preparing for. No one was happy about it, but the fact remained, she was still technically a civilian and a student.

She wouldn't be alone, though, Demonta had called it bullshit and said she wasn't sticking around a military base without the older girl. Will's prediction had come true, the two girls had formed a fast friendship, it helped that they complimented each other so well. Both shared interests that most others their age weren't truly into, but they also had their differences that they respected. Besides, Sage would have all the help she needed, Bumblebee would help with watching over the twins and Frenzy.

When they'd been informed, Sage had planned on renting a place, using some of the money from her parents' accounts. When Judy had found out the two were planning on renting a place, she threw a hissy fit. The house wasn't large enough to house five Cybertronians though, but Mikaela's dad owned a shop. During the day, the Younglings would hang out at the shop, visiting Mikaela and Terabyte, then they'd get picked up for the night and sleep cuddled up to Bumblebee.

It took a few hours of moving things around before Demonta could officially claim a room at the Witwicky household, not that she seemed particularly thrilled. Considering the excitement and general chaos they had all gotten used to on the base, living with Sam and his parents would be murderously dull. The only ones who would really cause much chaos would be the twins and Frenzy.

The day before the rest would start heading out, they returned to base. With everything packed and already en route, the Bots, Cons, and the First Team were the only ones remaining for the last night. In the morning, they would be shipping out on cargo planes, despite protests from the two previously identified front-liners. Goodbyes were exchanged, reluctantly, but the Spark-broken looks in the Younglings made it far more difficult. The past few days gave them the idea of what was going to happen for the next months. Lift and SureShot were more subtle with their reluctance, whereas Nightshade was adamantly against it.

Being more aggressive now, he'd taken a bit of a leader position in the Younglings' pack. The others looked up to him as he could now express himself in the words their Creator and big sister spoke. He was also being trained by the other Cons, learning to access his protocols that only another Con would truly comprehend. By the two sides combining into one team, they were learning just how different and similar they were. They were finding it to be more accurate that saying that Bots and Cons were different types of Cybertronian, just as a Seeker was a different type than a Grounder, instead of claiming one was good and the other evil.

The different Types varied, from Minicons to the Guardians, from Seeker to Grounders, Gestalts to Multi-changers. Even Spark Twins were considered their own Type, due to the dynamic differences between them and solo Mechs. All were Cybertronian, but the differences were quite apparent. To help the humans understand, it would be similar to all the different nationalities of humans. While they were all human, they had various different ways of thinking and behaving. The British thought and acted differently than the Chinese, just as the German acted differently and such to the Canadians. More accurately, would be like comparing them to the various African tribes. All were human, but their cultures and various lifestyles were vastly different yet also similar in basic necessities and instincts.

The Cons had developed a more aggressive territorial outlook, while the Bots had developed a more peaceful one. However that didn't mean a Bot couldn't have Con protocols, or vice versa, it just depended on how they accessed them. The Bots proved that despite their gentler acceptance, they were quite a fearsome foe, and the Cons had proved that they too possessed a tolerant attitude that was previously believed impossible.

As the humans and Sparklings made their rounds, saying their goodbyes, Prime watched fondly. His optics flickered to his silent comrade, who stood impassively by the much taller mech. "Have you told her yet?" his amused lilt indicated his belief.

"Not yet," a slight smirk crossed the Guardian's face, "I had thought she would realize it herself, but it will be amusing to see the look on her face."

"I am certain of it," his slight admonishment was defeated by his amusement. He vented softly, looking longingly as his sister hugged Epps roughly, pressing a friendly kiss to the man's cheek. She'd connected with Epps and Will, using them as surrogate 'godfathers' whatever that meant. "I only wish to do the same, or take your place."

"You are needed elsewhere Prime," the solemnity was typical of the Con, but the seriousness made him vent softly.

"I am aware of that," his own seriousness took over, "despite the rest and recovering we have been granted, I am well aware that the war is not yet over. I only wish that our brethren could see that,"

"We have been lucky," Cade growled, "Not many other Decepticons will take our word like the previous two. I am, scared," the bitterness in his admission was tangible, "Shockwave is out there. Despite his little love for Megatron, he will eventually come, if only to get revenge. There are others, fanatical followers, who won't let this lie. I also worry about the Seekers,"

"Indeed, the Seekers have always been a terrible blow to the Autobots."

"Are your Aerialbots still functioning, I wonder?" he mused darkly.

"So many have been lost, and yet, I believe, not as many as I fear," the Prime turned his attention to the Guardian beside him, the hidden knowledge they both now carried, burning in his optics. A sharp nod of assent from the Hunter indicated his understanding. The LCS that prevented him from revealing all his Guardian secrets, despite being deactivated partly by the Prime Operative, was still fully active in other, more detailed areas.

"Orion! Cade!" both turned, staring down at the Sparkling who'd approached them. Looking up at them, Sage didn't attempt to hide her affection from the two. She reached out absently, gripping small pieces of armor on their legs as she crept closer. Standing between the powerful frames of her older brother and her Guardian, she reveled in the warm contentment she felt enveloped her small Spark. Feeling the automatic pulses of their own Sparks, she stifled the sadness of knowing she'd be separated from them for a prolonged period of time.

"Little Spark," it was instinctive for him to shift, scooping her up and pressing her against his chassis, feeling her slip easily past the outer layers of armor. It was a sensation he'd never get tired of, nor ever forget again. The outer armor protected the most vital systems and the Spark itself; it took an enormous amount of strength and determination to rip through the plates. However, they easily slipped aside at the soft flutters of a Sparkling's energy field. Having forgotten the sensations of a Sparkling so close, it took several orns for all of them to recognize the tiny flutters whenever they held her or the others close. Bumblebee was the first to recognize the signs, when he watched over Sam and Sage those first few days. The others had adapted so that normal humans didn't set off the protective protocols, but Sage and the other Younglings were accepted into the intimate embrace.

"Sparkling, have you said your goodbyes already?" Cade very lightly rested a clawed servo against Prime's forearm, the closest to his Ward as he could reach comfortably.

"Mostly, I still have Papa Hide and Papa Ratch," she hid her smile at the chuckles she got from them.

"Best not to keep them waiting," Prime glanced up to see the two mechs quietly standing near the planes, both their optics locked on his chassis expectantly. He looked down, seeing her snuggle deeper briefly, before pulling back reluctantly. Without a word, he lifted her up, accepting the kiss before leaning forward. Touching their forehead and forehelm together, both closed their optics, feeling the surge of warmth and affection flicker across their different frames. After a few moments, they separated, the Prime gently handing her over to her waiting Guardian. She hugged his chassis, expertly avoiding his more jagged armor plates, feeling herself slip between the plates. Feeling his Spark pulse warmly, hotter than her brother's, she looked up at his amused features.

"You honestly believe I will be leaving you alone?" the mischief dancing in the smirk blanked her mind for a second.

"Wait, you aren't leaving?" her eyes widened in shock. After several moments, their chuckles made her snap out of her shock. Growling softly, she thumped a fist against his chassis. "You jerk!"

"Jerk? Sparkling, you will have to come up with better insults than that," Cade chuckled as he carried her over to her amused adopted Creators.

"Better huh?" she murmured softly, then smirked impishly up at him. "You slagging glitch-riddled heap of scrap metal!" Choking, the terrifying Decepticon Hunter tripped, stumbling briefly as his systems froze and stalled. Prime gaped at his sister in disbelief, the others staring in shock. The first to come out of their shock was Ratchet, who hissed something _very_ menacing in Cybertronian.

"You, Sparkling! Where in the Pit and Matrix did you learn how to speak like that!" he scowled. She grinned innocently, then pointed at Sides, Jazz, Bonecrusher, Ironhide, and then, unsurprisingly, himself. Each mech blanked and balked, stepping back from the medic until she pointed at him.

"Little Spark," Prime spoke disapprovingly.

"Nuh uh, Orion, I heard you say some things too," she chirped cheekily. The Prime balked, but remained silent, flickering his gaze away briefly.

"Nevertheless, you should not be saying such things!" Ironhide found his glossa, scolding his Sparkling gently. She blinked, before nodding, pouting slightly. "And YOU!" Cade jumped, optics widening at the cannon shoved under his olfactory sensors. "Don't challenge her in insulting contests!"

"Way to go, Papa Hide," Ratchet applauded sarcastically. He frowned lightly at her, "I agree, don't say things like that. You're only a Sparkling after all." Wrong thing to say. Sage frowned, irritation becoming apparent to them. Surprised at the sudden agitation, Ratchet paused.

"I'm not a baby, I'm nineteen years old! An adult!"

"Nineteen rotations is nothing, you would still be considered a NewSpark, and don't raise your voice to me young femmeling!" Ratchet's voice rose just slightly, his optics darkening.

"Ratchet…" Prime attempted to calm the irritated CMO.

"No Prime, she's my Sparkling," the Medic waved off his leader's attempt.

"She was antagonized, Ratchet, and you do realize-" Ironhide started.

"She's your Sparkling too, Ironhide," Ratchet groused, scowling fiercely at the old Guardian.

"She is correct," he stood his ground, "In earth customs, she is an adult," Seeing the medic's resolve falter, he plowed on. "We have claimed her, yes, however she is an adult in the optics of the humans. She knows that the insults are not for Sparklings, but did you notice that she said them away from the Younglings? Not only that, she said them in play, with Barricade," Sides and Blackout shared a look, Ironhide was being reasonable.

"Did da world go ta da Pit? Last Ah checked, he was an unreasonable glitch." Blackout wondered briefly.

"He's a Creator," Crusher was amused, watching eagerly, "they go crazy about the littlest things involving their Sparklings."

"Agreed," Jazz and Sides nodded empathically. Jolt merely vented in frustration and settled himself comfortably against the C-17.

"Watch it, your maintenance checks are coming up," the CMO snapped.

"Ratchet," Prime's powerful voice silenced the bits of bickering. "Do you really want to leave your Sparkling like this?" he tilted his helm slightly. Ratchet's Link pulsed, feeling her agitation, sorrow, and fear.

"Oh, Sparkling," he vented, scooping her up. "I am annoyed, not angry with you. I am not abandoning you," he hummed softly, feeling her slowly open up. Feeling his affection, honesty, and very faint amusement, she chuckled softly.

"Sorry," she hugged him tightly, relishing that he understood her. She may have been playing at the beginning, but realizing they really were leaving her, her internal fears of abandonment arose. "I'll try not to use Cybertronian swear words," Ratchet chuckled deeply at her slight cheek.

"You, my little instigator," he paused, pulsing his amusement and affection to her. "I fear the state of the Witwicky household, with you living with them."

"Hey! I won't blow the house up!" she protested.

"Nah, you'll just burn it to the ground, Bree," Sam's cheeky jibe called up. Bumblebee chortled softly, standing behind his charge.

"Sam!" the brunette growled fiercely, causing her cousin to laugh.

"Hand over that Sparkling," Ironhide plucked her from the clutches of the medic, briefly cradling her close before touching their forehead and forehelm together. Smiling faintly, she cherished the moment of affection, before turning shyly back. Looking at the medic, she felt relief when he leaned down, tapping their heads together gently.

"Do not think you will be getting rid of me so easily, my Sparkling," he warned gently, optics shining with amusement.

"Enough of the mushy stuff," Cade plucked his Ward out of their servos, settling her on one shoulder. "You lot need to finish your preparations,"

"Slagger," Crusher growled, "how about you go to the slagged island, and I'll watch over the Sparkling?"

"And miss the chance to listen to your suffering?" Cade grinned darkly, "Not on your Spark," Sage smiled softly, catching the front-liner Con's optics. Winking, she pulsed reassurance down their Link, feeling it strengthen.

"It's time to go," Ron interrupted reluctantly, "Sam's got school shopping to do tomorrow, you too Sage," Reluctantly, the teens were herded back to the cars, saying last goodbyes. Bee and Cade both shifted, folding down into their sleek alts. Sam instantly climbed into the Camaro, Ron and Judy into Ron's car, and Sage into Cade. The Hunter didn't mention the tears that lightly fell from his Ward's eyes, simply turned the radio to a song and blasted the music.

"_**I'm not afraid to fall  
>It means I climbed up high<br>To fall is not to fail  
>You fail when you don't try<br>I'm not afraid to fall  
>I might just learn to fly and<br>I will spread these wings of mine," **_Sage snorted, wiping away her tears as she doubled over laughing. Her Guardian seemingly ignored her, bouncing his frame slightly in tempo._****_

_**"If I get up I might fall back down again  
>So let's get up come on<br>If I get up I might fall back down again  
>We get up anyway<br>If I get up I might fall back down again  
>So let's get up come on<br>If I get up I might fall back down again  
>And I might fall back down again<br>We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 20th time  
>we'll just jump and see if we can fly,"<strong>_ she could feel his amusement, but that was the only indication he knew she was laughing herself silly at him._****_

_**"I'm not afraid to fall  
>And here I told you so<br>Don't want to rock the boat  
>But I just had to know<br>Just a greener side  
>Or can I touch the sky<br>But either way I will have tried," **_Hearing the bright femme's singing coming through his radio, was almost too much._****_

_**"If I get up I might fall back down again  
>So let's get up come on<br>If I get up I might fall back down again  
>We get up anyway<br>If I get up I might fall back down again  
>So let's get up come on<br>If I get up I might fall back down again  
>And I might fall back down again<br>We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 30th time  
>We'll just jump and see if we can fly," <strong>_Rolling over, she covered her mouth, trying desperately to calm down and breathe._****_

_**"I'm not afraid to fall  
>I've fallen many times<br>They laughed when I fell down  
>But I have dared to climb<br>I'm not afraid to fall  
>I know I'll fall again<br>But I will win this in the end**_

_**"If I get up I might fall back down again  
>So let's get up come on<br>If I get up I might fall back down again  
>We get up anyway<br>If I get up I might fall back down again  
>So let's get up come on<br>If I get up I might fall back down again  
>And I might fall back down again<br>We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 40th time  
>We'll just jump and see if we can fly<strong>_

_**"If I get up I might fall back down again  
>So let's get up come on<br>If I get up I might fall back down again  
>We get up anyway<br>If I get up I might fall back down again  
>So let's get up come on<br>If I get up I might fall back down again  
>And I might fall back down again."<strong>_ He lengthened the bit of guitar solo blaring at the end, before going silent. Curled up in the seat, panting, her tears forgotten, Sage tried not to think about what he just did. Feeling his smug amusement and pride, she stifled another snort.

"Don't, ever, do, that, again," she choked out.

**::Why not?::** he seemed perfectly amused.

"Because the thought of some high-pitched girl's singing coming out of your mechly self, is far too much to think about." She shuddered, imagining the voice of a bubbly blonde hair valley girl (no offense) who thought only about boys and shopping, coming out of her overprotective Guardian. It was almost as bad as the thought of Ironhide changing his vocals into a chipmunk version!

"True, that would seem quite disbelieving," It was Cade's voice she heard, she was positive about that. The deep dulcet tones, hidden power, and sarcastic undertone were all present. However, she didn't hear it from the radio, or even hear the small amount of static that was present when they used the radios. Instead it sounded right beside her. Looking over at the passenger seat, she shouted in shock, startling so badly she slammed her head into the roof and would have fallen out of the window had it been open. Sitting perfectly calmly in the passenger seat, legs crossed delicately, small hands folded neatly in her lap, sat a blonde teenager. Dark blue eyes blinked slowly at her, curls of blonde hair falling around thin shoulders, over a VERY well-endowed chest, to barely frame the tiny waist and voluptuous hips.

"What? Who? How did you?" Sage stammered. A very familiar smirk crossed the overly-make-up –covered face.

"That hurts, Sparkling," Sage shook her head, officially freaked out now.

"I was wrong, THAT is the most disturbing thing I've ever heard and seen," Hearing the voice of her Guardian come out of a smirking valley girl, certainly was not expected. A deep chuckle of amusement escaped the thin figure, dark blue eyes shifting slightly to a ruby scarlet. Sage watched, gaping, as the form flickered before being replaced by a different form. Her Spark jolted, warmth racing through her body, as her eyes examined the new form. "Wow, now that! That looks more like my Guardian," she grinned.

A leanly muscled young man now sat sprawled in the seat, smirking at her from under messy black bangs. Ruby eyes stared out intently as he watched his Ward examine his new holoform. His human cover was roughly in his early twenties, darkly tanned skin with a clear muscle tone. Long legs were covered in the black denim most humans seemed to prefer, as well as black combat boots. His chassis was covered in a tight black t-shirt, and a leather vest, black of course. Dangling from his neck, he wore a silver chain that held a small crest. He watched, amused, as his Ward leaned closer, studying the crest. It held the Cybertronian glyph for Guardian. Scrawled up his arms, swirling glyphs and tattoos danced in a show of strength of black, gray, and silvery-white. High up on his right bicep, the dark violet Decepticon face stood out.

"Sage honey, are you coming?" Judy's voice broke her from her intent inspection. Looking up, she blinked at finding them back at the Witwicky home. Her home away from home, she thought suddenly, wondering when she started to think of the base as home.

"Yo Bree, c'mon alr-What the hell? Who the hell are you?" Sam's shout alerted his parents. Sage groaned as she climbed out, Cade popping out seconds later. He grinned and leaned comfortably against his alt frame. Judy blinked and followed her niece's actions, studying him interestedly. Ron puffed up, trying, and failing, to intimidate the young man who had been with his niece.

"Um, Aunt Judy, Uncle Ron,"

"Who are you and how did you get in Sage's car? Sage! You didn't bring him to base did you?" the scandalous tone made Cade chuckle. "This is not a laughing matter young man!"

"Actually, it is," the voice caused them to pause, Judy grinning and looking over at Sage.

"Wow, is he gorgeous! You should totally keep him!"

"Mom!"

"Judy!"

"Aunt Judy!" the Con grinned, enjoying the argument that emerged.

"Hey Cade," Demonta waved, walking over calmly.

"You knew?" Sage wondered, confused. Sam gaped, eyes widening. Judy gave him another long look, then shrugged, winking suggestively at the Hunter. Ron blinked, confused.

"He needed help, so I gave him some fashion advice," she grinned, eying him intently. "You didn't put in spikes," she frowned, eying his hair.

"Didn't particularly like them," the Con shrugged, smirking at the surprised looks.

"More of a whips and leather guy instead?" Sam muttered under his breath.

"More like chainsaws and leather," Cade grinned darkly. Sam paused, then went white, remembering his first encounter with the Con.

"Oi, leave Sammy alone," Sage grabbed his arm, tugging on him. "Come see the Younglings, I'm sure they'd be happy to see another Mech," Looking around, the Hunter was amused to see no Camaro around, which meant the bug was already with the Younglings. He wasn't too surprised, considering how young the Bot scout was. He himself was just old enough to have gone beyond his fascination with the Younglings. He had grown up with Younglings and Sparklings, right before the war turned ugly.

"I still say Sage should keep him," Judy mock whispered, "He's so gorgeous and handsome,"

"Come on Judy," Ron tugged her away. Sam scowled heavily at the Hunter, who grinned back and slung his arm over Sage's shoulders. She jolted briefly, blinking at the strange sensation, before leaning into him. Her Spark was telling her it was her Guardian, despite the strange _human_ form she was now curled against.

"I personally prefer your mech form," she thought aloud, not seeing the surprised yet pleased look on her Guardian. Demonta smirked, seeing and hearing the comment and reaction. Cade followed them into the house, his alt mode rumbling around the house into the backyard. He briefly wondered how living with the humans was going to be, but mentally shrugged. He was protecting his Ward, his Spark was content for the time being.

- Until All Are One -

Yay! The end of this chapter! These past few weeks SUCKED! So I'm sorry I didn't update so much sooner. I literally didn't go on my computer for almost two weeks after I last updated. A lotta crap going on at work. Now I'm back, and I really am sorry about the wait.

Chapter Terms:

**Detach:** similar to the humans' near-death experience, it happens when one's frame is damaged enough that the Spark fears it will be extinguished. Parts of the Spark will detach and deactivate unnecessary systems, in an attempt to contain the rest of the Spark in a safe environment. This is an extreme case of Stasis Lock, which would be a successful re-containment of the Spark. Stasis Lock can contain a Spark for several days or even weeks, depending on circumstances, while a Detached Spark can last only a few hours or a day at the most.

**Klick:** roughly 1 Earth minute

**Type:** an easy way to identify what kind of Cybertronian one is speaking of. Seeker Type, Ground Type, etc. There are also Sub-Types, meaning a Bot Seeker, or Con Seeker, or Minicon Seeker, etc. It only divides the Cybertronians by their weaknesses and strengths, but isn't used like stereotypes.

**LCS:** Lockdown Coding Shields – similar to building multiple firewalls, these shields prevent unauthorized entry into an equipped bot's memory banks and programming. If an unauthorized entry is detected, the confidential information will be erased; unfortunately, LCS is deeply interwoven into all basic programming and behavioral systems. If the failsafe is activated, it's entirely possible that the mech most know would be irretrievably lost. This is why most believe no bot would willingly undergo the delicate operation needed to install LCS. Most believe the risks too great.

CORE Guardians ranked level two and higher are required to undergo LCS in regards to specific projects. Normally the LCS can only be activated by a Rank Level One CORE, but some information can be activated by a proper Prime, which is why Barricade was allowed to form a hardline connection and transfer all information he could to Prime.

**Prime's Operative:** Prime was able to access part of the stored information Cade was protecting using this. It's an identifying code that is only able to be used by those who are claimed as Active Primes, either by the Matrix or the Allspark. Active Primes are Primes who haven't betrayed their oaths and vows. [Cookies to anyone who realizes what mother-f-er I'm thinking about right now]

**Orn:** roughly 13 Earth days

**NewSpark: **A newborn Spark in the brief phase of Imprinting [lasts between five orns to a quarter of a vorn (65 days to 21 years)]

While Sage isn't Imprinting anymore, until she turns 21 she'll still be considered a NewSpark.

**Femmeling:** A femme Youngling.

Ratchet uses this to scold Sage in this chapter.

- Until All Are One -

Review Replies:

DemontaDark: Yes Galloway has FINALLY made an appearance. As well as another antagonist, that no one realizes just yet. Thanks for helping me!

Tylerbamafan34: Sorry about the cliffhangers, the story should start moving faster now, I've decided not to go month by month but start summarizing stuff now. I'm getting annoyed with how slow this story is and want to start on the second movie soon. Maybe two more chapters to this one before it ends, please don't quote me on it though.

TF angel: Glad you like my stories!

Warriorkat21: hmm, if you need help with your stories, just PM me, I'm happy to bounce ideas around! And yes, that did sound guttermind! Lol

Awesomeness: (aka Luna Prime) You'll always be Awesomeness to me, my lovely reviewer. Yes, they essentially are giant metal teddy bears, at least in my mind. After all, Bee's the last Youngling that they knew of, so it's right that they get overprotective of the new ones. They also get a much more tactile nature from Sage, who constantly pets and comforts them with touch. I did include what the schematics are, just for you, since I was planning on avoiding it to create suspense, so yeah, all thanks to you.

Kitsune-miko-witch: Sorry about the wait, hope ya enjoyed the continued chaos going on. Ratchet and Ironhide kinda did a parental thing in this chapter, and it didn't go over very well…did it? More snuggles though, will take care of everything. I've officially decided that Crusher is now his nickname, except for when people are terrified of him, then it's right back to Bonecrusher. I laughed so hard when I read 'Boney' cause I was thinking that too! Some will be Bots, others will be Cons, I'm trying to introduce their personalities slowly though. And yes, Nightshade's antics just hit me as I wrote them, his temper tantrum is based off my baby cousin. Scarily enough, he really did believe it was Ratchet's fault. He doesn't realize humans don't fix as easily as CyberT's. Trouble is abound for the next chapter, I believe Sam will be terrorized by Demonta and Younglings alike. ;)

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! I would like some prank ideas for the next chapter please! Anything from household pranks to things you can do to a mechanic's shop to sneaking into school buildings, anything will do! Please, please, please!

Much love, Iridian.


	12. Other's Memories and Schemes

Chapter Warnings:

Disclaimer: Primus I want to own them so bad, but it'll never happen. I only own Sage and her crazy side of the family. {Isn't it obvious already?}

I do not own the OC Demonta, she's property of DemontaDark, another author here, WITH PERMISSION! So please ask her if you want her kickass attitude in your stories.

MUCH THANKS, LOVE, AND ADORATION TO WARRIORKAT21! And her little sister for their prank ideas! Muah!

- Until All Are One -

Chapter Twelve: Pranks, Musings, Others' Memories, and Schemes

- Until All Are One -

_Previously:_

"I still say Sage should keep him," Judy mock whispered, "He's so gorgeous and handsome,"

"Come on Judy," Ron tugged her away. Sam scowled heavily at the Hunter, who grinned back and slung his arm over Sage's shoulders. She jolted briefly, blinking at the strange sensation, before leaning into him. Her Spark was telling her it was her Guardian, despite the strange _human_ form she was now curled against.

"I personally prefer your mech form," she thought aloud, not seeing the surprised yet pleased look on her Guardian. Demonta smirked, seeing and hearing the comment and reaction. Cade followed them into the house, his alt mode rumbling around the house into the backyard. He briefly wondered how living with the humans was going to be, but mentally shrugged. He was protecting his Ward, his Spark was content for the time being.

- Until All Are One -

Suspicious brown eyes peered hesitantly past the doorframe, before ducking back into the room. Slowly, the door was opened carefully, so not a single squeak sounded from the hinges. Oh so carefully, a socked foot slid silently across the floorboards, easing the weight down slowly. Curling into the wall and the doorframe, the figure moved slowly and carefully, trying not to be noticed. The figure was unaware that, peering from above, two sets of optics watched amusedly. One a flickering baby blue, the other a sparkling spring green. The smaller of the two chirped softly, before being hushed, just as the figure froze, tilting its head and listening with wide-eyed apprehension. After several moments of silence, the tension eased slightly and the figure relaxed. Just as it reached the stairs, two warbling chirps resonated behind him.

Whipping around, Sam screamed shrilly just before two bags of powdered sugar exploded in his face. Stumbling back, his heel slid across a piece of plastic wrap, set there purposefully, making him tumble back, falling down onto a plastic sled carefully propped up on the stairs. Screaming again as he slid down the stairs, the momentum sent him careening out the door, which was opened by a manically chuckling Demonta, and flying past his waiting girlfriend and cousin. Mikaela stifled a laugh, as they watched the sled climb up a tree and fling Sam off as it abruptly stopped.

"Sam? Are you okay?" a soft grunt was Mikaela's only answer.

"I really hope you guys didn't make too big a mess," Sage ruffled her hair, rolling her eyes. A happy chirp before Mikaela had an armful of Youngling attached to her. Frenzy popped up, chittering excitedly as he pushed Sage into the house, laughing crazily at the sprawled form of Sam. "Powdered sugar? Really? Wait a minute! I just bought that for my cupcakes! Frenzy!"

"Woah! Uh oh! Oh shit!" Frenzy ducked away, used the couch as a jump point, and crawled into the air vent.

"Frenzy! I said no more air ducts! Frenzy! Get your scrawny metal butt back here!"

"Ne-nev-never!" his voice echoed eerily, pure delight and no remorse whatsoever.

"Honestly, did his Creator drop him when he was a Sparkling?" Sage muttered darkly, not noticing the others enter the house, including a pouting Sam.

"Man, now I need another shower," he complained, "that's the third one today! YOU'RE GONNA START DOING MY LAUNDRY YOU SADISTIC LITTLE CREEP!"

"You really want him to do your laundry?" Demonta grinned, "He's been playing with food dye and tie-dye lately." A darkly sadistic chuckle sounded from the vents.

"You aren't helping! In fact, he's gotten a lot worse thanks to you!" Sam snarled. She beamed back at him, clasping her hands together.

"You really mean that?" her voice was sickeningly sugar-sweet. Mikaela rocked the softly babbling Terabyte as she listened, grinning silently. Sage rolled her eyes, grinning lopsided.

"Go take a shower, we can entertain Mikaela for an hour," she shooed her huffing cousin upstairs. "Frenzy! Come down here and help clean up! You too Tera, just 'cause you're cute, doesn't mean you get off scot-free." The little femme keened softly, but nodded. Hugging her adopted Creator's neck again; she wiggled free and scampered up the stairs. Vaguely, they heard a vent cover clatter to the floor, followed by heavier scampering. Chirps, chuckling, and other playful chatter sounded down the stairs, as the two wrestled with the vacuum. Terabyte, carrying the empty bags of powdered sugar and other supplies, hopped down the stairs, skittering into the kitchen. The vacuum starting up, indicated Frenzy had remembered how to operate the machine. The three girls watched, amused, as the little femme bounced back up the stairs, little servos holding several wet washcloths. Stepping into the kitchen, Demonta and Mikaela sat down. Sage wandered to the fridge, swinging her bag onto the counter before peering inside. "Iced tea, milk, water, orange juice, or apple juice?"

"Apple juice,"

"Iced tea,"

"You want some ice for your juice 'Kaela?"

"Sure, not a lot though,"

"N'kay," the brunette pulled out the pitcher and carton, bumping the door closed with her hip. Setting both containers down, she pulled out three glasses, adding some ice. Pouring out her guests' drinks, she handed them over before pouring her own cup of iced tea. Noting the amount left, she pulled out a pot and filled it with water, adding the teabags, and placing it on the stove. "So where're you two going?"

"Dinner and a movie," Mikaela smiled, blushing lightly. "Cliché, but we both want to see this new movie that came out."

"Great, what movie?" Demonta cocked her head to the side.

"Resident Evil: Extinction," Sage choked, snorting ice tea out her nose. As she gasped for air, while coughing violently, Demonta cracked up, practically in tears. Mikaela blinked, before deciding to wait. Once the oldest of them had recovered, she chuckled softly.

"Sam, watch Resident Evil? He hates zombie movies, well, not really…" she trailed off, then grinned evilly, "he always gets nightmares after being stubborn and watching them,"

"Bree!" the horrified cry from her cousin made them all laugh. Freshly groomed, and pouting from the teasing, Sam huffed as he leaned against the doorframe. Sage's lips twitched, her eyes locked on something behind him.

"Sam?"

"I'm not talking to you," he wasn't paying any attention.

"Sam?" she watched the figure creep closer. Demonta blinked, spotting the same thing.

"No talking for ten seconds,"

"Seriously, Sam…"

"Nope, you either Mikaela, eight seconds," the girl covered her mouth, hiding a grin.

"Sam…" Sage tried one last time.

"Five,"

"…"

"Three,"

"…" Stifled laughter.

"One,"

"!" Sam shrieked, leaping into the air. A startled crash outside, alerted the girls. Turning, they saw Bee and Cade kneeling down, peering into the windows.

"Wow, if that doesn't give you nightmares," Demonta chirped, grinning widely at the amused features of Cade. It took a klick for him to understand, making him scowl and make his already fearsome facial features even more frightening. Bee chuckled softly, bobbing his head.

"Jesus Christ! Bree! Get your kids under control!" Sam stalked over to the door, giving a wide berth around the twins, who were beaming and not hiding the metal sheets they'd banged together. Frenzy cackled, darting close enough to nearly trip Sam, before leaping onto the counter, skidding barely to a stop before he hit the stove.

"Frenzy, down." Sage barked. The Cassetticon froze, then meekly folded into his alt, switching stations until soft classical music filled the air. "Oh Frenzy," Sam huffed, pouting when she cuddled the annoying Con. "You need to settle down, ALL of you," she looked over at her twins, frowning, "I don't want any of you getting hurt," Clicking softly, her twins carefully squeezed through the door, sitting down meekly.

"God Bree, how do you do that?" Sam complained. She grinned, then stuck her tongue out.

"_Sore wa himitsu de_!" he face-palmed, even as Demonta cracked up again. Mikaela shook her head, smiling.

"Come on Sam, let's go, before you get caught in another prank," she pulled her pouting boyfriend out of the house, waving back as the others called out their goodbyes. Watching them climb into Bee, the Younglings pouted at their favorite victim leaving, at least until their attention turned elsewhere. Terabyte chirped before she and Frenzy ran into the den, where Frenzy turned on the TV, flipping through the channels until she squealed. He grumbled softly, but settled in, pouting, with a happy femme squirming in his lap. Sage winced when she heard the singing of the Wiggles. Demonta and the twins wandered into the garage, planning on playing around with the tools and parts Mikaela had let them bring over to tinker with. The sound of a transformation indicated Cade had transformed back, which was proven when his holoform materialized beside her.

"Plans?"

"Two tests and a paper," Sage wrinkled her nose, not at all enthusiastic at what awaited her. Walking into the den, she grabbed her laptop, then wandered into the living room. It was close enough for her to keep an eye on the two, but far enough that she didn't see or hear the show. Plugging her earbuds in, she resolutely started on her homework. Cade settled beside her, letting her lean comfortably against him, before closing his optics and leaning his head back. A couple quick side-glances, showed he wasn't sleeping, and the twitches made her believe he was surfing the net.

- Until All Are One -

Several hours later, Sage was curled up against her Guardian, napping, with her laptop placed carefully on a table. Cade didn't know how they ended up sprawled across the couch, but he didn't really notice either. He'd surfed the Net before deciding to join Sides' slight obsession with online poker. He knew that currency was valuable to humans, he just didn't know how pathetically easy it was to win the games. He mentally shrugged, the currency he and Sides had won was already placed in high-interest accounts, CDs, he thought they were called. His paranoia had saved his frame more times than he'd kept track, and it was telling him that the humans might try something. He was well aware that there would be humans who loathed them, simply on principle, just as the majority of the public would panic if they weren't introduced slowly to the concept of aliens being on their planet. The few trusted humans they'd accepted, (he refused to admit they had become his comrades), were rare open-minded ones. Of course they'd also met a few unsavory ones too.

Hence why he'd gotten the Bot to keep quiet about the currency they'd amassed. So far, only Prime, Sideswipe, Blackout and himself were aware of the accounts. Prime wasn't too interested in it, having more important issues to deal with, so left the three of them in charge of it, so long that Sideswipe didn't use it for any pranking schemes. Blackout found out about it, and reluctantly admitted to having his own secret cache of the human credits. At the confused looks he'd gotten from the Warrior and his Bonded, he'd admitted that it was used to entertain Scorponak. Apparently the scorpion-mimic had his own little horde of CDs and movies tucked away in one of his subspace compartments.

Either way, it was always a good idea to have some local currency tucked away. He'd found that out from living on the planet the past couple rotations. Especially considering how important currency was in human business, it was even quite surprising how important one could be by having a large amount of the paper and metal. He also, privately, thought about how the humans had celebrations and traditions where gifts were presented

-Until All Are One -

Sage moved swiftly through the familiar halls, bypassing the other Younglings, and greeting the older Mechs and Femmes with a respectful nod of her helm. Her dark armor was startling in comparison to the brighter colors of the others. Moving down to a more secluded hall, she nodded at the Guards, who patted her helm as she walked to the familiar door. Tapping it with her claws, she waited for permission. Receiving the soft call, she entered and secured the door behind her. Walking into the room, she bypassed the weapon racks and headed for the open sparring ring. Standing inside, helm bowed, the familiar frame of her Mentor and Caretaker stood.

"ShadowFlight…"she greeted softly in Cybertronian. The femme lifted her helm; ruby optics glittered down at the Youngling.

"How were your lessons?"

"They were fun!" she squealed, her young voice excited, "I really liked reading about you and the other First Primes, of course I couldn't tell the others that you were one of them, but I really wanted to! You shouldn't have to hide like this, Caretaker!" her optics filled with tears, which she resolutely wiped away. "It isn't fair," she started crying.

"Life isn't fair, my Little Spark," the femme gathered the Youngling into her arms, pressing the little one to her chassis. "You are getting so big, my Little Spark…"

"I'll stop…" Pleading ruby optics looked up at her. She laughed softly, stroking the Youngling's helm.

"Why in Primus's name would you say such a thing? Nova would offline if she heard you speak such!" Sage hiccupped, smiling faintly at the mention of her other Caretaker. The mighty Guardian Femme was by far her most favorite, besides ShadowFlight.

"W-why would Nova…?" her voice trembled softly.

"Because, Little Spark," she cradled the Youngling closer, "she can't wait, to see what an amazingly handsome mech you'll be, mah little Barricade," she crooned. Sage blinked, before everything turned black.

- Until All Are One-

Sage stood motionless, overlooking the great city. She was content; she had always enjoyed watching the other mechs and femmes as they bustled around. She still wasn't used to being in this position though; having others look up to her, when those same mechs and femmes had looked down on her only a joor ago, just because she was of lower status. She shifted her shoulders, feeling the new, heavier armor settle on her frame. In just breems, she was to head for the craftsmech, to have the etchings and sigils engraved into her new armor, pronouncing her as the next Prime…

- Until All Are One-

She stormed down the hall, enjoying the frightened looks given to her by those she passed. Several bowed and murmured a respectful greeting; she mentally memorized them, placing them into a file for those who were useful. Her steps slowed, becoming careful in reverence for the one she had come to see. Stepping into the room, she bowed low, staring up at the ancient mech who promised her what she had desired for so long. If she could only follow his orders, the wretched high-castes would fall, and they would finally be free…The sacrifice of the few, would give impossible opportunities to the many….

- Until All Are One -

Sage shot up, gasping, feeling her body resisting the urge to bring up her lunch. The blanket that had been tucked around her, pooled to her hips, as she sat gasping on the couch. Bringing her knees to her chest, she shook as she tried desperately to calm herself down. Her Links were dormant, thankfully, they were all in recharge and she hadn't woken them. Trembling, she sat there for what felt like hours, before her limbs stopped shivering long enough for her to head into the kitchen. Filling the kettle with water, she set it on the stove. While waiting for the water to heat up, she wandered back, bringing her laptop into the kitchen. Settling down, she opened the internet browser, continuing her search of the names on the list her mother had forwarded to her. A soft sound had her jerking up, to see Demonta leaning against the doorframe, her eyes stern.

"You gonna tell me what's up?" her voice was stern, matching her eyes.

- Until All Are One -

Mikaela hid her smile, pretending not to notice the Younglings moving around in her shop. She'd played along with their games, letting them prank her, and enjoyed spending time with them. Having them here, made her feel connected to the larger Bots, despite them not being present. Having them so close, made her contemplate how horrible it would be, if she didn't stay in contact. She wondered if perhaps, she'd have harbored discontentment if she hadn't been as involved.

Her relationship with Sam was new, she was used to more buff guys, but she realized how much she adored Sam, simply because he wasn't an arrogant jock like Trent. Being in this relationship with Sam, she wondered, if the others weren't so close, would she have misplaced her feelings of loneliness onto Sam? Would she have destroyed their fragile relationship? It was crystal clear that their relationship wasn't going to be easy, they were simply too different, and had different ideas of how it should move along. Yet, she smiled fondly; those differences were what made her so enamored. Sam was good for her, she realized, he helped keep her grounded, and was supportive in everything she did. Even if she was more knowledgeable than him, especially in mechanics, she could count on him to support her. Which was something she hadn't been able to do with the other guys she'd dated.

Musing about her boyfriend, she didn't notice when the twins snuck over and replaced the tools she was using, taking her cell as well. When she reached over, fully intending on grasping her socket wrench, she felt the skinny handle of a screwdriver instead. Looking up, she smirked slightly and rearranged her tools again. She'd played this game with them several times already, but they always managed to somehow make it interesting.

- Until All Are One -

Bumblebee chirped softly, happy when the Younglings came back at his call. They'd slipped to a park, one that was surrounded by trees, so they could run around more easily. Sam was cuddling with Mikaela, who was grinning as she watched over her little femme. Sage was quietly working on her laptop, leaning against her Guardian, who was staring up at the stars. Demonta was relaxing with Sage, occasionally pointing several things out. He was playing with the twins, while Frenzy was following Terabyte around, disgruntledly holding the pile of flowers and weeds she was picking.

Making certain they didn't wander too far, the scout hummed contently as he mock-sparred with Surge and Rewire, explaining to them why he managed to pin them, how to defend themselves against larger opponents, and not even realizing he was imitating his own teacher, Ironhide. They played easily, under the protective sensors of the Bot Scout, and Con Hunter, enjoying the brief moments of peace.

- Until All Are One -

Prime vented quietly, looking out from one of the hangars. The base was slowly coming together, but none of them were particularly thrilled with it. It being an island, there was limited room as it was, and though the ocean was a spectacular sight, he could sense the uneasiness and restlessness of his soldiers. They had been hoping to develop their own base, preferably underground, so to have private quarters, but that was not looking to be a primary goal of the humans. It was a hassle just trying to build a Medbay for Ratchet, the human politicians seemed to think that they could be repaired with human supplies. It would certainly make things easier, he groused internally. Unfortunately, Cybertronian alloys were much stronger than Earth's primitive metal mixtures. Ironhide's armor in particular, made from the absolute strongest of Cybertronian alloy, was the most difficult to repair. Ratchet wasn't complaining to his Prime though, about the lack of space. He knew perfectly well how aggravated his Prime was becoming and how irritating the humans were being.

They were grateful to the ones on their side, but they were few compared to the many against them. Still, the soldiers and Generals, Morshower and Lorenzo, were standing tall admirably. Even the Cons were impressed. Crusher in particular had struck up a semi-friendship with Will Lennox, based simply on the fact that Will was "a crazy aft slagger, who could possibly be considered a human Wrecker." That sparked off more information about the other groups of Bots and Cons. Their human friends were showing their fascination in their different types, but were also expressing their appreciation and trust, by not revealing the 'classified' information to the others.

Will and Epps had reluctantly informed them that a man named Galloway had become the liaison, but were quite enthused at describing his limited access. Prime placed the man as a potential enemy in his list of priorities, unfortunately, the man wasn't high enough for him to bother worrying about at the moment. He listened and made mental notes about the man when he could, but didn't expend a great deal of time or energy on the man. Time and energy he was using wisely in protecting his mechs and human comrades.

More incoming Cybertronians were detected, though they were several weeks away at best, thankfully they were confirmed Autobot signals along with short messages. Good news and bad news, thankfully so far, the good news outweighed the bad. As he mused over the reports, he sent a ping down the Link, relaxing minutely when he felt his sister send back a bubble of contentment. The Link he shared with her was so very different than the one he shared with Megatron, filled with cautious energetic enthusiasm and love. The Link they forged when they were pronounced Prime and High Lord Protector, was that of comradeship and equality, but there was always a distance between them. They accepted the Link, but didn't particularly want it; it was simply part of their duties as the new leaders. As he learned under Sentinel, Megatron learned under Steadfast. The easy-going mech was well-liked, but firm when necessary. It was a surprise that he was chosen as High Lord Protector and not as Prime. Learning under Sentinel, was optic-opening, especially for a low-caste mech like himself. Sentinel taught him politics, using his Prime-hood to his advantage, gaining the education he didn't have access to before. The few lessons he cherished most though, had to be the lessons he was taught by a previous Prime. Cherished lessons, passed down from the Original Thirteen, about freedom, life, and its turbulent cycles. As he mused about the past, he didn't feel the slight presence of his sister be drawn in as well. He didn't sense her confusion, and worry, merely thought the wisps of emotions part of his own memories. He didn't sense when she drew back, or when she closed their Link until only their most extreme emotions filtered through. He didn't sense her fear.

- Until All Are One-

When Sage felt the light touch from her brother, she was ecstatic, knowing he was fine, despite the slight stress she could sense. She sent out her own touch of contentment, knowing he was always watching over her, even at the distance between them. She vaguely felt him pull back a bit, but before she could pull from her own side of the Link, she felt something tug at her. She vaguely felt her knees give out, but didn't see the kitchen as she fell. All she saw was a vague blur, colorful mechs moving around, some teaching, others arguing, but one large mech that towered over her was present in all the fast images. Red and white, he carried a similar but not exact air about him as her brother. His was more weary, cynical, even hostile at moments. Not that he ever showed it, his confidence and possibly arrogance, hid it from her optics, but not from the Spark pulses between them. Yet, it seemed her form didn't detect the hostilities, her form, which was a large frame of dark blue and red…

Gasping, she yanked herself away from the memories. Recognizing them as old memories, despite them not being hers, was a shock that spurred on the remembrance of faint blurry dreams at night. Dreams where she moved and spoke, yet were called different things, different designations, and wore a very different body. The confusion that ripped her from her brother's memories, and she recognized the mech she portrayed as him only much younger, dissipated, only to be replaced by worry, then fear. She didn't know why she was seeing his memories, but she feared the mech in his memories, in a way that was eerily familiar with another mech. It was not her eldest brother she feared, however. Even now, despite his Spark being extinguished, she could tell that his emotions towards her were, conflicted at best.

She didn't want to delve into his emotions, which lingered in her Spark, despite him no longer living. She was having enough trouble discerning the emotions from the other mechs in her life. Yet from the brief glimpses she'd gleaned, she was between a tool and something he needed to keep protected. She wasn't sure which was worse. To be used as a substitute, or to be doted on and forced to watch others suffer. Either way, she knew that his views on her would not have been pleasant for her to live through. She was glad he wasn't around anymore…

When she opened her eyes, she found herself face-to-face with Frenzy. The little Con looked pensive, watching her with serious optics. He wordlessly pulled her up, gently tugging her upstairs. Helping her change into some pajamas, he wordlessly helped her into bed, then tucked her in. Curling up beside her, watching her with knowing optics, he started explaining. As she listened, learning about her Link, his unique understanding was complimented by ShadowFlight's calm assurances. He also told her something few knew: Shard Sparks were actually the beginning of the Cybertronian race, not just some mutation formed on Earth.

- Until All Are One-

It was inevitable, the teens realized. They were informed by Bee and Cade about new arrivals; yet would not witness their approach. Bee would be called to base to assist in acclimating the new arrivals, while Cade would remain behind with them. It was also requested that the Younglings be brought to base briefly. Ratchet ordered a quick check up on their settling systems, curious and unknowing how their systems differed from their own frames. The only one who refused to return was Frenzy, who simply ignored the looks he was sent. What they didn't know, was that Frenzy had taken to curling up beside Sage at night, occasionally hiding her laptop and replacing it with himself. She didn't scold him for his actions, but she also didn't approve of them, simply resigned to accepting his particular quirks. Especially since she found out he knew much more than he let on.

All of them watched the news report, when it indicated a strange occurrence of meteors landing, but thankfully it didn't draw much attention, especially not the alien enthusiasts' attention. The brief report was then added to by Cade, who was keeping in touch with the base via Blackout. They had two arrivals, with a third about a week behind, but what caught their attention was who they were. Two parts of a femme named Arcee. Cade gave a complex explanation about how the three parts were one bot, then snickered as they tried to puzzle it out.

"Originally, she was one Bot, one frame. However, there are some procedures, especially during a war that can modify our frames. She chose a 3-split frame, but if she wanted to, she could easily revert back to one frame."

"So.. she's like Voltron then?" Sam asked. Mikaela snickered, Demonta rolled her eyes, and Sage face-palmed. Cade blinked, his holoform staring at the teen boy in bemusement before they lit up in understanding. After a moment, the Hunter stopped snickering, shaking his head in wonder.

"You humans are by far the strangest," he muttered several things under his breath, which sounded like Cybertronian derogatory phrases. "I suppose… you could equate that… however, all three parts are of the same processor and Spark."

"So, she can be in three different places at once?" Demonta asked. Cade mused briefly.

"In a sense… it makes her a very good scout, but makes her a tricky adversary as well. So long as one part survives, she can be rebuilt. Similar to Frenzy, his modifications contain a de-centralized processing unit, so even if part of him is destroyed…"

"He can survive.." Mikaela's eyes lit up, "Even after we decapitated him, he was still able to function. Would he have repaired himself if you hadn't helped?"

"Most likely, it would have probably taken several of your planet's rotations, years, but he would have survived." He tapped his arm in thought, shifting slightly. "Her modifications are only similar, not exact. Most of her processing unit is centralized in her helm," he tapped his temple, "like most of us. However, if one of her Split Spark were extinguished, it would be a severe injury, however perhaps not fatal. I am not an expert on de-centralized frame design, but I do know some basics. If I didn't, #*^$#*% wouldn't have assigned Frenzy to me."

"Who?" Sam asked the question they always did, when the mechs spoke a designation in Cybertronian. Cade frowned, obviously contemplating several human words, trying to translate the name into something they would understand, but would mostly suit the mech.

"Slagging human languages… your words are so limited. I suppose, his designation would be similar to SoundPitch, or Highwave…. He was the Decepticon Tactical and Communications Officer. He and the third in Command are some of the fiercest and most loyal to Megatron. They are not mechs you want to mess with." A dark scowl appeared on his face. Sam visibly gulped, remembering Megatron.

"They that bad?" he wondered aloud. Cade snorted.

"No, much worse. The third in Command was notorious for his torturous experiments, on our own kind, can't imagine the sadism he would show your own species. He held himself as a scientist, and didn't care if his experiments were ethical, among other things. The Communications Officer, well, most believe he doesn't have emotion protocols, he obeyed every order from Megatron down to the letter, as you humans say." He eyed the pale boy with a dark grin, "Run. If you ever come across them, run for your puny organic lives."

"Thanks Cade," Sage rolled her eyes, though she flashed an amused grin, "now Sammy's gonna have nightmares."

"Bree!" Sam twisted his face into a look of betrayal, but his lips twitching ruined the scandalous look. Cade snorted, then lightly smacked his head, making Sam rub the spot with wide eyes.

"I mean it. They are not to be crossed. I doubt even the higher officers of the Autobots would willingly go up against either of them."

"Yes Cade…" they chorused, to his disgruntlement.

"My designation is Barricade, not some asinine nickname…" Demonta leaned over and patted his arm.

"Of course Cade,"

- Until All Are One -

Frenzy entered the laundry room, spying the one he'd been waiting for. Watching her sort and load the washing machine, then start folding the dry clothes, he decided to try out this new activity himself. Settling on the dryer, the basket near him, he began mimicking her. Sage smiled slightly, seeing the hidden amusement in his optics. With all of the mechs, she found the Links soothing, and representing different variations to each other. Frenzy's was much different than her brother's or adopted parents' Links. However, it was eerily similar yet different to her Links with the Younglings. It was comforting that he was watching over her, even with Cade also close by. She was certain their constant presence would be irritating and overwhelming, but it was the opposite.

Going through the monotonous motions of folding laundry, a chore she didn't really mind, she felt the slight tweak in his energy field. Pausing, tilting her head, she mused about the subtle differences she found. Ever since she'd gone through Spark Tremor, she'd begun detecting subtleties. She didn't realize it right away; it slowly filtered in, until now when she felt the tweak. Looking at his facial plates, not seeing the emotions she could vaguely sense, she wondered if she was imagining them. Content in the quiet relaxed atmosphere between them, she was reluctant to break the silence.

"Go ahead…" she looked up to see him watching her. Then, slowly, without breaking contact, she felt him flare his field. It wasn't conscious, but when he flared his field, she twitched. "Ask.."

"What's wrong? You seem kinda… upset…ever since Cade was talking about the two Officers…" Frenzy dropped his gaze, folding, then re-folding the shirt in his servos.

"He not bad… not really…" his voice was quiet, almost shy. She paused, looking his dejected form over thoughtfully.

"Who?" she settled beside him, refolding her own pile.

"….wave…" he muttered. His optics flickered to hers, then down again, a guarded look in them.

"You don't want to talk about it, do you?" she asked quietly.

"….no…"

"Okay then.." And they didn't. They sat together, enjoying each other's company. Yet Sage didn't forget. She wondered, curious, why Frenzy would defend someone who scared her Guardian. Also, what else was the little mech hiding?

- Until All Are One -

It was frightening, how quickly time passed for them. Sage was startled when she realized it was almost September. Sam and Mikaela had returned for their senior year of high school, dating and hanging out despite Trent's group. Sage herself had gotten a job, working part-time as well as being a full-time student. Demonta had been contacted by Maggie and Glen, and was assisting their work from the Witwicky household. The Younglings were left at base, but the two girls called them every night, talking or singing to them, letting them know that they were constantly thought of. All in all, all of them were keeping busy, so it shouldn't have been so surprising.

- Until All Are One -

Ratchet studied his scans for the 3rd time, comparing them to his previous examinations. Despite Nightshade being the only one speaking English, the others were very close to start developing their speech and vocal protocols. All of them were in perfect health, he was happy to note, despite the lack of Energon. In fact, the Younglings were adapting to the human fossil fuels much easier than the rest of them. While the human fuels were keeping them functioning, the key ingredients in Energon kept their nanites and microprocessors alive much longer than the fossil fuels. It wouldn't affect them for at least 150 human years, but after that, they would start showing signs of aging. The CMO was positive however, that it wouldn't take that long to develop a minor Energon adapter.

What had him triple-checking his findings, had to be that they were developing much faster than he'd thought. Estimating their rough age groups, and attempting to track their growth, indicated that most of them were maturing faster than others. Lift, Nightshade, and SureShot were maturing at a fast rate that would place them just shy of being called mature within five human years. Terabyte and the twins were maturing a bit slower, yet much faster than normal. Their systems were different from the Cybertron-born, only in the facts that besides the accelerated growth, their systems had taken on the more archaic early frame-types seen before the Golden Age, as well as were more adapted to the Earth terrain. Luckily for them, they were unaffected by the lack of Energon, and were in fact almost thriving on the fossil fuels.

He had formulated several theories, and had experimented a bit. The Younglings had tasted some low-grade Energon, after quite a bit of encouragement, and had shown surprising results. Some of them were intolerant, and needed a much milder version to ingest, the others had accepted the Energon easily, only gaining a slight increase in hyperactivity. He was discouraged to note that the three smallest ones were in fact the ones to have the intolerance, yet they were perfectly functional, even better than the mature-framed Bots and Cons.

He also noticed that the ones who remained behind, had grown into their armor much faster. Lift and Nightshade competed with Bonecrusher's mass, yet had gained roughly eleven and a half inches in height. SureShot, being smaller than the other two, had the most changes so far. He'd gained nearly a foot in height, and had developed similar armor to Nightshade, indicating he too had dominant Con protocols. Lift's armor, and mellow attitude, similarly was built to match their own Bot configuration; Ratchet wouldn't be surprised to find they might just have a young Great Guardian developing among them. Studying their protocols, systems, and configurations had him unsurprised, yet still somehow surprised, to recognize roughly their suitabilities.

Nightshade and SureShot were developing along the lines of mid-size Cons. Nightshade would more likely be a defensive fighter, while Sureshot would likely suit an infiltrator or perhaps even a front-liner. Lift on the other servo, was developing systems necessary to sustain a much larger frame than what he possessed now, which indicated he'd be undergoing a 'rapid growth spurt' as the humans eloquently put it, he noted amusedly. From his examinations, he'd guess the Youngling would perhaps rival Megatron's intimidating height just prior to reaching his mature status.

Ratchet frowned briefly, noting that the hurried growth may result in potential weak points in their frames. The reason it took so long for them to normally develop, was for their armor to harden properly in the correct layers and strength endurance. With these Younglings developing so quickly, their armor might not be adequately strengthened enough to protect them. Despite his worry however, Lift's armor was showing only minor strain, yet was hardening at the correct stages. It fascinated and frustrated him, since he didn't know if he should slow their growth, or leave it be. Another reason he was worried, only detected because of his vast medical experience, were the slight fluctuations of Allspark essence he was detecting inside them. Even if it were only flickers, the fact that they still possessed slivers of that essence was intriguing. All Ratchet knew for certain was that the Younglings were developing rapidly, without the strain that was expected of such growth.

- Until All Are One -

Blackout hummed softly in thought, idly shifting as he scanned all the relays of Earth's communications with only a few glances. He knew that the humans would be horrified, intrigued, and irritated at how easily he was able to access their supposedly secure networks, but he didn't care. He was looking for specific signals that indicated more inbound Cybertronians, as well as the ones supposedly present on Earth already. So far, he had very little luck in locating supposedly hidden Cybertronians, but he did find some intriguing blackmail on that annoying pest Simmons, and perhaps found some amusement at the man's ravings about 'ancient archives' that needed to be investigated. Infinitesimal readings indeed. Simmons, obsessed? Slag yeah. Intelligent? Surprisingly yes. Out of his mind? Perhaps a smidgen. Clearly logical and possesses common sense? Not a slagging chance.

It was boring, for the most part, searching for the signals he was certain were not present. So when he located a familiar signal, that was inbound TO Earth, he immediately took notice. More so out of sheer boredom. Once identifying the signal properly, cross-referencing it with his memory files, and then recovering from a near Spark surge, he reluctantly saved the message and continued his shift.

When his shift, impossibly even MORE boring than previous, had completed, he immediately settled a distance from the base. Sending a wordless ping, he confirmed with Bonecrusher that he wouldn't be disturbed any time soon. Opening the message and confirming the hidden code, as well as the anonymous sender, he searched for his hidden cypher codes, which hadn't been used in nearly two vorns. Remembering the last message he received from his 'handler' for lack of better word, he desperately wished this message held good news, and not the denial of his Spark-felt request.

If anyone had been around to see, they would have seen his frame go absolutely still. Seconds later, his frame relaxed, almost to the point that he nearly slumped to the ground, only for his shout of excitement to send him practically dancing around the plain. Of course, if anyone had been within eyeshot of spotting him, he would never have opened the message. And if he had never opened the message, he would never had known, that his 'handler' had confirmed his request, and in effect, revealed more of the CORE colony developments. The fact that he would meet with his 'handler' for the first time, was only icing on the cake. His excitement, in turn, led to him scheming on fulfilling his desire, as well as fill in two mechs the news.

- Until All Are One -

Barricade twitched slightly, startled out of recharge by wild emotions. Opening his Link and pinging a disgruntled response to his Bonded's excitement over something, he waited grumpily. Feeling Blackout clamp down on his end, apologetic, he dismissed the oddness and settled his systems yet again. He barely noted to remember to demand an explanation later, before he settled back into his doze. If he had been more alert, he would have felt one of his other Links twitch, the same excitement flickering before being hidden, when Blackout informed him of the good news. Instead, he settled down, instantly falling into a light recharge, keeping his long-range sensors tuned to the perimeter.

- Until All Are One-

Ratchet was mildly confused when Blackout requested to borrow a few tools from him, yet as they were rather simple ones, he didn't particularly mind. He barely noted that the helicopter returned the tools within sixty human kliks, freshly cleaned as well. His attention riveted to the mysteries of the Younglings developing systems, he didn't notice how excitable Scorponak was, nor that he constantly followed Blackout around, worse than normal. If he had paid attention, he would have figured out why the Con requested those tools, and possibly figured out what he was planning. It was a simple operation, one that wasn't quite necessary for a fully-trained medic to need to worry about. In fact, anyone with a bit of medical knowledge would easily be able to deactivate the protective Spark Shield. Bearers in particular, usually remembered how medics activated it after a birth.

- Until All Are One -

Jake Wells was a highly annoyed and disgruntled person at the moment. He had managed to avoid the Cybertronians after the confrontation with Sage, no doubt knowing that they'd be unwelcoming of him in their presence. Having the ring he'd given to her, practically thrown back at him, was an unpleasant obstacle, the fact that she didn't want him to ever speak to her again, an even bigger problem. He knew that if this kept up, he'd never be able to complete his end of the bargain he'd struck with Sage's grandmother. A bargain that would end up costing him quite a large sum of money.

Deciding to try and come up with a plan, preferably before the issues became more problematic, he sequestered himself in his quarters as soon as his shift ended. Contemplating how to get back into her good graces, and hopefully get her to be his fiancé again, he was drawing up a frustrating blank. So when his cell suddenly went off, he fell off his bunk in surprise, yelping when he banged his head against the side. Feeling around, he managed to pull it out and flip it open, answering with an annoyed: 'What?'

;;Am I bothering you? Is this a bad time?;; the cold frigid voice, quite familiar to him, immediately made him bite his tongue.

"Sorry Ma'am," He winced, thinking darkly: speak of the devil, and he will come. Or _she_ as the case may be.

;;I'm certain you are,;; Her voice got chillier if it was possible. ;;I've received some news, mind you, I am not happy at this news, and had to waste my valuable time contacting you. I hope this news is incorrect, for your sake.;; Jake gulped silently.

"And what news would that be, Ma'am?" He hoped desperately it wasn't what he thought it would be.

;;That my _granddaughter_ has broken off your engagement. That you did something to push beyond her pathetically mild manners. I sincerely hope this is incorrect.;; Jake frowned, hearing the dislike in the woman's voice about her flesh and blood.

"Just a few minor obstacles, in fact, I've already begun planning on how to get her to apologize and come crawling back," He lied effortlessly.

;;Do not lie to me, young man,;; her voice dropped to Arctic levels. ;;I am a politician, have been for longer than you've been alive, I can tell when someone lies to me. After all, I am a master of deceit. You had better fix your mistakes, erase these so called problems, and continue with the plan, or else. There are several others I know of who would be quite happy to be in your place.;;

"Yes, Ma'am," he contained the stutter, "I'll get right-" Click. Jake paused, listening, then scowled and hung up. "-on it. Can't believe that woman, she hung up on me." Needless to say, he was in even more of a foul mood.

- Until All Are One-

Okay.. so… yes.. this is a long time between chapters.. I'm so sorry from the deepest parts of my heart… I won't bother ya'll with excuses, just note that it is my fault. I've been beating myself up ova this chapter, and royally got mixed up with how I wanted this to go. So, I went and made a timeline, and hopefully this won't happen again. Honestly, there's so much time in between the movies, and I want to get certain things done before certain movies, but like I said, I got mixed up. Also been rereading ACIP, and was wincing at all the mistakes I'd found. I screwed up a couple of the terms, and will re-edit it, but don't worry, that won't happen til after the series is completed.

Again, I'm sorry from the deepest parts of my heart, and hope ya'll continue reading.

Much Love, Iridian

- Until All Are One-

Chapter Terms:

_Sore wa himitsu de!_ = Is a Japanese phrase, that means, It's a secret! It's from the anime series, Slayers, so I don't own it. ;p

Klik: roughly 1 earth minute

Joor: roughly 7 earth hours

Breem: roughly 8 earth minutes

Arcee's modifications: I know some people claim that the Arcee triplets are actually Elita, Chromia, and Arcee, but personally it never clicked with me. Plus, Will calls them the ARCEE triplets. So I was thinking, well, Frenzy was decapitated, yet repaired himself enough to take on Mikki's cell phone, so why not have a de-centralized system? Then I thought, well, why not Arcee? A 3-split frame sounded interesting, and would allow them to triangulate better. So there ya go.. ;p

Blackout's 'Handler' : I'm taking this from spy movies, most notably Chuck. A Handler is someone who watches ova a new asset, or in this case, an agent. Blackout's handler is the one who gives him his CORE orders, as well as keeps him semi-informed in the goings on. For both their protection, Blackout doesn't know who it is. However, he trusts his handler perhaps more so than Optimus Prime, for reasons I can't divulge at the moment, although I did hint to the reason in his own little scheme that Ratch didn't notice… ;p

Spark Shields: equivalent of birth control, normally only used during unsettled times of war or, in Bearer cases, to prevent Spark Exhaustion.

- Review Replies-

GaarasMyBoyzz: ….^^' yup.. I dun like Sentinal.. enough said, ;p

Kat: …^^ YAY I finally updated! Thanks fer kickin mah aft into gear.. ;p Tell Wish thanks too, and Shade's been grumbling about how he's da one.. btw, ^^ have mah ideas been helping ya? ;p ^^ talk to ya later!

Tylerbamafan34: ^^ yup, it'll be good, but they've got too much on their minds at da moment, to really contemplate it. Plus Ratch ain't really telling them everything about it yet. ;p Thanks for da reviews.

Luna Prime- Awesomeness: ^^ I'm happy to make mah reader's happy. ;p I think you and only two other people guessed who it was, although one reader suggested it be Sides.. –snickers- sorry, but he and Sunny belong to someone else, ;p As for them missing each other, I didn't write it in, but then again, it's only been about 2 months so far, and yes, time went by too fast fer me. Sorry bout not updating sooner.

Kitsune-miko-witch: Aww.. I liked the lil memory too, but no, sorry, they won't be meeting until the Dark of the Moon part of my series.. ^^ I'm really excited about it too, and keep having to focus on writing the parts before the movies.. –sweatdrops- Which is part of why this came out so late… ^^ I enjoyed writing Crusher's reaction, it just sorta popped into mind, what if they got Tasered? Then since it was Crusher, of course they'd think he was about to kill them. ;p Lmao! Cade dancing to Britney Spears? Hilarious! ^^ sorry, I gotta stop laughing… okay, yes, ^^ I enjoyed the Prowl glitch moment, and once again, I'm glad ya like how I portray the Cons. It's so much more amusing, and it feels more real than oh they're blood thirsty monsters that want to destroy the Earth and such. ;p But mind ya, not all da Cons are gonna be so mild. I do have plans for several who aren't gonna be so nice. ^^ Thankies for the encouragement with Ratch and Hide's parenting bit. I kinda went along a safe route for them, cuz I didn't quite know how they would really react. Plus, with them not really knowing her much themselves, they kinda went more like: How do we handle this? ^^ I absolutely can't wait til more funny moments happen, in fact, I've probably got to cut some things out from the main story and just put them into the Memories series, since they don't really add much to the main plotline, plus it's getting me distracted. ;p So thanks a lot for ya reviews! ^^ I absolutely love them! And sorry about not updating… T^T

weirdCOMBO: ^^ Thanks for joining mah reviewers! ^^ I think they're cute too!

ConGirl: ^^ Thankies, it's quite difficult to write in accents, I've been having trouble with Jazz's and Blackout's accents, but I think I've sorta gotten the hang of it now. ^^ I know I'd have Decepticon protocols too, if it were possible, so don't think ya alone in that regard. ;p ^^ And yes, it's supposed to be like a wolf pack, or at least, to the human viewpoint, trying to show that yes, it might seem a bit barbaric, but when certain things are in play, it's how things are. That's mostly how Con protocols are, they require 'alphas' in regards. ;p ^^ Thanks for reading it, but ya dun have to review every chapt… I'm a horrible reviewer myself, despite wanting to review a lot. I just can't seem to put mah words in the right way….

Angel897: ^^ Thanks for messaging me, I greatly appreciated it, and it helped me bust mah writer's block. The fact that ya took time out to send me that message is beyond appreciated.

Joldino-Sidestreaker: ^^ thankies, I've tried to keep a lot of humor to disguise the dark elements in it, as that's how I wanted the story to be. I don't want it too dark, but not happy-go-lucky either..

Vivian Hale: ^^ Aww ya so sweet! ^^ I dun mind ya holding ya reviews, I did that too with an awesome story, A Moment's Grace. ^^ Ya just get so caught up in a story that ya wanna read it as far as it goes, then contemplate ya review. ^^ I get it. ^^ Yeah, I didn't like how Bay did some things, but others were interesting and gave me ideas, ;p. ^^' Honestly, I don't know if I'm going to be able to do Skids and Mudflap, their speech and behaviors are really beyond my understanding. So fair warning, they're gonna suck. ^^ A guarantee though, Ironhide won't go down like that without a fight.

^^ Thankies to everyone who read and/or reviewed! It's beyond appreciated, and actually does help shape the story, and aids in the betterment of the writing!

Special thanks to Warriorkat21, she's been one of the best muses I've had in a long time!

Much Love, Iridian.


	13. An Ending and Beginning

Disclaimer: Primus I want to own them so bad, but it'll never happen. I only own Sage and her crazy side of the family. {Isn't it obvious already?}

I do not own the OC Demonta, she's property of DemontaDark, another author here, WITH PERMISSION! So please ask her if you want her kickass attitude in your stories.

MUCH THANKS, LOVE, AND ADORATION TO WARRIORKAT21

- Until All Are One -

Chapter Thirteen: An ending, and beginning…

- Until All Are One -

_Previously:_

;;Do not lie to me, young man,;; her voice dropped to Arctic levels. ;;I am a politician, have been for longer than you've been alive, I can tell when someone lies to me. After all, I am a master of deceit. You had better fix your mistakes, erase these so called problems, and continue with the plan, or else. There are several others I know of who would be quite happy to be in your place.;;

"Yes, Ma'am," he contained the stutter, "I'll get right-" Click. Jake paused, listening, then scowled and hung up. "-on it. Can't believe that woman, she hung up on me." Needless to say, he was in even more of a foul mood.

- Until All Are One-

Prime waited patiently, curious but not worried, when Jazz and Blackout had informed him that they'd detected something. Watching the two working together was an odd sight, but a welcome one despite the strangeness. Blackout, being an experienced communications technician, was invaluable to their team. At the extensive information the Con had managed to compile already, Prime wondered just what sort of team he and the Autobot Communications Officer, Blaster, would form. He mused, waiting for the two to finish discussing their finds, on whether or not the two might rival the Decepticon's Communications Officer.

= 'Ere Opt'mus,= Jazz brought over a datapad, the information he and Blackout had compiled organized neatly on it. The Prime accepted it, looking it over. Neither of the three noticed the frustrated looks on the nearby technicians, nor Maggie and Glen's fascinating looks. Will, being notified that something had caught their attention, stepped in, watching as well. At seeing the frustration, he sighed and ruffled his hair. He had an idea as to why most of them were frustrated, but held his tongue, seeing the intent reading Prime was doing.

=Are you two certain of this?= He questioned, looking at them. Jazz nodded, Blackout smirking at the annoyed techs.

=Pos't've Boss,= Jazz grinned, =Neva thought Ah'd see dis…=

=Obviously, ya Bots dun know 'ow e'tensive us CORE c'n be,= Blackout's amusement only rose at the disgruntled looks the two sent him.

"Excuse me!" All three looked down, amused at the annoyed Major. "Can all of you PLEASE speak ENGLISH." Will muttered darkly, "Tired of having to say that,"

"Apologies Major," Prime bowed his helm briefly, looking slightly chastised, "We have received word about more of our kind."

"Oh?" Will perked up at that.

"Information concerning colonies, just as Blackout and Barricade informed us." He frowned briefly, thinking back.

"…. Oh, that CORE program right?"

"That would be correct,"

"What's the verdict?" Three pairs of optics looked at him confused. "Um, so what kind of info?"

"…Su'prisin'ly, dey been real good." Jazz answered, seeing Prime continue reading the reports. "In fact, dey somehow found out 'bout da battle, an' fact, been sendin' info bout da Decepts',"

"Really?" he was impressed. "Does that mean we're going to get more visitors?"

"Nah," Blackout answered, optics serious, "Lotsa colonies not gunna reveal dem-selves, til dey get confirma'ion. None o' us c'n give 'em dat confirma'ion,"

"I don't understand, you and Barricade are CORE right?"

"Yea.. but not high 'nough level…" He shuttered his optics briefly, "Only Rank 1's c'n sen' da codes out, and dey few in number. Most likely, dey dun know yet, an' 'sides, dey might not wanna do it, til dey posi'ive dat da war done."

"….Then how do you know they sent the info? If they wanted to remain hidden, then they wouldn't have sent out the information, right?" Jazz grinned, amused.

"Nah, cuz dey bou'ced da signals, it'd be diff'cult ta track 'em due to dis. Dey know how ta keep hi'en, dat's fer sure."

"Not only dat, dey woulda masked dey'r signals, and only CORE's have da cyphers ta decode 'em," Blackout grinned.

"Really?" Maggie locked onto him, fascination and curiosity growing. "Is it possible to study them? That way we can decode them and not have to bother you or Barricade," His snickering cut her off.

"No c'n do, femme. 'Gainst all mah protocols, c'n't give da codes ta anybot, not even da Prime," he winked, still grinning. The disappointed look on her face made them wince. Will sighed, grinning slightly.

"Well, at least we know that we've got someone helping us." He shrugged, "At least information wise,"

"A bunch o' somebots," Blackout grinned, "Gots reports from least tw'lve colonies, an' not all o' dem ones Ah know personally," Prime frowned, noting a small note.

=Blackout, what is this?= He tilted the pad, enabling the Con to see the screen. Blackout glanced over it quickly, noting the slight mark.

=Dat'd be a personal note, ta me. Prob' c'ntains mah next orders,= His optics flickered slightly, amusement apparent. Prime hesitated only a moment, then nodded. Despite being Prime, he knew that the CORE were beyond his time, and were protected by older Primes than he. He wouldn't disrespect the ancient Primes' wisdom, and would wait for any unnecessary information. The fact that Blackout made that notation indicated that the message was private, and not necessarily meant for human ears or eyes. Continuing to read, his Spark jolted in surprise and wonder, as well as deep appreciation. The CORE had gone beyond their original purposes, protecting their kind from the internal conflict in the most devious and remarkable ways possible.

=Is this correct?= He didn't want to let the flicker of hope inside, too used to disappointment and agony. As though reading his thoughts, Blackout reached out, placing his claws against the Prime's chassis. The humans and Jazz froze, for two different reasons. While the humans harbored fear at the almost aggressive motion, Jazz froze in disbelief and shock.

=On mah honor, Prime,= the Con's optics were calm, open, his splayed claws resting easily against the pulsing warmth of the Matrix. =On mah Spark, on mah honor, on da Matrix itself,= The oath sealed, only the three mechs noted the differences. Unknown to the humans watching, Prime and Blackout's fields flickered, pulsing together for brief nano-kliks, before once again settling easily. Prime startled, staring at the Con in shock and wonder. Sending out a confirmation with his field, he felt Blackout willingly lower his shields, the Matrix hummed in approval, confirming more than his honesty, confirming something that Optimus hadn't sensed in eons.

=Where?= The simple question was vague enough to confuse his 3rd in command, but clear enough to the one who'd granted him trust. Blackout's optics crinkled in amusement, his frame completely relaxed, slowly pulled his servo back, lightly resting it on his own chassis for a brief moment.

=Where else mah Prime?= The conviction, the relaxed tones, Prime smiled behind his mask, glancing down to see the 'mimic' skitter into the room, coiling lovingly around one of Blackout's pedes. Nodding his helm slowly, his Spark lighter, he felt the burden of his title lift just a bit. It had been far too long since he was given the ancient regard; it brought a brief moment of peace to his war-weary Spark.

- Until All Are One -

Returning home from a long day of classes and work, Sage flopped lifelessly onto the couch with a heartfelt groan of relief. Facedown in the cushions, she thought of those who worked full time, went to school, had families, and even had TWO jobs. Pondering, "They are so freaking blessed with amazing iron will power," she mumbled into the softness, "and a tolerance beyond my own," She couldn't wait until she didn't have to be up for eighteen hours every day. Contorting herself, she yanked her shoes off over her shoulders, tossing them to the side carelessly. Twisting onto her side, she poked her throbbing feet, mentally cussing up a storm that might make Crusher snort in amusement. Hearing a thump, she tucked her abused feet under the cushions and managed to catch the spaz as he jumped her.

"Sage! Sage! Y-y-yo-u ho-me!" his excited chortles were quickly stifled as she covered his face, shushing him quickly.

"Frenzy, you're going to wake the whole house up," she wiggled around, letting him cuddle with her, too tired to go up to her bedroom. "Wake me in an hour please," she murmured, snuggling into the cushions with him and the blanket he pulled down.

"Kay-kay Sage!"

BING!

She paused, then groaned softly, turning over and grabbing her cell. Reading the email alert, she whimpered softly, forgetting Frenzy was there, and opened her laptop. Accessing her email, she opened the page from Demonta and stared at it blankly for several moments, then shut it down. "Deal with it in the morning," she murmured sleepily, flopping gracelessly back into the cushions. Frenzy trilled questioningly, but she was already passed out. The little Con snuggled with her, waking her up after a human hour as she requested, following her up the stairs as he mothered her. She again flopped down into the cushions and snuggled deep. Once he was certain she was unconscious again, he hacked her laptop, reading the email curiously.

'Hey Sage, Got sum more info from list. There's a couple of em living near ya, so here's da addresses. Keep me informed dude, and be careful. Sum of these peeps aren't friendly. Lots in fact. Dun see why she wanted you to meet them. Records are bad. All are linked to Haven. Good luck.'

Rereading the email, he chattered angrily to himself, wondering why she was interested in these strange humans. Looking up the names and addresses, then hacking their records, he fumed at some of them being arrested for violence. Luckily, the five humans nearest their location weren't charged with assault, but had notations that indicated they weren't friendly either. He did ponder over their connection to this Haven thing though. Was she looking this up, not the actual humans? Frenzy was confused, but determined. Sage wasn't sneaking out to meet these strangers without him!

- Until All Are One -

Managing to switch shifts with someone else, Sage packed her bag and pretended to head to work, waiting until Cade left to drive around the block in a perimeter check. Hailing a cab, she hoped her Guardian didn't skewer her in his rage once he realized she wasn't there anymore. She had purposefully left her cell in one of the plants at the café, covering it from view, so he wouldn't be able to track her down, even while she clutched a new cheap cell. Giving the closest address to the driver, she tried to compose herself and keep a calm head.

Looking at the folders she made, she looked at the first person she would be meeting today. Walter Daniels was a Caucasian male, 47 years old, owned a small house, and worked as a schoolteacher, however, he wasn't particularly fond of guests and had a history of calling the police on trespassers. He was privately employed by a school called Terra Learning Institute, which after a lot of research, was funded by the mysterious Haven company. It interested her, this connection all the names had to this company, despite not being about to see much information about said company. They were very private and secluded, and obviously didn't want a lot of people looking into them.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as the cab pulled over, willing to wait for her thankfully, as she climbed out. Heading up the walkway to the pleasant little house, her eyes glanced over the car automatically, seeing an average looking Honda Civic. Dismissing it from her mind, she knocked on the door, waiting for the owner to show himself. Mr. Walter Daniels yanked the door open, giving her a brief sneer, and once over.

"May I help you? I'm busy." His brown eyes flickered past her briefly, almost as a reassurance. Sage smiled sweetly at him, hiding her nervousness.

"My name's Brianna Blake, my mother was Mallory Blake," she started.

"I don't know anyone named Mallory Blake, nor do I care," he stated loudly, sneering. Her smile faltered just the slightest, but she kept it up.

"Maybe, maybe not, but she gave me your name before she died," she continued on, ignoring the narrowing eyes, "I just have a few questions for you, then I'll leave, promise."

"Fine," he snorted, settling against the doorframe, "what are your questions?" his tone and stance made her re-think her request to enter and sit down.

"My mother gave me a list of people she wanted me to talk to, your name was on this list, all I want to know is her connection to this Haven corporation," she asked innocently, watching him closely. For a split second, he remained perfectly still, almost bored, before he blinked in surprise and then vividly cursed. He waved the cab off as he grabbed her arm, yanking her inside his house before locking the door. Sage, stunned from being manhandled, blinked and watched as he locked three deadbolts, a chain lock, and the original lock.

"Inside, now," he snapped, shooing her through the short foyer and into a dimly lit study. The room was packed with books, piles of papers, and the floor was nearly covered in stacks of old newspapers. Biting her lip, Sage carefully navigated through the tiny aisles left, to be pressed into an over-stuffed chair, after Daniels had gathered a pile of books off it. "Sit," his brusque tone offered no comfort, and even bordered on hostile. Sitting meekly, Sage watched him drop the books next to a pile of other books, before checking the blinded window, pulling an extra curtain across it as insurance. He flicked a hidden switch, lighting up the wall sconces, so the room wasn't pitch dark anymore. "Explain, now." His glower made her uneasy.

"Just like I said before," she swallowed, slightly nervous, "Mom gave me a list of names, your name is on it. She left a note, saying if I wanted to go down this path, it was my choice, and I couldn't stop once I started." For a long moment, he stared at her, then sat down, bowed his head, and wove his hands into his hair. Sage remained quiet, watching, feeling he needed this moment to settle himself. Her eyes wandered across the room, seeing papers, clippings, and other things stuck to the walls. The single photo on the wall, right by the door, caught her attention. She recognized Daniels, despite him being much younger in the photo, but only recognized one other person in the group of twelve. Her mom was barely younger than her, grinning brightly at the camera, one of Daniels' arms wrapped securely around her shoulders. "I thought you didn't know my mom,"

"I lied," his voice was slightly husky, and hoarse. When she looked back at him, he was wiping his eyes. "You'll find we're all accomplished liars, little one, at least concerning family," She understood that notion, despite disliking liars; she would lie to protect her family too.

"You're a part of Haven,"

"That's right," his lips twisted into a wry grin, "Haven, that's what we're called, what we've been called, for many, many years. I don't remember how many, but there are some who could tell you, right down to the second," She didn't quite understand the slightly ominous statement, choosing to merely listen. "Your mom gave you several things," he stood, paced a moment, then sat again, snorting in disgust as he looked around the room.

"Yes,"

"You'll need the crest, to continue on," he warned, "If you don't, they won't hesitate to silence you," A chill raced down her back, but she nodded in acceptance. Digging through her bag, she pulled out the crest. He took it, studied it briefly, before handing it back with a nod. "I'm going to tell you a bit of a story," he started, "not the whole thing, since that's someone else's job. Remember the bit I tell you,"

"Alright," His eyes locked on her for a long moment.

"Mallory Blake was an orphan, just like I was, just like many others were, the difference, between her and us, was simple. She was the first, and most cherished. You and your friends weren't the only ones there to watch her be buried, weren't the only ones to mourn for her. We had to keep our distance though, so to not alert or alarm anyone." He dropped his eyes, staring at his hands for a long moment, before pulling off a simple ring, holding it out to her. Sage took it, examining the silver band with a familiar glyph on it. Her eyes widened briefly, before she looked back at him. "You've met another Keeper," he smirked wryly, "Do not approach them, confront them, or say anything to them. They will silence you before you realize what had happened. "

"But,"

"No, buts," he snarled, his eyes flashing. "I don't care if they're your best friend, do NOT confront them. Keepers will do anything and everything to protect the secrets they are entrusted with. Until you are told their name by an Informant, do not approach them. The Informant will tell the Keeper, if the Keeper isn't expecting you, consider the path you decided to follow to be a dead end." Nodding, Sage clenched her fists, staring at the glyph. A Keeper, one who probably knew her mom, she'd known her for months now.

"Why didn't she tell me, she knew my mom?"

"Simple," he had calmed, leaning back into his seat. "You hadn't started the search, the journey, yet. It's time, now that you've started down this path, you can't go back," his eyes held satisfaction, "Welcome to the Family,"

- Until All Are One-

The other four, Informants, as Daniels had referenced, were just as cryptic, just as hostile, as he had been. All of them had ushered her into a closed off room, checked the privacy, before adding to the puzzle she was slowly becoming aware of. All of them had a photo in the room, with a picture of her mom, with twelve people. The only difference between them all, the people were all different. Daniels wasn't in any other four pictures, and none of the other Informants were in his. Haven was obviously far more complex and extensive than she had previously believed. Each Informant was radically different from the other, connected to various other people, with only Haven tying them together.

When she had called a cab to return to the café, after meeting with all of them, she realized her laptop was not her laptop. Giving Frenzy a look, his blue optics popped back inside the shell, radiating smugness and a tiny bit of wariness. Her face showed her displeasure, and he knew she was going to scold him severely when they returned home. He repressed the shiver of unease when he easily heard her mutter under her breath, low enough that the cabbie didn't hear.

"There are no witnesses back home, you little brat,"

- Until All Are One-

Jake scowled briefly before clearing his face of his emotions. He had been granted temporary leave, returning to the states to deal with family issues. While it wasn't quite true, what his superiors didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Once he'd stepped off the bus, having followed the route he always took when summoned, he barely glanced at the driver when she opened the door to the limo. Sliding inside, he gave the woman a respectful nod, knowing the drill. He remained silent through the fifteen-minute trip, trying not to fidget under the Arctic gaze of Sage's grandmother. Only once they'd pulled into one of her garages, and headed inside, did they begin their discussion. Nearly three hours later, Jake was a trembling mass of nerves when he climbed back into the limo. Alecia Tancred was a formidable and nerve-wracking woman.

- Until All Are One-

Barricade's engine released a constant, deep growl, making his two passengers cringe, since he had yet to ream into the both of them. Sage had entered the café that she was working at, only for one of her co-workers to come rushing over, a panicked look on the younger boy's face.

"Dude, I don't know what you did, but your friend is PISSED, I'm not EVER taking your shift again!" Sage had winced, apologized, and turned to grab her cellphone, only to smack into a hard chest. The rumbling growl identified it as Cade without her needing to look, although when she raised her eyes to look at him through her bangs, she saw the hard set of his holo's face. Stepping slightly back, she caught a flash of metal before her cell was dropped into her hands, the fury sharpening in his nearly scarlet eyes.

"Forget something?" his smooth voice made Dale blanche before scurrying away like a frightened rabbit. Sage refrained from scolding him, knowing he'd give it back ten-fold with his current mood.

"I, can explain?"

"Later," his chest rumbled again, before he dragged her to his waiting alt. This is why it was dead silent on the way home; especially since neither wanted to rile him up further. Reaching the Witwicky household, they barely stepped five-feet into the house before the door was slammed shut, a pissed Decepticon Hunter towering over them. "WHAT THE FRAG WERE YOU THINKING! AND YOU!" his optics shot to the slightly cowering Cassetticon, "WHY THE FRAG DID YOU IGNORE MY CALLS!"

"Cade, stop," Sage protectively stepped between the two Mechs, lightly touching her Guardian's vibrating chassis. His holoform flickered violently, morphing from the human disguise, to his true mech form. At her touch, his holoform stabilized as he forcefully calmed, sending a dark glower at the Youngling. "I needed to do something, without you knowing, I'm sorry, but it concerns my mom. Frenzy snuck in with me, which he shouldn't have, and will be getting a scolding later. I needed you to not follow me, which is why I left my cell in the café."

"I am your Guardian," he hissed, "It is MY responsibility, MY duty, to protect you,"

"And you're a marvelous Guardian," she wrapped her arms around him, cuddling to his chest, despite the warning growl. "But there's some things you can't protect me from, and this is something I need you to trust me on."

"If you wanted my trust, then you should have been upfront about it," his snarls had quieted, leaving only his cold fury. He pointedly did not wrap his arms around her, but neither did he push her away.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, shame making her curl deeper into him, "I promise, next time I'll tell you, so you don't worry,"

"There won't be a next time," she looked up about to argue. "I understand that you need to do things," his scarlet optics were narrowed, "I know that better than others," her fingers rose, lightly touching the subtle glyph by his neck cables, which claimed him as a CORE, to those who understood it. "That doesn't mean you can wander off without my knowledge, without my permission, and certainly not without any form of communication in case you get in trouble."

"I'm sorry, but you can't follow me,"

"Then I had better finish that microchip," he muttered darkly. Sage froze for a moment, then gave him a deadpan look.

"You're joking,"

"Femmeling, I don't joke about things like that," his optics narrowed again, "I am micro-chipping your aft, with or without your consent,"

- Until All Are One-

Blackout tried to withhold the snickers, listening to his Bonded's ranting was amusing, and the recorded argument that followed his declaration of chipping his Ward, would entertain him for months. It was only after Cade had finally ceased his grumbling, that the copter pointed out that he neglected to explain the differences between Cybertronian and Human understandings of 'chipping.' The Link went silent for so long, that he wondered if Cade had 'hung up' on him, only to snicker out loud when the Hunter's curses vividly streamed to him. Waving off the curious looks of the other mechs and humans, he continued listening to Cade as he scolded himself. Nope, never a dull moment with the Bots and Cons, he thought with a grin.

- Until All Are One-

When October crept around, Demonta was called to the base. The Younglings were to remain on base as well, which caused quite a bit of fussiness and hurt, but they were growing too rapidly to remain easily hidden. The twins had grown five feet in a surprising growth spurt while with the Mature Mechs, while little Terabyte had reached six feet from her previous two and half. Sureshot had also experienced a minor growth spurt, reaching the same height as the twins, though his frame was wider and denser. They had also started speaking, only a couple of words, but it was progress. Mikaela and Sage called them every night, listening and cheering them up, singing lullabies and checking on them. When Demonta was transferred, Sam was openly relieved, since the teen had been the main victim to her sarcastic and prankish ways.

Bee returned, disappointed in missing the Younglings, but happy to return to his Ward and organic family members. He did deliver an invitation for them to visit the base sometime in December, the First Team, Bots, and Cons had all joined in unanimously to pester the higher-ups into granting them clearance for a holiday. With that to look forward to, the silence of the house was a briefly enjoyed moment. Frenzy decided he didn't particularly like it, however, and he was soon making enough racket to rival when all of them were under the same roof.

Sage continued with her classes, and her part-time job, despite Cade's adamant demands she quit it (he kept insisting that her time would be better spent elsewhere, namely entertaining himself) as well as keeping in close contact with Demonta. The mystery she was slowly unraveling considering her mom had reached a lull, she was waiting for confirmation from the Informants, as well as making a plan to contact the nineteen other Informants on the list. She was specifically told to continue on with her life, that they would contact her when it was time for her to continue on. Since the other Informants lived much further away than the closest five, she didn't have a chance between work, classes, and Cade, to go meet with them.

When December finally arrived, and with it the anticipated reunion: the Witwicky family, plus three mechs and Mikaela, eagerly traveled to the cargo ship that would take them to the fortified base. The reunion was just as expected, the two girls gasping in delight at how much their Younglings had grown, greeting their friends and families, and catching up on news. They were introduced to Arcee, her three component-frames, which in turn, lead Ratchet to discover something amiss.

When Sage and Mikaela had approached the Femme, after greeting the Younglings, none of them were expecting the Femme to bristle and rev her engine threateningly. It took Ratchet all of two kliks to realize what was going on, and quickly separated Sage from the antagonized Femme. It took Prime, Ironhide, and surprisingly Blackout, to calm the three bristled Mechs, and prevent them from attacking the split-frame Femme. It was understandable that Barricade would react in defense of his Ward, but for Bonecrusher and Sideswipe to react the same way presented another issue in their oddball Family Unit. The Younglings were left looking utterly baffled, since Arcee had mothered them since she'd arrived, and none of them understood why she didn't like their Sisters/Creators.

"Glitches," Ratchet muttered, "By the Allspark, why didn't I notice sooner?" his mumbling to himself effectively drew their attention. "Her Imprinting Protocols are deactivated," he vented, explaining a bit once he noticed their attention was on him, "Which would explain why Jolt is so standoffish towards her, and why Arcee's Protocols went haywire." Sage ruffled her hair, exasperated.

"Can't get a moment's peace, can we?" she muttered darkly, curling into his chassis.

"Since you and Mikaela have not been present since her arrival, her Protocols indicated that she was the main Femme Caregiver to them. To have two unknown Femmes interacting with what she considered her own, it initiated her defensive programming." The CMO grumped, pulling out a datapad and managing to cradle her to his chest while simultaneously working on rewriting a temporary code for Arcee's Defensive Protocols. Sage watched him juggle everything with hidden admiration, Primus knows every time she tried to multitask it all went horribly wrong.

"Anything we can do about it?" Ironhide wandered over, placing himself at the right angle to prevent Arcee from glimpsing the younger Femme. Mikaela had been ushered away and was being protectively watched over by Crusher, of all mechs, while Terabyte trilled and chattered enthusiastically to her Creator. Sureshot was currently piling all his new handmade puppets on the ground, showing each one off to the delighted teenager, especially when Crusher informed her that he was the first to develop his subspace.

"I am currently writing a temporary block," Ratchet sniffed, side-stepping the subtle maneuver, "It will Shield her Protocol until she recognizes the two of them as non-threats." Sage grinned slightly, watching Ironhide match the CMO's movements, his servos barely getting within five feet of her before another dodge of the CMO prevented his attempt. The Weapons Specialist didn't seem too concerned, nor aggravated, in fact his optics held a hint of mischief and amusement.

"It will not interfere with her Battle Computer, will it?" he asked, a hint of concern, which was easily alleviated by Ratchet's helm shake.

"Negative, it will only be utilized in concerns of our Femmeling and Mikaela," Another side-step, along with a quarter of a turn. Ironhide easily matched him, until the two were practically waltzing around the amused Bots/Cons. The soldiers were wisely standing closer to the stationary Mechs, but didn't hide their amusement either. Barricade snorted, side-stepping to avoid being bumped as the two got a little too enthusiastic with their game. When they had gone past him five times, he let out a short growl that caught their attention.

"You're disrupting my equalizers,"

"Aww, Cade, ya such a spoilsport," Demonta smirked, perched contently on Blackout's shoulder. She had been enjoying the sight, and somehow even managed to get a bag of popcorn to munch on.

"Where did you get that?" the Hunter's optics focused on her, bewildered, "I sincerely doubt a military base has a stash of popcorn handy, and certainly not an island one,"

"Sage sent me some, a sort of 'care-package' thingy, she sent Mags, Glen, and some of the soldiers some too. I told her that popcorn was a necessity, since you guys are always doing something entertaining, and what's entertainment without popcorn?" she smirked cheekily. Blackout snickered, giving a half-shrug to his Bonded.

"Ain't go'na deny dat logic, eh?" Barricade hissed something in Cybertronian, which only made the helicopter laugh more. "An' b'sides, Ah gots sum'tin' ya need ta see," The Hunter muttered darkly as he stepped closer, taking a chip and inserting it into a wrist port. His optics dimmed and flickered, Demonta noted, just like all of their optics did when they were reading or searching something on the Internet or accessing something wirelessly.

"Yo Blacks," she spoke suddenly. Blackout tilted his helm to the side, careful not to dislodge her, and let out an inquisitive chirp/hum. "If you lot can access a bunch of shit wirelessly, what's with the comp chips and shit?" He chortled softly, carefully shaking his helm.

"Ain't it obvious? Da chips are secret infoh, not meant ta be accessed by ev'rybot. Da one Ah gave Caders fer instance, be CORE-related,"

"Oh, that file you gave to Prime, I thought you sent that to him months ago?"

"Nah, briefly sum'ized, on our Link, da infoh be too dangerous ta let fall inta anybot's servos. Best ta give 'im da infoh in person, yanno?"

"I get it," she gave him a scrutinizing look, "When can I see it?" He gave her a dark grin, which made her a tiny bit hesitant, but didn't answer.

"Never, squishy," Barricade shuttered his optics briefly, organizing and coding the new information into his LCS and memory banks for further examination. "Nothing in there that would interest you,"

"I doubt that," she pointed at him aggressively, "or is this a 'pain on death, should you reveal it' type of thing?" The Hunter snorted, giving her a scowl.

"No, it's a highly personal type thing," he denied.

"Awesome! Then I'll bug ya til ya tell me!" she smirked deviously. He rolled his optics at her before huffing.

"Try it, and you'll be meeting my pede in a very unpleasant manner," he retorted dryly and seriously. She pouted briefly, before letting it drop for the moment, mentally reminding herself to bug him later after he'd mellowed out a bit. The three followed as the rest of the group migrated into the one of the open hangars they had been using. Originally the higher-ups only wanted to grant them the use of one, but since there were seven Bots, two Cons, and six Younglings now, (not counting Bumblebee, Barricade, and Frenzy), they needed the room. The soldiers quickly settled the family in the barracks, before giving them a tour in the more public areas of the base, specifically outlining the classified areas so they didn't wander into them by mistake. Ironhide managed to snatch Sage eventually, when Ratchet had twisted to begin adding the temporary coding to Arcee's Protocols, only for Prime to easily commandeer his sister, making his Weapons Specialist stare bemusedly at his empty servos.

"Something wrong Ironhide?" Judy grinned, her eyes twinkling. The hulking Mech twitched his fingers, then counted them, before looking down at her.

"I am missing my hard-earned Femmeling," he groused, making her laugh. He eventually managed to sneakily steal her away, after being thwarted by Sideswipe, Crusher, and Blackout. The three had quickly ganged up on the annoyed Mech, continuing the game of keep-away that Ratchet had started. When he'd finally gotten her, he'd nearly ran to a corner and shifted into alt, locking her inside his cab, and happily ignoring the laughter aimed at him. Sage answered all of his questions and concerns, snuggling into his leather seats, and reaffirming their Link until she was pulled away to eat dinner. Ratchet's wrench banging on his roof was the only reason he allowed her out, since he was quite certain he would be able to manage to convince Will or Epps to grab her a tray and pass it to her through one of his windows.

The visit was deeply appreciated and soothing, unfortunately it did have to end eventually. They stayed a week before they had to return to Nevada, their jobs and classes were waiting for them. Fortunately for the two girls, Arcee had calmed her Protocols, accepting them as the Creators of the Younglings. Mikaela and Arcee got along much easier, but the Femme had a tentative friendship with Sage as well. Jolt was still a bit standoffish, the two newcomers were still wary about the humans and girls, and Sage downright befuddled them. They didn't quite see why the other Mechs were so protective of her, since they hadn't Imprinted on her. They were still slightly disbelieving in the story of how she was a Voice, and Prime's sister, but were slowly accepting it as fact, observing and letting the others' interactions confirm it for them. Unfortunately, it would be several more months before they could visit again, due to work and school. Luckily for them, those months would fly past due to their busy schedules.

The kids would continue their schooling, Mikaela's dad would be let out on parole, Sage would continue her college classes and the elusive search for Haven, as well as start tutoring Sam so he could get into a good college. Barricade would watch over his Ward, and the others, with his normal snarky attitude, Bumblebee would be his normal cheerful happy self, and Frenzy would of course torture Sam with more pranks than thought possible. The Mechs would help complete the base, watch over the Younglings and watch them continue growing at an alarming rate, send and receive messages from various Bots and a couple CORE messages that Blackout would be silent about, as well as detect and defend against various Decepticon landings. Unfortunately for the three Cons, most of them would be disbelieving of their story and would go into hiding, waiting for something, and following unknown orders. It would only be in a year's time, that something different would occur, which would start a whole new chain of events. Were they ready for the war to return? Perhaps, perhaps not, only time would tell.

THE END OF THE PAST ALWAYS RETURNS.

To Be Continued in: The Fallen's Mistake

- Until All Are One-

Oh my dear Primus. This chapter sucks, I absolutely hate it. I'm sorry my loves, that it's taken so long to get this out. I even seriously thought of just abandoning it at one point, since the thought of writing seriously depressed me. Yet, thanks to several reviewers and a really good friend, I forced myself to start writing again, even if it was only my one-shot Broken. Writing that helped me break the writer's block for this story, and my plunnies finally crept out of hiding to poke me tentatively. Perhaps threatening them all with a chainsaw wasn't such a good idea, eh?

Anyways, hope ya likes it. This is THE END of The Past Always Returns, the next part will start just a little before the 2nd movie and continue through it, so hopefully that one will not take years to go through, and I am NOT writing another story between movies, since I got stuck on this one. I'll just have to jam-pack everything into just before and after the movie stories.

- Until All Are One-

Chapter Terms:

CORE: Colonizing Off-world Reserved Ecosystems.. CORE Guardians are a secretive, extremely secretive, Order of Mechs and Femmes who spent millennia before the war to prepare for a planet-wide catastrophe. They were lead by several secretive Primes, and ranked from level four to level zero. Level Four: gathered supplies and meterials and sent them to rendezvous locations.. Level Three: know about being CORE, intelligence gathering, organized supplies, and keeping all knowledge of CORE discreet.. Level Two: higher-ranked, mostly officers, who can gain access to confidential information.. Level One: in charge of colonies, colonists needs, and extreme confidential information.. Level Zero: unknown agents to anyone below Ranked One, Level One CORE, so only a select few Level Ones are even aware there is a higher Rank of CORE.

"On mah honor, Prime,…On mah Spark, on mah honor, on da Matrix itself…" : this is a sacred Oath Blackout spoke not only to Optimus Prime, but to the Matrix. By placing one's servo against a Prime's chassis, one is showing their respect to the Matrix… When Blackout calls Prime: "Mah Prime," he effectively swears himself to Optimus, declaring him worthy of his loyalty.

Keepers: Specific persons in charge of protecting secrets, information, persons, or locations from being discovered. They can be anyone, on the street, in a family, a friend, and can continue with their lives as though they weren't anything special.

Informants: These are also secretive, they can communicate with specific Keepers, and are used to scout out areas or persons of interest. Without an Informant's say-so, a Keeper will silence anyone prying into things they shouldn't be.

Guardian: A highly trained Bot/Con specifically trained for protecting, tracking, and defensive purposes in regards to one other. A Guardian has the same amount of rights regarding their Ward, as a parent/Creator/Caregiver, and moreso when it concerns safety and protection details. Most Guardians were only assigned to the High Caste on Cybertron, but occasionally a Mech/Femme will be drawn by their Spark to protect another.

Ward: the dependent of a Guardian, usually younger than the Guardian, occasionally an Aged Mech/Femme will require a Guardian's presence, but it is rare.

Micro-chipping: While it is similar to humans micro-chipping their pets, it's also slightly different. A Guardian has the right to Microchip his Ward, unfortunately said Microchip needs to be specifically created by the Guardian's frame and can take some time to form and program correctly. It's a protective measure used by Guardians to locate their Ward when all else fails, since the chip is a part of them, they will usually always find the signal.

Klik: roughly 1 earth minute

Imprinting Protocols: the protocols that activate a process nearly exactly the same as infant animals. Any Mature Sparks that are in close contact with the NewSpark automatically activates protective programming and forms loose Links. For this reason, Family Units usually seclude their NewSparks until the Imprinting phase is complete, which lasts between five orns to a quarter of a vorn (65 days to 21 years).

Sage's Imprinting took Sideswipe as the final member of her Family Unit, therefore, Jolt and Arcee feel no draw to her whatsoever.

Arcee's modifications: I know some people claim that the Arcee triplets are actually Elita, Chromia, and Arcee, but personally it never clicked with me. Plus, Will calls them the ARCEE triplets. So I was thinking, well, Frenzy was decapitated, yet repaired himself enough to take on Mikki's cell phone, so why not have a de-centralized system? Then I thought, well, why not Arcee? A 3-split frame sounded interesting, and would allow them to triangulate better. So there ya go.. ;p

Defensive Protocols: Just as implied, these protocols activate when a Bot's/Con's defensiveness rises up. It's linked to their battle computers, making their reflexes faster, their attacks more focused, etc. They usually only activate through specific conditions however, like Arcee's reacting when she realized two Femmes were intruding on her 'territory' and being around the Younglings. Femmes are usually semi aggressive to each other when they first meet, since they are such a minority, and they usually have a set 'territory' they deem theirs. The only exceptions being Femmes part of a Family Unit.

Femmeling: a young Femme, used as an affectionate nickname between Bots. Ratchet and Ironhide prefer to call Sage 'their Femmeling' as it shows their possessive and protective rights over her.

LCS: = Lockdown Coding Shields – similar to building multiple firewalls, these shields prevent unauthorized entry into an equipped bot's memory banks and programming. If an unauthorized entry is detected, the confidential information will be erased; unfortunately, LCS is deeply interwoven into all basic programming and behavioral systems. If the failsafe is activated, it's entirely possible that the mech most know would be irretrievably lost. This is why most believe no bot would willingly undergo the delicate operation needed to install LCS. Most believe the risks too great.

CORE Guardians ranked level two and higher are required to undergo LCS in regards to specific projects. Normally the LCS can only be activated by a Rank Level One CORE, but some information can be activated by a proper Prime, which is why Barricade was allowed to form a hardline connection and transfer all information he could to Prime.

- Until All Are One-

Review Replies:

Tylerbamafan34: lol, thanks for staying with the story, and while I prob won't do number 1 of ya list, ;p, I prob will do some of the others. ^^ thankies for following this story, despite how long it's been… I can't believe how old this fic is…

Selena Snow:  ^^'… I'm sorry?... I'm gonna try and make shorter chapters for the next one, so I can update sooner…

Angel897: ^^ glad ya excited about the previous chapter, and I like ya random ideas, they're intriguing.. ;p.. and yes, a bit more info on Sage's grandmother, and no, she isn't a pleasant person, she even gives Jake the creeps.. ;p.. as for them building their own base, not yet.. ;p.. gots ideas for that, and they're being blocked purposefully, not just by the human governments… and I'll be silent on that for the moment.. ~_^….

Kat: pffffffffttttttttt ya know it… ^^

DemontaDark: Nope, haven't died, not yet anyway… ^^'… -choking- .. need.. air.. though… How's Dee in the story? Is she still semi in character? ^^'..

Rhianna.R: -salutes- Yes ma'am! ;p.. I finally did.. and thankies for 'fucking love this story' lol..

Cedes Vantas69: ^^ I am soooo feeling the love now… ^^ thankies!

Lina Marie: Is it really that amazing?... –ponders-… -shrugs- Beauty in the eye of the beholder.. ~_^ thankies for the love…

PureOne1: ^^ more love! Ya guys gonna make me blush!

Piplup13: aww thankies.. hope I didn't disappoint you… ^^

LunaPrimeStar: Thankies for ya review sweetie.. ^^… ya helped me focus… Unfortunately, they aren't going to see any planet-falls together just yet, since they need to be separated right now… and I'm not bringing in too many Bots/Cons outside the Bay-verse just yet… Sage's Hellfire appearance is sporadic and rare, and won't be brought up under normal circumstances, so you'll have to wait til the next story, near the end. Sage has several issues concerning her Hellfire appearance since it reminds her too much of Megatron and the Fallen, and her issues with her grandmother left her without any way to express her anger and fury in a more controlled way.. I sent ya a message concerning your request.. ^^'.. unfortunately I kept forgetting about it and sent it to ya several weeks ago… I sincerely apologize about that… If ya still would like help, I'm very willing to help young writers practice and play around.. Your only limit is your imagination, after all… ^^

Much Love peeps! Iridian…


End file.
